


Rigid and Aloof

by Christina_Potter_09



Series: X-Men Equilibrium and Beyond [2]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Cherik - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Love, Mutant Powers, Nightmares, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Post-X1, Power Struggle, Pre-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Retrospective, Romance, X-Men Dark Phoenix - Freeform, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers, all kinds of themes, loro too, mainly jott, other ships including, prex1, small stories, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 95,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christina_Potter_09/pseuds/Christina_Potter_09
Summary: Mr. Scott Rigid Summers and Dr. Jean Aloof Grey are the main couple at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters and everyone thinks they have been a couple since well... forever. They're right, but there are countless moments in between, when Jean and Scott shared their love, fears and hopes.A series of drabbles and small shots concerning Scott and Jean throughout the X-Men movies, inspired by moments in the comics and the animated series, mostly made as imagined in the new timeline.Complete





	1. Some things never change

**Author's Note:**

> A series of small drabbles and shots of my favorite couple  
> This series of shots will be loosely linked to my X-fic X-Men EQUILIBRIUM, no need to read it to follow this here but it would help in some cases to understand details.

_Some things never change_

It’s way past midnight as Logan moves down the dimly lit corridor of the school. The past 50 years have been erased and another 50 existed, only he remembers nothing of them.

Charles had warned only Storm, and that because in the new timeline, she was with him. They share a room and a life. He remembers nothing.

He moves towards the kitchen, where the beer is. Storm is sleeping behind, on their bed, she knows, she promised she’d help, she’d stick around. The rest don’t know, maybe Scott knows because of Jean, maybe Jean felt his shock and wonder when he first saw her that morning at the threshold of Charles’ study, maybe her unlimited powers answered her questions.

Jean, Jean Grey-Summers. Alive and well, currently moaning in pleasure, somewhere in the suite down the hall, where she lives with Scott. Only enhanced hearing can catch her voice and Logan rushes down the hall faster as the beer is waiting at the opposite direction. Creating distance from the Summers.

They’re married, they have a daughter, Hope Grey-Summers . Logan reaches the kitchen and  the staff fridge, where the alcohol is held. He opens a bottle and starts emptying it, another one follows as he perches himself on a stool. Some things never change.

Ororo’s smell still lingers on him, it’s familiar, comforting, back in his dystopia, she smelled the same on him. He’s not sure how he can deal with everything happening around him. Triumph, confusion, relief, fear, unease, worry, alleviation. His closest people are safe and sound, he made it, he never expected it.

‘Hey pall,’ Scott’s voice draws Logan’s attention, Jean’s scent all over the younger man makes Logan flinch. He groans his response, watching. It was half a day ago when Scott was grasping his wrist, stopping him from touching Jean, same territory, same mark all over. Jean was Scott’s.

Logan can’t stop his eyebrows from raising as Scott reaches for the same fridge and takes out another beer. The mixed scents of Jean, Scott and their encounter lingers all over the kitchen as he stays against the counter, pointing the beer in salute, Logan does the same as the two men drink from their bottles, their hair ruffled, their eyes watching each other. Old rivals, old friends, teammates, the two alphas of the house.

Logan has an odd respect for the man before him, stemming from the previous timeline, a good leader, a loyal soldier, an honest man. For a moment, Logan wonders if he’s also a great husband and aspiring father, he sure is.

‘How are you?’ Scott asks and Logan is sure the man before him knows about the situation. A good friend too.

‘I’m fine,’ Logan replies curtly, he doesn’t mean to sound so harsh, Scott seems used to it.

‘You don’t look fine,’ he insists.

‘Then stop looking.’ Logan replies and this time Scott chuckles.

‘Fine,’ Scott gives up and Logan glances at him, all calm and easy, in total contrast from the rigid appearance he sports around. Maybe they’re good friends too. Scott finishes his beer.

‘Time travel is no excuse to be lazy. Tomorrow Danger Room session at 18:00’ Scott instructs and Logan nods, some punches will help, Scott’s a friend, he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this first little shot mostly to reflect on Scott as a character and Logan's feelings before the idea of the Summers forming a family, giving the post dofp dynamics.  
> feedback is always appreciated and encouraging


	2. You'd never hurt me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking place some weeks after the events of Apocalypse, considering the trailer of Dark Phoenix so spoilers alert until it's out in a few hours from the moment this note is written, you've been warned (I saw the leaked footage) nothing major however, you might not even realize it being there.

Scott’s eyes open behind his sleeping visor as the room around him groans in protest, shaking. He doesn’t wait for the room to stop. He’s on his feet, straightening up his pyjamas and exiting the room he shares with Peter and Kurt who are also awake but still in their beds. Some doors open and children come out of their own rooms as Scott reaches the closed door. The Professor will need a few moments to get ready and on his way to help her.

The first casualty of war is innocence and  Jean had her first kill in Cairo, she had killed Apocalypse as to save the professor, to save them all. 

The mansion stopped shaking but Scott felt the door of her bedroom warmer as he touched the knob. No one else was brave enough to reach her. He moved inside the bedroom, because of her powers, Jean had a room of her own, better alone than with injured co-students.

Scott looked around the room before his eyes could stop on her writhing form under the covers. Knick knacks, her homework, books and some frames where on the floor. The paintings on the walls shook, the tapestry seemed to be burning, the room smelled of burnt paper. She was whimpering on her mattress and Scott reached her and touched her shoulder, shaking her lightly.

‘Jean…’ he tried her name but he flinched in pain as his mind was invaded by images of fire and destruction, his hands shot up on his head, clasping his temples in pain as Jean cried out in her sleep. He had his own fair share of headaches because of his powers but the migraine she was invoking in him made his eyes water in pain. He shook her again, this time harder.

‘Jean, please, wake up!’ he tried again, he placed both hands on her cheek and shoulder as she shook and cried, cold sweat coating her skin as he tried to pull her out of her nightmare. ‘Jean, please!’ he called out loudly, more images invading his mind until an image of a car accident projected made her wake up in a gasp, her eyes full of tears running down her temples and dampening her fiery hair. She glanced at the windows and they opened, allowing the cold air to enter the room, the smell of smoke made their headaches worse.

Jean looked at Scott with lost eyes for a moment as she tried to compose herself, her breathing was too uneven, he hated to see her struggle so much. Guilt painted her features as she realized he was in her room, in the middle of the night, with a building migraine because of her, she took in the room around her, God, she was only getting worse with every passing day...

‘I…I can’t stop it, I’m sorry…’ she whimpered breathlessly as she supported herself on her elbows. Scott’s hands were still on her, he shook his head and caressed her sweaty shoulder.

‘It’s okay, it’s okay. Just Breathe. You don’t have to be sorry for anything. I’ve got you.’ Scott promised confidently, he was natural in helping people, in supporting her. He was still in mourning for Alex, the funeral had taken place a few days back even if there was no body to burry. He had promised himself he’d be a good X-Man, that he’d make a difference in the world. She wished she could do the same, for all her nightmares involved destroying the world instead of changing it.

She had hoped she’d be better after Apocalypse, the realization of killing such a powerful being, the implications for her powers reaching so far and wide. She had hoped she’d be in control of herself, and for a few days after Cairo, she was alright. She had even allowed herself to go out on a date with Scott, he had needed the distraction as much as she had. And then it all started to fall apart. Again.

They weren’t idiots, they knew they were attracted to each other. But their timing was awful with her powers driving her on the edge of sanity and his mourning for his brother not even close to its end. They had mutually agreed -without words- to give themselves time. The mission in Cairo shook them, how close they got to be killed, even before they could form a team and get some training. It had been pure luck they survived but they ran out of it when it came on dealing with the close to death experience and Jean’s new potential.

Scott finally withdrew his hands as he sat by her bed and she collapsed back on her pillows. She avoided his eyes, he reached for her shaking hand like she had done with his in the chopper. When she kept her face towards the open window, he touched her jaw with his fingers, guiding her to him, Scott smiled at Jean despite the situation.

‘We’ll find a way,’ he reassured her. She didn’t protest like she would do with the Professor even if she didn’t believe Scott. There was something inside her, singing to be free, screeching to be released, reaching out and clawing inside. It inflicted all kinds of emotions and reactions, from pain and terror to joy and arousal, she was tapping into something massive within.

‘I’m scared,’ Jean admitted and Scott sighed and caressed her cheek. He hated seeing her like this, he had no idea how to help her, how could you help someone that powerful? But he wanted to be there, for her, for them, eventually.

‘I’m here for you, no matter what,’ he added and Jean sighed and sat up on the bed, he hugged her tightly, his hands wrapping around her slender form. ‘I would never let anything happen to you.’ He promised.

‘I’m scared I will hurt someone, I will hurt you,’ Jean confessed, her voice breaking as fresh tears filled her eyes. Scott sighed and caressed her back.

‘Same stands with me,’ Scott confessed and Jean broke the hug to look at him, he tapped his visor like she’d tap her temple. ‘I’m only scared I’d hurt _you_ , Jean.’ Scott confessed, he wasn’t even sure why he was opening up so much, he’d never do that before, with anyone, but she was… well, _her_ and it was in the middle of the night, in her dark room and they needed the support. ‘You told me I’m not the only one who can’t fully control my powers… a simple accident with the visor is enough and I will kill you…’ Scott added and Jean looked at him with her beautiful, although tearful eyes, this time her own hand touching his jaw.

‘You’d never hurt me,’ Jean whispered. He grinned with his crooked smile and in a similar fashion, he touched her cheek.

‘And you’d never hurt me….’ He reassured her and she couldn’t stop herself, she wanted to do that for the past weeks. She leaned in and their lips met.

Unsure at first, hesitant and worried, until they gave in into each other and their hands touched their heads more confidently, pulling closer at each other as the kiss deepened. Scott was afraid his visor would be moved and she was afraid her powers would act up at the butterflies in her stomach but nothing awful happened as the two young adults held on their kiss for dear life.

They broke apart only for air, their foreheads touching as they gasped, their eyes still semi closed, their lips open and brushing each other. Jean’s eyes closed for a moment in worry and Scott was afraid she regretted it. He didn’t mean to exploit her weak moment but he couldn’t deny this was the best kiss he ever had.

‘The professor is approaching.’ She finally announced and opened her eyes, smiling at him. ‘I don’t regret it,’ she added as he probably projected, he beamed and nodded. ‘It was actually the best thing happening in a while,’ she added bravely and Scott this time smiled fully.

‘Is there a point to sneak out before he sees me here?’ Scott asked and Jean shook her head. The rule for all students was clear: no student roaming around in other students’ rooms. They were adults but still, no funny business in the middle of the night.

‘Even if you did, he’d feel you projecting, we need to work on your mental shields…’ Jean added this time teasingly and Scott grinned and nodded.

‘We do?’ he asked for confirmation and Jean smiled and nodded, trying to leave the nightmare behind, trusting them in finding a way.

‘We do,’ there was no point in waiting, they needed and helped each other, maybe their path to recovery and control would be easier if shared.

‘We do,’ Scott confirmed once again as he smiled at his new girlfriend and stole another kiss before the knock on the door, the professor knocking…. Scott was definitely projecting.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I wanted to add Scott's pov again as I love writing him as he reminds of me a lot of my husband in protectiveness and nobility so it's so much fun! I added some words from x2 and apocalypse for continuity's sake and because I love how good he is around Jean and their dynamic is cute.   
> I hope you liked their first kiss, please comment? thanks for reading!!!!!   
> feedback is love!


	3. Wicked Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the new Dark Phoenix Trailer and London Grammar's cover of Wicked Game (give it a shot at youtube if you're not too bored)

_The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you_   
_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_   
_No and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you_   
_I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no_

Fire, fear, rage, pain, betrayal, guilt, spite, power, liberation, freedom, joy, arousal.

I feel my blood singing with energy.

The Phoenix Force is consuming me, liberating and dooming.

 I see the stars and I see fire. It’s torture and salvation.

I’m not myself, I don’t belong. I welcome the change, I take the risk.

My friends turn into enemies, my mentor betrayed me, and my enemies await me with open arms, aiding me, manipulating me. And I find out I’m a murderer, of my own mother, hated and feared, a freak, my world collapses.

Yet, Scott is there, struggling to save me, fighting against my old friends and against my new enemies, by my mentor yet against him, and he doesn’t care I am a murderer, hated and feared, a freak, for him there is still hope.

And I cause destruction at my wake, I fight against them all, I take pleasure in chaos, in pain and I feel my soul bleeding out of me with every passing day, with every crime I commit. I feed the darkness and it consumes me, nurturing me into numbness, I’m grateful.

I kill but like before, I didn’t mean to, I lose control, I couldn’t stop it, me. I run away and they hunt me down, they speak empty words but I can’t repair the damage. It’s easier to run, to hide.

And Scott runs for me, struggling to save me, fighting for me, trying to bring me back, he thinks there is still hope.

The fire is excruciating, the numbness is not enough to lull my feelings for him, my love for him, if there is something burning stronger than this entity within me, it’s my love for Scott. And the entity knows that and punishes me.

And Scott stands against me, struggling to save me, fighting to take me down, for my own sake, he fights with all his might, he falls in my fire, for me, and I follow him into the fire, begging him to end our suffering, wishing there is still hope.

And he’s right, I fight back and I conquer, powerful, magnificent, mighty. I kill my enemies and I send away the entity, even if a small part of it will forever be with me. I go back, I mourn my victims and I beg for forgiveness, like they do for my own. I will never be the same again, they will never be the same again, and he will never be the same again.

Yet, Scott is there, struggling to keep me sane, fighting to wake me while I struggle through the nightmares, reassuring our friends I will get better with time, and I cling to his persistence that there is still hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are love


	4. Between Life and Death Part 1 - Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is inspired by the information that in DOFP we were supposed to see Rachel Summers, I imagine this shot with Famke as Jean, years after the Dark Phoenix, x1 and x2 (if they happened in the new timeline).  
> This is the first part subtitled Life  
> I think there will be one more subtitled Death

_Between life and death  
Life_

She remained unmoving before the screen of one of the computers. The result would need a few more moments to pop in. She watched numbly, waiting, her arms crossed before her chest, her mind racing, her heart thudding inside her chest.

She hadn’t realized it, being late was something common, especially when she got stressed or injured in missions, telepaths have periods of time when their minds become more fragile, taking in the “current” of thoughts around them and it’s the end of semester, in a school full of kids who have exams, kids who have been abused or chased away from their families, teenagers and young adults with all kinds of banes. She thought being late a few days would be normal.

A lousy physician, she thought to herself, she pushes everyone to take care of themselves and forgets herself. Even a worst one, she had decided not to check herself, pushing down the feeling that something was happening.

_Loading result : 92%, 2 minutes remaining_

She had made herself believe she’d be fine, it was coming any moment but five weeks passed and nothing happened. She had pushed herself not to worry too much. That morning she had woken up with a slight nausea that turned into full scale vomiting after her lips touched her beloved black coffee.... Her body would never betray her like that unless something serious was going on. She sat down on a chair before the screen.

_Loading result : 96%, 1 minute remaining._

She allowed the feeling of panic and fear overwhelm her finally, she had played cool around everyone and they had thought she was just jumpy and tired because Scott was away in a mission for days, they weren’t wrong, when he was away, she was on edge.

They had spoken that day, she knew he lied to her about the mission going “well” and she had lied of being “fine”, their raptor holding for less than a minute in which they mutually chosen to reassure and calm each other with innocent lies instead of worry each other with their respective truths. He would never scare her and she would never distract him while on the field.

_Loading result: 98%, 30 seconds remaining._

She felt her eyes sting with the tears; she brought one hand on her face, rubbing her forehead in fear of looking at the screen. As her tearful eyes fell upon her own body, she couldn’t bare look at the spot of her belly, she knew exactly where her womb was, she raised her eyes.

_Loading result: 100% complete.  
 GREYJ – Test Result: β-hCG : 15458 mIU/ml_

Jean’s eyes glued on the screen, her lips slightly parted, her breath hitched at her throat. She was pregnant.

Scott would be ecstatic, he always wanted a family and she had imagined children with him, a family, within the mansion. Only problem was, she never imagined herself as the mother. Every time Scott and she spoke of children, Jean could clearly see him as a great father, raising the children with affection and love, but she always saw herself as a fuzzy figure, somewhere in the background, not too evident, not too present, what kind of mother could she be, after all?

Everyone thought she would make a great mother, the students loved her, supportive and kind, she was supposed to be family material but all she could feel was worry, fear and dread at the prospect of a child. She had been capable of death, destruction and chaos, her powers had destroyed her father’s life, claimed her mother’s.

People say children pay for their parents’ sins and Jean had done terrible things in her life. A child that would be a mutant in a world full of hatred, a child with her as a mother. If that child inherited her powers.... that would take its banes into a whole different level... She had been forgiven but her child would be looked upon with fear or hatred, with prejudice of becoming like herself. She knew however it wasn’t only that, the Phoenix was a chapter in her life long gone and closed, but after what she had been through with Essex, Stryker at Alkali Lake and Magneto in Genosha, she wondered if she had the very _right_ to bring a child into a world that seemed like a battlefield, full of madmen who would kill for someone as powerful as the child of Jean Grey and Scott Summers.

The first sob ripped through her lips and soon Jean was crying with her hand trying to muffle the sound. The world would be against that child, would she be able to protect and keep it safe? She had blamed Charles for his mistakes with her but would she be able to avoid them and raise her child differently?

Scott would be there, the thought crossed her mind and she took a shaky breath, calming slightly. He would be there like he had stood by her side when she had needed him the most. He would be there for his family and Jean couldn’t imagine herself with anyone else making the step forward. Jean wished he was there at that moment, to reassure her, to smile and hug her tightly, to tell her she was silly for not enjoying the new life created between them.

A child, _their_ child, they had many children, a few dozens of them, upstairs, studying and feeling they belonged somewhere, partly because Jean and Scott did their best to help their students reach their full potential. They had been ready to be parents a long time ago, the practice had been done, the theory was known, they fought for that theory of co-existence and peace.

Jean couldn’t help but imagine the child, a beautiful dark haired boy, with Scott’s blue eyes, free from a visor, Scott’s jaw and grin. Or a beautiful girl with dark ginger hair and blue eyes like her dad’s, kind and noble like Scott. Either a boy or a girl, the child was lucky to have Scott as a father, smart, honest, noble and brave, giving and compassionate. The child of a hero, the child of the leader of the X-Men, the child of a man who would give his life for a better world.

Jean realized she had stopped crying, the idea of Scott as a father calmed her down considerably and she pushed herself to accept that she was half decent herself, people liked her, her friends literally died for her, looked up to her for advice, for help and a word of compassion or wisdom. She wasn’t sure if she’d be enough but she knew she would do anything for her child, like she had done for its father. Maybe she would fail but she would surely try to raise the baby the best she could.

Jean’s hand slowly moved on her belly, her palm touching her body as she closed her eyes and concentrated, she wouldn’t brush off the mind of the baby that was nestled in there, there was no mind to look into yet, and she would never dare invade a developing organ. But she focused on the mere imprint of the baby’s existence, for a moment she felt nothing and then she gasped as her hand pressed slightly against her lower abdomen.

It was right there, the existence of it, there was the slightest pumping of blood through its entire body, a tiny developing pulse, a building nerve system, and the imprint of a person, it was mostly her impression rather than her powers, but she felt the existence was of a girl.

She withdrew her mind, pulling away and the moment she opened her eyes she realized she was smiling. She was capable of destruction and chaos, but she was also capable of life and balance.

A baby, a chance to right the world. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I wanted to show Jean reflecting on herself and her powers with the prospect of a child, I think it's terrifying to have a child even without destructive powers and I can imagine her seeing all the good things of the child inherited by Scott rather than herself, I hope you liked it, I am very much affected/inspired by the dramatic tones of the new trailer but I hope soon to make more random shots and not to analyze so much the Dark Phoenix effect on Jean but for now I want to do what the movies have failed to do so far, explore the struggle of Jean and Scott on the matter. 
> 
> thank you for reading, comments are love


	5. Between Life and Death - Part 2 Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this shot contains graphic themes, you'be been warned, thank you

_Between Life and Death  
Death_

Jean was already waiting at the landing point of the x-jet within the base. It was a few more seconds and the Blackbird would be reaching the school. She hadn’t left the lab from the moment she took her results. The commlink between the jet and the base had signalled an emergency, someone had been injured. Scott was indeed lying when he told her the mission was going “well”.

Ororo’s voice had been scared, uneven through the commlink, there had been a lot of noise but Ororo had achieved to send through the message that someone was injured and he’d need care immediately, sending Jean into overdrive. Usually,  it was Scott talking through the commlink.

Hank was out of Westchester, in a seminar of genetics. She was the physician of the team but at that moment, she was the _pregnant_ physician and only hoped she wouldn’t feel sick while in surgery. She had performed surgeries before, she was trained exactly for that for the team and its once secret missions. She needed to focus. She checked all the things she had brought with her along the stretcher, she was ready.

The basketball court opened above her head and she braced herself as the Blackbird landed, heavily, her stomach clutched, Scott would never land it like that, unless he wasn’t piloting. The ramp opened up and she rushed in, the stretcher and her first aid kit following her telekinetically. The first person she encountered was a wild-eyed Kurt looking at her scared and worried. He made way immediately for her and she rushed closer to the stretcher of the jet, Logan and Storm were blocking her view, there was blood all over the place. Jean didn’t need more to know things were bad. She could feel Scott’s delirium, she blocked out of their shared bond and his pain, she had to focus.

The moment Storm and Wolverine moved out of the way, looking at her in worry and fear, Jean suppressed the gasp at the sight of her husband. His neck was full of blood, some kind of slashes, probably claws. His chest was heaving, a large wound close to his liver was held by Storm’s hand to stop the bleeding.

‘Let me,’ Jean demanded of Storm who looked positively sick. The weather witch hated blood, Jean knew, having to press down gauzes on the massive wound of the man closer to a brother to her must had been an ordeal.

‘I didn’t dare take my hand- ever since we got… him here. The blood was everywhe-‘ Storm was stammering.

‘Let go, Storm!’ Jean demanded again, using her best friend’s codename to make her focus. Ororo nodded frantically and after a moment of hesitation, she let go of the wound, Jean was already pressing on the wound with her powers. Avoiding his pained, unconscious face, Jean realized it wouldn’t be a smart move to move him down the ramp and into the lab, there was no time. She used the straps around her husband before he could convulse in pain, his body was shivering, Logan helped her keep him down while Ororo remained close.

 ‘Tell me what happened.’ She demanded.

‘A guy changing his hands, metal, claws, fire, whatever you can imagine, he was guarding the place Rasputina is held. Kurt tried to teleport inside the place, the fucker showed up and tried to hit Kurt, he teleported away Scott got hit  instead, too close and couldn’t use his visor, his hands were occupied fighting two others.’ Logan said quickly as Jean nodded as she looked down at her husband’s for the briefest of moments, she refused to let the panic suffocate her at his deathly pale skin, he had lost a lot of blood.

If she hadn’t pushed her lightly but firmly out of her way, Jean would have stumbled upon Storm the moment she moved away to bring bags of blood from her kit. She got them attached to a stand and found quickly an available vein, she pierced him with it and let the blood start transferring itself. She braced herself and looked at Logan and Ororo.

‘Get out, I will have to take care of the wound here.’ Jean commanded and Logan nodded, Ororo looked unsure.

‘You don’t need help? Where’s Hank?’ She asked but Jean was moving everything she needed and held them mid-air for her to easily catch them, trying to avoid the blood around the stretcher.

‘He’s away, I need you out both out, I need peace.’ Jean commanded again, Storm had been basically trained to help at the infirmary but not in surgeries and Logan would be of now help, it was all on Jean. The Blackbird smelled heavily of blood and metal, telekinetically, she turned on the ventilators. She needed a clear mind, her stomach turned as she put on gloves and a mask and touched the  blooded gauze. She removed it carefully, revealing a wound worth of at least two hours of surgery.

The skin, flesh, fractured ribs, uniform and something that looked like claw shards formed a mess of gore on Scott’s front and Jean took a deep breath and telekinetically everything moved closer to her. She pushed another IV in another vein and the anaesthesia through it.  She took a scalpel and started removing, cleaning and patching up. Completely pushing away the thought of the man being her husband, spread and open on the table. That thought never helped and made her hands quiver.

She wasn’t sure how long it was but no one dared to annoy her and she kept on working, removing every little piece of offensive material. She would run tests for his organs, bones, brain and blood later but for now she had to stop the possible infections and fix this, anything forgotten inside could lead to infections and even organ failure. She glanced only once or twice at him, no monitors meant her powers had to cover the watch over his brain activity and anaesthesia. His pulse was weak but it was normal due to the blood loss.

‘Don’t you dare die on me,’ Jean murmured as she preferred vocalizing her fear, even their bond could be proven dangerous with his brain in so low levels of oxygen. ‘You don’t get to do that,’ Jean added and sighed as she tried harder to catch a piece of his fabric that had been melded in, close to his bruised liver. ‘Not after knocking me up, do you hear me?’ she wondered angrily, as she removed it carefully and threw it at a bowl next to her. She was using that kind of language only around her closest people, around him. This was possibly the worst way of telling your husband you’re expecting.

Jean took a moment to examine the wound under the strong light of the jet. She had cleaned it well, there was blood on her, on the floor around her and her tools but the wound was clean and ready to be patched up.  She could feel people outside, waiting in agony for them but all she could do was focus while telekinetically pushed the thread through the needle and brought it to her blooded gloved hand. Before she could start sewing inside the flesh, she glanced for a last time at the wound, it was the moment she noticed a vein by the liver quivering, it burst and the blood loss started.

She couldn’t even swear her terror as she abandoned the needle mid-air and pushed down at the vein with her hand and powers, Scott’s heartbeat got unsteady. Jean used her powers to keep him from going into a coma. She added two different drugs within his bloodstream via the IV for his blood pressure to drop enough for the vein to stop but not more for his heart to stop pumping. For a few agonising moments, Jean was sure Scott would go to a cardiac arrest but after those seconds that felt like hours, Jean achieved to stabilise him. She took a moment to steady herself, unable to close her eyes in relief, fearing something would happen and she’d miss it.

‘Damn it, Scott,’ she finally exhaled and ripped off the mask from her face, she needed oxygen, she felt dizzy, cold sweat crept on her skin. ‘God, not now,’ Jean whimpered as she took a deep breath -the smell of her husband’s blood made things worse – but she tried to steady herself. If she fainted, Scott was doomed, open and weak inside the jet. Her hands around the vein, inside Scott’s body were steady but the rest of her shook and trembled in her effort to calm down.

She considered screaming for help but who would help her into holding a human vein and patching up the wound. ‘OK, we can do this, the three of us can make it,’ Jean started talking to herself, she wasn’t sure why but it helped. ‘Baby Summers here won’t betray daddy by making mommy puke in his open wound, right?’ she wondered and she didn’t care she sounded stupid, she felt the cold sweat going away. ‘That’s it, we’ll patch up daddy and then mommy will puke in peace,’ she added to herself as she started sewing up the vein, then the flesh and lastly the skin of the wound. She hoped she wouldn’t make a huge scar on Scott’s skin.

She took a deep breathe, regretted it as the metallic smell of blood filled her nostrils again, and she steadied herself by Scott’s body as she felt the adrenaline abandoning her body. She took off the gloves and touched Scott’s face with a trembling hand before she could start cleaning the skin of his neck, cleaning the rest of his battered body, cutting down and taking off the uniform. Through her powers, she could feel his pulse, brain activity and vitals going to normal.

He’d be in ER for days, his wounds would need a lot of antibiotics and painkillers to heal. She sat by a detached stool, close to the stretcher, collapsed on it and finally she let herself break down like she had done before, when she learnt about the baby. She realised that after days being on edge, her hormones going wild and being sleepless, Scott coming back like this was the cherry on top. Judging from the past hours, this pregnancy was going to be emotional. 

She wasn’t sure for how long she was there, her elbow resting on the stretcher, her hand supporting her head. She got used to the smell of blood by the time she heard him coughing, she rushed back up to her feet, fought the dizziness and towered his upper body as she caressed his face.

‘Easy,’ she whispered to him and dared reach for him telepathically. _‘Try the bond,’_ Jean suggested and Scott opened his eyes momentary before he could shut them again, a massive headache to top the rest of his pains. Jean added a more painkillers and a sedative through the IV.

‘ _What happened?_ ’ he sent telepathically and Jean sighed and lowered the lights of the jet with her powers.

 _‘The mission wasn’t a success, you can say that, the team brought you back to me,’_ Jean explained and Scott mentally sent his understanding.

 _‘How long off the field?’_ he asked mentally and Jean smiled lightly.

 _‘At least two months,’_ she informed him, he frowned and if he could, he would have groaned in frustration.

 _‘I’m sorry for scaring you like that,’_ he added and this time made the effort to open his eyes to look at her, she smiled at him and took his hand in hers. _‘You were crying?’_ through his pain and agony, he noticed her eyes and felt her distress, his frown deepened.

 _‘Just a bit.’_ it’d be futile to lie, he tried to say something vocally but Jean hushed him with a finger on his lips. _‘You’re too weak, you have two fractured ribs, but you will stabilise soon.’_ Jean informed him but Scott wouldn’t back down like that.

‘Why were you crying?’ he croaked his question, he knew Jean was tough, the most powerful of them all actually. A great doctor, she’d never bend just for having him open before her, after all, this wasn’t the first time they found themselves in this situation. Something was going on. As she leaned over him and gave him a kiss on his dry and bruised lips, he knew something was up. He felt dizzy and weak again, his wound throbbing and his eyes watering as he struggled to keep them open. He was indeed very weak, he felt his eyelids closing on their own as the sedative worked on his system.

 _‘We’ll talk later, everything is fine, more than fine, actually.’_ Were the last words he heard from Jean through their bond.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two, following the previous shot, I had imagined this shot a little different but still it turned out in a satisfying way I think, I changed my original plan for this so it can be compatible with chapter 2 of X-Men Equilibrium so Scott is not exactly learning about baby Summers but the little one is there all the same ;)  
> I hope you liked it, I want small and big moments in their lives, not only as a couple but also as a team, I think it was nice to explore Jean's boundaries as a professional and doctor when it comes to her husband on the table with wounds, I hope it wasn't too graphic for you.   
> Thank you for reading, comments are love!


	6. Between Life and Death - Part 3 In Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people requested so here it is Scott's pov on the baby, I worked a lot on it so it can be compatible with my fanfic Equilibrium but also independent enough for everyone to enjoy even without reading the original fic, thank you

_Between Life and Death  
In Between_

Scott remained silent as he watched outside the window of their bedroom. Jean had been released from the infirmary a few hours ago and now she was asleep in their bed. Alkali lake had been an ordeal for her, followed by weeks of not using her powers from the shock. The vitro fertilization experiments they found there was something they hadn’t talked about ever since. He had promised her they’d have a child in the future, normally, like all couples do. It was the promise she held on to as they destroyed the tanks with the experiments, not giving a chance to any of them to live. A burden they’d hold for the years to come.

She had stopped participating in the team and she had refused to use her powers. Logan told Scott Jean used her telekinesis to save him from the injuries he suffered after the failed mission in Lakota but ever since she refused to use her powers again. He spent weeks in the infirmary, in and out of consciousness and struggling with the infection he suffered after the surgery. He had been released just a week ago, his fractured ribs still healing. He had been so busy ever since, with classes that had been left behind, meetings for the funding of the school, Danger Room sessions and gatherings of the team.

Logan had fought with Jean, pushing her to re-enter practice. Scott had heard their fight across the base while he was still hospitalised. Jean had been furious, one moment she was stubbornly refusing to participate, the next she was angry at being regarded weak when she was the most powerful of them all.

That evening, both Scott and Logan had pushed her to participate in the Danger Room, it would be an easy, level 1 session at the Danger Room with both of them, easy Sentinel to take down, programmed to kill mutants made of flesh. Jean had reluctantly agreed, remaining a step behind them. It should be a done deal even with Scott recovering and her warry of her power. Everything was going smoothly, fun actually, after so long, the three out of the four core field members – Ororo had classes and couldn’t participate – were fighting the sentinel, until Scott saw Jean collapsing and feeling their bond filled with fear for no apparent reason. Scott had shielded her with his body, blasting the sentinel away as Logan advanced and destroyed it. Jean was brave and powerful, Scott had noticed she acted strangely but he wasn’t sure why, until they got her out of the Danger Room and into the infirmary where Hank examined her and informed him.

‘Jean is expecting, congratulations.’ Hank’s words had left him dumbstruck as he looked at his oldest friend who hugged him carefully for his ribs and patted his back. Scott then had looked at her file, noticing she had taken the first test while he was on the Lakota mission, weeks prior.

Someone else would have been angry at his wife for not telling him of her pregnancy right away but Scott wasn’t a fool and he knew Jean as well as he knew himself. He had been sick and unconscious for the past weeks and although he was released seven days ago, they had barely seen each other, too busy with the school and the things left unfinished because of his injury. Jean was his doctor but she was also her own, she knew the dangers, she was 41, her body had been strained over the years because of her Phoenix powers, the experiments in Essex’s hands and the missions. He knew her, she waited for the critical weeks to pass in silence. Jean knew Scott, how precious a family with her was for him. She wouldn’t be able to give him such gift and then that gift be snatched out of their hands, not after the experiments in Alkali and their grief because of Essex and his experiments on them.

‘It’s a girl,’ she had whispered the moment she woke up, -through the bond- she knew he was aware. He smiled and kissed her, he didn’t mind she had kept the news from him, he knew it wasn’t a matter of trust, it was a matter of making sure before she could tell him. She waited for the perfect moment and it never came after his injuries and her own struggle to accept the changes in their lives. He felt guilty for pushing her to fight in the Danger Room even if he was oblivious over her hesitation.

‘You make me so happy,’ he had whispered after their kiss had ended. She had been released from the infirmary that evening, returning in their suite to rest, and they did rest after they made love. Jean had fallen asleep in Scott’s arms, their bond allowing all her relief and happiness over him finally knowing, of being happy about the baby.

And happy he was indeed, he always hoped for a family with her. After almost losing her because of the Phoenix, the agony of seeing her literally igniting, fighting a cosmic force more powerful than Apocalypse. She had fire in her eyes and death at her back, yet she survived, because of him, she always said but Scott knew it was because of their love. He fought so hard, he cradled her in his arms as he felt through their bond her life almost ending, he waited at her bedside while she recovered. He opposed to friends and family, destroyed enemies when they tried to near her at her weakest. He fought the world when it turned against her. And he would do it again for Jean to be safe and by his side. They had been through so much and because of their banes, the years passed and the hope for a family lingered. The time had come however, there was a tiny life growing inside her, a life created by the two of them.

He wasn’t sure how good of a father he could be. Scott wanted to be there for his daughter, to see her first steps, her first words, her first sign of powers. He’d make sure she’d be proud of her self like he always did with his students. A beautiful girl like her mother, powerful and caring, smart and kind. He couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips at the thought. That girl would rule the world. He knew Jean will be worried of her powers passing down to their baby girl but he preferred her struggle for control over telekinesis and telepathy rather than being forced to wear a visor to open her eyes.

His world was in shades of red and Jean made the colour her favourite over the years for him. He still remembered how the different colours were, still saw them in the times Jean took off his visor to look at his eyes. He hoped with all his heart his daughter wouldn’t inherit them. He always wondered how Jean made it without looking at the eyes of her love. Their bond had been the most intimate and precious thing they had, sharing a unique connection between each other, now a baby girl was on the way, the fruit of their love.

His daughter. It sounded amazing, he was going to be a father. The thought made him hold his breath, he was the leader of the X-Men, a teacher, a mentor to so many, a role model to even more as the X-Men had been known for years. But he never had someone looking up at him the way a child looks at her father.

 He returned in their bed, smiled at Jean’s sleeping form, she was on her back, one hand unconsciously touching her belly. He should have noticed, now that he thought about it, he should have realized things were different. She had been too emotional, too restless, too edgy, she flinched at the slightest of touches, let alone she gave up on her favourite coffee and slept too much. He had been so busy with returning from his recovery, trying to catch up with his lessons and the team, he hadn’t noticed a thing until then.

Boy, he had been clueless, he never pushed her for a baby and he hadn’t thought they’d get pregnant. He had no idea how a pregnant Jean would be but now he realized she had changed indeed. He smiled as he thought of her belly soon getting bigger. He made a mental note of not pushing her on anything, suddenly feeling overprotective of the most powerful mutant in the world, currently expecting his child. She’d certainly get mad at him if he started acting like she’s made of glass.

He laid down next to her, flitching because of his tender ribs, he sneaked his hand beneath Jean’s on her belly. She didn’t swift as he rested his hand there, smiling goofily at Jean’s stomach.

‘Daddy is so excited for you, baby Summers,’ Scott whispered, feeling silly. That girl would be his downfall, he knew, he survived all the banes for her mother but his daughter would be the end of him. ‘Mommy won’t like it but I will spoil you to bits,’ he added, yes, he liked it, speaking to his wife’s stomach was his new pastime. ‘I’ll teach you how to drive and mommy will teach you how to move things with your mind,’ he added quietly. ‘The whole world will be at your feet,’ Scott added proudly. ‘And no man will dare lay eyes on you without me laying eyes on him first, without my visor…’ he added, protectively. He smiled as Jean’s eyes opened and looked at him sleepily.

‘If you start talking to her while I sleep we’ll have to separate until she’s born.’ Jean murmured and Scott chuckled and pecked her lips.

‘Sorry I woke you,’ Scott murmured against her lips before he could steal another kiss.

‘We both must rest,’ Jean whispered as she got more comfortable on the mattress, Scott’s hand never leaving her belly as she turned on her side for him to spoon her. She could feel his adoration for their daughter, blossomed within hours for the child that was inside her. ‘Besides, it’s silly to speak to a fetus, her ears won’t develop fully until next month, they’ll function even later,’ she added sleepily. Jean wouldn’t reveal to him she’s been talking to their baby since the third week. She had to stop his habit of talking to her stomach in the middle of the night while she still had the chance, no matter how cute he was while doing it. Scott chuckled and kissed the back of her neck as he held her in his arms.

‘You’re just jealous,’ Scott whispered teasingly and Jean grinned with eyes closed. ‘And I’m sure you’ve been talking to her already,’ Scott added knowingly, Jean refused to give him the truth as she felt him searching through their bond. He encountered a concealing wall, verifying his suspicion. It was hard to hide things because of the bond but the couple could still have their individual thoughts if the other didn’t go prying, it was the reason Scott hadn’t realized of Jean’s condition. Scott realized she hadn’t hid the information, she simply had kept it in the corner of her mind, knowing he’d never invade the privacy of her own thoughts.

‘No I haven’t.’ she persisted, unable to lie to her husband. Another kiss followed on her shoulder.

‘I love you very much, baby,’ Scott whispered and Jean smiled.

‘I love you too, Scott,’ Jean replied sleepily.

‘I was talking to the baby…’.

‘Oh for the love of God, just sleep…’.

‘I love you too, Jean,’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I wanted a happy note at the end after the angsty moments of part 1 and part 2, I think Jean would take a little time until she could tell him, I also wanted to make sure it's realistic. I don't think Scott would get angry as he knows Jean so well and her reasoning  
> please comment? thank you very much
> 
> CP09


	7. She hated skirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my kinktober entry, included here, adult themes are happening in this one, not very explicit but mature for sure so please consider yourselves warned, thank you.

_Jean hated skirts._

They were uncomfortable, prevented her from walking fast and she always had to be careful while seating down. She knew the male population of the student body appreciated the skirts as they were showing her long legs and that was another factor for her to hate skirts, a telepath with skirts in a sea of hormonal teenagers.

She definitely hated skirts but Scott Summers was the reason she wore them.

The couple was proper and stiff around people, at first they didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable, stemming from the years they were students themselves. The two bigger freaks of the school _of course_ would end up together, the girl who made the mansion shake in her dreams and the douchebag with the laser eyes. Of course they would put their weirdness together and be a thing. Being self-conscious of their powers as teenagers helped form the stiffness around other people. Scott stood proper and silent after Cairo, in his way to become the leader of the team, nobody could understand where or how he looked around him because of his glasses and Jean was feared. Nobody wants telepaths prying in their thoughts. Jean always struggled to keep everyone out as much as preventing herself from getting in their heads, hence the aloofness and silence from her own part.

But the years passed and they became superheroes and teachers, children became their own students and they became Dr. Grey and Professor Summers. And being proper and rigid around everyone became a hobby, a game between lovers. People knew of the Phoenix ordeal because of the news and the internet, they knew of the struggle and they knew how hard the leader of the X-Men fought for his wife. What everybody didn’t know was what the Phoenix Force left to the couple that was connected anyway with their secret, telepathic bond. There was a passion and a cosmic pull between each other, created in the earthly base of their love that pre-existed. It was a fire that burnt since their first time making love, only a thousand times more powerful because of the Phoenix Force that touched them both while they were fighting it. Scott threw himself in their flames to save Jean and they both survived but their relationship forged itself in that fire. Making it a thousand times more powerful, mentally and physically. It was impossible for them to stay close to each other and not touch or smile, or share the bond telepathically, it was impossible not to long for each other. 

In the times they’d find a moment of peace, they’d exploit it. Scott would lift her hated skirts while she’d search something in the library, she’d melt into him and they would have a quick encounter, enough for the fire to calm until the next time. Later, they’d exit the library, stiff and proper around everyone, maybe except mutants with strong hearing or olfaction, but nobody would believe them even if they said a word about Professor Rigid Summers and Dr. Aloof Grey fucking in between the shelves in the biology department.

It was only few people from the staff that knew for sure. One was Logan, because of his enhanced senses. Jean knew that Scott actually _wanted_ Logan to know, marking his territory against the feral mutant who dared flirt with Jean at one point, oblivious of the depth Scott and Jean’s bond had. The Professor also knew, it was impossible for him not to because of his powers and once or twice, back in their early days, he probed in their heads to beckon them for some mission, only to find himself _literally_ between them while they were having fun in the base or the school. Ever since, he used the pagers the staff had on them. He couldn’t say a word, it was a price he was willing to pay to have them in the mansion and the team. From all his students, it was Scott and Jean that reached marriage and formed a family and he knew first hand how deep their love ran for each other. They were naughty, but as far as Jean knew from her telepathic sessions with her mentor, he used to be naughty too in his early years.

Storm knew about Jean and Scott as well, the poor woman always suspected they were messing around but she was the only one who actually caught them in the act twice over the years. She hated them for that and always threw them disapproving glances if she caught them coming out of a dark corner or some empty classroom ever since. Jean knew her poor friend would never be able to take out the images of her two sibling-like friends fucking in the blackbird’s cockpit and the classroom of Algebra, all spread out on the desk.  And Jean never offered to erase the memories as Ororo got jumpy in the two instances Jean tried to raise the subject. It was years ago, when Jean’s powers focused solely on Scott and their bond while making love or having sex and in both instances, she hadn’t felt Ororo approaching. Ever since, she took care of the problem when encountered and even if Ororo didn’t know, she had been sent the opposite direction at least a dozen more times, being spared the bane of catching them again.

The game had rules, no tricks, they would always take care of each other’s appearance afterwards to make sure they looked proper. They had been playing that game for decades. Jean would wear skirts, signalling to Scott to find the opening in their schedule. Between classes, after a Danger Room session or prior to dinner. She wore the skirt for the technicality of helping Scott and usually the damn skirt repaid her.

Just like at that moment, as she found herself pressed against the wall of the empty Geography class. With Scott pinning her against the hard wood and herself wrapping her legs around his hips, their lips locked in a heated kiss. His hands were already beneath her blouse, kneading her right breast above the bra.

‘Jean…’ he whispered in a gasp, breaking the kiss as she used her powers to unbutton his jeans and move them down along his underwear, they had to be very quick, the doorbell would ring soon.

‘Scott…’ Jean whispered back as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, the other touched his cheek as they locked in another kiss. Scott moved further between her legs, her red skirt already pulled around her waist. He broke the kiss in a gasp of shock as his member touched directly at her wet core instead of finding the fabric of her underwear between them. She grinned at him devilishly. They were together for almost three decades and she still surprised him if not shocked him with mischief.

‘All day…?’ he half asked and she nodded. It was a few minutes before five, yes, all day she was roaming around the mansion without an underwear under her skirt, hoping for the right moment.

‘I thought we’d get together after English class but Arty had to ask me a _trillion_ questions about grammar and then I had to – ‘ She didn’t have time to finish her words as he pushed hard up and inside her, making her gasp and moan in pleasure.

‘Naughty, so naughty, Dr. Grey,’ Scott rasped out the words as he held her tightly against him before he could withdrew and thrust again, making her gasp, her lips forming an “o” as her head fell back, exposing her long neck for his hungry lips.

‘ _Dr. Grey-Summers,’_ she sent this time through the bond and gasped again as he sucked at her pulse point before they could start their frantic coupling, unable to hold back any longer. She telekinetically unbuttoned his shirt and Scott made half a step further to support both as he thrust frantically into his wife against the wall, his jeans and underwear pooling around his ankles. ‘ _Fuck…_ ’ , she sent through the bond -using profanities only with him, _because of_ him- as he sucked hard at her skin to stop from groaning, he would leave a mark, damn him, she clawed at his own shoulders, passion flaring up within their bond and between their bodies. There were footsteps outside the classroom but no bell rang yet.

‘Scott,’ Jean whimpered as she brought his lips back against hers in a kiss of passion and need. ‘ _Harder_ ,’ she begged through the bond and her husband couldn’t help but obey. Their bond making them lose sense of where one begun and the other ended. Having hot sex with your beautiful partner was one thing, sharing the whole experience because of a telepathic bond was completely another thing and Scott knew, they were unique in more than once sense.

Jean reached her edge first and fell over it, breaking the kiss and opening her lips to scream, the wench she was playing rough and he could swear, this time they’d get caught, more people passed by the closed classroom in a hurry. He put his hand over her lips, muffling the sound as he felt her clasping around him and convulsing against his body as much as he felt her release through their link, making him gasp and moan as she took him with her to release.

He shuddered against her, his body going rigid as he reached his own climax, she held onto him for his own ride as he thrust deep stokes within her while coming. Jean’s senses caught Arty approaching with the intention of finding his eraser. Jean’s eyes scanned the room over Scott’s shoulders, an eraser was fallen on the floor and Jean huffed and sent a good wave of telepathic confusion at the poor boy before she could send him the idea of the eraser being in the Physics class. God, she hated skirts and she hated manipulating children, what kind of person was she?

‘The sexiest person in the mansion, if not in New York,’ Scott’s muffled response made her chuckle, through his high, he had felt her averting tactic. His face was resting on her neck, where he planted a soft kiss as he pulled out of his wife and grinned at her. ‘Better telepathically manipulated than scarred for life over his favourite teachers….’ Jean untangled her legs from around her husband and touched the floor even if her knees were still weak and shaky, he held at her hips as they remained against each other, smiles all over their faces.

The doorbell rang and they both rushed to fix their clothes. Scott fixed his pants, buttoned his shirt quickly while Jean telekinetically opened the bag she had for gathering exam sheets and her books, a black pair of knickers came out and she wore it quickly. Scott seemed amused and surprised.

‘I had everyone taking tests in my classes today to have a reason to carry a bag around all day.’ Jean explained and Scott laughed as they checked each other to make sure they were proper and unapproachable again. They moved a step away from each other and wore their casual faces as the door sprang open and the room got filled with children for the afternoon class on Europe’s geography.

‘Don’t be hard on them.’ Scott offered with a smile as Jean smiled and nodded, he brushed her hand with his, sending a small sparkle of familiar tingling before he could nod at the class and leave. As far as Jean knew, he was done with classes for the day and he would take care of Hope until dinner. As he exited the classroom, Jean decided not to tell him he had cross buttoned his shirt. Extending her senses, he would encounter only Ororo, the poor woman, even if she was to notice something was off with the always sharp looking Scott Summers, she would take it with her in the grave.

‘So, I hope you all studied as we’ll start with the South of Europe, which city is the capital of Greece?’ Jean asked as the class watched their strict teacher, some hands were raised, along some eyebrows as she realized through their projected thoughts that her own blouse was creased, creased enough to destroy her always aloof demeanor.

Damned Scott and his nasty games, she thought as she straightened up the fabric and looked sternly at the students.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I can imagine moviexjott's demeanour of the strict and stiff couple actually being an act, after all we see more of their interaction through Logan's perspective as the movies are shot with him as the protagonist, in the scene when scott is finding jean inside the base after he snapped out of his chemical manipulation they have a super sweet scene between two lovers who found each other again so i can imagine them casual and sensual with each other,  
> poor ororo has caught them twice and Charles shouldn't invade their mental privacy so easily, as for Logan, I can imagine Scott wanting him antagonist to know as he's the perfect strategist


	8. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Adriana who requested it, the first day Logan is back in DOFP final moments, the same night

_Day One_

_‘He’s on drugs,’_

_‘He’s not on drugs,’_

_‘He so is…’_

_‘He is not!’_

_‘Sure is,’_

‘Scott, will you drop it?’ Jean finally vocalized, as the two were done for the day with their classes and moved down the corridor and towards the dining room of the staff. _‘Don’t be an asshole,’_ Jean added mentally at her smirking husband. Logan had seemed off that morning, the look in his eyes had worried Jean as his mind projected confusion, relief and disbelief over her _very_ sight but she had only hoped he was ok and Scott had assumed it was drug abuse. Jean had hoped with all her heart her friend was alright, the moment Logan had tried to touch her face, something he’d never do after so many years, resulting on Scott stopping him, Logan had looked at her husband with the same disbelief, the same awe. Logan acted as if he had seen ghosts and Jean wondered when both she and Scott last died and she couldn’t remember the occurrence.

‘Mommy! Daddy!’ Hope’s voice was heard from behind them as Ororo escorted their daughter to the dining room for the meal. Jean and Scott turned around and lowered their bodies as Hope rushed to their arms, her ginger hair contrasting with Jean’s red hair and clothes. Scott picked up their daughter and blew at her neck, making her squeal as Ororo approached them and Jean smiled at her best friend. Scott had the team and the engineering classes and Jean had limited classes and her own duties as the mansion’s physician but in the few times she and Scott had to teach at the same time, Ororo, Logan or Rogue with Bobby would take care of Hope.

‘Thank you for bringing her, I thought Logan would be with you?’ Jean wondered as Ororo shrugged.

‘Logan had to do something with Charles, not sure what. They loaded me with Logan’s history class. I had to take Hope with me and the poor thing got so bored.’ Ororo explained as the three of the oldest teachers of the institute moved towards the large doors of the dining room. Hope still squealing and laughing in her father’s arms. Jean’s eyes lingered on Ororo for a moment, she could feel her friend’s worry projected, mingling with her own.

‘You should have told me, I’d have taken her in my class.’ Jean offered but Ororo smiled dismissively as she patted Jean’s back.

‘The History classroom is much nicer than Biology’s, overseeing the grounds…. She had more fun with Aunt ‘Roro,’ Storm winked at Jean who grinned and nodded as she opened telekinetically the doors to find most of the people already there.

Hank, Marie, Remy, Bobby, Kitty, Pietro, Kurt and Elisabeth were making the table and smiled at the newcomers. Hope always ate with her parents, aunts, uncles and grandfather in the rare occurrence everyone could make it around the dinner table like that Friday night. The only people missing was Hope’s grandfather and favorite uncle as Charles and Logan hadn’t yet met them.

Everyone sat around the large table, full of food on plates. It had been Marie’s turn to cook and she always spoiled them all with southern flavors. Jean sat between Storm and Hope, Scott on his usual spot on the other side of his daughter who tried to sneak on a roasted potato. Jean shook her head disapprovingly at the lack of manners from her only child, they weren’t supposed to start eating until Charles and Logan would be there. However, Jean brought the potato close to her lips with her powers, blew at it to make sure it wouldn’t be too hot and levitated it to Hope who devoured it with a huge smile on her face. Hope was such an easy-going child, raised among older kids and an extended family, yet, she never complained or caused too much trouble.

There was laughter around the table, catching up with everyone’s day and discussing matters of specific students that needed attention along the conversation of the upcoming fieldtrip to the Metropolitan Museum. Everyone was lost in conversation until the doors opened again, this time revealing Logan and Charles, the professor smiled at everyone but Jean was looking at Logan the moment he got inside the room, and again wore that face of astonishment on his face.

Jean was sure Charles sent something telepathically to Logan but she couldn’t hear it as oddly, there was no projection and no leaking. Jean wouldn’t pry into their thoughts without permission but she knew something was going on between the two men, she didn’t have the time to stop Hope as she pushed away the chair and rushed towards Logan, wanting to hug her favorite uncle.

Logan was still looking around him, Hank was there, he had gotten a glimpse of his good friend in the morning, he was alive and well, nursing a glass of wine, laughing about something Elisabeth had said, that one Logan hadn’t met yet but Charles had explained about her. Marie was there with Bobby, Charles had told him about people he wouldn’t remember like the red eyed mutant who smirked at him, Remy or something was his name. Looking at Storm, alive and well, his current girlfriend as he had been informed. Scott and Jean however, were the biggest shock, realizing they were there. It was amazing to see them, together of course, but alive, happy, with a child between them that looked so much like Jean, yet had Scott’s eye color. Charles had said she was named Hope and she was running towards him at that very moment.

Logan felt his body lowering to receive the little girl in his arms although it was mostly his body doing it on its own accord. Physical memory, of course, the girl was beaming at him as she fell in his arms and he could do nothing else but hug back the little one. His eyes falling on Jean across the table, she looked worried and scared, but despite her troubled expression, Logan could feel the realization drawing in, truth sunk in while he held the little girl in his arms. That child, even if not his, was the biggest proof Jean had made it.

 _‘Definitely on drugs,’_ Scott sent through his bond with Jean in something between annoyance for Hope’s liking another man but himself and dry amusement at Logan’s evident confusion. Jean looked at Logan’s eyes as he coldly hugged her child. Something was wrong for sure. Logan never had a problem with Hope, always protected her and considered her almost sacred exactly because she was half Jean’s. He had come in terms with the fact that Jean chose Scott times and times again, she chose Scott over Logan, a cosmic force like the Phoenix Force, the whole world, pain and fire and Scott was her choice every time. Jean wasn’t sure why suddenly Logan seemed unable to realize that. His mind was emitting confusion again, relief and happiness but a different kind of all these emotions, the flavors felt stronger, as if enjoying them for the first time. As he had woken up from a bad dream where everyone dies and now he makes sure everything is alright.

‘Ok, lets eat, Marie did a fantastic job for all of us here.’ Storm broke the silence that had spread as everyone watched at Logan’s bewildered face and he watched back as Hope finally broke her hug, smiled at him with less confidence and returned to her seat between her parents. Logan moved around the table, sat on the other side of Ororo and smiled at everyone as Charles reached the head of the table with his wheelchair, filled a glass with red wine from the cellar and raised it.

‘To the X family, to us,’ he offered cheerfully and everyone joined, Hank was there for a seminar and to talk with Jean for something he wanted but they’d have time for it after dinner. For now, Jean could only help her daughter with her meal and block Ororo’s projected worry as her best friend felt like a mess of nerves. She was Logan’s partner for the past years, she knew him better than anyone and like Jean, she too, could feel that something was off. Hope also seemed worried, picking up the worry around the table as Jean cut the chicken into bites for her.

‘Uncle Logan didn’t ask for the drawing he asked me to make for him,’ Hope complained quietly and Jean smiled sympathetically at her little girl. ‘And he wasn’t excited to see me,’ she added more gravely, her cute face pouting at her chicken. Jean kissed Hope’s head as the girl started eating her dinner, Scott filled her pink plastic glass with apple juice.

‘Uncle Logan is tired and had a rough day, sweetie, I’m sure he’ll be alright tomorrow,’ Jean offered and Hope nodded as she glanced over her mother at him, Logan was silent as he was watching around the table, when his eyes met with Hope’s, he finally smiled at the little girl and she returned the smile.

‘You can always draw for me, I was really excited to see you,’ Scott offered and Jean rolled her eyes good-naturally at her husband’s competitiveness for his daughter’s interest. Hope grinned at her dad a toothy smile and reached up, kissing him on the cheek before she could take another bite of chicken.

‘I always have you, Daddy,’ Hope said with her mouth full and Jean chuckled as Scott nodded his head and kissed his daughter’s head.

‘You sure do, baby girl,’ Scott confirmed.

‘No talking while eating, young lady,’ Jean instructed and Hope took down the bite so she could smile at her dad. ‘Same stands for you, honey,’ Jean added at her husband and Scott grinned at his girl as they fed each other the next bite. Jean found a moment of peace as to grab a bite herself.

She was worried about Logan and about Ororo, mixed feelings coming from her left and the couple of her closest friends but on her right, she had her closest family, her daughter and husband, as she withdrew herself in their projected love and happiness, she found the strength she needed.

 No matter what was wrong, they’d fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a small dose of humour from Scott even if it pissed Jean off, I wanted to play with the dynamic of the Summers family vs the confusion Logan must have felt, that day in DOFP must have been a handful for him hehe  
> and of course Scott would get jealous of Hope's fav uncle and Hope will always have her daddy there ;)  
> I hope you all liked it, thanks for reading, comments are love


	9. Poor Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting earlier this week as my friday and weekend will be crazy  
> as requested, more of scott/logan but also jott/loro with a dose of Scott and Jean's daughter Hope Summers, from my fanfiction X-Men Equilibrium, this is taking place some hours between chapter 1 and 2 but you don't have to read the fanfic to follow this, I'm just informing the people who have already read that.

Poor Child

 

‘You’re sure, ‘Ro?’ Jean asked as she and Storm remained at the threshold of the mansion. Storm only smiled and pecked her best friend’s cheek.

‘Positive, try enjoy yourself while we do the dirty work.’ Ororo reassured her best friend as she beamed at Hope who ran down the main staircase, leaving behind a smiling Scott who descended with her. Logan would bring the car and he, Ororo and Hope would go in downtown New York for a musical Ororo wanted to watch, hoping it’d be good enough for the rest of the children to be taken after the term exams.

‘Bye, mommy!’ Hope hugged her mother who bowed down to hug and kiss her only child in her long dress. It was raining softly outside, the night was warm and humid.

‘Take care, sweetie yes? Don’t get away from auntie and uncle.’ Jean instructed and Ororo frowned slightly as Scott caught up with the two women at the door, sneaking a hand around his wife’s waist. Hope rushed outside and towards the car, she opened the back door and got inside, waving at her parents as Jean moved telekinetically the safety belt around the eleven year old.

‘What’s wrong with you?’ Ororo asked softly and Jean sighed and tried to shake off the feeling, she could feel Ororo’s worry.

‘I trust you with my life, ‘Ro,’ Jean reassured her friend. ‘It’s just that I have a weird feeling, that’s all,’ she explained and Scott kissed lightly her hair as Ororo smiled.

‘ _They’ll be fine, Jean,’_ Scott sent through the link and Jean nodded as he closed the heavy door behind them the moment the car left the front porch. Logan was still new to the timeline, a few days had passed and only that afternoon, Charles had explained to Jean what had happened to her close friend. Charles had shown her the other timeline, the pivotal moments he and Logan had struggled to change, and Jean had told Scott all about it.

Her husband, ever the calm leader simply accepted the facts, he was glad Logan was at least alright and not ready to take off, or under drug use.  ‘It’s just the things we learnt, come on, I saved ice cream for both of us.’ Scott offered vocally this time and Jean smiled and nodded finally as they moved towards the kitchen. It was a quiet Sunday night, most students were back in their dorms, studying last minute homework before bedtime. It was the perfect chance for Jean and Scott to get some alone time.

‘You think she’ll like the play?’ Jean wondered, trying to push away the uneasiness. She trusted Logan and Storm indeed, and she trusted Hope to behave, but the butterflies in her stomach couldn’t stop and a headache was building behind her eyes.

‘She loved Cats, I think she’ll like this one too,’ Scott replied as they entered the kitchen. He moved towards the fridge and took out the peanut butter ice cream and a bottle of water. He then reached for a drawer and took out two spoons, by that drawer there was another one, from which he drew out a box of Tylenol for her. A telepath and a energokinetic with optic blasts, linked by a telepathic bond: the perfect way to share headaches and migraines with your other half. Jean took gratefully the small bottle of water and cracked the blister for a pill to fall on her palm. She was more grateful for the spoon as she opened the ice cream box with her powers.

‘Hmm, that’s good,’ Jean nodded as she took the first spoonful before her amused husband who grinned at her and tucked in. They needed the flavour, and the time alone once in awhile.

 _‘Feeling better?’_ Scott asked and Jean nodded.

 _‘A bit,_ ’ Jean nodded her head as their spoons clicked against each other as they reached for the same spot inside the box, resulting into a small spoonfight and laughter. Scott finally dug his spoon first, only to feed Jean before he could steal a peanut flavoured kiss.  _‘What are we going to do tonight?’_ Jean asked and Scott pondered on the question for a moment. It was one of those extremely rare moments when neither of them had some duty around the mansion. Scott didn’t have a mission or some Danger Room session, they had graded everything and Hope wasn’t with them. It was so rare for them to have free time that they didn’t know what to do with it.

‘Netflix and pizza? We have a massive list of “to watch” stuff. Now it’s the chance.’ Scott offered and Jean smiled and nodded, ice-cream, pizza and some horror film, tomorrow they’d pay for it in the gym and the Danger Room.

‘Domino’s.’

‘Pizza Hut,’

‘I saved the ice cream for us,’

‘Damn it, Domino’s then,’ Jean surrendered and Scott beamed at her, he could be so cocky when he got his way, she loved his smug face. Jean sent the ice cream back in the fridge and the spoons in the sink as Scott grabbed the phone and ordered the pizza, ordering one more for Logan and Ororo. They always appreciated a post midnight snack after a night out in New York. Jean and Scott moved towards the large living room, where the big tv screen was installed along the sound system.

‘Horror?’ Scott asked as he grabbed the Netflix remote control, Jean nodded. ‘The Haunting of Hill House?’ he asked for confirmation as Jean nodded again.

‘They say it’s one of the best Netflix productions,’ Jean commented, the show was ten episodes long, they wouldn’t be able to watch even half of it but they could start it, hoping they’d have some time alone again soon to continue. ‘Go for it,’ she urged Scott as they snuggled against each other on the couch and Jean lowered the lights around the ground with her powers.

It was almost three hours later, Scott was dozing off but Jean was watching intensely through the fourth episode as Luke Crain fought through his addiction. The pizza box was empty before them, so was the rest of the ice cream. Jean felt her eyes widening but it wasn’t for the creepy ghost with the hat on the screen. Her head snapped towards the window overseeing the grounds as she stood up and rushed close to the large doors, her long dress flapping around her legs, before the car’s sound could reach the grounds.

 _‘Scott,’ it’s Hope,’_ Jean had only to send for her husband to jolt to his feet and follow her to the large doors, as the car approached, the wailing child could be heard too. ‘She’s hurt,’ Jean whispered as she rushed down the wet steps the moment the car pulled over. Scott was with her an instant later as she opened the back door and unbuckled the belt, Hope raised her hands for her mother. She was a tall eleven year old, not the baby Jean used to raise in her arms effortlessly but she still hoisted her daughter in her arms and inspected her head, there was blood even though Ororo had tried to keep it from running with her own scarf. The weather witch came out of the other backseat as Logan got out of the driver’s spot while Jean and Scott were moving up the stairs with Hope clutching at her mother. Logan and Ororo followed the couple with the child as they all moved towards the elevators leading to the infirmary, underground.

‘It’s ok, baby, mommy and daddy are here, we’re all here, just a couple of stitches and you’ll be-,’ Jean tried to say but Hope screamed harder.

‘No stitches, mommy, please!’ she kicked and screamed in her mother’s arms but Jean held her girl tighter against her, the blood staining her hands and dress. She closed her eyes for a moment, sending a calming wave towards her girl and Hope calmed noticeably, mumbling her denial to the stitches.

‘I begged her not to run around, we’re in Central park, it was slippery, we went for a small walk after the show and dinner. I thought it was just a scratch but she started bleeding in the car. I lost her from my eyes for only a moment. I’m so sorry, Jean, Scott,’ Ororo was rambling her guilt, Jean knew she was honest even without her powers.

‘It was my fault, Logan tried and the trio knew he still felt awkward around the child and the rest. ‘I distracted us both… we lost Hope for a moment and then heard her crying… some sharp stone by the pavement,’ Logan tried to explain as well but Scott nodded his head.

‘It’s ok, accidents happen,’ he reassured his best friends as the doors opened and the four mutants moved towards the infirmary. Jean readjusted her daughter in her arms, strained by the weight, she only then realized how much Hope had grown.

‘Ororo I need your help,’ Jean offered at her devastated friend who moved close eagerly to be of use, Jean could feel Ororo’s waves of guilt as the weather witch looked at the little girl. Hope knew what that meant and reached for Scott who always had a soft spot for her.

‘No stiches, daddy! Please, no stitches!’ Hope wailed again towards her father this time, playing all her cards to avoid her fate. Jean only pressed her lips in a thin line and inspected her daughter’s head as the little one struggled away from her mother’s hands.

 _‘No way to avoid them?’_ Scott sent but felt Jean’s denial.

 _‘She needs at least four, it’s a deep but clean cut, I will also have to shave a patch of hair, sew it and then give her an x-ray to make sure everything’s alright.’_ Jean sent the truth through their link. She focused on her daughter and send another wave of calmness wash through the poor soul who sighed and sniffed as she reached for Ororo the moment Jean approached her again with a gauze full of alcohol. Scott flinched as he knew what was coming. He hated hearing Hope cry. _‘Please take Logan out, he’s a clenched fist with claws right now projecting everything. I’ll stay with ‘Ro, the more we’re here the worse she gets upset, especially around you.’_ Jean offered and Scott nodded. Jean’s physician orders always applied to them all. ‘Ok, sweetheart, now aunt Ororo will hold you while daddy and uncle Logan will go out. This is going to sting a little, ok?’  Jean offered vocally as Ororo held Hope and Logan, escorted by Scott, moved outside the infirmary the moment Hope shrieked as the alcohol touched the wound.

‘Why she’s not letting us in?’ Logan asked distraughtly as he heard the shrieking lessening, he flinched at the sound of the child in pain.

‘Jean and I want Hope to minimize such things in her head. We have accidents with children every day in here, she’s no exception. Plus, the fear of infection.’ Scott added and Logan nodded his head and looked at Scott for a moment more as Ororo was heard comforting Hope who screamed again while Jean made the stitches.

‘Don’t you want to be in there with the kiddo?’ Logan wondered and Scott looked at the man for a moment before he could smile and nod his head. Logan had indeed returned in that place a week ago, he had no idea how Hope was being raised so far.

‘Hope’s in there with her mother.’ Scott explained the obvious. ‘If I remained there, Hope would be all dramatic and screaming in every little thing Jean would try to do to fix the wound.’ Scott added. ‘We have a soft spot for each other,’ he added proudly about his daughter. ‘Hope wouldn’t possibly let Jean do her job if I remained inside and Jean doesn’t want to use her powers on our child in a vicious circle of Hope getting worked up and Jean calming her. Eleven year-olds tend to be _very_ dramatic while in pain.’ He added with a smile only a father could have for his only daughter.

‘So you’re the favorite parent, huh?’ Logan asked and Scott grinned, something he did frequently around his close friends, only Logan couldn’t remember it.

‘Well lets say I’m the fun parent,’ Scott explained and Logan nodded, it was hard to believe the strict and stiff Summers being more fun than Jean. ‘I allow the sugary sweets, the extra thirty minutes past the bed time on Friday nights, the ice cream and the French fries instead of broccoli next to her meat balls… Jean is the one who tries to keep up in check, draws blood for annual check ups, doesn’t spoil with extra pocket money or too many gifts so “they can have actual value for her…”, plus she’s the one doing the stitches occasionally.’ Scott was smiling as he said the last words, glancing at the closed doors. ‘But Hope loves her mother beyond words, these two are so alike,’ he added with that smile still on his face. ‘Same stands for her around you and Ororo, you two are her next favorite people in the mansion after Jean and myself,’ Scott confessed and Logan didn’t seem that surprised. It had been a week, some things had settled inside his mind and he had seen how easily Hope displayed her loved for her family in the family/team dinner almost a week ago.

‘I see,’ he said uncomfortably. ‘Again, I’m really sorry for what happened,’ Logan added and Scott smiled and shook his head.

‘Don’t worry, she had needed seven stitches because of me when she was five, now she’ll have only four, Jean informed me,’ Scott replied reassuringly as Logan’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He wanted Scott to elaborate and this time Logan would swear Scott blushed just a bit.

‘Hope decided she was done with the swings for toddlers, she went to the ones for grown ups, for some stupid reason, I agreed with the five year-old…. She hit so hard her head on the pavement I swear I closed my eyes for a moment, scared of what I’d see when I approached her.’ Scott recalled, Logan was still looking at him in disbelief. ‘I know, you looked at me in the same way that day. Jean held that against me till Christmas… and it had happened in March…’ Scott added and Logan shook his head.

‘Poor child,’ he observed and this time Scott chuckled ‘She’s lucky she’s alive with all of us around her,’ he added and Scott couldn’t help but chuckle.

‘Firstborns tend to get through these things, Alex always told me that. Hope was no exception, she didn’t come with a manual,’ Scott tried to defend himself, only half believing his own words.

‘She’s lucky…. In general to have you as a father,’ Logan offered and Scott smiled and nodded his head, even if hidden by his glasses, Scott radiated pride for his daughter.

‘Thanks, pall,’ Scott offered and Logan looked at the younger man before him, “pall”… Scott was a good friend, a good person. This time around, Scott had gotten it all, the team, the girl, the family, and boy, he deserved it, for the things Charles had shown him so far, Scott had devoted his life from his early twenties to the team and the school, to Jean and his life within Westchester. It was only natural for life to repay him graciously this time around.

The doors opened again and Jean showed up, she seemed ominous with the blood stained dress but smiled kindly at her husband.

‘She’ll be fine, she fell asleep on her own in ‘Ro’s arms, they’re both exhausted.’ Jean informed her husband and Scott nodded. ‘Please take her upstairs, Scott. Ororo needs a shower and a break from all the blood.’ Jean added as Scott nodded his head and passed by his wife and inside the infirmary. ‘And so do I,’ Jean whispered to herself as she looked at her long dress before she could look tiredly at Logan who smiled back at her, for the first time in the past week, like a friend or big a brother would.

‘What?’ Jean asked kindly and Logan shook his head and shrugged.

‘Nothing,’ Logan reassured before he could look through the open doors as Ororo approached, ‘I’m just happy for you, and for Scott,’ Logan finally replied. ‘It’s good some things never change, after all,’ he added as he glanced at Jean for a last time before he could open his arm for Ororo to reach him. Scott approached Jean with Hope in his arms.

The poor child would sleep between her parents that night, she had done great, even if she didn’t know it, she had helped her favorite people approach normalcy once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the dynamics between the couples, I didn't mean for the shot to be so large but I enjoyed writing it, I have made like 3 or 4 more shots with various themes, always jean/scott themed but please do let me know if you have requests :)


	10. Very Secret Weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by the scene in x2 where Logan, Bobby, John and Marie turn on the player in Scott's car and Backstreet Boys blast through the speakers, made me wonder if Scott had a dirty little pop secret.....

_Very Secret Weapons_

The car sped up through the highway, the sun had set a few minutes ago and the lights were on across the interstate. Jean drove silently with Hope by her side, mother and daughter had fallen in comfortable silence, both dressed in warm clothes of red and black. John Grey had asked to see his granddaughter and Jean had accepted in her continuous attempts to stay in touch with her father and leave behind the ghosts of the past. Hope was only happy to see her grandfather and at the same time help her mother with him, both redheads knew the elder man’s time was nearing.

Jean was always uncomfortable around her father, yet Hope seemed to work like a glue for the remaining Greys. Elaine’s death was Jean’s fault and for years John had struggled to accept his daughter back, yet he did an effort because of Hope and because he knew what Elaine would have wanted for the family, even it took him decades. John was living his final years and Jean had lost Charles, leaving John and his request to see his descendants, impossible to ignore every time.

‘You need to tell your dad,’ Jean spoke softly as she drove with speed, one of the guilty pleasures and weaknesses she had gotten from Scott over the years. Especially after an awkward and difficult day as the one that they left behind, she couldn’t wait until they reached the mansion and she could see her husband after the weekend away.

‘Mom…’ Hope tried as quietly, looking outside the car’s window as Jean glanced at her only daughter.

‘I know…’ Jean interjected, her voice still soft. ‘But he knows already, so there’s nothing to be afraid of.’ Jean reassured the seventeen year old. ‘Plus, he’s worried you are not including him in your life,’ Jean added softly and Hope sighed.

‘It’s complicated, with the team and the school…’ Hope confessed,  ‘You know that better than anyone else.’ Hope said, looking at her mother from her seat on the car as it sped through the road soundlessly.

‘I know, sweetheart,’ Jean confirmed with a smile, remembering the dynamics of the team when she and Scott had first decided to be a couple. ‘But it was alright at the end.’ Jean added and Hope snorted.

‘Yes, because dad wasn’t the captain of the team back then,’ Hope retorted. ‘Uncle Hank with aunt Raven were the captains,’ Hope added and Jean sighed and took the car slightly on the right so they could take the next exit for New York, these were the final miles of running, traffic would soon be upon them. ‘Dad’s already giving Franklin Hell.’ Hope added and Jean glanced at her.

‘Your father is not the captain anymore,’ Jean pointed out, ‘And he’s not giving Hell to anyone,’ She added the innocent lie.

 _‘Yeah, right,’_ Hope sent telepathically.

‘Your dad’s just trying to make Franklin a good leader for the X-Force, that’s all, he might be stern but he believes in Franklin. ’ Jean defended her husband as if she hadn’t heard her daughter’s mental retort. ‘Plus, he’d love to see you as the captain of the team, A or B but you don’t want that and he respects your wishes.’ Jean added the truth, that would be discussed in another time. ‘Actually, it’s your uncle Logan coordinating the Danger Room and it’s him you should be blaming for trying to kill Franklin in every chance he gets during the sessions because he’s as protective of you and wants Franklin to prove himself.’  Jean added. ‘And let me tell you, both uncle Hank and aunt Raven gave me and your father _true_ Hell when we got in the X-Men as a couple.’ Jean added, recalling the rocky years of the team. ‘You have no idea how many times they forced us to fight each other in the Danger Room to prove that we won’t compromise some mission because of our relationship.’ Jean revealed and Hope looked at her mother in interest, this was something that had crossed her mind but she had never talked about it with either of her parents.

‘You fought against dad in the Danger Room?’ Hope semi asked, Jean nodded. ‘You won I guess? Being Omega 5 and all…’ Hope added and Jean glanced at her daughter, a grin forming on her beautiful face.

‘Your father shares a telepathic bond with me… he knows my next moves like I know his, if we focus on each other… I had my telekinesis and he had his optic blasts…. Lets say it was a draw.’ Jean offered and Hope wowed silently.

‘Dad _is_ powerful!’ Hope stated proudly. ‘All the more reason for me not to tell him about Franklin,’ she added darkly and Jean clicked her tongue, the Summers stubbornness was getting under her skin.

 ‘I’m not asking you to make a fuss about it, honey. I’m just saying that as your father, he has the right to know that his daughter has a boyfriend…. That’s all.’ Jean concluded and smiled at her frustrated girl as they took the right exit. Years from now, Hope would learn that Scott knew about her relationship with Franklin before it even happened because of the younger man’s trip back in 2023. But Jean and Scott had decided not to mess with time further and work through the events properly, for Hope to have a normal life and for the family to avoid all the dark moments that could lead to catastrophe.

Mother and daughter remained in silence, both vocally and mentally as the first cars showed up in front of them. Jean slowed down her convertible and opened her window for the fresh air to hit her face, she loved the sensation. She hadn’t levitated or used her powers during the weekend as she wished not to freak out her elderly father but she couldn’t wait until she was back home and free to use her powers again. Hope did the same as she stretched her hand outside the window, playing with the air against her palm, she had missed using her powers normally too. The two redheads were very much alike. Hope considered her mother’s words for a moment and had to admit she indeed made a fuss about it, she was lucky to be the daughter of Scott Summers. He loved her to pieces and if she judged from her maternal grandfather, sometimes good people just can’t be good fathers. Her mother had been lucky to have Charles Xavier as a father figure but unfortunately her own dad had almost disowned her. Hope finally nodded her head and looked at her mom.

‘Ok, I’ll talk with Franklin first, warn him,’ Hope offered and Jean smiled, her eyes looking at the cars before them, knowing her daughter was embarrassed and worried. ‘Then I’ll talk with dad over the weekend.’ Hope added and Jean finally looked at her brave girl.

‘Thank you,’ Jean said and took her daughter’s hand in hers for a moment. ‘And if you need some very secret weapons against the people who _might_ try tease you about you and Franklin….’ Jean added, deciding to help her girl. ‘Uncle Logan loves anime, I don’t know why but he has a strange fascination with Japan…’ Jean revealed and Hope looked at her mother agape, not sure when the conversation took such turn. Her interest peaked as she saw the flicker of mischief in her mother’s eyes. Hope was old enough for her mother to share secrets with her, getting old had its perks. ‘Uncle Kurt is a sucker for anything American, he has a full collection of Captain America figures in his room.’ Jean added and Hope grinned. ‘Aunt Ororo had a crush on uncle Kurt during our 20’s, and her infamous cooking skill is a hoax, she always orders food from an African takeout when it’s her turn to cook for the family.’ Jean added and Hope’s eyes widened.

‘No way!’ Hope commented and Jean nodded but only added the final piece of information she could give, although she knew she’d regret it dearly if Scott knew what she was about to say. ‘Your dad listened a lot to the Backstreet Boys, he loved that band and pop in general. He was too scared of the secret coming out so he listened to it only when we were away from the mansion in his cars’ players.’ Jean added and Hope couldn’t help but burst out laughing, making Jean follow as she had finally betrayed one of her husband’s bigger secrets. Hope could keep silent but he’d have it coming if he pushed her too much, teasing her mercilessly would backfire for him, for all of them.

‘If I hear one of the things I told you about them around the school….’ Jean was ready to threaten her daughter but Hope shook her head.

‘You have my word, I will use this information _only_ to get back to them, _if_ need be.’ Hope rushed to reassure her mother and frowned. ‘That’s why I had found a CD of that band in the garage?’ Hope wondered and Jean grinned, followed by Hope.

‘Thank you for telling him.’ Jean brought back the subject but Hope was still excited about the dark secrets she had learnt and the super secret weapons she now acquired.

‘ _Thank you_ for telling me!’ she replied with mischief in her eyes, matching her mother’s, making Jean laugh and wonder if she had it bad for revealing such hidden truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it, I wanted a shot with Jean and Hope as mother and daughter, Jean is family material (like Scott) and I can imagine Hope as a very balanced and lucky child :)  
> Because of the circumstance of Stan Lee's death, the next shot is also posted along this one as a "thank You" in his memory so please comment here and click next for a bonus shot this week? thanks


	11. Off Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bonus shot of this week and my "thank you" for Stan Lee, the grandfather of my childhood and the geek inside me. I read/watched the X-Men and his characters taught me to be anti-racist and tolerant of other people no matter their skin color and culture from a very young age.  
> <3

_Off Duty_

She feels something is wrong, for days, she wakes up with a knot tight in her stomach. She feels something is about to happen. She’s never off duty and she’s getting restless because of it.

She moves down the corridor from her biology class to her physics class. Her red hair dances around her as she moves down the carpeted floor, she smiles at Hank who waves from within his classroom of Philosophy and stops before the chamber of Technology, where Scott is talking on his cellphone and turns to see her the moment he feels her near. His expression clicks with her knot and she knows something is wrong. His expression, even if partly concealed by the visor, is one of worry and apprehension. Something is wrong.

She moves entirely inside the classroom and closes the door behind her softly. She doesn’t want to prob his mind or exploit their bond. She’s not sure she even wants to know if she's to enquire what’s wrong. She waits until he mumbles the final words and shuts the call, she waits for him to make sure the call is indeed terminated.  He looks at her and even if she can only see the faint gleams of his optic blasts behind the red quartz, she can see his frowned brows, something is definitely wrong.

He speaks the words slowly, knowing how deep they will cut. He hates the sober expression her kind features turn into. He hates to see her like that.

‘Your father… I’m really sorry, love, they just called from the nursing home. He died in his sleep.’ His words are soft and he approaches her as she’s stiff and standing with her many books and folders in her arms, just like she always was around the mansion as a student and later on as a professor.

She remains silent, she tries to find the pain, tries to experience the loss but she can only think of the pity she feels for her relationship with her father. She was a young girl when the accident happened. Her mother was dead because of Jean’s powers and for many years, she struggled to accept it was her uncontrolled powers and not herself, it was an accident. Her father was devastated, but he couldn’t get over the facts of her daughter being a mutant and said daughter’s powers causing the death of his wife. He sent Jean away in his desperate attempt to erase his suffering. And Jean suffered the rejection over and over again as she tried in many occasions to approach her dad. Charles and Scott along the rest of her family at the mansion had stood by her side all her life but her father was never there.

Jean always attempted contact and John always rejected her, denying to see her after the Phoenix Ordeal as her struggle with the Phoenix Force had been known in history books. He had refused to attend her wedding with Scott or see her after the birth of Hope, his only grandchild. However Jean insisted until recently as in his final years, John had at least shown some affection for his granddaughter. Bringing him Nathan would have been a completely different problem which both Jean and Scott had decided not to put their son through as it would require too much explaining on both ends and Nathan didn’t deserve the hardship. Hope however had this almost magical skill of gluing people together and at least for the final months, Jean had seen and laughed with her father more times than she could put together in the rest of her life.

But these final months are not enough to equal the years that passed without him. She tries to find the will to cry, the need to show her sorrow but she can only feel the knot in her stomach unleash and the endless duty of trying to be loved by a person who doesn’t want her is finally off. She sighs and nods finally as Scott watches her. She doesn’t have to explain to him, he knows, he’s inside her heart and mind, he knows her relationship with her father better than anyone else. He’s been there all along to gather the pieces every time she came back all wounded and blue. It had taken an awful lot of courage to finally overcome her need of approval and love from the one person who never appreciated her for who she was, as exactly that was the reason her mother died.

‘I will take care of everything, regarding the funeral, I’ll also tell Hope,’ Scott does what he knows best: taking charge as to keep her out of the trouble and the uneasy arrangements. He knows, or can guess what Jeans wants for her father: close to her mother, something simple and quick, Hope to be disturbed from her school routines in the slightest.

‘Thank you,’ she says softly and Scott smiles as she sets the books aside and he hugs her tightly. Only then she feels her eyes burn as the tears appear and she sniffs away the sob, she takes a deep breath and lets the warmth of Scott’s body to calm her down. It works and he rubs her back soothingly as he knows what she needs, she’s not sad, she’s just relieved that she’s finally off duty after years of being stand-by.

‘I’m sure at the end, he was proud of you,’ Scott tries but this time Jean moves slightly so she can look at her husband. John was happy with Hope caring for him, but by no means he was proud of Jean.

‘Don’t lie to a telepath Scott, its demeaning.’ Her voice is soft and full of love for her husband who pouts at her -and only her-and steals a kiss. She smiles and takes a deep breath, she will  need some time to work through her emotions but she knows for sure that she’s off duty at last.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Don’t lie to a telepath Scott, its demeaning.’  - uncanny x-men 294  
> I hope you liked it, it was inspired by the Dark Phoenix trailer, I thought it was fitting with the previous shot. This shot had some references to my Story Equilibrium so if you're confused about Nathan in this one, please do read my story :) it's linked with this one as a series.  
> Stan was indeed Jean's "actual" father and I wanted a story/closure.  
> please comment? thank you for reading  
> till next week...  
> xxx


	12. The Texture of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small shot, again inspired by the Dark Phoenix Trailer. Possible spoilers so you have been warned  
> WARNING of suicidal thoughts

_The Texture of Hope_

 

It wouldn’t stop raining. The young woman remained standing before the fresh grave as the rain fell heavy around the hill top. She remained unmoving, her head bowed, all wet and miserable, her flame red hair dripping down her face.

No tears, no sound, she remained silent and empty as she looked at the mound of dirt before her. The result of her own doing. Her worst nightmare before her. She knew one day she’d lose control and hurt someone, only her friend lying cold on the ground wasn’t the first casualty  because of her.

Far away from where she stood, cold and unmoving, her own mother was buried because of her, only she had been denied the truth, the pain and the atonement. Now the betrayal was added to the mix, from people who promised to protect her, to love and cherish her. Her mother, her friend, herself. Three dead women and no condolences for her own soul, only the endless blame, the pain and hollow. Her father mourned her mother, her friends mourned their friend, but she had the misfortune to remain standing, who would mourn her if she simply jumped from the window or let the rain creep up her bones until the fever wouldn’t drop. Would she make a favor to the world with her physical death?

It wouldn’t stop raining. Her legs had gone numb, her toes frozen in her shoes, from the little sense of her own body that she still had, she could feel her body shivering violently. The wind blew around her. Her head remained bowed. No matter how hard she tried to believe the one person who fought for her, she couldn’t believe him, there was no good in a murderer.

Her hands had lost touch, her nose could perceive the cold, wet air. Her eyes were semi closed because of the water that ran down her eyelids. She could only hear the water thudding around her and she could only taste bitterness. Her stomach turned, she was sure they had given her medicine, strong pills to keep her sedated. Cage the beast and it can get angry, keep it in slumber before it can tear you, or itself, apart.

It wouldn’t stop raining. One moment she was seeing the team approach her, the next moment a fire was raging within her, then she was killing one of her closest people without even realizing it. Cutting down a life and sending a good, honest friend in the grave. A grave she should have been in, years ago, but her powers would never let that happen.

‘You’ll catch your death, what the hell are you doing, Jean?’ his voice ran down her spine like hot air, making her quiver violently and almost jerk as he threw a blanket around her shoulders and pulled her in his arms, his hand pressing her head against his shoulder, his lips kissing her temple. His visor pushing against her face.

His voice calling her name, his arms around her, his lips on her skin. They worked like alcohol in a wound, jerking her out of the numbness. He didn’t say a word as the first angry sobs escaped her lips. She clutched at him as she finally cracked, bawling against him. He held on to her as she cried, screamed and moaned her pain, for her friend, for her mother, for herself, for everyone.

‘I didn’t mean to… any of this,’ she whimpered the words and Scott only held on to Jean as he caressed her back and nodded his head. He didn’t dare move her from the pouring rain. It’s the first time she opened up and he wanted her to vent, he’s so scared, she’s slipping through his fingers, her voice -even tormented and pained- was the first physical sign of hers. Actually _hers_ , without that bloody flicker in her eyes, without her beautiful features -the features he loved so much- turning angry and vicious, losing their kindness.

‘I know, I know, Jean, I love you,’ he could only offer her, what to offer to the most powerful mutant in the world? What to offer to the love of your life as she’s falling apart before your very eyes.

It wouldn’t stop raining as Jean cried her eyes out, finally reaching her breaking point. The voices in her head, the rage and the flame, the love and the pain. They all raged on at the same time and she’s left in the ashes of herself. And only Scott was truly there, without fear and without prejudice, without a second thought as he held on to her and she swore for a moment, her mind was connected with his, not through her powers but through their love, and he’s not afraid of the fire -she’s sure he can feel too- within her.

They’re both soaked wet, shivering and holding each other before the tomb. Desperate and miserable, having only each other while betrayal, death and fear were rampant around them. He cupped her freezing face with his cold hands, she looked at him and even though with his visor, she could feel his eyes, his mind linked with her own. And that feel, -that texture- was the texture of hope, along his hands on her cheeks and his lips against her blueish ones, his touch -mental and physical- had the texture of love as he’s the only one believing in her.

She will run away, they both know it. She needs answers he doesn’t have, their loyalties are not the same anymore, _they_ are not the same anymore. But Jean knows, as the tears fall and her heart breaks, that Scott will at least try for her, with her former allies and friends while she’ll run for their enemies.

He will find her, he’ll fall in the fire, he’s enduring the water and the wind, and maybe, just maybe, they won’t end up within the earth, maybe they will make it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, it was a small thing and a prompt from pinterest for the "texture of Hope", I think for Jean it's Scott :)  
> thank you for reading, please comment?


	13. Lash Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this sprouted in my head after watching some Jean Grey Videos with both Sophie and Famke and I could only imagine how amazing Famke/Jean would look with the firebird around her, I also wanted a shared moment with Hope and the Phoenix like it had happened in comics with Jean and Rachel in some occasions.  
> This shot is created straight out of the X-Men Equilibrium so if you haven't read the story just bare with the information in this one. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

_Lash Out_

The secondary blackbird landed effortlessly inside the base. Jean remained on the pilot’s seat and took a deep, shaky breath, she was still angry and annoyed. She knew they’d come down to this one day.

For the past years, she was the Madame Secretary for Mutant Affairs and Scott had been appointed Chief Strategist for The National Defence Office. This hadn’t been the first time Scott’s Department messed with hers, but she knew, it was the first of many that it straight out overpowered her authority.

She unbuckled with her hands, using more force on the poor clasps than they needed in order to open and she stood up, proud she could walk so fast on the jet’s slippery metal floor with her high heels and skirt. She hated the skirt and the heels and the position she had been thrown in. She almost slammed open the ramp telekinetically, she rushed out of the jet. For a moment, she wondered if she broke the hydraulic hoses of the system opening the ramp, she would have to fix it afterwards, or she would have another reason to fight with her husband that day.

She huffed to herself and moved down the corridor, towards the Danger Room. The rules were apparent and applied to all, if she wanted to practice -or at that instant vent- she had to put on her protective uniform even if she wasn’t an active X-Woman anymore. Yet rules didn’t apply to her, she was the most powerful, she could protect herself and both Logan and Scott be damned with their stupid rules.

A small voice inside her head whispered that she had been unfair to her husband, the trouble in DC hadn’t been his fault. Hank had came down from the UN, Scott had been in the official meeting among Departments along the Secretary of National Defence, he was part of the team but not the person who actually overpowered Jean and her Department, and boy, she had forgotten how it was to be weak or overpowered.

She fought for balance, to materialize Charles’ dream, humans and mutants living at peace. But it wasn’t easy, her enemies always used her Phoenix days against her and her supporters always expressed their high hopes, pushing her to become a shield for everything anti-mutant instead of a balance keeper. But she knew that this time, she was being pushed aside, she had vowed publicly to keep fighting for her kind and Scott happened to be on the other side.

The doors of the Danger Room opened and she pushed the black heels off her feet. She entered the dark room and used the touchscreen on the right, a small control panel for very specific scenarios if nobody was in the coordinator’s room to regulate the program. She used her fingerprint for access and set her code when requested.

_J-G-D-P_

The room set itself in motion, extra panels started fortifying the place all over the walls, the metallic clasps echoing inside the dome, layers of fireproof materials covered the walls before the stimulation programmed exclusively for her could start.

It had been chaos at the office. The Secret Services had stopped an attempted attack on Jean herself and the President, scheduled for next week when they’d meet in the white house. The Acolytes were supporters of Magneto and the Secret Services insisted that Lorna Dane and Wanda Maximoff were suspected abettors behind the failed plan. Jean on her side refused to accept that without hard evidence as it had been her position and Hank’s help that took both sisters along Peter Maximoff out of prison seven years after the fall of Magneto. She demanded hard evidence and attributed the attack as an answer to the atrocities the Friends of Humanity -that had started with no great consequence from Home Office for their actions- it was the National Defence Office that stepped in, basically announcing to her that she had to co-sign anti-mutant orders of restrains of specific people. They had claimed Wanda was too powerful and able to hide the evidence Jean demanded, but Jean knew, Magneto and his children had a lot of enemies within the Cabinet that would sleep easier if the three descendants were behind bars again. Scott had explained to her the stakes were high for all of them. They had to get an iron fist on injustices but he only said it wasn’t in his power what the Home Office would do with FoH as it hadn’t been declared a terrorist group yet for the National Defence to take over from the Home Office. Jean had reminded him that Dawn Diaz lived under their roof and until Jean could have clear evidence that her mother and aunt were behind the Acolytes, she wouldn’t sign a single paper condemning people who cleared their name with jail time.

Jean hated politics although she had chosen to become a politician, and she knew Scott had tried only to reason with her. From all these people that tried to reason with her -in vain as the decisions had been made without her, having her Department as a puppet for the Cabinet to be shown united- Scott was the only familiar person there and she had lashed out at him. Mentally of course, through their raptor, as not to humiliate each other, and Scott had tried his best, helping with a strategy for the Acolytes, she knew he’d do the same when the time would come for the FoH too, what made her furious was the clear intend of the Cabinet of that day never coming.

She levitated herself, barefoot and still in her clothes as the door behind her shut and sealed itself for the program to begin. She took a deep breath as the room changed into Cairo and soon Apocalypse was coming towards her, massive in size, sentinels and the four Horsemen behind him. She raised a shield around her, bringing her arms close to her chest as to form it. The program had been made by Scott and herself, pushing her buttons, the scenarios were specific, her first conscious killing, mixed with her worst fears risen, along some dead.

‘Sopdet,’ his deep voice sent a shiver down her spine, she remembered how terrified she was when she faced him back in Egypt, at her early twenties. By a chain of adamantium behind him, Hope crawled close to him. He yanked at it and her daughter was thrown on the side, helplessly looking at her mother. Jean didn’t wait, she hated the scenario and she hated her day, knowing her daughter was upstairs, probably enjoying her day off from her college duties didn’t help. This scenario stemmed out of Jean’s nightmares.

She stretched her arms with force, the firebird erupted and Jean screamed as she attacked Apocalypse, breaking Hope free the moment his horsemen attacked along the sentinels. The firebird raged on as she annihilated Archangel and the sentinels. She focused her body and mind against Magneto, like she had done in the past against the master of Magnetism. Apocalypse was attacking back, so did Storm and Psylocke, oddly, these two would be the hardest to destroy, who can kill a friend?

Her point wasn’t to destroy enemies and friends, it was to vent her powers. She closed her eyes and focused the source of light and power deep within her breastplate, where it stemmed from, connected with the Cosmic Force that nestled there and inside her brain.

She could feel every module of her body focusing in the fire that engulfed her body. The firebird within her brain screeched and she reached for it, desperate for the liberation both she and it craved for. She tapped into the power pocket and allowed it to come forward, always in her grasp, for both of them to flex and lash out the anger and desperation.

She felt every fiber of her being ignite, alight and alive. She had been accused for the Phoenix Force, rightfully as she had almost destroyed everything through it, but it was a part of her and she refused to set it aside, like people had set her aside for their own means that day. The firebird around her screeched and annihilated Magneto and Apocalypse’s forms, Psylocke and Storm’s holograms followed while Jean kept her eyes closed in a mediating state only she could appreciate as peaceful. She hated feeling weak, unsure and self-conscious, she had proved her worth over and over again and she refused to bend at the will of unfair people.

She felt the presence before she could react to it, within the Force, belonging there as much as she did. The holograms were destroyed, the danger room only held like a protective box while she raged on with the enemies she couldn’t destroy anymore, either because they were political enemies that had to remain untouched or already destroyed mutants in battle. The presence neared and Jean remained midair with her arms outstretched. She could feel the Force shared and amplified, raging on next to her by another source, as powerful if not more. Hope’s hand touched hers, clasping it with her own. Jean opened her fiery eyes the moment Hope levitated before her mother and took her other hand too. The two holding hands in the air, aflame eyes locked in a gaze, aflame hair dancing behind and above them, the firebird engulfing both, thundering its magnificent fire around mother and daughter as it enjoyed both Greys and their allowance for it to be out almost at full force.

Hope didn’t say a word as she held onto her mother, no words were needed, no telepathy either. Hope only held strong and allowed her own fire to emit from inside her mind. Her mother had done an amazing job with her, no barriers and no fear, she had been taught to face the Phoenix Force head on, taming it but never suppressing it, a delicate balance between hosting and keeping it on a leash.

Jean focused on her hands, held by her child and little by little, she felt settled, spent and tired by the display of power. Grounded by the grasp on her daughter’s hands, she started calming, withdrawing the fire just like her daughter did at the same time until they were both left out of breath in the heated room. The ventilators opened and they were glad the fireproof materials held the room together. Inside their brains, the little Phoenix flexed its wings on the tree it resided on.

 _‘Tough day?’_ They both asked each other simultaneously and smiled at each other.

 _‘The toughest,’_ They added in mental chorus and nodded as they gracefully landed on the heated floor, telepathic talk was easier after working with the Phoenix, still tasting the starry taste of its powers, their brains functioned harmoniously because of it.

 Hope was one of the three people allowed to get in the Danger Room while on special projections like the one made for her mother. Jean wasn’t surprised that Hope entered the room and joined her, she only wished her child’s day hadn’t been so bad. Jean pulled her daughter in a hug and Hope went willingly, feeling her mother’s need for comfort.

 _‘What happened to you?’_ Jean asked gently from within her mind, she felt her child sigh.

 _‘Big fight with Laura, Dawn and Franklin over the team, uncle Logan demanded of Frank to get a co-leader, like Dad had aunt ‘Ro and you. Everyone wants me, I want anything but that,’_ Hope was quick to explain and Jean nodded as her daughter tightened her own arms around her mother. Jean knew of the struggles Hope went through because of the team, her powers and her position as the daughter of Phoenix and Cyclops. Jean also felt her stomach tightening at the mention of Dawn, Lorna’s daughter.

‘Don’t force yourself, not for the team, not for _anyone_ ,’ Jean this time spoke confidently as she cupped her daughter’s cheeks with her hands, Hope had grown to be a beautiful woman, nearing her twenty years. Jean had been through hell in her life and Hope was the reward for it all, she and Nathan along their father were the reasons Jean lived through every day to fight for her values and kind.

‘Dad called, asking if you’re alright,’ Hope spoke too and Jean’s hands dropped from her daughter’s face but remained close to her child as she averted her gaze away. ‘He asked me to check on you, he knew you’d be here,’ Hope added. It was a rare occasion when her mother entered the Danger Room without informing uncle Logan first and lashing out as if her life depended on it. Returning from DC without dad in the Blackbird was another reason for the alarm inside Hope’s head to go off, her dad calling and asking her to check on her mother was a reason to actually worry about what was going on. Hope didn’t have to ask if everything was ok between her parents, it was clear it wasn’t but it was also clear they’d find a way, they always did. Hope knew absolutely nothing could get between her parents to set them apart, they had fought through every single bane that was thrown at them and they made it through it all together.

‘I’ll call your dad when we go upstairs.’ Jean promised gently and Hope smiled and nodded. She knew they shared a mental link, and she also knew her mother was still angry enough not to use it as to keep a grudge at her dad. Hope could only find the situation among such powerful people cute. ‘It’s anything but cute,’ Jean retorted sternly at the projected notion of her daughter, Hope fought not to chuckle.

‘Whatever happened, I’m sure you’ll find a way,’ Hope decided to play the diplomat and Jean nodded, a suspicious look on her face addressed to her sly daughter, ever the clever strategist like her father. Indeed Hope would make an amazing leader of the X-Force even if she hated the idea. Hope snorted at her mother’s projected thought.

 Vented and tired, Jean hated to admit that herself and her husband just happened to be on opposite sides on a political game inside the Cabinet and they shouldn’t bring this at home. With Hope before her, the fruit of her love with her husband, Jean couldn’t help but feel a bit silly for acting up so much against him over politics.

‘Yeah, we’ll find a way,’ Jean added as the doors of the Danger Room opened to reveal a very angry Logan looking at the two Grey-Summers.

‘Red, next time you take over the Danger Room without a notice…’ Logan started his threat at Jean’s raised eyebrows, provoking him to continue. He trailed off after a moment as he looked at his favorite niece. ‘And you, missy better tough up and stop fighting your rightful place in the team.’ He added, he basically had no way to punish Jean for breaking the rules so he turned at the easiest target.

‘Oh now it’s a birthright?’ Hope retorted angrily but Logan rolled his eyes.

‘Who talked about your folks?’ Logan asked as the two redheads came out of the room close to each other. Hope held her mother’s hand to steady her for Jean to wear her heels. ‘It’s a misfortune to have Cyke for dad…’ Logan teased Hope as he winked at Jean who only shook her head as she checked her legs on her heels. ‘Your rightful place is based on your powers and character, you and Franklin need to be the captains, take care of everyone and keep their heads low. My bub as a captain would kill you all the moment you breathe without permission.’ Logan added, referring to Laura as ‘my bub’ for years, always with underlined pride in his voice for his short-tempered daughter.

‘Leave her alone, Logan.’ Jean interjected. _‘For now,’_ Jean sent carefully for her daughter not to catch that. _‘Let me talk to her,’_ Jean added as she had decided not to interfere with the team’s tactics but its was evident her daughter defied everyone on the matter out of stubbornness. Maybe Jean could actually talk her daughter to give the leadership a try, after all, she was natural at it like her father.

‘I’m famished,’ Hope declared indifferently, still in a glaring contest with her uncle who only shook his head.

‘Me too,’ Jean added and wrapped an arm around her child.

‘Where’s Scott?’ Logan asked and Jean smiled at him as Hope chuckled, catching her mother’s intention.

‘Waiting for you to go pick him up from DC, with the Blackbird,’ Jean offered kindly but Logan laughed bitterly.

‘Nope, I’m not picking up your husband after your quarrels…’ Logan declared but Jean smiled as she moved towards the end of the base with her daughter, turning her back at her old friend.

 _‘Don’t make me talk to Laura about your anime collection, Logan, please, don’t force me to do that…’_ Jean sent to her friend who cursed under his breath and stomped towards the base.

‘Damn it, Jean,’ he only whispered as he moved up the ramp and cursed again as the bloody thing came up with a jerk, a certain someone having messed with its hydraulic system. ‘Damn you, Jean,’ Logan repeated as he sat on the pilot’s seat, hating to fly alone… and in general. ‘OK, Cyke, hold on, pall, the only person who really cares about you is coming to pick you up,’ Logan muttered as the blackbird kicked off and into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so this is like I dunno 3 years after the end of Equilibrium? It ended up really big but I loved making it, exploring the themes and dynamics between the characters. I hopefully got right the Offices and how the Cabinet in the USA works, if not, please do excuse me but I am not from the USA so I hope that part wasn't unrealistic.  
> "Sopdet" the name Apocalypse called Jean is an Egyptian powerful Goddess equal to the Goddess Isis  
> the code Jean used was Jean Grey Dark Phoenix  
> Logan at the end was a small addition I wanted, linked to the "Very Secret Weapons" a previous shot in this series. thank you very much for reading, please comment?


	14. Pick Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the weekly update, OK I decided the previous, this and two more shots will be connected, I like playing with the direction titles so the previous was Lash Out, this is Pick Up, and then we'll have Calm Down and Give In, as promised, this is a Scott/Logan/being-friends shot from Scott's point of view.

_Pick up_

 

The engine of the Blackbird remained on just like Logan remained on the pilot’s seat, waiting for Cyclops to board the plane so they could bugger off back to Westchester. He would lit a cigar if a) Jean hadn’t hurled him to pick up her hubby -resulting in leaving without his cigars- and b) if the bloody plane didn’t have smoke detectors that would shut down the engine and turn on the water distribution for fire crisis within the aircraft. Damn Jean’s bossiness and Scott’s thoughtfulness while making the Blackbird operational. Logan always felt uneasy with flying, smoking helped. He pushed the button for the ramp to lower, with a jerk it did, allowing Scott to enter the plane, and with another jerk, it closed itself, Scott glanced behind him at the strange jerk of the perfectly built ramp.

‘Your sweet wifey…’ Logan informed him, replying the unspoken demand for answers, half wanting to get rid of himself the responsibility Scott could burden him with. Cyclops remained silent and sat on the other pilot’s seat, not saying a word, his brows creased. Logan nodded to himself at the man’s stiff posture and frowned face, even with the special glasses on, it was clear Scott was in deep thought and frustration.

The Blackbird set off for New York and the two men remained in silence as the sun had set a few hours ago, the day had been endless.

That morning, the Departments had gotten into a meeting, briefed by the Secret Services about the prevented attack on the Madame Secretary and the President had given time to everyone to come up with a plan. Scott hated another attack had been planned -and thankfully prevented- against his wife. He always felt responsible for everyone’s safety, at the school, both teams, his family, everyone was a reason for him to worry about.

Days like the one that he left behind scared him. Jean could have been attacked, and even if it was hard to take down one of the most powerful mutants in the world, she wasn’t indestructible, once they believed as an Omega 5, she was mighty. Their own daughter proved that there were even more powerful mutants out there. For the past years, Scott had come to the realization that Jean not being the most powerful of them all created that old fear for her life inside his heart, a fear he felt when they were younger and she struggled with her powers.

That day Scott had found himself and his wife in a position they knew very well, from their years as young X-Men with others on the lead, as struggling mutants in the university, as super heroes who had to deal the ethical way with unethical people, it was the position of the weak. Their departments had tried to trap them into agreeing on a manhunt without actual evidence. Scott had objected but he wasn’t the Secretary of Defence, he was there to give his insight on strategies, not to decide upon Matters of State. Jean had been cornered into agreeing with these Matters and Scott knew, his wife hated that kind of treatment.

She had tried to reason with the people around her at first, when that failed, she had gotten into the temptation of reading their minds, then destroying them when she saw their tactics and intentions. She then had clarified that if this was pushed upon her, she’d resign and leave the office, just like they wanted. Hank had tried to calm her down, Scott had remained silent, and she had turned at him mentally, demanding to know for how long he knew of that plan and why he didn’t tell her. When he gave her the truth about knowing for a few hours more than her, and his try to persuade the Secretary of Defence to change his mind, she had only kept a grudge at him for not telling her right away – even if they shared their bond- and she had stormed out of the conference room. She was always calmed and kind but when attempted to be caged, she flared out and attacked.

Scott had remained behind, his sense of duty kept him there, his guilt for keeping the problem from her forcing him to find a way while she left with the Blackbird, their psychic raptor blocked from her end. He had felt her lashing out at the Danger Room, even if blocked, a cosmic force like the Phoenix was hard to miss. He had called Hope the moment Jean was landing. He was trying to play cool for his girl, asking casually to “check on Mommy”, damn it, he always used Mommy instead of Mom when they were in trouble and Hope was rushing out whatever room she was in, reassuring him she’d take care of her mother until he was back to fix whatever happened between them. Scott took a deep breath, at least his daughter was there to help.

He had been mildly surprised to be informed that the Blackbird had returned with Logan waiting for him. He had exited the office where the Department of Defence had retreated after Jean’s departure and reached the plane, not very surprised the ramp jerked either, Jean had a thing of slamming doors open or closed when angry.

‘You owe me coming all this way to pick up your sorry ass, Summers,’ Logan decided to speak after ten solid minutes of going supersonic in silence. Scott didn’t glance towards the other Alpha of the house of X, as the children called the mansion affectionately after Charles’ passing.

‘Remember that night Ororo kicked you out of the mansion like a dog?’ Scott asked dryly. ‘The night Jean told you to go back begging -because she sided with ‘Ro- but I let you inside my home and allowed you to sleep on my couch?’ Scott added, recalling the night everyone at the mansion heard the Howletts screaming their heads off over Laura’s final admission into the team, one-side decided by Logan. ‘Consider us even,’ Scott spat his final words and Logan couldn’t help but smile at the memory and the anger his friend still harboured. If Jean didn’t fry the Danger Room, they could have a ‘best palls’ fight against sentinels to cool off, after Scott talked with Jean, that is.

‘Uhu….even then.’ Logan only nodded, Scott and he were friends for about three decades. They knew each other’s buttons and even if with spats and fights, they trusted each other with each other’s lives and families, plus the school and during battle. They were like the brothers one lost and the other never had. Even with Logan returning from another timeline nine years ago, the two found ways for their friendship to survive and Scott was there to help Logan adjust.

‘Can’t fix things at the office?’ Logan finally asked seriously. He always cared about the secret schemes of the government, he couldn’t help shake the memory of Stryker’s government approved raid at the mansion in his old timeline. Jean and Scott being in DC was a comfort but days like that one reminded him that the Summers working in the Cabinet was a victory over prejudice, not a gift given freely.

‘They must contain the Friends of Humanity before they become too big a problem.’ Scott explained briefly. ‘They’re worried humans will feel persecuted by the Mutants in the Cabinet… that leads the Acolytes tο attack in reprisal.’ Scott added, Logan nodded.

‘Magneto’s fans…?’

‘Yes, there was a plan to attack Jean and the President next week at the White House,’

‘Shit,’

‘But that’s one thing, wanting to arrest Lorna Dane and the Maximoffs just because they are Magneto’s kids is another, without true evidence it will create chaos between humans and mutants.’ Scott added and sighed again as he sat more comfortably on his seat, he was exhausted. They needed a few more minutes and they’d be there. ‘They tried to corner Jean into signing the arrests but she refused, told them politely to fuck off… before she could threaten them with her resignation.’ Scott concluded and Logan chuckled, his best friend was indeed fed up with his day, using language he rarely used.

‘And in the process she got mad at you,’ Logan guessed correctly and Scott nodded.

‘I knew a couple of hours prior to her. I thought of fixing things before they could corner her, that’s why I didn’t tell her. I ended up not persuading them and leaving her unprepared as I didn’t have the time to tell her by the meeting’s start.’ Scott confessed, thinking about it, she was right to be mad at him.

‘Nice…’ Logan only said in irony, nodding himself as he looked in front of him.

‘I can feel her calmer now, Hope helped. What I haven’t told Jean yet, because she keeps the raptor blocked and I know she didn’t fish out of my mind in her fury, is that the President informed me that he wants me as the next Chief of Mutant Affairs, next to her in the Department. He and the Department of Defence hope for me to be able to change her mind in various things…’ Scott added, he knew she’d get furious all over again.

‘Ohohoho….’ Logan chuckled and shook his head. ‘They hope you can put a leash on her,’ Logan clarified boldly and Scott sighed. ‘You know I’m right, Slim…’ he added in that annoying way.

‘I think if Jean resigned, she’d give them the perfect opportunity to put another, more willing person in her place, easy to sign on anything, today in a way they pushed her out of the position and she almost jumped in the trap.’ Scott explained and Logan glanced at him.

‘And you think by being pushed on her and her own Department will keep her in place? She’ll go literally flying,’ Logan added and this time Scott looked at him, a small smile on his face.

‘That’s why I filed my own resignation,’ Scott revealed, making Logan frown at him in worry and disbelief, Scott would never leave Jean alone in something they started together. ‘It will have to be accepted or rejected by the Office…. But not before it’ll be viral.’ Scott added and Logan tried to follow him. ‘The people won’t like it. The X-Men are still famous and the X-Force is winning their hearts… and lets face it, Jean and I are like the golden couple for every new mutant out there. Powerful superheroes with money, in a happy marriage, with two kids, one of them fights to save human and mutant lives…the other is in the army fighting for the country… and we’ve resigned from the most beloved team of heroes… we’re class.’ Scott added with a charming smile that made Logan pretend to puke.

 ‘The issue will take the spotlight, people will show their outrage on social media… this alone will force the Office to do something about the FoH and the Acolytes but in the open as to calm the public. This can put a stop at the plan altogether, but not before they refuse my resignation…. If Jean explained exactly why she wants to resign publicly -which I know very well she would-  people will get even angrier…. The Offices tried to corner us both but I turned the tables.’ Scott explained to his bemused friend. ‘She’s in a worse position than me, she’s the Secretary. I’m just part of the team of the Defence office, a mere advisor… but still a very famous one.’ Scott added and Logan shook his head with a smile.

‘And a sly bastard atop of that…’ Logan admitted with humor that made Scott chuckle. Logan didn’t like politics but he had been used on these conversations around the mansion’s dinner table, especially when Jean, Scott and Hank were there. Charles had been all about diplomacy and politics too, his oldest children had taken that from him. Logan hated to admit, offices solved much more than battlefields did nowadays.

‘I’ll take that as a compliment,’ Scott laughed and Logan looked at his friends for a moment. From strong language to easy laughing, yep, Scott Summers definitely had a hard day. They were reaching the mansion and prepared for landing. Scott glanced at the boathouse, there was soft light shown from the windows. Jean had returned to their home, he realized how much he missed their place in days like that, he just wanted to right things with his wife and keep the good fight for their mentor’s dream.

The two old friends unbuckled and stood up after touchdown. Scott led the way but Logan remained back for a moment, Scott turned and looked at his friend.

‘Look I’m not your girls’ nanny and Red promised to help but I want you to know…’ Logan started, maybe this was the main reason he picked up Scott from DC, the cunning bastard could have returned on his own with one of his cars. ‘Hope had a huge fight with Laura, Richards and Diaz…’ he added and Scott sighed.

‘Again…’ Scott confirmed and Logan nodded.

‘Again,’ Logan repeated. ‘Richards and Hope should be the leaders, Laura needs someone to keep her in check and the rest of the X-Force need people of respect and authority…’ Logan explained for the millionth time and Scott nodded his head, they had that conversation again. Scott and Jean had focused on the matters of DC, Storm had focused on the School and Logan on the team, yet it was hard to train your favorite niece, her boyfriend and your own daughter, Scott knew that very well.

‘I’ll talk with Jean and we’ll find a way to persuade her to at least give it a try, I don’t understand why she’s so stubborn with this,’ Scott confessed, Hope was a confident, smart young woman, the child Jean and Scott dreamed of having ever since they realized Jean was pregnant, she could rule the world and she had charisma for leadership. Something was scaring her and Scott wanted a couple of days off to focus on that bane, only the days felt more and more full with other responsibilities.

‘Find a way Summers, grow a pair and talk to your stubborn spawn,’ Logan teased him.

‘Grow a pair yourself and tame yours, Laura needs to learn to work with leaders…’ Scott retorted with harsh humor.

‘She will, when we have some,’ Logan retorted.

‘We have one,’ Scott reminded him of Franklin, Logan shrugged.

‘He’s not one of us, I can’t trust him,’ Logan responded and Scott rolled his eyes as they exited the ramp that gave a tiny jerk as they got off it, Logan glared at the bloody thing. Scott glanced at him even if his glasses concealed his expression.

‘Then we shouldn’t have accepted you back then in the full grown team…’ Scott answered, defending his personal choice for the leadership of the X-Force, and his daughter’s boyfriend for the past three years. ‘Plus, I thought him coming from the future was reason enough to trust him…. Just like you came from another timeline and we accepted you…’ Scott added thoughtfully but with a grin on his face. ‘You two have more things in common than you think, Logan.’ Scott added and Logan glared at his friend and growled.

‘Just fix the bloody ramp when you’re done apologizing to your wife…’ he finally spat angrily and Scott smiled as they parted ways. Logan was a good friend, picking him up from DC, when he hated flying and listening to him when Scott needed to vent.

The two redheads of his life gave him trouble the past days but he’d deal with it all, his wife, his daughter, the ramp his wife broke, Scott could fix it all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some complications between jott as politics are hard, especially when involved along your other half I guess,  
> I also wanted Logan's 'Hohoho" like the one he had in x2 when he extinguished his cigar on his hand while on cerebro after Charles threatened him about making him believe he's a 6 year old girl lol  
> Scott and Logan talking about their daughters and show how concerned they both are for their girls. <3  
> I simply adore writing Scott, he reminds me so much of my husband and I love writing of him and his way of thinking and his feelings. I hope you liked the shot.... next shot will be Calm Down, next Friday. Please comment?  
> Feedback is love!


	15. Calm Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, here is the 3rd part of the 4 shots mini series, it has a lot of adult themes so consider yourselves warned please

_ Calm down _

Scott moved down the paved path to the boathouse, hist suit hanging from his finger over his shoulder. He had promised Logan he’d fix the ramp his wife broke first thing in the morning. First, he had to fix things with said wife. 

Jean still held the raptor blocked, not completely, allowing irritation and anger to slip through from her end but still, she didn’t allow him to reach her. He knew she was aware of him being back, the Blackbird returning was heard around the grounds. She was still angry with him and he almost smiled, he couldn’t help himself thinking she’s cute when she’s stubborn. 

He was sure Hope had preferred to stay at the school for the night, easing out from whatever would ensue between her parents… Smart child was his daughter. 

He opened the door of the boathouse with his keys, at least Jean hadn’t left her own keys behind the door, preventing him from entering. That was the first sign she wasn’t  _ that _ angry with him… He moved inside the living room and unfastened his tie, leaving his suit on the back of the couch, her black high heels were abandoned on the floor. He looked around, no smell of cooking food, fair enough, no smell of something burnt or sight of things broken, good. 

He could see in hues of red but he wouldn’t be able to miss her fire-red mane. She was in the atrium, sat on her favorite armchair, overlooking the lake from within the glass-made room, her back to him. He approached and she remained unmoving until he reached for her, careful not to startle a telepath in thought, although he doubted her attention wasn’t on him. There was a bottle of expensive wine from the mansion’s cellar on the table, only one glass on her hand. He took it from her, their fingers brushing with each other and sipped from it as she raised her head towards him. He looked down at her kind eyes, they were still angrily looking up at him. 

‘You should have told me the moment you knew.’ Jean accused him verbally, he expected worse. 

_ ‘You’re right, I had my reasons but I was wrong, I’m sorry, love.’  _ he sent through the bond, hitting on the mental wall, making her angry, when blocked from one end, the other heard the thoughts as if muffled in water, unable to make out the words. If she wanted to talk about it, she’d have to open the raptor and communicate properly. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, they knew each other so well and as teammates, spouses, friends and parents, knew every single button of each other. They would talk after she opened up her mind, otherwise he wouldn’t open his mouth.  _ ‘I’m ready when you’re ready, Jean.,’  _ He sent again, feeling the raptor blocked, she still couldn’t hear him properly, he smirked at his beloved wife, he played literally with fire. Other men would crawl before furious Jean Grey-Summers, especially when at fault, but he could only feel justified for choosing to share his life with her at moments like this. 

The raptor opened and he hissed at the seer emotion she projected through it and towards him. After so long he was used on shared nightmares, migraines, feelings of terror and fury, but now, she was just pushing against him. 

‘Ah now that’s lovely,’ he verbally commented as he recovered from the wave of discomfort she sent deliberately, smirking back up at him. They both needed to blow off some steam and he preferred her all gasping and moaning in pleasure beneath him rather than screaming in anger before him, he would make up to her. He lowered his body and their lips met in a kiss, she didn’t flinch away. He projected everything that had unfolded after she stormed out of DC, leaving him behind without the jet. 

She took in the information, his filed resignation, the president’s will to push him on her, Scott’s plan to trap their political enemies into their own cage. His understanding of her, all powerful and literally hot-headed, almost had fallen in the trap of the people who wanted her off her position, his sincere apology for not talking to her about what ended up to be a trap. She hated to admit he was probably right, he was political material, strategic and all, she was smart and powerful, but acted on instinct ever since she get rid of her fears and self-consciousness and she had found herself over these things, decades ago. However in this case, even if without Scott telling, she should have been calmer, not giving her political enemies what they wanted. She was the telepath after all. 

‘I see…’ she only replied verbally as well, she hadn’t missed the underlined need for more than making up with each other, he also wanted to make out... She wouldn’t apologize over her behavior, stubborn and proud she was, however with their different natures and reactions, they had achieved what they needed to, innocent ex-criminals would remain innocent until proven guilty, and their own positions would remain secure until the end of term. On their watch, no injustice would take place. She took back the glass of wine and pointed it at her husband. 

‘To you,’ she only said, acknowledging they had been both wrong. The raptor having calmed from the waves of hard feelings as she realized they still held the upper hand. Scott only smiled as she sipped from their glass, her beautiful eyes still looking up at him. They say when you drink from someone’s glass, you get to know all their secrets, Scott felt her own underlined desire. He leaned above her, setting the glass aside on the table. His hand moving on her thigh, she was still in her blouse and pencil skirt. His hand moved up and pushed the fabric, he loved the damn thing although she hated it. That morning he had dreamed of pushing it up her thighs just like he did now, he didn’t expect Hell would break loose during the day. His hand nestled between her legs the moment she gasped, he kissed her hard. 

Their raptor flooded with arousal. It was so easy to calm her down as she was a logical person -most of the time- and it was even easier to shake her up with passion and fire as her body was like a box of matches and her mind was the fire. 

_ ‘Lets go in the bedroom.’  _ Jean sent without breaking the kiss, Scott send his denial. 

_ ‘No. You left like a madwoman, left me behind without the jet, now I owe favors for simply coming back home…’ _

_ ‘Oh poor love,’  _ she projected, the bloody wench was cruel, she enjoyed his punishment,  he broke the kiss. 

Jean yelped as Scott pulled her up enough to set her down on the floor pillows she had on the atrium, close to the armchair. He set her on her back and moved above her, their raptor full with need and love for each other, along teasing and passion. 

He pulled the skirt around her waist, slipping his skillful hand inside her underwear and between her legs and finding her body ready for him. He locked his lips with hers once again, the taste of wine still lingering as she moaned against his mouth, mingled with her familiar sweet taste. 

Her powers worked on his clothes, or rather, the parts of the clothes she needed unbuttoned and off him. Scott grinned against their kiss as he felt her moan the moment he started caressing her with his skillful fingers. They broke the kiss for Jean to telekinetically unbutton his shirt and push it over his shoulders with her hands. She took his sight in for a moment, they were past their prime but she always loved his body, after years, with the first grey hairs on his toned torso, the scars from the battles they fought, a couple of surgeries he had, operated by herself. She cupped his face and kissed him hard as she moaned into his mouth. 

_ ‘I love you,’  _ she sent.

_ ‘Love you more, beautiful,’  _ he sent back and broke the kiss once again to remove her blouse, finding her without her bra, she always took it off when she was alone at their home, even if she kept her clothes on, he knew her and her habits so well and for things like this, he was grateful. ‘So beautiful,’ he added verbally as he withdrew his hand from her body, making her gasp in need, he removed her underwear, only her skirt remained around her waist. Jean unbuckled his trousers and her powers pushed them down along his underwear. Scott hissed and thrusted against her hand that wrapped around him. ‘Oh yes,’ he gasped as they rearranged their bodies awkwardly on the pillows for her to be spread beneath him and he could kneel easier between her thighs. 

‘Scott…’ she whispered in need, he knew she wanted two things. He only nodded, trusting her with his life. Her free hand caressed his face, she gave him a kiss and then removed his glasses, her powers held back his own. Scott could feel the beams being pushed back into his mind, creating a light pressure close to his temples. She gingerly set the glasses on the floor next to them and gasped as Scott removed her hand and entered her body in one long thrust, making her turn her full attention back to him. He trusted her to keep his powers at bay even during their encounters, their lives were at her hands. 

Some people had been verbal about it over the years, how is to live with the most powerful telepath, how is to live with the host of the Phoenix Force, how is to live with the woman that can -and had in the past- annihilated beings like the Apocalypse. Scott always shrugged and smiled. It was pure bliss to live with the kindest, most empathetic woman he had ever met, gentle and beautiful, responsible and sweet. And at the same time she was fiery and powerful, passionate and a quick thinker, always ready to help as an X-Woman, doctor, politician, friend and teacher, an amazing mother to his kids. Jean was everything he could have ever asked for, and he had gotten her for himself forever. 

The couple gasped and moaned against each other as they started their decades-long dance of love. Jean wrapped her legs around Scott, she used her powers to caress every spot she knew he liked and her hands couldn’t occupy as she held onto his broad shoulders for the ride. One of his hands steadied him above her, the other moved to her collarbone and neck, holding the nape of her neck as he kissed her again, taking in their moans of pleasure. They wouldn’t last long but neither cared, the night was young and they wanted release for now, the rest could wait until they reached their bed. Jean was getting close, he could feel it as his body rubbed against hers just the right way as he kept thrusting inside her. 

‘Let me-hear you, love,’ he urged her between panting breaths as they broke their kiss. He brought both her hands and trapped them with one of his as the other moved between their colliding bodies and found her clit, flicking it jus the way she liked it and taught him many years ago. 

Jean’s body arched and her eyes closed in pleasure as she came with a loud moan of his name on her lips, her breath ragged, her beautiful skin flushed and sweaty, he loved seeing the actual colors around him and he loved seeing her in all her glory, caused by him. They weren’t the young people they used to be but Scott never understood the men who looked for younger women at his age. If you love your wife as she deserves, she’ll always glow and respond to you no matter what, Jean felt like fine wine: with time, she only tasted better. 

Her beautiful body was still spasming beneath him and around him, he couldn’t help but let go himself as she kept her legs wrapped around him, urging him to his own climax. He came with a groan of her name as he thrust a few more times inside his wife before he could collapse on her soft body, his sweaty head on her breasts as he released her hands.

They remained like that for a few moments, Jean looking at the starry sky through the glass ceiling of the atrium and Scott looking at a random floor pillow next to them, realizing he had no idea what its color was called, greenish but Jean would smack him in the head if he called it that. 

‘Parakeet green,’ she answered with a weak voice, having caught his thought. He chuckled and nipped at her breast, hoping to leave a mark, he loved her voice all lost because of him.

‘Whatever,’ he said against her flesh and felt Jean’s chest rumble as she chuckled, he could also hear her beating heart, he closed his eyes at the comforting sound. ‘I’m colorblind, remember?’ he added and that earnt him a telekinetic slap on his buttock, making him jerk and grin, his hand moving against her sensitive rib, tickling her. Jean squirmed beneath him, he stopped and he looked up at her as she looked down at him, dark green and bright blue melting with each other. 

‘Sorry for leaving you like that,’ Jean finally apologized and Scott couldn’t help but smile at her, he could hear her thoughts, she loved his dimples and sharp cheekbones and his eyes of course. She was half apologizing, half admiring him, he’d take it. 

‘Sorry for not informing you right away, I didn’t expect they’d corner you like that so fast, I got the chance to turn things in our favor only after you left. I should have warned you in any case.’ Scott replied with his own apology and Jean smiled and caressed his sweaty hair. He felt her shivering lightly against him, she was getting cold in the atrium. He moved upwards, stole a kiss and then moved away from her, smiling at their shared sense of loss. He stood up first, offered a hand for her to stand up too, she took his hand and he pulled her in his arms for another kiss. ‘You’re fixing the ramp tomorrow,’ he added when the kiss was broken, she groaned in frustration and telekinetically moved their clothes close to her as Scott fixed his pants that had pooled at his feet. She also got his glasses and Scott smiled and took them from her hand, putting them on, the light pressure around his temples going away. 

‘You make breakfast before I fix the ramp,’ Jean demanded and Scott nodded, pulling her naked body closer as they moved towards their bedroom, always leaving the house in a proper state in case Hope popped in, living in a school and later on with a child teaches you to leave zero sex traces behind. 

‘Deal,’ Scott agreed and Jean nodded. 

‘I’m gonna get a shower before bed,’ Jean announced and Scott nodded as they entered their bedroom. ‘Care to join me?’ she asked smiling and he grinned, following his wife into their private bathroom. 

He’d take make up sex over dragging fights with his beautiful wife, any time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I hope you liked it, I like jott interacting in shots about each other on hard days of their lives, nothing is always happy and easy so I wanted to explore that and their dynamics, I hate the mediocre way the movies showed both characters, so hesitant and scared of their own powers, opinions, selves so here I am exploiting the different timeline as to show the two more confident and daring around each other and around other people.   
> Next Friday the conclusion between Jean, Scott and Hope :)  
> I hope you liked it, comments are love!


	16. Give In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the 4th shot of this 4-shots mini series within the series lol this is getting complicated  
> I hope you like it, yes it is linked with Equilibrium so bear with it if you haven't read the story.

_ Give in _

Scott flipped the pancake in the air and smiled to himself as it landed spot on in the frying pan. Thank God it was a Saturday, their phones had been buzzing with notifications from friends, colleagues and newsfeeds on the media asking for a comment over the turmoil in the Cabinet. The President had indeed rejected Scott’s resignation, he had also recalled his move from one Office to another. Jean had only sent an email to the president himself and the rest of the departments, demanding the withdrawal of the plan to capture innocent people, instead she had requested a plan she could sign in for the Home Office countering the FoH. 

‘Show off,’ Jean’s gentle voice made him turn around and grin at his wife. 

‘You’re just jealous you can’t do that without using your powers.’ Scott shrugged and Jean laughed and nodded as she opened the fridge and started moving out the orange juice and milk. The cupboard with the maple syrup followed, cups, spoons and forks floated around the kitchen and landed gently on the island. The coffee maker was almost done. Scott had agreed to make breakfast but Jean helped, hoping he’d help too, later with the ramp. Her mechanic’s talent was getting rusty from the years away from the base and the jets. And frankly, it was a lovely day, she’d prefer to spend it around her garden instead of fixing the ramp she destroyed. 

‘Hope’s not home,’ Scott announced and Jean nodded as she sat on one of the stools as she telekinetically poured the coffee in their mugs and brought them closer the moment Scott brought the pancakes. 

‘Smart child,’ Jean confirmed and Scott laughed. Nathan visited every few weeks, a child they had and didn’t know for years, he was independent, a grown man when they met him for the first time. Hope was following the steps of her brother, becoming more independent, spending time at the mansion with her friends and boyfriend instead of the boathouse with her parents. Especially during their fights, or make up sessions, she knew to keep her distance. 

‘We need to talk to her,’ Scott offered and Jean sighed as she brought a pancake on her plate. 

‘You think we should push her more than the rest have already done?’ she wondered, doubtful of what to do. Hope was an amazing young adult, great at her college, having finished high school with flying colors, her behavior was an example of good manners towards her family, friends and teammates. She was a powerful and valuable member of the X-Force, like her parents, fighting for people who often disliked or even hated her. Was it fair for them to ask for even more for her to take over the leadership with Franklin?

‘I think she already does the hard work a leader would do without the recognition or respect towards her face. Getting the title will change things for her only for the best.’ Scott offered wisely and Jean couldn’t help but nod her head. Hope had that amazing charisma to take care of everyone, save them because of her unlimited powers, take decisions and work with each and every one of her teammates because of her need for everyone be safe and sound. She was the team’s leader even if she didn’t realize or like it. All that was left was for her to take her rightful title so the hierarchy could be established for hard-to-work-with members like Wade and Laura. 

‘Uncertain and shy…’ Jean mused and Scott smiled proudly. 

‘Reminds me of someone….’ He added and Jean grinned at her husband this time.

‘Was his name Scott?’ she teased and Scott chuckled.

‘No, it was a she, a beautiful girl with copper hair and amazing powers.’ Scott offered and Jean leaned closer, sharing a kiss with him.  _ ‘Go put some comfortable shoes on, you have a ramp to fix.’  _ Scott sent with the kiss breaking from Jean who clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes as  she finished her coffee and obeyed. 

The elevator doors opened at the level of the base and the Summers moved down the corridor towards the base with the two jets. Both dressed in comfortable clothing, ready to get dirty for fixing the bloody ramp, Logan would kill them if they neglected it. 

_ ‘We express our utmost satisfaction towards the Department for Mutant Affairs and its stand against the capture of three people who have led peaceful lives ever since their reintegration into Society. We cannot hunt down people just because they are Magneto’s relatives. As long as there are injustices between humans and mutants, there will be people supporting Magneto’s ideas and they will act upon them, that doesn’t mean Magneto’s children must be targeted every time…’  _ There was a turned on television on one of the high walls of the base the moment Scott and Jean reached the place, the lights were on, after the brief news, a music video of the Rolling Stones started,  _ Anybody Seen my Baby  _ echoed through the base. 

Jean and Scott noticed the ramp lowered, held by stands, beneath it, the legs of their daughter stood out on the floor, rhythmically moving at the bass of the song. Hope was repairing the ramp, completely lost in thought and the song as Jean mentally confirmed.

Scott was ready to speak, tease his girl by asking if she had finished her studies before getting involved in the mechanics she loved so much, having taken from himself. Jean had a better idea, asking him mentally to keep silent for a moment as she telekinetically brought two planks for her and her husband to lay on and move beneath the ramp too. Sometimes talking while fixing something is better than talking directly to people. 

Hope gasped as her parents slid on her sides beneath the ramp, both smiling at her as she found the three of them beneath the thing. She could get their intention, she wasn’t stupid, she also knew she wouldn’t avoid this forever. 

‘You startled me, guys.’ Hope said casually as she stretched her hand for another screwdriver to come to her palm, her mother put it in her hand instead. Hope smiled at her mom as Jean winked at her and examined the damage she had inflicted on the jet. Both had their long manes caught in buns on the top of their heads, making them look even more alike. 

‘You didn’t have to waste your morning with this, pumpkin, it was your mother who wrecked the ramp.’ Scott offered gently as he too, looked at what Jean had done, easy to fix, hard to reach the right places within the ramp’s hydraulic system due to its elaborate design. 

‘Indeed,’ Jean offered gently but Hope smiled and shrugged. 

‘It’s no waste of time, I have to know how these things work, in case they break down while on a mission...’ Hope defended and Scott nodded. 

‘Spoke like a true leader…’ he mumbled and Hope sighed.

‘Spoke like the person who truly wants to come home after every mission. I have a college to finish.’ Hope offered sharper than intended, trying not to get angry with her parents. 

‘What your father’s trying to say here, Hope…’ Jean started as she moved a wire delicately for her daughter to reach with the screwdriver. ‘Is that you do all the work of the leader without getting the advantages of it all.’ Jean offered finally and Hope kept her eyes on the thing she was trying to fix. 

‘Such as…?’ Hope asked and this time Scott spoke. 

‘You can command for silence, you’re smart and organizing, you can decide on strategies, divide the team into appropriate sub-groups, make sure everyone comes home…’ Scott offered and Hope sighed. 

‘I’m already doing that…. But…. What if someone dies on my watch? What if someone simply decides to walk to their deaths while I command them not to, and I’m only left to watch?’ Hope finally asked and Scott couldn’t help but nod his head.

‘You know… this almost happened to me once.’ Scott offered and Hope paused her try to fix the fusion hoses and looked at her father.

‘Your mother had displayed an amazing amount of power that day…. We almost lost her because of the Phoenix, she held off a dam’s water and raised the jet, setting it in motion, while she stood outside.’ Scott started and Jean remained silent, Alkali. 

‘For a few moments, she had decided not to let anyone save her, she was focused on saving us all. Hoping to make up to us for almost destroying us because of the Phoenix. For those moments with our bond open, I realized I was pretty much losing her.’ Scott added and Hope had lowered her hands and watched her father as she reached mentally for her mother, Jean opened her mind up for her child, showing her the images in Alkali. ‘As the leader, I did everything in my power to lower the ramp, somehow get out of the jet and save her, all the while making her work to save us harder.’ Scott added. ‘It was only your mother’s choice to save her life and allow uncle Kurt to teleport her back in the jet. Not my skills as a leader, not my commands or pleas for her not to do that.’ Scott explained and smiled at his girl. ‘Being the leader gives you the right on a strategy, not other people's’ lives, after a point, it’s their choice. As the leader, you end up keeping yourself as not to kill them for being reckless or stupid.’ Scott added and Hope sighed and nodded her head in silence. 

‘I want to be the leader,’ Hope confessed after a few moments. ‘Mostly because I’d be able to coordinate the team into successful missions, right now we’re attacking like idiots and Franklin ends up screaming orders because only half of us listen to him.’ Hope reflected on the team’s current dynamics. ‘I just don’t want to screw up, it’s hard to fill your shoes…’ Hope confessed at last and Jean could feel her daughter’s insecurities over who her parents were. 

‘We couldn’t be prouder of you, sweetheart, you’re more than what we could ask for when we imagined you even before we conceived you.’ Jean reassured her girl who smiled at her mother. Both Scott and Jean had made sure throughout the years to remind their girl of the love and pride for her, they knew how important was for children, especially mutant children to actually _know_ that they were loved.

‘Your mother is right, Hope,’ Scott added to his wife’s words. ‘You simply cannot fail us, pumpkin. Because we expect nothing from you, your triumphs and your failures are yours, you’re ours and we love you no matter what.’ Scott added and finally Hope leaned her head towards her father, Scott kissed her hair and temple as Hope leaned in to her father’s peck, the trio of Summers smiled up at the jet’s belly as they remained like that for a moment. 

‘Also, keep in mind, my leadership was ninety percent worrying over your stupid uncles and aunts and ten percent actually commanding them with my ideas for them to stay safe…’ Scott added and Hope and Jean laughed out loud. ‘It was down to them to listen to me or get their asses handed to them.’ He added and Hope chuckled, she was proud to be old enough to have such conversations with her parents. 

‘I see…’ Hope said, her voice much lighter. Scott took the screwdriver from her hand and showed her the way to push at the hose properly, Hope took over from there and after a strong  _ clank  _ the hydraulic system was fixed. ‘Easy,’ Hope commented. 

‘You’ll always have us there to help you, dear. Being the leader doesn’t leave you alone. It only gives you the responsibility for the failures and the satisfaction for the victories. They both taste interesting.’ Scott finally said as Hope pushed the ramp gently, it moved up and clicked into place smoothly. The three Summers smiled as they remained on their planks on the floor, looking up at the rear of the jet. Hope couldn’t help but outstretch her arms, pushing both her parents close to her for a family hug. 

‘Thank you, both,’ Hope only said as Jean and Scott remained on her sides, hugging her tightly. It was a blink of an eye ago when she was a tiny baby in a big diaper, moved between her parents’ hugs in her sleepless nights. 

Now she was a grown woman, powerful, beautiful and brave, holding onto her parents for support and at the same time free to rule the world. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I wanted a small "taking back" to the original series and x2, the most heartbreaking moment of the jott movieverse and i wanted to show that Hope also has weak moments and fears like every young person with responsibilities, I hope you liked it! thank you!  
> next story will be on christmas day as a gift ;)


	17. She wasn't going anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is an extra shot for the holidays, not a christmas one but a bonus because of the special days. I hope you will like it, for some reason this is one of my favorites so far.

_ She wasn’t going anywhere _

Within the water, she had found the mental knob, she took down the volume, the water muffled everything, the headache subsided. The water was turning cold as her body remained submerged within. The tub was large enough to contain her. Her red mane floated around her, making half the water scarlet, as in blood.

Jean couldn’t hear clearly, her face was the only part of her body on the surface, she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, needing the peace, the silence. She fought her instinct to sit up, her body moving with every breath. The thoughts were gone, the feelings, the secrets, everyone was gone. She was finally peaceful. Her mind calmed as her body floated in the swallow water. With her eyes closed, she became more aware of her body, something that rarely happened for a powerful telepath like herself. Her left ankle hurt, so did one of her lower vertebrae. She had to change her favourite boots, they made her feet hurt and as a result she walked unbalanced. 

Her lips were dry, her nose was turning cold, the lack of thoughts rather than those, created a blissful oblivion. She had no idea what time it was, her eyes closed.

There was a booming sound within the water, two arms wrapped around her naked body, pulling her out violently, her eyes snapped open, and she used all her will not to telekinetically shove the man away.

‘What the fuck are you doing, Jean?’ Scott’s voice was full of fear and anger. Their bond opened up abruptly and flooded with agony for her life, he thought she was trying to drown. 

‘I’m fine, Scott, I’m fine, let go,’ Jean complained, finding her balance in his arms and clasping her hands on the edge of the tub wall, water falling over it and on the floor, splashing around the bathroom of their en-suite as they struggled against each other. ‘I was relaxing,’ Jean tried to explain as he let go and straightened his body before her, huffing every breath, she was apologetic, but he was not. 

She couldn’t blame him, at night, she projected her nightmares by accident, her fear to live after the Phoenix ordeal, her fear for him and everyone around her. He was there every step of her journey back to normal, the thought of all this being in vain before a good, peaceful end was a recurring theme in her mind at her darkest days. She couldn’t blame him for being afraid for her when everyone else was afraid  _ of  _ her. 

He could feel through the bond she was being honest. He breathed heavily, his eyebrows creased, his clothes soaked as he came in contact with the water as to pull her up, the special glasses concealed his wild eyes looking down at her naked body, she remained awkwardly sat on the tub, realising the water indeed had ran cold around her. The silence between them lingered, their bond screaming his fear and her apology over a misunderstanding.  She looked up at him as he ran a wet hand through his hair in frustration, he snapped the toilet lid shut and sat on it, taking a deep breath. 

‘I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,’ Jean tried quietly, she really wasn’t sure why she was apologising but it was clear Scott was on edge, probably more than she had thought he really was. It had been months ever since the Phoenix, she refused to enter the team, but he had to lead of it, especially after what happened. They had agreed he’d go to the Danger Room with the rest, and she’d stay behind to take a nap and a shower. 

Jean had lost track of time inside the bathroom as she had decided to take a bath instead, like she used to do. She was trying to go back to her normal routine and the things she liked, taking long baths always helped her since she was a teenager with her powers uncontrolled. Scott knew that, however she hadn’t taken a long bath in months and Scott had tried to reach her through their bond for almost thirty minutes, countering silence as she had lowered her telepathic perception to relax. Entering the bathroom and finding her flat on her back within the water had set off every alarm in his brain. Jean closed her eyes at the projected recent memory of her beloved, his heart was still thundering in his chest. He was afraid she’d slip through his fingers, he was afraid he would wake up one day, and she’d be dead and gone forever.

‘No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,’ Scott tried and was ready to stand up and leave but Jean grasped his wrist with her hand, making him turn around at the firm grip, reminding him of the strong woman she was. She raised her eyes up at him, she knew they both looked tired and spent, she did her best to recover, for him, herself and their love. She tried and he knew it, but she also knew he was struggling and scared himself. 

‘I love you,’ Jean offered honesty. ‘I know, sometimes the thought crosses my mind, but I’d never do that to you, to us.’ Jean promised and Scott remained frozen for a moment more before he could pull her up from their joined hands and envelop her in a tight embrace with the tub’s wall between their bodies. Her dripping body dampened his clothes more but Scott didn’t care as he held Jean tightly in his arms, more water getting splashed out of the tub as he kept her tightly against him. Jean took a deep breath and wrapped her own arms around him, holding him as tight, her eyes closing at the feel of his familiar, warm body. 

A circle was closing, she was passing through the threshold of stagnation back to normal, forgiving herself, even if she was not forgetting what happened, and Scott was right there, like he always had been, pulling her through with her sanity intact. He had been hurt and bruised, but he had taken every blow for her, and now they were finally moving forward. 

‘Marry me?’ Scott asked as he was still holding Jean, his eyes looking at the tiles behind her. Her eyes opened, looking at the open door of the bathroom and their bedroom beyond it as she let the words adjust in her brain. She pulled slightly from his arms, so she could look at him. She had learnt to read through every little change in his expression even with the glasses or the visor on, when the rest thought he always concealed everything, Jean knew exactly what he was thinking just by looking at him. And at that moment, he was full of hope, fear and nerves. At that moment, something clicked inside her, she had survived it all with him, thanks to him. Nothing could break them, a cosmic force, aliens and villains couldn’t pull them apart, and boy hadn’t they tried? Jean and Scott survived it all thanks to each other. She wanted the rest of her life with him, their love was the only constant in her life even in her darkest days.  

‘Yes, absolutely yes,’ she finally replied, she smiled for the first time in months, the feeling of wholeness reaching her eyes as she crushed her lips against his in a long, loving kiss between soulmates. She broke the kiss and hugged Scott tightly, a hug that made him chuckle and breathe in relief as she shivered against him, she was still naked and wet.

He only outstretched an arm, taking her fluffy towel and wrapping it around her as he pulled her out of the tub, Jean bent her knees for Scott to pull her out completely so she could stand before him on the wet floor of the bathroom.  They were smiling goofily at each other in the messy place, he was half soaked and she was shivering and semi covered in the towel. As romantic as they could get for their marriage proposal. 

‘We need a ring,’ Scott mused after a moment as he caressed her cheek, Jean chuckled. 

‘We need a mop.’ She countered, he only laughed, kissed her nose and hugged her to him, she wasn't going anywhere. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok that was it, I needed some specific emotion from Scott after the whole ordeal and I think a misunderstanding was ideal for them to finish the circle of ptsd from Dark Phoenix and move forward, I guess this shot was somewhere at the end of 1992, the year the dark phoenix will take place in the movieverse. thank you for reading! next shot will (hopefully be posted on new year's eve or new year's, depends when I will return home, thank you for reading!


	18. Happy New Year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! here is a small shot for the end of 1992, the year the dark phoenix will be set in the movie. (slight continuation of the previous shot)

  
  


_ 10… _

The large living room smelled of fir as everyone stood around, happy and eager.    
Jean couldn’t believe she lived to see the end of the year.

_ 9… _

Countless lights illuminated the mansion from within, making it cozier, despite its size.    
She belonged with her family.

_ 8… _

Everyone was content, joyous, there were smiles on their faces, hope in their hearts.   
She had finally forgiven herself. 

_ 7… _

The wretched year was finally behind them, its final seconds going away.   
And with it, all the pain and the guilt, only healing and awareness remained.

_ 6… _

The teammates, among the students counted down happily.    
As a family, not blood related, but bound in love and respect.

_ 5… _

Charles looked around him, happy to have them all, or almost, he paused at her and Scott.   
His vision had been almost shuttered a few months ago, now he had reason to hope again.

_ 4… _

Scott wrapped his arms around Jean from behind, they both counted down the seconds.   
They had been through Hell and back, they made it.

_ 3… _

Scott took her hand in his, a cold, metallic band slipped around her finger.   
The good times were ahead of them.

_ 2… _

She looked down at the engagement diamond ring, then at her future husband.   
They agreed to become one a few weeks back, he had mentioned something about a ring.

_ 1… _

Their lips met in a kiss of love and contentment.    
They were together, forever.   
  


_ Happy New Year! _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May you all be healthy, lucky and peaceful, wherever you are!


	19. Full-Time Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back on our every-Friday updates, I hope you all like this one.  
> This shot is tightly following my X-Men Equilibrium story but you can read it without having read that, just allow the thing to take you to the story. Set between chap10 Perception and chap11 Jubilation.  
> Dedicated to Adriana who requested a Scott/Hope chapter many times over and I sought the best possible moment for these two, big thanks for all the kudos and comments on my work, I'm so happy many people like it. More requests will be posted, if you have more please let me know.

_ Full-Time Dad _

Scott’s car moved fast on the highway, his daughter at the backseat, safety belts on, soft music playing and a large bucket of KFC, ready to be consumed at home as rules were clear: no eating or drinking in any of daddy’s or mommy’s cars. Scott checked on Hope through the traffic mirror and smiled at her peaceful face, looking out of the window, lost in her own world, she seemed serene, content, Hope had fun with her father. Scott could only puff with pride, a happy child proves good parents.  

Jean had been busy in DC for the past week and she was expected to be even busier in the following days. Scott couldn’t complain, he had agreed to support her, he had actually pushed her to accept the position, especially after Franklin’s arrival and explanation of Jean’s crucial role as the Madame Secretary before their dystopian future. Scott had to admit though, he was exhausted. 

He took care of Hope most of the day -although Ororo and Kitty tried to help as much as their own schedules allowed them to- while Jean was away. He scheduled more Danger Room Sessions and Logan was still unable to take over his history classes so that had been another burden in the daily program of all the teachers. Scott was also supervising the restoration of the mansion after the battle with the Maximoff twins and Lorna Dane and the building of the boathouse he was to move to with Jean and their child, as Franklin Richards had insisted on doing. 

Franklin Richards. Scott clenched his fists around the wheel at the thought of the young man he had strategically kept away from his only daughter. Jean had seen through his mind during the Wrecker and had informed Scott about what she found there. Franklin would be Hope’s future boyfriend. Good Lord, Scott had wished this would happen after Hope was thirty-five or something but obviously, his innocent angel would soon be reaching and kissing a man six years older than her. 

‘Planet Earth to Daddy!’ Hope was calling out, pulling Scott out of his miserable thoughts as he looked at her through the mirror. 

‘Sorry, pumpkin,’ Scott offered brightly and Hope smiled at him. ‘You were saying something?’ he asked, giving her time to express herself, Hope nodded her head. They had fun in New York, Central Park walk, ice cream, a couple of books for Hope from her favorite store and a small gift for Jean, then KFC and back at the mansion before people could create a crowd around the Leader of the X-Men and his child with the Phoenix, the Little Phoenix as sometimes the Press referred to Hope. 

‘I was wondering, will mommy be back for dinner? If so, we should cook something for her.’ Hope offered and Scott could only smile at his child, yep definitely proud of his compassionate girl. He had owned a lot of favors for getting half the day off from his duties to take Hope downtown and in the afternoon he only had a Danger Room session while Kitty would take care of Hope, hopefully Jean would be back early that night.

‘Well, we can check with her once we’re home, if she’s to be back, what do you think we could make for her?’ Scott wondered and Hope shrugged. Scott tried to reach within, the bond had been silent and lowered, she must had been very busy.

‘Her favorite? Chicken curry with rice?’ Hope wondered herself and Scott nodded in agreement.

‘Yep, I think she will love it,’ Scott confirmed happily, making Hope nod her own her head in a very Summers way. ‘And if we make a mess, aunt Betsy can help us with it,’ he added and Hope laughed and looked eagerly at the bucket of chicken next to her. Scott focused back on driving, knowing and trusting Hope, she wouldn’t disobey the rules and get even a bite of chicken within the car. He drove below the speed limit, always careful when with her. They passed the gate of the school and Hope gripped the bucket in her arms, inhaling the fried chicken. Scott chuckled to himself as their car entered the garage and Scott left it at the closest empty spot. 

Hope struggled to unbuckle herself while hugging the bucket but made it and smiled at her father who opened the door for her. Father and daughter were dressed in jeans and shirts. Scott got the first chicken piece and took a bite as Hope glared at him, her hands full with the bucket itself. Scott laughed and brought the rest close to her, she took a big bite off it and started chewing happily as they moved towards the doors connecting the garage with the main building. 

‘Kitchen or the suite?’ Scott wondered, it was common for him and Jean to take some meals up in the suite with Hope, wanting some privacy with their child in a school full of people. 

‘In the suite, maybe we can listen to some music?’ Hope offered and Scott nodded as father and daughter moved close to their quarters. ‘We can check mommy’s vinyl collection.’ Hope added and Scott smiled at her. Jean had been feeling guilty for days, being away from their only daughter had been hard, resulting on loosening up before Hope’s every wish, Disneyworld a while back, strolling around New York with Scott, sleeping past her bedtime, eating KFC when there were more than two fridges in the mansion’s kitchen, stocked with healthy food. Jean had also allowed Hope to check on her vinyl records, with a mixture of pride for her child’s interest in good music and sadness for missing the moment. 

They moved through the school while everyone was in class, the mansion was seemingly empty but full of life as people were heard from within classrooms and one or two students roamed the place in breaks from lessons. 

‘Daddy, can I ask you something?’ Hope asked as Scott gave her another chicken wing, trusting her not to make a mess while at it. 

‘Anything, sweetie,’ Scott encouraged, both he and Jean knew how to work with children in their decades as teachers. 

‘Where did you meet mommy?’ the girl wondered and Scott laughed and stopped walking, his daughter halted too as they stood on the entrance of the grand staircase. 

‘Right here,’ Scott revealed and Hope looked around her. ‘I had entered through the main door with my brother, Alex,’ Scott started, pointing at the double doors. 

‘Uncle Alex, the one I got his name,’ Hope confirmed and Scott nodded. 

‘That very same one,’ Scott added casually, Hope knew of her family more or less and she knew Alex was a brave young man who died many years before she was born. ‘And your mother came from that direction, and fell on me with her books in her hands.’ Scott explained, he might had been blindfolded that day but Jean had projected her version of their first meeting through her own eyes. Hope smiled brightly. ‘She almost swept me off my feet,’ Scott added smiling, Hope didn’t seem to catch the metaphor.

‘And what did you say to each other?’ Hope wondered happily and Scott chuckled. 

‘We commanded each other to be careful of where we’re going,’ Scott confessed and Hope frowned a bit but Scott smiled brightly at his child as he remembered the first time he met her mother. 

‘Oh,’ Hope only said and Scott grinned and held his girl by the shoulder. 

‘Then she got my name with her powers, she called me with it and informed me she’s a telepath. I told her I don’t want a weird girl creeping up in my brain and she declared there wasn’t much to see anyway,’ Scott revealed teasingly the whole truth and Hope finally laughed, Scott didn’t need to be a telepath to know his daughter thought her parents were weird. 

‘Not very romantic,’ Hope observed and Scott laughed and shrugged, scratching the back of his neck as they moved up the stairs and close to the Summers suite. 

‘Not at all,’ Scott verified and smiled at his girl. ‘But, I can tell you about the moment uncle Hank gave me my first pair of glasses and I laid eyes on your mother for the first time.’ Scott offered and Hope nodded her head as he opened the door of the ensuite for his child to go in first. ‘I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world, she was sitting under our tree, it’s where I saw her for the first time. That’s why it’s our tree.’ Scott added, recalling the day he approached Jean, so many years ago. Hope grinned, obviously liking more that moment than the first one. 

Father and daughter approached the desk Jean and Scott had kept empty and clean from essays, books and state affairs and enjoyed their chicken in comfortable silence. Scott brought some juice from a mini bar the couple kept in their room. Hope was soon cleaning her hands in the private bathroom and reached for her mother’s cupboard with the vinyl records. She looked at her father and he nodded in confirmation as he moved closer to her and sat on the thick carpet. Hope did the same and soon they were checking record after record, trying some in the small player Jean kept along her collection. The room filled with good rock music as Scott had installed the speakers around the place and connected them with the player when they first moved in the same room together, years ago. 

Soon, there were vinyl records around them, scattered and tried for one song or two, each. From  _ Led Zeppelin _ to  _ The Queen _ and from  _ The Rolling Stones _ to  _ Boy George _ , the two Summers enjoyed the music and Scott would show Hope which records he got to her mother over the years. Jean always said his taste sucked but Hope seemed to love  _ Duran Duran _ and  _ Come Undone _ , one of the records Scott had bought for Jean. Hope couldn’t stop dancing and soon she was up on her feet and pulling at her dad’s hand. Scott laughed and gave in, standing up, Hope was always showing her feelings, no embarrassment and no fear of dancing or expressing herself around others. Scott was glad he and Jean had raised her to be a confident and happy child, something the two of them were not at her age. 

_ We'll try to stay blind _

_ To the hope and fear outside _

_ Hey, child, stay wilder than the wind _

_ And blow me in to cry _

The two Summers danced and swayed, Scott helping Hope make a turn around herself as they laughed. Scott too let go and danced like he used to do when he hit the discos in the 80’s with Jean, Kurt, ‘Ro, Jubs and Peter, before the world could become too complicated with the team’s fame and its enemies. He missed those days but he also cherished the ones he lived now, even though they were difficult. Franklin’s appearance, Charles’ ominous days, Magneto’s escape, the school’s attack... Jean had been through a lot too, from facing Franklin and finding a match for her powers, up to becoming the Madame Secretary and suddenly lifting the world on her shoulders in a completely different way, but with responsibility like when she wore the uniform. Dark days were ahead of them, Scott knew that but Hope was with him, healthy, happy and patient with her parents and their busy schedules, compassionate and kind in a world that raged on around them. 

_ Lost in a snow filled sky, _

_ We'll make it alright _

_ To come undone now _

Lost in his thoughts, the song and the sight of his joyous child dancing without a care in the world, Scott mostly felt something breaking beneath his foot rather than hearing it. He looked down at his feet and his eyes widened behind the visor as he saw Jean’s favorite,  _ collectible Queen’s Greatest Hits _ record, broken and bending beneath his shoe on the carpet. Scott’s first reaction was to make sure the bond he shared with Jean didn’t leak his panic, with relief he felt Jean’s lowered frequency, whatever she was doing, he was glad she was still at it and the bond was idle. 

The instincts kicked in and Scott started gathering the records as Hope kept on dancing without a care in the world, she hadn’t noticed a thing and Scott preferred it that way, the child couldn’t keep a secret to save her life, this could easily end in divorce. He shoved the vinyls inside the cupboard, Hope finally looked at her dad.    
  


‘Come one, daddy, lets dance!’ Hope begged and Scott sighed and started dancing again, awkwardly and rigid. Thinking if _Amazon_ or _Ebay_ would have the record shipped faster, that thing had been rare, he could kiss the new sound system he wanted for his _Lancia_ , goodbye, he had to buy the record. Scott was completely lost in his overdrive of thoughts as the door opened and no one else but Jean stood there, looking at them surprised but beaming, he jumped in his skin as if he saw the devil. He had stood against her when the Phoenix Force raged from within her, while everyone ran away, but this was different, more dangerous. He shoved the panic in the back of his mind and smiled at his wife who opened up the bond for them to communicate. She had obviously lowered it to surprise them, and without knowing, she had spared her self from a stroke, a divorce, and probably the crime of murdering her husband.

‘MOMMY!’ Hope squealed as she rushed towards her mother who opened her long arms for her child to fall in them. Jean scooped her girl up and started kissing her cheek again and again until Hope laughed and shrieked as Jean attacked her girl’s neck with more kisses. 

_ ‘Shocked to see me, baby?’  _ Jean sent mentally and Scott chuckled and nodded.  _ ‘Nice moves, by the way,’  _ Jean offered teasingly as Scott approached her.  _ ‘Although you could have her listening to Led Zeppelin or the Queen, instead of Duran Duran…’  _ Scott gave her a kiss with Hope between their bodies, Jean helped her child back on the floor. 

_ ‘She got her dad’s taste in music,’  _ Scott made it to mentally croak the words, if mental croaking was possible.

_ ‘Poor child,’  _  Jean sent back in humour.

‘Sooo…. We were thinking of cooking for you, love.’ Scott finally said and both he and Jean smiled at their daughter who clapped her hands and nodded. 

‘We didn’t know you’d come so early, mommy, we would have saved KFC for you,’ Hope explained but Jean cupped her daughter’s cheek before she could bow and give her another motherly kiss on the forehead. 

‘Then, I wouldn’t be able to spend time with my favorite people in the world, cooking for me, while I hear all about their amazing time in New York City!’ Jean pointed out and exited the room, holding Hope’s hand as Scott followed. He knew he was dangerously silent, trying to hide around a telepath -with which he share a mental bond-  felt like trying not to get wet inside a lake. 

Scott closed the door behind him, struggling not to take his mind back in the record. Jean frowned as Hope started running down the corridor, she took his hand in hers. He felt guiltier by the second, Jean couldn’t feel why, but she could feel how much. 

‘Is everything alright, Scott?’ she asked in concern, her mind rushed to Franklin, Charles, their enemies, Scott only nodded and brought her closer for a kiss. 

‘I just missed you, and let Hope ate too much KFC,’ innocent lies are not lies, right? The poor child hadn’t even eater so much, he was an awful human being. Jean broke the kiss with a smile and nodded her head as she looked up at the man of her life.

‘I love you, no matter what, and i missed you too, Scott. I almost dumped them all so I could come home early, at least once.’ Jean explained and Scott smiled and pulled his wife away from their bedroom and the cupboard with his dirty secret. Jean would start moving things next week, if he was fast enough, if he used all his resources and a lot of money, a new record would be in that cupboard before Jean could find out. He had a few days to save himself. 

‘I love you too, Jean,’ Scott said honestly as his hand sneaked around her waist. 

‘You’re sure you’re alright?’ Jean asked once again, she must had been feeling something. 

‘Absolutely, all I want from you is to remember that I love you more than life itself.’ Scott offered, paving the road to his salvation, in case things got worse for him. Jean was still unsure but also very tired, she decided to focus on her limited free time with her family, and her hungry stomach. 

‘OK, lover, I will always remember that,’ She promised, half unsure if there was something she needed to know....

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it, I wanted to show the quality of time Scott would give to his child, if the canon writers had allowed him to have a child with Jean in the original timeline. I hope you liked Hope in this one, I'm trying to write the 11 year old realistically, I hate it when people write little kids speaking/acting as if they are 45 or something lol.  
> Comments are love so please show some!


	20. Our Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh 20 chapters! wow I never thought this would be successful but I absolutely love making the series, thank you very much for the support so far, everyone! here is a Jean centric shot, probably, tightly bound with my Equilibrium story so if not many things make sense please read chapter two of my work to understand what I think happened to Jean in the new timeline

_ Our Hope _

 

_ The firebird erupted from within her, out of control, a scream ripping out of her lips. The energy annihilated everything in the nursery, the baby inside the crib perished into ashes.  _

Jean woke up with a start, her hand gripping at the wooden crib next to her, as the other shot up to her round belly, checking her child was safe. The heavily pregnant woman took a moment to calm her racing heart after jerking out of her nightmare. The nursery was silent and dark as Jean had decided to spend another sleepless night in the rocking chair Scott had assembled for her. 

The time of the labor was nearing, the months of growing a human inside her came to their conclusion. Only problem was, this was the first time an omega five telepath -the Phoenix Host nonetheless- was to give birth. 

The experiments she had suffered from Essex and her powers disqualified her for a natural delivery, she knew that from the beginning. Hank would be the one to perform the cesarean. Scott would be present after his own persistence as he wished to be with his wife and witness the birth of their child. Ororo had volunteered into helping in the labor and Charles would keep Jean into a coma for her powers to remain in check while at it, and this was the reason Jean was more afraid than anything else.

It had been years ever since the truth came out, the things Charles had kept from her by manipulating her brain. She had persuaded herself that the wounds had healed. She had gotten used to being powerful, she had forgotten how is to give up your self to another telepath, like she used to do so easily with Charles, before his betrayal that led to her Dark Phoenix days. 

Silencing her powers was a technique that’d keep them both in the astral, where basically, Charles would mentally keep her and the Phoenix down, almost as under the surface and Jean would have to remain calm and permissive while keeping the Phoenix Force in check. They had considered anesthesia but she would have to be put in too deep for her powers -that functioned in her unconscious- not to act up. The Phoenix could react according its own instincts and its host being completely out and operated on. At least with Charles, there would be the second more powerful telepath in the world to help until Jean could regain control. 

She closed her eyes as she felt the presence nearing in the darkness. His wheelchair halted by her rocking chair as she opened her eyes and looked outside the large window, overlooking the grounds, the moon was waxing in the sky. 

‘It was just a dream…’ Charles offered, of course she had projected the nightmare, or rather he had caught it because of its intensity. 

‘I know,’ Jean answered, she knew her voice was cold, she couldn’t help it. 

‘If you think you’d be more comfortable with Betsy, we can talk to her….’ Charles offered, aware of her fears. There was no reason to hide, not after so long working in each other’s heads. Jean chuckled sadly and looked at him. 

‘Charles… we very well know that  _ if  _ there is one person who can stand a chance in case things go wrong, that’s you,’ Jean pointed out and Charles sighed and took her hand in his as the oldest student and teacher looked at each other’s eyes. 

‘I swear, Jean, you can trust me,’ Charles offered and Jean sighed but nodded her head. 

‘Forgive me…. It’s just….’

‘A reflex, a very healthy reaction after what I’ve done.’ Charles confessed and Jean nodded her head again, hating that she couldn’t trust her mentor, hating that he had betrayed that trust in the first place. He had tried to protect her from the truth and herself, but all he had achieved was to drive her away and right into the enemies’ teeth, jeopardising the team and the entire world. 

‘All I want is for that child to be born healthy,’ Jean explained the obvious and she mostly felt Charles’ agreement in her next words. ‘If something goes wrong,  _ anything _ , you make sure Hank saves the baby and you stop the Phoenix, at any cost. No matter what Scott might do afterwards, even if he quits the team, even if he takes the baby and goes away. Promise me you’ll save the child first.’ Jean added and Charles tightened his hand around Jean’s. 

‘I promise,’ They both knew that if Charles lied, if Jean was chosen over the baby, the outcome would be worse when she’d be conscious and without her child. ‘Everything will be alright,’ Charles reassured her and Jean looked at the crib by her other side. 

‘If so, I need you to promise me one more thing,’ Jean added and Charles nodded his head.

‘Anything,’ his voice was cracking with emotion, he hated bargaining her life so boldly, but he’d do the same if it was his own life or the life of one of his children. 

‘You will be a good grandfather to the child, but you won’t interfere in the ways you did with Raven and me, you won’t try to control her.’ Jean added finally and looked at the father figure she cherished more than her own father. There were tears in Charles’ eyes as he always knew how deep his past actions had cut her in. 

‘I promise, Jean.’ he was being honest. 

‘I know how important this child is for you and your dream, our dream, and I know I’m the closest thing you have to a daughter.... But I need you  _ not  _ to meddle with mine.’ Jean had lived outside the mansion during her college years, she had considered leaving the mansion and the X-Men after Essex. But she had also considered leaving in the middle of the pregnancy. She had wondered if the X Cause was enough for her child to be raised an orphan, in case her parents died in a mission, or their enemies would come for the child. She had decided against the idea of leaving the mansion however, knowing fully that was the safest place for her daughter to be raised in, however rules had to be set. 

‘I have talked to Scott already about it, and I want you to know too.’ Jean broke the silence that had stretched between them. ‘I’m stepping down from the team. The fight against Erik in Alcatraz was the last one.’ Jean knew she was testing Charles’ boundaries and the promise not to interfere with the unborn child’s life, starting by allowing it to be raised by her mother. 

‘Absolutely understandable,’ Charles finally reasoned with her and Jean nodded in satisfaction. The team was losing its most powerful member. 

‘I will always be the main defense of the mansion however, no matter what. I will be here to keep the school safe,’ Jean added, unable to test him further, she had to set rules if she wished for a normal life for her child but she wasn’t insensible, she was a professor in that school for many years, it was part of her life and she cherished it. 

‘Sounds like a good plan, the school is safe with you, my dear.’ Jean nodded again at Charles’ words. 

‘I have another idea I haven’t told Scott about….he’s running on nerves the past days because of the labor’s dangers, so if things go… downhill, show him this memory, will you?’ Jean wondered and Charles only nodded for her to continue undisturbed. ‘I love the name Hope Alexandra for the baby,’ Jean finally announced as she looked down at her full belly, her hand caressing the spot close to her navel. She really hoped things would be alright and she’d be able to hold her child in her arms in a few days. 

‘Hope for you…. Because you always believed and looked for hope, even in the darkness….’ Jean offered and looked at her mentor, the tears were running down his cheeks, but they were happy, grateful tears. Back in the past, it was him who took away her tears from her face after the nightmares and for that she’d always love him dearly, no matter his mistakes and their downfalls. It had been the two of them against Apocalypse, it had been the two of them from the beginning and he had made mistakes with her, learning to be a teacher and a father, but he had also been great. Now, she returned the favor, her own eyes stung with tears as Charles leaned into her touch. ‘And Alexandra…’ Jean’s voice was broken.

‘For Alex…’ Charles almost croaked, the Summers man before Scott, that young, humane boy who gladly fought for his beliefs. 

‘You knew Alex better than me, probably better than Scott too… but I had looked into his mind the day he brought Scott here… I felt the hope and the belief in Scott’s potential. And I am sure he’d be proud to see his younger brother indeed changing the world and having a child of his own…’ Jean explained and Charles could only nod frantically at her words. Jean was right, Alex would be joyous. 

‘Hope Alexandra.’ Charles tried the name himself and Jean smiled fully, her kind eyes filling with happiness.

‘Our Hope.’ Jean added and Charles smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you very much for reading, i wanted a father/daughter shot with Jean and Charles but with Jean all powerful and confident to speak to Charles about his mistakes, I'm playing guessing games for the new dark phoenix movie with these kind of shots, I think the new Jean would be able to stand up to charles and set boundaries for the child's life and his role in it  
> comments are love!


	21. A Family Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I hope you will like this shot, a bit angsty, I decided to add some more chaps of jott as parents with Hope around, then we'll move to a different theme :) thank you for reading

_ A Family Affair _

  
  


Jean smiled at Scott as he helped her on the surgery table, her belly making things difficult. Any other couple would be in sheer bliss, but nothing was easy for the Summers. Jean would be put into a coma, orchestrated by Charles, while Hank would perform the cesarean. Ororo would help and Scott would remain with his wife, where he belonged.

Everyone hoped for the best as the only surviving host of the Phoenix Force would be cut open and operated on. Scott pushed away the fear as he helped Jean on her back. She smiled calmly up at him. Hank approached and they confirmed some things to each other, between doctors. Ororo reached them too and ran a hand on Scott’s shoulder before she could touch Jean’s arm and smile at both as she injected her best friend with an IV drip. For a woman who is sick of blood, ‘Ro was super brave to do that for her best friends, after that, she would leave with Logan for Africa. The couples needed space. 

Charles approached too and looked at the four of his oldest students. He smiled at them all, Jean didn’t smile back, Charles didn’t expect different. He approached the head of the table and waited calmly. 

‘Our first X-Baby,’ he said in his attempt to relax them all. Hank chuckled and nodded as he wrapped the straps around Jean’s legs and chest. They had agreed on such measures in case she levitated during the operation, they had thought of every possible thing going wrong. 

_ ‘Scott,’  _ Jean sent to her husband. Scott took his eyes away from the ugly straps and smiled at her as she lay on her back.  _ ‘Take care of her until I’m awake, yes?’  _ he could actually taste the nervousness and fear, mostly for what was to take place inside her mind instead on her body. Scott caressed her temple and bowed over, kissing her lips sweetly. 

_ ‘I will, love, don’t worry.’  _ Scott promised, taking her right hand in his, Jean smiled and nodded as Ororo prepared everything, raising a fabric before them, separating herself and Hank from Scott and Charles, all gathered around Jean. 

‘Everything will be alright,’ Charles promised as Hank nodded at him, bringing the surgical light closer on Jean’s body. Jean closed her eyes and relaxed as the Professor brought his hands on her temples. 

Scott relaxed his mind too, feeling Jean’s consciousness getting silent, as if someone had taken down the volume from a constant company he had in his head. Their bond remained, barely, as if she was too far away.  He felt darkness and Charles’ mental presence close to him, it felt familiar and odd at the same time. He could understand why Jean had been so worried, it felt as if she had been replaced. Scott could feel Charles’ calculated and clinical telepath signature, while Jean was all fire and warmth. 

Scott’s eyes looked through his glasses without really seeing while he focused within. The minutes slipped away, Ororo was helping Hank, Charles was silent, focused on Jean and he remained above his unconscious wife. At the same time, Scott could see through the darkened bond. The firebird sat on the tree Jean and Scott first met, watching intensely at Charles who remained standing before it, calculating its next move. Jean’s presence felt nearby, of course it did, they were inside  _ her  _ head, yet she wasn’t there, and the Phoenix was aware. 

It was seconds or hours later, the lab was filled with a loud, clear cry. Scott looked over the fabric, unable to hold back any longer. His breath was stolen in awe as he looked at the tiny human being in Ororo’s hands, squirming at the strong light, legs and arms moving in the air. Hank was cutting the umbilical cord as Ororo cleaned the baby with a fabric and cleaned her nostrils and mouth. Scott’s daughter was born, all purplish and swollen, screaming her head off, she was the most beautiful thing Scott had ever laid eyes on, eyes full of tears as he realized they were running down his cheeks, escaping his special glasses. 

Ororo handed him his child with tears in her own eyes and Scott took her in one arm as he didn’t dare let go of Jean’s hand, he looked down at the tiny being that fitted easily in his arm, wrapped in a pink blanket Jean had chosen. Time slowed, Scott was at loss of words, he could feel Jean with him, as if standing by his side instead of laying before him on the table. For a split moment, between altered states of mind and being linked with the most powerful telepath on the planet, they stood together with their baby girl, under their favorite tree, while the Firebird watched. 

And then, Scott, felt Jean’s mental presence vanishing. Scott snapped out of his astonishment at the abrupt absence of his wife from their bond. He looked at Charles who was frowning above Jean and realized Hank and Ororo were frantic. Jean’s body was under shock, losing blood and getting an unstable heartbeat. Scott remained frozen for a moment as he looked at his wife with their child in his hug, she was turning awfully pale, in total contrast with her peaceful face. 

Scott felt the bond reactivating, but instead of Jean, he felt the fire and rage, the joy and celestial energy, it was searching, of both Jean and the child, needing the right moment. Scott found himself pulled on the grounds of the mansion, behind Charles who was on his feet, his fingers touching his temple, frowned before the enlarged firebird that raged before them. Scott looked down at his arms, his daughter was detected by the Phoenix. The Grey-Summers bloodlines obviously had a family affair with the cosmic Force of the Phoenix.  The firebird magnified in size before the two men, seizing the opportunity, it advanced. 

Scott crouched, shielding the baby with his own body, not knowing what else to do. This is what Jean had felt like every time she had to contain the beast within. Scott always felt her struggle from the sidelines of their bond, but never head on, she was always there to protect him and the rest of the world from the fire and pain. 

He felt the end nearing before her familiar presence could pass by him, move between the Phoenix and Charles. Shielding her father figure, husband and child, Jean spread her arms with a scream of anger, facing the firebird that screeched furiously at her before it could bow down to Jean’s will and move inside her, engulfing her in fire and touching Jean’s essence, feeding on her kindness and human qualities instead of lashing out. 

Scott found himself back in the lab, the newborn still in his arm, calm and dozing off in her father’s hug, no matter the mayhem around her. Hank had contained the bleeding, Ororo looked like Hell but made it to remain standing and useful, they had no idea what had almost happened. Scott looked back at his wife’s unconscious form, a drop of blood was running down from her nose, her hand had turned cold in his. Scott could feel her through the bond, although blacked out. Charles opened his eyes and looked up at him with a sigh, they had been closer to catastrophe in years.

Jean would take hours to be back, her complicated relationship with the Phoenix had taught them to wait until she could contain it and recover. Her body would need two critical days, the blood loss had been major. 

Scott looked down at his daughter and then at Jean, both his brave girls had made it through.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, if you didn't understand some parts I suggest you'd read X-Men Equilibrium chap 2 :) thank you very much for reading, commenting is love! <3


	22. Ignite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a new shot, requested by Adriana, I have been asked for various prompts and I'd like to say I haven't neglected anything, I have already made 3 or 4 shots that will be posted weekly. I hope you enjoy

_Ignite_

 

The beam from the sentinel’s hand had barely missed them. Even if it had been years ever since she stepped down, Jean occasionally joined the rest for practice. She had woken up feeling uneasy, tried to find the reason why but the day was a typical Sunday in a school full of teenagers. Scott had offered a good Wrecker level 5 practice with Logan and Ororo for them to vent, and for Jean to take her mind off the feeling she couldn’t shake away.

‘Someone is getting old…’ Wolverine panted as he and Phoenix rushed away from the explosion, the heat of it warming their backs.The Phoenix raised a shield as another beam was aimed at them, saving them both, Logan hadn’t had the time to turn towards it.

‘Indeed,’ she laughed as a lightening and a scarlet beam destroyed the Sentinel that was after them. Jean couldn’t see her husband above the rumble but he was somewhere on her left, she could feel him. Ororo was above them, her eyes white and wild.

An explosion shook them and this time the Phoenix levitated herself, taking her best friend with her as the ground ripped apart beneath them, her eyes were fiery as she spotted Cyclops and lifted him off the ground with her powers. Something was groaning from within the schisms but nothing happened as the electronic voice interrupted the scenario.

_Stimulation Completed_

The four core members of the team paused and looked at the tiles concealing the control room, still out of breath and with hearts thundering, adrenaline rushing through their veins. Jean allowed Scott and Logan back on the ground the moment she and Ororo landed too. The Danger Room turned back in its initial form. Jean spread out her mind, trying to find the reason of the interruption. She gasped and looked at Scott before Kitty’s voice could be heard from the speakers.

_Hope_

‘Scott, Jean, you’re required on the third floor, now.’ Kitty was the fastest to reach people in case of emergency as she moved through floors and walls.

 _‘Her powers,’_ Jean sent frantically to her husband who was already rushing with her outside, they knew this day would come. Logan and Ororo followed them. ‘It’s Hope,’ Jean repeated vocally as she spared the thought of explaining. Kitty was waiting outside the door. They didn’t have to ask or explain, the Summers took Kitty’s hands and she levitated them. The couple closed their eyes as they unphased through the floors and reached the right corridor. Marie, Remy and Pietro were keeping the corridor empty as students had gathered on the sides of it, looking at the room with the blasted door. The students were always curious, the majority having arrived _after_ manifesting their powers, they wanted to see others while at it, especially the daughter of their professors who also happened to be the child of the most powerful mutant in the world. Pieces of wood, plaster and fabric were scattered on the floor as Jean and Scott moved through the crowd.

‘Oh God,’ Jean only whispered as they approached the room, both Scott and Jean gasped at the sight before them.

Hope was unconscious, her body upright and levitating mid air in the middle of the room, a torrent of homework pages, pillows and rumble were circling the fifteen year old. Jean and Scott opened their bond wider, they needed to get through this together. Jean closed her eyes and raised her hand, easily breaking the telekinetic field her daughter unconsciously raised around her. Jean focused on probing her daughter’s mind even though it was in a unstable and delicate state, taking Scott with her.

_Scott and Jean found themselves back-to-back as the setting changed abruptly. They were plunged in darkness, a thousand voices were heard from every direction, terror and pain surged through them like a pulse, but they could feel it wasn’t theirs. Jean tried to turn on the lights but nothing happened. Hope’s setting was powerful and Jean didn’t want to push her. The Summers looked around the place. Among the rumble, Hope was curled up in a corner, her knees pulled close to her face, she was crying, her hands covering her ears. Jean and Scott looked at each other in their astral forms, they weren’t wearing their uniforms in Hope’s head, they were simply her parents. They approached her in caution as they had done countless of times with other scared mutant children who manifested their powers._

_‘Make them stop, the voices!’ Hope cried out, her face a mask of torture. Jean closed her eyes briefly and everything quieted down in her daughter’s mind, the room got a tiny light in the corner behind the Summers but they chose to focus on their daughter._

_‘Pumpkin, it’s alright.’ Scott whispered first as they both lowered their tall bodies before their girl who tested the silence and welcomed it. He reached with his fingers and touched her arm. Hope whimpered and Scott kept the touch, knowing from years with a telepath how to make contact in the astral._

_‘Love, we are here, you have nothing to be afraid of,’ Jean offered too and smiled sweetly at her daughter, she couldn’t help the pang of guilt at the terror in her daughter’s eyes, a terror Jean knew all too well. They had known Hope would be a powerful telepath and telekinetic, yet the manifestation was as scary as expected._

_‘I… I injured people, I blasted them against the walls,’ Hope whispered and Scott glanced at Jean, the girl was saying the truth. Jean could feel Elisabeth treating Hope’s friends downstairs. Laura had healed because of her mutation and simply followed Dawn Diaz who had a mild concussion and a scratch on her arm._

_‘It was an accident, Hope, accidents happen,’ Jean explained but Hope shook her head in denial, more tears running down her cheeks._

_‘Accidents kill people,’ Hope protested in fear._

_Jean could “see” what had happened. Hope was projecting how her friends had teased her about Franklin Richards. Hope had a sleepless night because of period pains and a headache that she fought for the past three nights no matter how many painkillers Jean had given her and how she had taken the teasing in her mood. She had shouted for them to stop and gotten furious when Laura and Dawn pretended to be lovey dovey Hope and Franklin. Hope had felt her head pounding before a wave of telekinesis could hit her friends and take her down as well._

_‘Your friends are fine, sweetheart, you are safe,’ Scott reassured her daughter as he had seen what had happened through the rapport with Jean. Hope looked at him with watery eyes, her racing mind projecting every single fear and worry that plagued her._

_‘No, love, we’d never be angry with you, no one is angry with you, your friends understand. They’re actually worried and afraid about you, they feel sorry for what they did. Uncle Logan is shouting at them right now,’ Jean offered the truth she could feel unfolding in the infirmary and Hope sighed and looked at her mother. Even in her own head, her mother felt comforting and in control. ‘I know it feels scary and cold and worrisome but it’s not, we are right here for you, we love you and we’ll be with you every step of the way in your journey of control,’ Jean promised as she opened her arms and Hope slipped in them, wrapping her own arms around her mother and clinging to her as Scott hugged them both._

_‘Never leave me,’ Hope begged and her parents nodded._

_‘Never,’ both Jean and Scott promised as they comforted their girl._

_‘What’s that?’ Hope whispered a few seconds later and both Jean and Scott looked behind them, where Hope was looking at. The source of light came from a branch of a tree that invaded the room by breaking the corner of the room and crawling inside. On a twιg, a small firebird was watching carefully. It felt familiar, it had been in Hope’s head before, through dreams and nightmares, it watched and waited. It had been there since Hope was still in the womb, knowing her, waiting for her. Jean looked at her daughter in her arms, the firebird reflected on her child’s wide eyes. She could have willed the Phoenix out, she could have set a mind barrier at that very moment, pushing away the Force and dealing with it instead of allowing it to taste Hope’s mind, Jean had all the power to do so. But she’d never do what Charles had done to her, they’d face everything the right way, this time._

_‘Hope, you know this is the Phoenix, right? The Force that resides within me.’ Jean was honest, it’d be futile to lie, her daughter knew all about her mother, everyone did. ‘You’re my child, you feel familiar to it. It knows you and wants to be in contact with you. I promise you that with time and practice, you’ll be able to use its power at will and the Phoenix will be content with you.’ Jean promised and Hope looked at her mother with worried eyes before she could will out the firebird on her own. The light was extinguished. ‘Great, just like that, you choose when it will be close to you,’ Jean encouraged in the darkness, mentally concealing her shock at her child’s successful effort. Hope was powerful, Franklin had informed them during his time travel, years ago, she was beyond Omega Level. She already had more control than she thought she did._

The darkness lingered and both Jean and Scott exited their daughter’s mind as she had blacked out. Jean held the girl telekinetically and brought her in Scott’s arms.

 _‘Let's take her home, it’ll be easier for her at the boathouse, without everyone’s thoughts.’_ Jean offered and Scott nodded as they moved out of the destroyed room in their uniforms. Scott looked at Jean, feeling the guilt and fear from her end of the bond, matching his own worry. Having a child had been a conscious choice, their love for a child of their own had won over the fear of that child’s powers. They had been warned of Hope’s lack of chance to lead a normal life and they had altered the whole timeline for her fate to change, resulting in the survival of the world with it. Yet the path had not been easy, sacrifices had been made and the fight for control was only starting.

 _‘You did a great job… we’ll make it,’_ Scott offered, Jean glanced at him for a moment before she could move closer and give him a peck on the lips with their child between them. It felt like yesterday when Hope was born, when she was a toddler, now she was a teenager with unlimited powers manifesting. They were getting to the next level, the hardest of them all.

‘We will,’ Jean promised for the three of them as she followed her husband out of the room.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I wanted a shot about Hope manifesting as I think it'd be a pivotal point for her parents too, the easy way of setting barriers in the girl's mind, the way Jean was used to because of charles or the hard way we have already explored in Equilibrium and here with Jean and Hope learning to control the Phoenix Force and containing it.
> 
> Comments? Comments are love!


	23. Not In A Thousand Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, here is another shot (the last for now) focused on Hope, I hope you all like it, it's a mix of things things that happened in this series of shots, in my linked story Equilibrium and all the comics, movies, aus and some ideas I have, so it's a mix of everything! and I hope you'll like it!

_ Not In A Thousand Lives _

Hope yanked open the door of the house and shut it forcefully with her powers, running towards her room, almost levitating to it,her blue eyes clouded with betrayal as she looked at her parents. They had watched her disappear in her room, slamming her bedroom’s door shut as well. Her crying was muffled.

Jean gripped Scott’s hand as he jolted from his seat in instinct at their daughter’s sight. She wasn’t in pain, Jean reassured him although Hope blocked her from finding out more, Jean encountered fury and confusion, fear and pain.

_ ‘She knows,’  _ Jean knew it, Hope’s mind blocked her but Jean could feel what was wrong through her own powers. Hope would have been in practice with the X-Force, the new ones would be put in the Wrecker by Logan. Hope would be the leader of the team for the first time. She had slipped and read Logan’s mind, she knew of the different timeline, she knew of the timeline in which Jean killed Scott and Charles, the timeline Logan killed Jean, the timeline Hope herself never existed.  Hope had slipped and invaded Franklin’s mind as well, finding out about his time travel, changing everything for her sake, sparing her from a fate worse than death or nonexistence. 

Scott and Jean opened the door and entered the bedroom of their child, approached her crying form on the bed. Hope shot up to her feet, ready to say -or rather shout- something furiously but Jean took Scott’s hand in hers, closed her eyes and touched her daughter’s forehead, linking the three of them. 

_ Scott and Jean were destroying their clones and in vitro fertilization children at Alkali Lake.  _

_ The Dark Phoenix was at Alcatraz, against the X-Men, fighting on Magneto’s side, lost and necrotic, annihilating people, friends and foes. Jean took control only for a moment, begging Logan to end the suffering, Logan took her out of her misery. _

_ Scott and Jean were separating, another daughter, so very different, Rachel was screaming at her father for all the wrongdoings of the marriage. _

_ Jean was distant from Rachel, unable to accept the predestined end, her own end. _

_ Jean was suffering a stroke in Scott’s arms, begging him to gather his pieces and live his life. _

_ Scott Summers was standing before Jean Grey’s tomb, a blond woman was by his side, holding his hand, her telepathy attempting to erase the wife, in vain.  _

_ Jean and Scott were cradling a baby boy in their arms, his name was Charles.  _

_ The Phoenix Force was annihilating Jean -who was unable to contain it- before Scott’s corpse. _

_ Jean and Scott were raising Nathan who was a young boy, his virus spread over his frail body, they lived on scraps.  _

_ Scott was fighting the X-Men, consumed by the Phoenix Force that had already devoured his wife, he had nothing else to lose, he had given in the pain. Charles Xavier lay dead before him, among the flames.  _

_ Nathan was rushing through time and space, a baby girl with a mop of ginger hair in his arms, a different Hope Summers, he was escaping the Jean Grey School of higher learning and outreach.  _

_ Sentinels were attacking the mansion, killing the X-Men. _

_ Both Scott and Jean had been consumed by the Phoenix Force, the destruction they unleashed was enough to destroy planets, alien races were after the couple, yet no one could stand in their way of fire and destruction.  _

_ Franklin was fighting Hope, the world was in ruin, her parents were dead, she was lost to the Force.  _

_ Jean and Scott were back to life, struggling to save the world from powerful enemies, hand by hand against another son, Nate, the X-Man.  _

_ ‘There are countless more timelines, countless more scenarios, far better and much worse.’ Jean’s voice was heard when she, her husband and daughter found themselves under their favorite tree in the grounds, the astral plane was a safe place to show everything to Hope. The Phoenix remained on its favorite twig, watching. ‘What matters is that we achieved the best possible scenario.’ Jean added and Scott nodded at his girl. ‘The future Franklin came from has been prevented, you fully control the Phoenix, your brain is intact from Charles’ seizures because they simply never happened like in Franklin’s original timeline.’ Jean promised. Hope remained unsure before her parents, her tearful eyes traveling at the firebird that watched her.  _

_ ‘As for the rest of the timelines, do they really matter?’ Jean asked, Hope shook her head after a moment, understanding her mother’s reason.  _

_ ‘No,’ Hope replied as both Jean and Scott raised their hands for her, she took one with each hand.  _

_ ‘Exactly, Hope, and we did our best to fix the timeline when Franklin came here the first time.’ Scott added and smiled at his daughter. ‘So we can all lead happy lives, so we can care only for this life, this chance to live.’ Scott added and Hope bowed her head as she knew, Charles Xavier had sacrificed himself for that chance, for her. She knew she was more powerful than her mother, combined with the Phoenix, she knew her powers were practically divine.  _

_ ‘I won’t become a monster,’ Hope pointed out and Jean shook her head.  _

_ ‘Not in a thousand lives, sweetheart.’ Jean promised to her child, glad Hope was humble and sensible. ‘Franklin, like uncle Logan, did everything to protect the people they loved, and they both succeeded. The alternative timelines do not matter, they show us what to avoid from doing, they give us lessons on what to cherish and what to let go of, but that’s it, we lead our life, and it’s been a good life with its ups and downs.’ Jean spoke gently, knowing Hope was an adult, she deserved the truth no matter how harsh it was. Because of Logan, Charles had led a different path, resulting into Jean and Scott’s survival. Thanks to Franklin, Hope had been given a chance, bringing about everyone’s survival. ‘You know about the experiments on us and how Nathan came to be. You know about Alkali and the beings we destroyed there, we carry our sins and burdens but for us, what truly matters is you.’ Jean smiled at her child as more tears ran down her young face.  _

_ ‘Your mother is right, Hope. We fought to give you the life you deserve, let go of the things that could have happened, or happened and changed, and focus on the things we can create and everything we stand for.’ Scott instructed his child, their only daughter finally nodded her head.  _

_ The family hugged under the Summers Tree, they were safe, powerful and ready for whatever lay ahead of them.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? It was mostly a shot about Hope's place in the world and perspective on how life works, I wanted her to come in touch with the original timeline, even though by having glimpses of it. I hope it wasn't a pointless shot, i just needed it made and out of my system :)
> 
> CP09


	24. The Ingredient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new shot, requested by T and Adriana, a shot about jealousy.... I wanted to explore not just the theme of it but also a general picture of the couple.  
> This is my last shot while in Greece, if next Friday I'm unable to post, I might be facing some internet service problem at the new house so please be patient, thank you for the comments on the previous shot!

The Ingredient 

Jean watched warily as the team got dismissed. Scott was the first to get outside the Danger Room, the rest of the team followed. X-men and X-women separating for the different locker rooms and showers. Another hard session, another fight over power between the members of the team which was only getting bigger and more complicated.

Raven did her best and Hank backed her up as the main trainer of the team but they all had to agree that it was Scott who got the strategies right and applied enough force over the passive stance of the Beast and the recklessness of Mystique. They needed balance and Scott seemed to be the one who focus the team on the goal each time, causing issues between him, Jean -who backed him up- and the two actual captains of the X-Men. 

Storm was growing into a responsible, patient partner and teammate and Peter and Kurt were getting more and more confident and adjusted into a life of routine and schedule, through the team too, they worked like a wonder no matter their backgrounds. 

However that session had been hard for an entirely new reason: Elisabeth Braddock, the newest addition -and former enemy- of the team.

Three months ago, they had fought against her in Egypt. She had almost killed Hank, all amplified and strong because of Apocalypse. Now she had entered the team after being tracked down by the Professor who obviously wanted her in the team and she had accepted to enter it, hoping for a purpose in her life. A task force and a school had seemed ideal to her.

The Professor had guaranteed she was ready to fight for the dream he had for all of them and the world. The team had accepted her. Energokinetic and a telepath strong enough to attack mentally, she was an asset in the team. And a pain in the ass of Jean. Ever since Elisabeth’s arrival, Scott had been too busy showing her around, helping her with the team, although he wasn’t the headmaster of the school, nor the captain of the team, not yet at least. And Jean hated how suddenly her dear friend’s time had been divided, or actually taken away from her and their…. their  _ thing _ . 

It was a few weeks back when he entered her room, when they realized they’d be there for each other, the night they shared a kiss. They had decided to take things slowly but suddenly Elisabeth had reached the mansion and Scott had been appointed by the professor to take care of her adjustment into the life in New York. Scott had been more than glad to help, and Jean hated him for it. She had been slammed out of the picture and Scott seemed unfazed, casual and easy with the change. Jean had been right when she had told him in his handsome face: Scott Summers was an asshole, who gave up all too easily, even if he had every right to. 

No one was obliged to stick with the freak of the school, and Jean had the title and the crown of the greatest of them all.

The redhead almost tore her gloves off and unclasped the clips of her uniform, yanking the breastplate from her body. Storm was next to her, bruised and in pain, taking off her own uniform. In instinct, Jean helped Storm with the cape, still unsure why her friend chose that impractical piece of uniform for herself. Whatever got her in the mood to save the world, Jean thought after a moment as her eyes turned venomous towards the new addition, entering the locker room. Elisabeth smiled and started undressing. 

Jean didn’t dare reach for the mind of the older woman, she was a telepath, she’d sense the intrusion right away. And Jean had refused to speak with Scott in the past days, allowing him the space and time to play with his new lady. He had been trying to reach Jean but she avoided him most of the time, annoyance and anger flaring up inside her every time she saw him around on his own or with precious Elisabeth. Scott obviously was into girls who read minds and had secondary mutations. Only difference with Elisabeth, Jean couldn’t control her own. Jean sighed as she turned her eyes away and started taking off her boots. 

Could she blame him? Jean was always the freak of the school, the biggest of them all. Maybe he got scared, or freaked out. And Jean had to admit, Elisabeth was not only dominant of her powers, she was also gorgeous. 

Raven hair in waves, purple streaks here and there,  beautiful almond-shaped eyes, a body to die for, a killer smile, a full woman. Jean sighed as she telekinetically shoved her boots aside, taking off her socks and looking at her ugly toes. Most importantly, Elisabeth had reached her full potential because of Apocalypse, enjoying a life where her powers were at their peak and under her full control, leaving her free to search a meaning in life. Jean on the other hand, fought every day a battle to handle a gift that mostly felt like a curse, the nightmares insisted, the fear lingered. That dark cold grasp wrapped around her heart every time she felt her powers spiraling out of control. Her mind bled with worry over killing someone, annihilating him like she did with Apocalypse, just because she simply let go. She couldn’t blame Scott even if he simply got scared and decided an easier way with a more fun and sure person close to him. 

Jean had noticed how relaxed Scott was around Elisabeth, she could sense him even if she didn’t dare read his mind, too afraid of what she’d find there. Even their powerset worked nicely, both energokinetics and damn good at that. They were having easy laughs around dinner and lunch. Jean at first had thought she imagined things but as she withdrew away, she realized they were flirting. Scott had lost his brother and he smiled and laughed around Elisabeth, it was natural he chose her over Jean and her own troubles that certainly reminded him of Alex’s demise.

‘We’re gonna hit the mall, wanna come, Liz?’ Storm was asking, the traitor, she had noticed Jean’s ways towards Elisabeth and still, the peacemaker, wanted to make them all a big good family. 

‘No thank you, Ororo, Scott and Hank promised to help me move some stuff in my room before more can arrive from Germany.’ Elisabeth explained and smiled at Jean who only glanced at Ororo who was looking at her expectantly to offer her telekinetic help. She and Magneto had rebuilt the mansion after all, nope, no lifting and carrying stuff for Scott’s new interest. The new interest’s bedroom was next to hers, another reason for Jean to spend most of her time in the library, the gym, the lake, the pool, the stables, the Danger Room, the Play Room, wherever else but a place with a bed where Elisabeth could end up with Scott and just a thin wall separating them from Jean. In more ways than one, Jean felt as if being ostracized from her own life at the mansion. By another telepath -who fully controlled her powers- from her team, her friends, her own bedroom and from Scott’s side. He seemed gone as fast as he had entered her life and she had to be at least honest to herself: it hurt like a motherfucker. 

‘Good luck with that,’ Jean only said as she got inside the showers and Elisabeth smiled and nodded her head as she kept undressing. Jean would swear the older woman smirked. Jean ignored Ororo’s disapproving eyes as she turned on the hot water, getting her hair up in a bun as to avoid dampening it, she’d fix it in her room. She heard the shower by her side turning on and she didn’t glance as she could feel who was it, her eyes had shut the moment the hot water hit the nape of her neck.

_ ‘You’re very lucky, you know, thickhead, but lucky.’  _ Elisabeth’s voice entered her brain like an alarm set to scare her. Obviously the Professor hadn’t explained to Elisabeth the telepathic manners that applied within the mansion yet, or he did and she simply ignored them. Jean snapped her eyes open and looked at the woman next to her, boy, her body was perfect, curves, breasts, Jean hated Scott. She slammed her shields firm around her brain, taking note on having them always there around the savage telepath, another thing Jean had to keep into her mental grip. 

‘Excuse me?’ Jean asked verbally and Elisabeth nodded her head as she massaged it with her hands full of shampoo. 

_ ‘Scott is a sweetheart, Peter is so funny, Hank’s amazing and sweet and Kurt is simply a cinnamon bun. And Charles, Charles is the example of a gentleman.’  _ Elisabeth sent and Jean fought her gag reflexes at the mention of cinnamon buns and her teammates.  _ ‘And the girls are amazing too, you’ve found a great family, I’ve felt their minds and they all love you very much, some more than others...’  _ Elisabeth added and Jean remained to look at her. Was she trying to see if she struck a nerve with the mention of the men? Jean raised her mental shields higher than she had them a moment before. 

‘Stop reading people’s heads, it’s rude,’ Jean only commented and finished her shower quickly, grasping a towel and getting back to the locker room, where her clothes were, her day only seemed longer as she sensed the presence at her exit. 

‘Jean, I was waiting for you,’ Scott’s voice made her turn around. 

‘Oh I think you’re waiting for the wrong telepath,’ Jean snapped as she moved by him, shoving away the weakness on the knees at his aftershave scent and the butterflies in her stomach for talking to him alone after days. ‘Lizzie will be out soon so you can go carry her stuff around her room,’ Jean shot and Scott sighed as she stormed from his sight.

‘Hey hey hey,’ Scott tried quietly as he wrapped his hand around her forearm, stopping her from leaving him behind. Her eyes fell on his hand before she could look up at him. ‘What’s wrong? You’ve been avoiding me for days, what’s this now?’ Scott asked, his voice laced with worry and annoyance. 

‘Oh you don’t know,’ Jean snorted and Scott’s eyebrows creased in confusion, she could feel his worry and confusion were sincere, he wasn’t good with girls and their complicated minds.

‘No I don’t,’ he said pointing at his glasses, daring a small smile, ‘Optic blast freak here, not a telepath, care to enlighten me?’ he asked this time and Jean sighed and pulled her arm away. He inched closer and this time took both her elbows with his hands. ‘If you regret that kiss….’ Scott tried, Jean could feel his fear for the answer, his worry, his nerves, all mingled with her own anger and surprise. 

‘The kiss?’ Jean wondered and Scott huffed this time and dropped his hands from her arms, exasperated. 

‘Can you stop pretending like nothing happened? What’s got into you?’ Scott demanded this time and Jean looked up at him for a long moment. ‘I thought… I thought after that night we’d…’ he was cut in by her angry snap. 

‘We’d what, Scott? Hook around in your spare time from Elisabeth?’ Jean asked angrily and Scott this time fully frowned, his mind emitting confusion. Jean threw her arms in the air, her messy bun made her look beautiful, and a little crazy, she read that from him. 

Betsy?’ Scott asked confounded, making Jean angrier, they were on nicknames base! 

‘One moment you kiss me, promising you’ll stick around, a couple of days later, Braddock gets here and you’re mesmerised by her, trailing her skirts!’ Jean couldn’t help herself, her loud voice echoed through the metal coated corridor, she didn’t care there were still people inside the changing rooms. ‘Are you into telepaths or you just realized the biggest freak of the school will stigmatize you forever around here?’ Jean wondered angrily and Scott remained silent and stoic before her, his shoulders slumped. ‘You know what? It doesn’t matter. I was here a long time before you, this is my home and thank God it’s a big one, we’ll all survive each other’s presence while it lasts, even if she stays next door.’ Jean’s voice was breaking, his indifference infuriating her. ‘Just be a little patient, Scott. Next year I’m off to college, none of you will have to deal with my nightmares that shake the mansion or your fear of getting killed if I slip.’ Jean added angrily, hating how her eyes stung with tears. She had been building up all this for days -if not years- to no end. 

‘Are you done?’ Scott only asked dryly as he watched her flustered face, her eyes watery and her chest rising and falling, she was beautiful. God, he was thankful for the glasses, she couldn’t see where his eyes rested for longer than appropriate, if she could, he was sure he’d be flung across the base.

‘With you? For sure!’ she declared before she could start for the elevator again, coward asshole and his stupidity, not denying a thing, not accepting another. His strong hand was pushing her back in his arms and against the metal wall, before she could protest -or shove him across the corridor- his lips were upon hers, his mind opening up to her. 

_ ‘Read it,’  _ Scott demanded and Jean initially refused as his mind felt like an open window from which icy cold air was urging her to look through it. 

_ ‘Scott, Jean is still too tired from Cairo, Ororo, Kurt and Peter are adjusting themselves here and Raven, Hank and I need to prioritize other things. I have complete faith in you on helping Elisabeth adjust here. I trust you as if you were around here for years. I’m sure Alex would love to see you in the school and the team as an example.’ the Professor was saying to Scott as Elisabeth stood close to the two men in the Professor’s office. ‘You have natural mental defenses so I think you’d be ideal for helping Elisabeth around for a few days.’ the Professor was saying as Scott nodded his head and smiled, proud to be useful for the school and his mentor.  _

_ ‘You know, I really like the Professor,’ Elisabeth was saying to Scott over dinner a few days later, taking his mind away from Jean’s apathy over the weekend, she had been lost and distant. Scott felt his stomach drop at the thought she avoided him, he only hoped she needed time after Cairo, after all she was the one mostly shaken after Apocalypse.  _

_ ‘Yeah, everyone likes him,’ Scott replied absentmindedly, his eyes following the redhead his heart ached for as she entered the dining area, glanced at him, frowned and moved across the room where Ororo and Jubilee were sat, never throwing him a second glance.  _

_ ‘No, Scott.... I mean, I like him like… oh nevermind,’ Elisabeth tried quietly. ‘In Cairo, he fought valiantly, he…’ she trailed off as Scott finally looked at her with raised eyebrows before he could burst in laughter, earning a slap on the shoulder from his new friend and a chuckle out of her too.  _

_ ‘I think Elisabeth would be a good asset to the team, especially in case Jean can’t stabilize her powers, we’ll need one more telepath in the X-Men. Jean deserves a break after all.’ Charles was saying as Scott informed him of how Elisabeth did in her first week around the place, she’d probably take the Arts’ Class in the next semester.  _

_ ‘Shouldn’t this be known to the rest too, Professor?’ Scott asked with respect and Charles smiled at the young man.  _

_ ‘Hank wants to step down, Raven values you as the person in his place, and maybe one day, in her own spot, leading.’ Charles was saying and Scott could only nod his head, humbled.  _

_ ‘I hope I will make you proud, Professor, thank you,’ Scott offered and Charles smiled. ‘How are the sessions with Jean?’ he couldn’t help but ask. Charles didn’t pretend he was unaware, he was inside Jean’s mind at least four times per week, he knew there had been distance between her and Scott.  _

_ ‘She will find full control through time and hard work. She needs support from the people she values the most...’ Charles said pointedly and Scott only sighed and nodded. ‘Maybe giving her space and time isn’t what she needs after all,’ Charles tried to advise him and Scott looked up at the older man, still trying to get used to him without his hair.  _

_ ‘I don’t want to pressure her, I…’ Scott tried but Charles smiled and nodded.  _

_ ‘Talk to her, Scott. Sometimes, all we need is a reminder we’re not alone…’ the Professor only smiled.  _

_ ‘I think your girlfriend is mad at me,’ Elisabeth was saying, it was late afternoon of the same day Scott had been informed he was intended to be head of the team with Raven. He would have loved to share the news with Jean. He knew she’d be excited and supportive, but she was nowhere to be found even if he had searched for her around the mansion for more than an hour. For the past days, it felt as if she had developed teleportation too, appearing in the most impossible places and being nearly gone all day. Eventually he had met with Elisabeth and they had spent hours phoning companies to transfer her stuff from Europe to New York. Scott shook his head, Jean hadn’t even spared him a glance in days.  _

_ ‘Jean… Jean’s not my girlfriend,’ Scott retorted bitterly. Jean was tired and scared, he respected that. Jean was confused and afraid. Jean was acting on all these things plus her seemingly unlimited powers, her sleepless nights and her fears. Jean was simply refusing to acknowledge their kiss, acting like it never happened and it hurt like Hell. Certainly, Jean was not his girlfriend.  _

_ ‘Well she’s bloody acting like one, and a jealous at that,’ Elisabeth shrugged and Scott looked at her in wonder. Elisabeth smirked and shook her head. ‘Last night she had a nightmare from Cairo. Poor thing is afraid even to shut her eyes but I caught the nightmare she projected, instead of killing Apocalypse, she had to face me and you, kissing while the firebird erupted from within her…’ Elisabeth explained and Scott was dumbstruck. ‘Maybe you should talk to her after tonight’s Danger Room session. I’ll try talk to her as well, she’s lucky but thickhead, I hope she’ll listen. She seems like a very good lash.’ Elisabeth offered, wanting to help her new friend and his young love.  _

_ ‘I… she’s very good indeed, the best actually,’  _ Scott was admitting with a small smile as Jean withdrew from his mind and found herself back in the corridor with Scott pressing her almost fully against the wall, afraid she’d slip away.

They remained against each other, their kiss broken their brains untangling from each other. Jean didn’t mind his glasses, she felt like she could see right through Scott’s soul. 

It had been all a missanderasting, because they were young and stupid and life threw them special powers and a secret team, enemies and responsibilities young adults shouldn’t be dealing with. They still needed to learn each other, their strengths and weaknesses, what silence meant, what distance and annoyance concealed. 

Their relationship was still on step one with a huge ladder before them to climb. 

They didn’t need to apologise, she had misunderstood and blamed him, never giving him a chance. He had chosen to leave her alone instead of pushing her, too afraid she might break after all she had been through, after all they had been through, forgetting how powerful and resilient she was. They needed to find balance, they needed communication and patience, they weren’t the easiest people around the mansion and that was ok. 

The biggest freaks in the school would need to get used to actually  _ be  _ around each other to achieve a relationship. 

As their lips met again in a kiss full of need and forgiveness, they knew they had the basic ingredient to achieve it all. They still hadn’t had a name for it, but as their lips met in a new kiss after days separated, they were sure they’d find it. 

They’d find a name for the ingredient and they’d use it for the years to come to lead a life in common, as they only dreamed it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think, guys? I actually liked having them fighting, exploring that interaction,  
> I also loved Elisabeth in Apocalypse, I wish Olivia was back in DP for it, she was awesome! reason why I didn't want to use her as an Emma Frost like character, but mostly to turn the whole deal in to a misunderstanding plot.  
>  please comment? thank you for reading!


	25. Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting from Italy at last :D everyone survived (the kitties included) and now we're adapting, the internet is established so here it is: a shot I wanted to make for a long time, following the scene that initiated the love triangle in the movie verse, what followed of Jean and Logan's scene in the bedroom, interrupted by Scott at the door? During X1, Imagined in the new timeline (from Rogue's white stripes of hair indofp, some of the events in x1 must have happened).

_Territory_

 

Jean was still in her red blouse and skirt. Her hip resting on the marble railing of the balcony her suite included, overlooking the grounds. There was a cup of hot chamomile tea on the railing, it always helped calming her mind before sleep.

The new mutant was a savage, a feral creature with all his instincts working on overdrive, just like the day she met him at Alkali, he had made some steps towards civilized behavior, but still, he was wild and instinctive. Can you control instinct? Probably not. ‘Ro had been unsettled, little Marie was somewhere between terror and arousal towards him. It made Jean uneasy and amused at the same time, her telepathy gave her the whole picture: the pond had been disturbed.

She closed her eyes at the light breeze that blew against her hair, she had unleashed the knot holding it up. The door of the suite opened -and shut with more force than it should have- Scott was jealous, and he was so sexy while at it.  She remained standing with her back at the building, her gaze lost at the lake of the grounds before her, her eyes traveled to the lake, they were supposed to renovate and move to that boathouse at some point in their lives, they always postponed it.

She reached for him telepathically, their rapport had been created ever since they were young, worked to save their lives in numerous times -it had been forged through experiments and celestial fire- and perfected itself in their wedding night. Charles believed it was her powers manifesting the link. Jean believed it was true love manifested through mutation. They were the children of the Atom, after all, the first fully blossomed generation of their kind, there was so much to be discovered yet.

Jean however found the bond with her husband partially blocked from his end. Oh, he wasn’t just jealous, he was angry. He reached the spot next to her, turned his back and looked towards their suite -the place that once belonged only to her, the place they shared their first kiss, and so many more firsts- Scott was radiating with emotion.

His glasses concealed his expressions to everyone else, but not Jean. Even with the bond blocked, he pulsed with anger, insecurity, annoyance, worry and arousal. His body also betrayed him to her, that little vein on his temple quivered, his lips were drawn to a straight line, his shoulders were too rigid even for his posture, his knuckles white from clenching his fists.

‘Anytime you’re ready to open-’ Jean started verbally but was cut off.

‘I don’t like him, I want him away from you,’ Scott blurted out, still looking behind her as she looked ahead. Jean nodded, she had tried to talk about the bond, but that was still firmly blocked. First Scott would have to vent, fair enough.

Scott had caught Jean and Logan in a position they had found themselves -decades ago at Alkali- with Jean’s hands to his temples, trying to figure out the slightest of evidence for his past. Back then, Jean and Scott hadn’t developed their bond yet, but Jean could bet Scott had been uneasy. Now, she was positive he hated history repeating itself. But Jean had done nothing wrong, Logan had tried to flirt with her after Charles appointed her to show him his room. Charles had wanted Jean to do that so she could read Logan’s mind and try fish out anything useful that Charles hadn’t achieved himself. Jean had grew to be more delicate than Charles’ almost clinical approach and the professor had instantly read through Logan’s primal desire over Jean, he needed answers over Magneto’s need of him and Jean was the chance to get them.

Jean had explained to Logan she lived with Scott down the hall from his place. He was impudent and reckless, daring her to read his mind, he knew her from the news, the X-men were famous and she was the Phoenix. She knew him from that first meeting in Alkali, when she had first sensed his animalistic mind, released him from the cage he was kept in and then read his mind. His memory had buried their first meeting, that day must had been very stressful for his brain, only his name had remained on the surface. Logan.

She had read his mind, a labyrinth of pain and suffering behind every corner and dead end. The images had flashed through her mind, she was powerful and in control but his mind had been like moving sand, drawing her into oblivion and terror. Their start on the wrong foot had led Scott -who had felt everything via the bond- to interrupt them.  Jean had felt the rivalry the moment she snapped her hands back to herself. She had left the two men, asking Scott if he was coming, she was sure he wanted to make sure his territory remained exactly that: his.

Jean was sure Charles had explained his plan to Scott, yet Scott didn’t care and Jean wouldn’t give him the satisfaction right away, they hadn’t been in a situation like this in years. Men had tried to flirt with Jean, in her college years, at med school and even in the mansion, and women had tried to flirt with Scott, but no one had ever drew out such a reaction from Scott. It almost reminded her their first years, when she had made a scene over Betsy.

‘I know, but Charles wants him in the team. I read that the moment you brought him in and-’ Jean tried to reason with her husband.

‘I want him away from you,’ Scott repeated stubbornly and this time Jean couldn’t help but smirk at her husband as she turned her head towards him, his head didn’t turn towards her, his body still stiff, his mind still blocking her.

‘Did you make that clear to him?’ Jean asked amused, his annoyance and anger bled through the blockage, along his possessiveness over her. Decades ago, Scott had been scared of Logan, now he simply didn’t like him and it’d take effort to get him out of that zone, effort that Logan didn’t seem interested to make.

‘Of course I did,’ he retorted, proud of himself. Jean nodded, her smirk turning into a smile. ‘I told him to stay away from my girl.’ he added and Jean actually chuckled, making Scott finally turn towards her.

‘Forgot to pee the word “wife” all over his bedroom floor?’ Jean wondered and Scott remained still for a moment more before he could take her by surprise -a success when encountering the most powerful telepath on Earth- pull her from her slim waist and crush his lips on hers. Knocking the cup of chamomile tea off the railing, it smashed after a couple of seconds somewhere below. Scott finally unblocked the bond, possessiveness and love stole Jean’s breath away as she responded in the kiss. Scott seemed cold and rigid to strangers, uptight and in control but his close people knew better and Jean knew better than anyone else, he was all emotion and fire.

He had been worried during the rescue mission, he had felt the way Wolverine assaulted Jean the moment he woke up in the lab. Scott had used all his willpower when the feral newcomer grabbed him by the collar, checking with Charles for his next move, ever the loyal soldier. He was afraid of what Magneto could possibly want from Wolverine –a mutant experimental weapon- and he had hated to see his wife reading the barbarian’s mind, like she had done years ago.

 _‘That’s why Charles wanted me to show him around, so he’d dare me, like he did. I had to see if I could find more on Magneto or the base,’_ Jean sent as their kiss went on, their arms wrapped around each other, hands discovering the territory they both knew so well. The heat between their bodies increased, their bond setting itself on fire at the passion shared between lovers.

 _‘Are you bored of me?’_ It was more Scott’s own thought, rather than something he wanted sent through, but it had been heard by Jean nonetheless. Scott didn’t care about the mission at the moment, he didn’t care about Charles’ master plans of fishing out information.

Boy, he was jealous and shaken out of his comfort zone.

 _‘Of you? Never.’_ Jean sent telepathically, her hand traveling down, between their bodies, making him gasp thanks to her skillful fingers. _‘Of your silly notion that a hairy bag of nerves could avert my need for your perfectly formed ass? Yes, a bit.’_ Jean replied honestly through the bond as her other hand squeezed mentioned perfect ass, making Scott grin against their kiss. He picked her up in his arms, her long legs wrapping around his waist, his erection pushing against her core as their kiss remained uninterrupted.

Thank God she was wearing a skirt, making things so much easier as they re-entered their suite together and fell on their king size bed.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, last shot was about jealous Jean, now we had jealous Scott, I hope you liked it :)  
> comments are love!


	26. The Golden Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the small delay, everyone, here is the new chapter, taken by my take on X-Men equilibrium (my fanfic) and how I imagine jott went through the Essex experiments (as in my universe it was Jean and Scott who got through it together as mentioned in chapter 2 of my fic) if you haven't read that fic, simply enjoy this one :)
> 
> themes of human experimentation, violation and general torture, mild mention

‘SCOTT!’ Jean hollered desperately, yanking at her bonds, her wrists’ skin already tender and broken, tears ran down her cheeks.

 

It was all her own fault. 

 

Her arms and legs were spread apart; held with metal sackles. There was an IV injected in her left vein, a light green liquid on a drip. ‘SCOTT!!’ she screamed again, shivering against the cold metallic surface she was laid against, dressed in a torn and dirty piece of surgical robe that reached her thighs. ‘Please…’ she whispered hopelessly. 

_ ‘Jean…’ _ it was smaller than a whisper but he was there, alive, in some other cage in that God forsaken place. Jean closed her eyes and tried to focus, the device attached on her temples reacted, causing her to scream in pain as it pierced through her temples, blocking her powers. 

Damn it, it was all Jean’s fault, falling in Raven’s trap, Jean should have known better, and she had pulled Scott in that torture too. Essex had promised to help both of them with their powers. They had fallen into the trap signing their death sentences. 

But this had been proven worse than death, the experiments, the pain, the disempowered, knowing he suffered as much as she did. She fought to focus on her body, she had no idea for how long she was restrained on that table, flat on her back and unable to move, she had been drifting in and out of consciousness for days. Her arms were full of wounds, punctured, pierced, pilled, so were her legs. With terror in her heart she could also feel sore between her legs. Essex was a geneticist. She could only hope he hadn’t implanted something inside her. She had read his mind before he could use the device on her, the mad scientist had been fascinated by hers and Scott’s genetic profiles.

She loved Scott with her life but she didn’t want their union giving fruit through torture and human experimentation. All she had wanted was to find a way to control her powers.

_ ‘Scott…’  _ she tried again, as silent as possible as not to provoke the device’s sensor, hoping the bond’s deeper mental frequency wouldn’t be detected.  _ ‘Please, Scott, answer, me.’  _ she sent, trying to reach out with her mind, afraid she’d encounter deathly silence. 

_ ‘Jean… you’re alive.’ _ His voice sent a hot shiver down her back, as if a breath of life inside her cold body. She tried to calm her racing heart. 

_ ‘I’m right here, I’m so sorry, _ ’ Jean sent back, he was in some place near. They had been practicing with their bond, non entirely telepathic, non entirely normal, she was glad the device couldn’t detect it. 

_ ‘Love, we’ll get out of here, what has he done to you?’ _ Scott’s voice was reassuring although it was more like a whisper inside her head, or heart, she couldn’t place it. 

_ ‘I… I feel like shit,’ _ she answered honestly.

_ ‘Me too, I have something attached on my temples, a blindfold and I am chained on an examination table.’ _ he explained and Jean sighed and nodded.

_ ‘Same here, except the blindfold, but I can’t use my powers, something is keeping them off, a kind of poison I think, except the bond.’ _ Jean gave her own report. 

_ ‘Except the bond,’ _ Scott pointed out, thinking, _ ‘Focus on me,’  _ Scott said after a moment. Jean complied, trusting him. She searched for him in that strange frequency the device couldn’t detect. She sunk into darkness, calming herself, trying to reach out on the left. Finding Scott’s essence so close yet so far away from her. 

She felt him close to her, inside her, inside the erebus, that golden thread that held them together for years -ever since their first time making love- was now growing in size, illuminating the darkness and guiding them both to each other. It established itself like a tunnel, connecting and separating them as it filled with their love and pain, their desperation and solace into finding each other again. 

She could feel every wound on his body and he could feel every scratch and every probing. Fury and terror filled the channel, before they could both focus on each other, they were alive and they needed to find a way out of this Hell. 

Jean opened her eyes to find a tall, robust man before her, she cried out and tried to move away, he was injecting the IV with something. She had no idea how long she had spent inside the bond, she fell into oblivion, taking Scott with her. The glowing thread glowed at the bottom of a dark ocean, barely seen.

Darkness.

_ ‘We’ll survive, Jean, I promise.’  _

_ ‘I love you, Scott.’ _

Screams, battle sounds, the X-Men had found them, Magneto was fighting with them against Sinister. 

Her eyes opened aflame, looking through the liquid she was submerged in. A tank, tubes pierced through her veins and arteries, some poison was surging through the tubes, ready to kill her. Scott was next to her, inside another tank. They had been doomed to die by Essex like countless other victims, they were terminated experiments. In her delirium, terror wrapped around her heart and mind at her enemy's satisfaction, he had taken whatever he wanted from them.

The tanks shattered, her bony hand was raised before her, pointing at Essex, annihilating him. Scott was held by her powers close to her, semi conscious, the tubes still hang from their bodies. The Firebird was raging on around her, she only then realized the Phoenix was protecting both her and her fiance. She started destroying the base, faintly, she held the Force from killing the X-Men that had been fighting to find them. She blacked out. 

_ ‘We’ll pull through, Scott, I promise,’  _

_ ‘I know, love, after this, we set a date.’  _

_ ‘Deal, no more postponing.’  _

_ ‘Deal _ ,’

Her eyes opened slowly, narrowing at the harsh hospital light. Storm was turning around in surprise, Jean must had gasped Scott’s name, she wasn’t sure. Storm was hugging her tightly before Kurt could call out Scott was out of the weeks-old coma too. 

Their bond was still working, establishing each other’s brains to function as one. They turned and looked at each other for the first time in they-had-no-idea-how-long, they smiled at each other over their friends’ warm hugs, they looked like Hell but they were safe back in their family, together. 

They were out of the Labyrinth, thanks to their Golden Thread. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I hope you liked it, we'll have more shots exploring the theme of their bond but I hope you liked this one
> 
> comments are love!


	27. First and Eternal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First because this chapter is for the first time Jean and Scott made love, Eternal Because in this shot we'll explore the bond a little more and how it initiated between them, a bond we've seen through many versions of the x-men and I absolutely adore. this shot is not for minors and basically is full of smut so you have been warned.

_ First and Eternal _

Jean’s scream had grew to be one of Scott’s worst sounds, a very familiar one. He’d recognize it everywhere, during missions if she was in physical pain, in the Danger Room if she was taken by surprise by the AI, but its worst kind was during the nights, when her nightmares plagued her sleep and left her unnerved and shaken. 

He rushed outside the bedroom he shared with Kurt and Peter. He used to stumble and trip in his struggle to reach her but by now, he went into overdrive within seconds from the moment he heard his girlfriend. 

He ran down the corridor where she had one suite for herself. He opened the door quickly and shut it behind him, his eyes narrowing as he tried to adjust in the darkness of the room. Jean was writhing on her bed, gasping for breath through her nightmare. Scott rushed close to her, kneeling on her bed, cupping her face with both hands as the Professor had taught him, telepaths needed physical contact to come back to their senses, that minimized the possibility of lashing out telepathically, and in Jean’s case, telekinetically too. 

‘Jean, baby, wake up, come on, Jean, follow my voice.’ Scott’s voice was clear, full of authority, despite his fear at her sight, he could get glimpses of the nightmare, he pushed them away. ‘Wake up, Jean, it’s a dream, follow my voice and wake up.’ he repeated as Jean frowned in her sleep, her skin sweaty, her eyebrows creased in a grimace of torture, she half-whimpered, half-gasped before her eyes could open wide and unfocussed. He withdrew his hands, she needed space and a moment to catch her breath, he reached for the plastic water bottle by her side. With his other arm Scott helped Jean sit up on the mattress before he could hand her the bottle. She took it gratefully and opened the cup, taking a small sip while panting. 

‘Thank you, Scott,’ Jean whispered after a moment, Scott only smiled. They had been together for the past couple of months, ever since that eventful fight over Betsy. Ever since they had decided to work on what they had. Scott had been trained -and allowed- to help Jean through the nightmares by the Professor. They had been allowed to spend time in her bedroom during the nights, although the Professor had asked them to respect the place. 

There had been passionate make outs after missions, before classrooms and during the night but they had never moved further than that. Afraid of their respective powers and the case of an accident, worried they’d be caught or heard, and above all, too embarrassed they wouldn’t be good enough.

‘Feeling better?’ Scott asked as Jean was finally calming down, her hand ran up her forehead and over her hair as she nodded. ‘Want to talk about it?’

‘Fear, destruction… the usual.’ Jean explained in a monotonous voice and Scott nodded. She’d never expect she would be able to speak so casually about her nightmares, yet she’d never expected she’d fall in love with Scott Summers. ‘Did I wake everyone?’ she wondered but Scott shook his head as she made space and lifted the covers for him to slip next to her. Scott couldn’t help but glance at her t-shirt and shorts, revealing her navel and long legs respectively, she was gorgeous. ‘Thanks,’ she caught his loud thought and Scott blushed and grinned as he laid next to her and opened his arm for her to snuggle close. They were used on staying together after a bad dream. Scott realized that as he had ran down the corridor, no one else had been out of their room or awake at all. 

‘Actually I saw no one up,’ Scott comforted her and Jean nodded. Maybe she had projected only to him, poor thing and he prefered to remain with her. ‘But don’t worry, I’ll always be here,’ he added as if he had read her thoughts. Jean nodded and reached up for him as he leaned down and their lips met in a kiss that soon turned heated with their hands grasping at each other. They needed comfort and they needed each other.

‘We should…’ he tried but Jean pulled at his shirt and brought him back in a kiss. Her hands roaming up and down his toned chest, down his abdomen, his waist, she dared touch his thigh, making him gasp as her nails grazed above the fabric. God, she wanted the man in her bed, and she knew how much he wanted her too. Nervousness, need, fear and lust were all bittersweet between them as Jean’s forearm pushed against something hard and clothed in her hand’s journey to his waist, making both gasp in surprise as they broke the kiss and looked at each other breathlessly. ‘We should stop…?’ Scott tried again but either of them made a move to create distance, both panting, all heated against each other. 

_ ‘No,’  _ Jean thought and Scott’s eyebrows shot up as he looked down at her. 

‘No?’ he wondered, half excited, half afraid. Boy, they were tumbling towards the moment they wouldn’t be able to stop. 

She hadn’t meant to be heard, she took a moment to look at Scott, his eyes were concealed but she was learning to read every other little detail on his face, mapping out his expressions, understanding the feelings behind every little twitch of muscle and crease of eyebrows. His lips weren’t just delicious, they were also very expressive. She trusted him with her life, she wanted him, she needed him in every way possible, it was time. 

‘No, I… I want more,’ she took the courage to say, her hand moving back to his chest, traveling at the hem of his t-shirt and on the trail of hair that led to his navel before she could move further. ‘You want more, Scott?’ she wondered vocally, momentarily afraid of the answer,  she didn’t want to freak him out with telepathy at such moment. Maybe he hadn’t noticed but she had. He received more and more from her -since this was impossible as he wasn’t a telepath- she was projecting more and more to him and she didn’t want to drive him crazy. She needed to contain her powers, Scott had enough trouble with his own uncontrolled gift. 

‘I do, I so do,’ he said bravely, honestly and as to prove his point, he kicked away their covers,  shifted from his position and took off his t-shirt, throwing it away on the floor, he was so satisfied when he noticed Jean’s eyes on his body, she really liked him. ‘You’re beautiful, Jean,’ he whispered back his reply as he cupped her cheek and kissed her hard on the lips once more. 

His hand traveled from her cheek to her neck, down her shoulder and then cupped one soft mound of flesh, her nipple was already hard against the fabric of her t-shirt. He had cupped her breasts before, but she always wore a bra, or worse, her uniform. Scott suddenly realized how sensitive that spot was as Jean broke their kiss and moaned his name against his lips. God he loved his name moaned like that from her lips. He would swear he felt a pang of discomfort from her after a few seconds so he decided to become daring, his hand moved down her belly, and then above her shorts, touching the heated spot between her thighs. 

‘Oh Scott…’ She gasped again as Scott cupped her, unsure of the pressure he had to apply. Jean needed him desperately to do more but she was a curious creature herself. She needed to explore his body and he was right there, half naked and perfect in her bed. She couldn’t help as her own hands started a journey of their own down his body again, making him moan in approval. She reached for his thigh again, caressing the toned muscle there. Scott couldn’t help but thrust his hips closer to her as Jean took the courage and touched him for the first time, cupping his member over his own clothes. Her fear and worry were replaced by excitement and interest at his reaction. His hand flattered against her own body as he jerked and groaned her name in response. 

‘Yes, Jean,’ he couldn’t help but call out loudly and for a moment Jean looked at her door, with a wink of her eye, at least it locked itself, she wished she could silence the place too. She focused back on her boyfriend with a moan as he gathered himself and kissed her hard. They were getting more impatient and anxious by the moment. Scott broke the kiss as he felt her touch becoming too much, he wouldn’t embarrass himself, he needed her too much and all that was getting too real. 

Jean withdrew her hand, feeling something was off, she wasn’t sure if it was his thoughts or body language but she moved her hand from his stiff member to his own hand, taking it away for a moment, she could feel her clothes dampened against her body in the seconds he wasn’t touching her. She mostly felt his wonder rather than saw it on his face when Jean took things further and guided his hand within her shorts and knickers. 

Scott was left speechless, his breath caught in his throat as Jean laid on her back looking at him while he felt her curls with his fingers, she spread her legs wider for their hands to reach the right place. They both gasped as Jean pushed his fingers where she wanted him, between her folds, there was a bundle there, Jean pushed his fingers, he gave a flick to it and Jean moaned his name in the most beautiful possible way. 

‘Yes, Scott, like that,’ she moaned as Scott allowed her to guide his moves. His own cock twitched at the sight and sounds, he felt a primary pride at his girlfriend spread before him, moaning his name like that, all wet and ready for more.  _ ‘Just a little faster,’  _ he heard her mental voice and complied, not sure if she was meant to be “heard”, he didn’t care as she rewarded him with a new moan, her breasts heaving beneath her cloth. 

‘Your t-shirt, Jean.’ he couldn’t help but want more himself, she smiled and nodded her head, pushing up the cotton t-shirt over her head. Without stopping his hand against her body, he moved above her, trailing kisses everywhere, her lips, neck, collarbone, he looked up for her nod of permission before he could engulf a nipple into his mouth. She cried out his name, he somehow knew how to do it, he could feel her need for being nipped rather than grazed or sucked. 

‘God, Scott,’ Jean couldn’t help but use her powers in desperation, pushing down his trousers and underwear and Scott would have been shocked at the sudden exposure if he hadn’t been so preoccupied with Jean’s amazing body and relieved for his cock to finally be free and rubbing against her thigh. He would swear there was something happening as he felt her shock and looked up at her again, her eyes were on him. 

Suddenly, he remembered something he had heard in his old high school. The first time was usually painful for a girl, Jean was a virgin, he could feel her worry and determination at the same time. She wanted him but she was afraid. They had paused for a few moments, all sweaty and tangled with each other. Scott decided to do something to help, he knew she was receptive. 

_ ‘Get in my mind,’  _ He sent gently and Jean’s eyes averted from his member and traveled to his face, she had heard him, he took a breath and relaxed himself, kissing gently one breast as he relaxed his mind and opened up for her.

‘Are you sure, Scott?’ Jean’s nervousness returned as she spoke her words, Scott smiled at her. 

_ ‘Positive,’ _ he sent back confidently.  He’d swear she was always there but now that she had actually gotten in his mind, he could feel her closer than ever.  _ ‘Try to keep your mind open, lets feel it like that, lets make it special.’  _ Scott offered mentally and Jean nodded her head as they kissed again. He felt her intention and allowed her to move her hand and cup him naked. They both gasped and kissed harder. 

_ ‘It feels nice,’ _ she sent awkwardly and Scott couldn’t help but smile against the kiss and send his thanks. He gasped against it as she did all she could think of and started moving her fingers up and down. 

_ A little gentler.  _ It was mostly his need rather than thought but Jean obeyed, wanting him to feel the same satisfaction he gave her.  _ ‘I want to see all of you, baby,’  _ That was a clear and loud thought. Jean nodded and let go of him as she raised her hips and Scott sat on his knees to pull her shorts and knickers down her long legs. There were clothes spread on the floor around the bed, along the cover, spilt over the bed. Scott couldn’t help but admire his girlfriend for a moment longer, she was pale and beautiful, her hair seemed darker against the pillows. 

_ ‘You make me nervous, Scott, don’t you like what you see?’  _ her question was pointless and they both knew it. She admired his own body, it was silly but Jean realized they were reaching a point where two adults simply can’t describe until it happens. Scott spread Jean’s legs slowly, kissing her right knee as he did so, moving closer in his naked glory as he towered her, his erection pushing against her inner thigh as they shared another kiss.  _ ‘I love what I see, and feel and taste.’ _ Scott sent finally to Jean and she smiled against the kiss.  _ ‘Only when you’re ready,’ _ Scott sent again and Jean could feel him struggling between his need to get inside her and take her and his will to make things right, special. She couldn’t help but project her own lust and need for him. They needed the same thing. 

Jean snaked a hand down between their long bodies and wrapped it around Scott’s cock once again, Scott hissed and broke the kiss as she guided him to her core. Opening her legs wider for him and bending her knees, her feet resting on the mattress, she wrapped her other arm around his shoulder and nodded to him. 

Scott bit his bottom lip as he thrust inside her, making her gasp and throw her head back against the pillow, her hands gripping on him. He leaned on the side and planted a kiss on her hand that held onto his shoulder as he restrained himself from moving, giving her a moment to adjust. He hated the discomfort he caused her but he couldn’t help but think he was in heaven himself, she felt amazing. 

He was overwhelmingly long and thick, the discomfort was matched only by the feeling of fullness. Jean had touched herself before but nothing compared to this, it was almost overwhelming. She was having sex, she was making love, with the man she wanted, with the man she loved. 

He didn’t hear her mental urge to move, he felt her need for him to start thrusting and he did so, unable to stop from moaning her name as he did. Jean let out a breath, then a moan and then she started calling Scott’s name as the initial pain and discomfort gave way to pleasure and lust. She couldn’t help but cup his face with both hands and kiss her lover as he thrust in and out of her body. 

_ ‘So beautiful,’  _ Scott could only send mentally.  _ ‘I love you, Jean,’  _ the thought was simply out there between them, shared. But it was the most natural thing in the world, between two people who cared so much for each other. 

_ ‘I love you, Scott,’  _ Her own feelings expressed as they breathed hard against each other. Scott trailed kisses down her cheek until he buried his face in Jean’s neck, biting at the soft skin of her collarbone while he thrust more frantically. 

As their bodies became one, Jean felt Scott inside her, not only in her body but also her mind. While she felt loved and cherished by that man for the very first time, she couldn’t understand how Scott had entered her mind, effortlessly and without being a telepath, he was there, tasting her pleasure like she did with his, savouring her feelings, listening to her thoughts, sharing herself with him like he willingly shared himself with her. 

They could feel each other’s pleasure and that made their own bodies reach their peak abruptly, either of them were prepared for it as this was the first time. 

Jean felt her body arching against the mattress and beneath Scott as her orgasm overtook her, her walls convulsing around him thrusting, her lips parted, calling out his name. She felt his own release while she was still at her peak. 

Scott was overwhelmed, her sight, sounds, her very sense and mind, it was all too much as he felt his body reaching his height, and falling over. He groaned her name again and again as he came, thrusting inside Jean frantically, riding out their orgasms in the dark room. For a few moments the room crackled with energy, a couple of books were knocked down from Jean’s desk but the two lovers didn’t even notice as they remained gasping against each other, coming down from their peak. 

The silence was comfortable as Scott remained above Jean for a few second until he realized he was probably crushing her. He pulled out and away from her, smiling at the shared thought and feeling of loss from both ends. Jean summoned the covers of her bed and soon they were hugging each other. Scott was flat on his back with one arm wrapped around Jean who snaked her arm and leg above his chest and legs respectively. Her head rested above his heart and collarbone as Scott pecked the crown of her head. His other hand moved close to her and their fingers intertwined. They could still feel each other’s presence in their heads, it was comfortable, comforting. 

Scott thought of asking Jean if he hurt her, but as he remained inside her mind, he realized it was unnecessary, she was alright. The idea of birth control sprang inside his mind but again, as if he was in his own mind, her thoughts reassured him, she had been in birth control for about two weeks now. She looked up at him with a small smile. 

‘I knew we’d make love soon, so I wanted to be sure,’ Jean vocalized, her voice seemed so tired and spent after all the moans and groans he had coaxed out of her. He felt proud and cheeky.

‘Smart woman,’ his own voice was harsh, he tasted her own pride at exhausting him.

_ ‘Not the weird girl anymore?’  _ Jean wondered mentally with humor and Scott smiled and kissed her temple this time, making her close her eyes. 

_ ‘Always my weird girl,’  _ he promised mentally and Jean looked up at him again.  _ ‘I meant it,’  _ he only said, knowing she understood he meant his declaration of love for her. Jean smiled and reached up for a kiss on the lips. 

_ ‘I meant it too, Scott,’  _ Jean sent back. They smiled at each other, Jean’s head rested back against his chest. 

_ ‘How is it possible for me to be inside your head at will?’  _ Scott finally wondered and Jean shrugged. 

_ ‘Not sure,’  _ Jean sent back. 

_ ‘Ok…’  _ He sent back casually. 

_ ‘Aren’t you freaked out? You once told me you don’t need some weird girl creeping up in there… here,’  _ Jean sent back, only half teasing him. Scott smiled and tightened his arm around her naked body. 

_ ‘Back then I didn’t know this weird girl would be so sweet,’  _ he kissed her head, ‘ _ so kind,’  _ he kissed her knuckles as he raised their joint hands to his lips,  _ ‘and so unbelievably sexy,’  _ his other hand moved down her side and pinched one buttock, making her yelp, laugh and slap his chest.  _  ‘Plus, I was with a blindfold. I had no idea the girl was so beautiful atop all that,’  _ Scott was smiling down at his girlfriend. Jean reached once again for a kiss. 

‘But I better try and stop it, I don’t know the consequences of such a long term connection. I’ve never done such thing before.’ Jean spoke the words and Scott nodded his head, she was responsible with telepathy that she was still struggling to control anyway. He loved the connection he had to admit but it was on Jean if it’d continue or not, he didn’t want to strain herself after all. She closed her eyes and he did the same as he felt Jean inside his brain. She was withdrawing as he felt himself pulled out of her own mind, until the thoughts were whispers, he could only feel his own bliss with her in his arms. 

Yet, there was still a whisper of Jean inside his mind, and he could feel a tiny glimpse into her own mind as well. 

Like a glowing thread in the darkness, keeping them connected. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first allow me to remind you what I have written before through Jean's character, for her and scott the bond is basically a manifestation of their love through mutation, explaining how a non-mutant can establish such a rapport with a telepath :) I hope you liked the shot, I wanted something smutty but not without a plot and I wanted these two to have fun while at it, i underlined the creation of the bond, imagine this shot is somewhere in the months following Apocalypse so JOTT is pretty young still and exploring everything. 
> 
> I also wanted Jean to take initiative in some moments as I'm tired of the first-time-lovemaking stories where the boy does all the first moves and the girl is shown as the damsel in distress, well girls get horny too, damn it! lol 
> 
> I hope you liked the little dialogue at the end of it, comments are love!! thanks for reading!


	28. Cascade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a shot right after the Battle of the Liberty Island and the Statue of Liberty, a little more fancy I can imagine the battle but here is only the aftermath for jott

_Cascade_

 

Their blood was blended with the water, pooling at their feet before it could be taken down the drain of the shower. The couple remained silent, pained, the sponges caressing each other’s battered and bruised bodies. Only the water was heard, deafening within the tiled place of their bathroom.

The mission in Liberty Island had been a disaster. The team came back injured and defeated, Rogue and Logan had almost died. Jean had used her powers to the extreme, abusing them to stop Magneto, blacking out right afterwards, and making Scott believe he lost her all over again.

They were alive only because of her. A large slash moving from her ribs down her navel. He had one himself, starting from his shoulder and down his back. The hot water made them sting more. They could feel each other’s pain, both physical and mental. Being super heroes had become a routine, the team was famous, the team was supposed to be super, but at that day they fell in the ambush like amateurs and only because of luck and Jean, they made it out alive.

In close calls like that one – and only after it- they allowed themselves to tremble and whimper before each other, they allowed themselves to hurt and face the shock of the battle. The power couple, the leader and the powerful. Cyclops and Phoenix.

Jean looked up at her husband, her eyes tired, one more reddish than the other, some piece of debris had sliced her eyebrow, her hair damp on her head. She let the sponge on the stand close by and reached for his face, touching his cheeks before they could share a kiss, his arms wrapping around her, tightly. He had thought she’d died this time.

She wished to see his eyes, but she knew, she had taken herself way too far this time, the nightmares would return, the fear lingered, she couldn’t push more, not that day. In a constant struggle with a cosmic force, she learnt to choose her battles the hard way, she had to take a step back and compose herself.

The kiss and embrace lingered under the cascading water, turning more passionate until he pushed her against the warm tiles and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoisted her against the wall.

They were quick and desperate, no words, only quick breaths against each other’s skin, just to make sure they were alive and together. So unlike their encounters, so familiar at the same time. It burnt inside both of them, the fire and energy, the beams and emotion, the fear of death they escaped narrowly that night, all ignited and extinguished under the cascading water.

The water was clean of blood by the time the couple stood spent and panting against each other. Their heavy breathing was covered by the sound of the shower. They clung onto each other, holding and embracing, not sure where one begun and the other ended.

They remained like that until the water turned cold. Until they were ready to go out and deal with their failure, until they could be brave again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what you think? I wanted something quick and desperate, I wanted these two to heal together and embrace failure behind the image of the famous team the DP movie will give us in a few months. Also, I wanted no dialogue, only interaction with each other and mentally getting each other
> 
> thank you for reading!


	29. Pretty Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small shot about baby Hope as requested, just a pretty normal moment for jott ;)  
> set in my mind with Famke and James as Jean and Scott around the time of x1 (in matter of how they'd look)

_ Pretty Normal  _

 

Scott jerked awake from his face-down position. He still wore his visor, not the sleeping blindfold. He needed a moment to comprehend what time it was, and what year. 

He and Jean had returned from their first night out in months, Hope had been kept by Ororo. They hadn’t made it out of the mansion as a normal couple in almost a year –even though Cyclops and Phoenix weren’t a normal couple in the slightest- and they had enjoyed themselves. It had been hard to get them out of the house, the rest of their close friends and family almost kicked them out of it and forced them to accept the invitation to the party celebrating Hank’s position as Secretary of Mutant Affairs. One of the many around the city and the country to celebrate the milestone for Mutant Rights. Scott and Jean had left late and returned early, hoping the rest would manage with the insufferable toddler of theirs.

Hope was eleven months old and teething, some babies start at six months but Hope took her time, and boy she was having a hard one. Gum swelling, sensitivity, irritability, biting and sleep problems, she had the package of teething and Jean and Scott were suffering with her. By the time of their return, Hope had fallen asleep, the couple couldn’t believe their luck. Ororo was beaming with pride for her babysitting skills and they dared to think they could withdraw to their suite for some private time since the chance couldn’t be missed.

A few heated moments later and Hope’s loud wailing was forcing Jean to stand up, straighten up her creased dress, curse her luck under her breath and leave for the nursery, telepathically sending Scott the command not to move from the bed in case she could calm their child quickly. 

Scott had undressed and remained in his t-shirt and boxers, lowered the lights to make things romantic because their sex-life had taken a huge blow since the arrival of their child –in that, they were a pretty normal couple- and waited on the bed as commanded. Until he simply passed out. 

He checked at the clock by his nightstand, ignoring the pain on his temple from the visor that had been pressed against his face. 

02:35

“Shit,” he cursed, Jean had left the room at around eleven. Poor soul she was still in the nursery and she hadn’t woken him up. Both of them worked as teachers but Jean had stepped down from the team and always urged Scott to rest as he was the leader of the team and she always preached that a mistake due to exhaustion could make the difference in a mission. 

He stood up and stretched, God he had thought being a parent would be easier, nicer, he shared the same thought with Jean through the bond as he felt her awake in the next room, exhausted and spent. 

_ ‘Go back to sleep, baby,’  _ She sent telepathically but Scott was already reaching the door of their suite.

The corridors’ lights had been lowered hours ago, he moved in silence to the next door and opened it. The sight before him made him first frown and then actually grin. 

Jean was rocking herself on the chair he had assembled for her while she was still pregnant, her head resting on her hand, her eyes tiredly looking up, she had literally slumped on the furniture, the image of exhaustion as she watched her child and levitated it with her powers. 

The room was dark, Scott had bought a lamp with rotating papercuts of stars that created a soothing swirling pattern on the walls. Hope loved the patterns but mostly she seemed to love bouncing in the air from her mother’s powers as she went smoothly up and down in the room. Scott couldn’t help but use his voice instead of the bond. 

‘Jean, why you’re using your powers on our child?’ he asked amused. Jean glanced at him, her eyes glassy from the lack of sleep, her make-up had failed to keep the dark circles under her eyes, concealed. She could have used her telepathy but Jean would never do to her child what others did to her, she would never meddle with their daughter’s mind, not even as to put her to sleep for a night. As a doctor, she believed Hope had to go through the normal biological changes all humans suffer and as a telepath, she respected her child’s mind. Het telekinesis was more innocent, especially when used on rocking the toddler.

‘Because she’s teething,’ Jean offered the obvious and Scott actually chuckled as Hope remained happily in the air. ‘She wouldn’t stop crying and I felt you falling asleep so I realized we lost another chance to have sex…. I thought if I levitated her for awhile, she’d go back to sleep. That was three hours ago, the moment I stop moving her she’s crying, the rest of the mansion needs rest.’ Jean’s voice was monotonous, spent. Scott nodded and moved forward, Jean knew what he wanted and although she was worried they’d fail, she moved Hope closer to her father until she landed gently in her father’s arms. 

For a moment, the couple remained frozen as Hope struggled to decide if the arms of her father were better than levitating. She finally smiled at her dad and yawned before Jean could telekinetically send a pacifier right to her lips for her to suck and bite for her poor gums. Scott turned and beamed at his drained wife who struggled to stand to her feet. Jean smiled back, her eyes losing their focus quickly as Scott felt her struggle to keep them open. As she approached him to the way for the door, she leaned in for a kiss. 

‘Go to bed, love, I’ll be there the soonest,’ Scott reassured her and Jean smiled at her family. She nodded and stifled a yawn. 

‘Good luck,’ She offered and Scott nodded and kissed her temple before she could leave the room, a headache was building behind her eyes, just great. The door closed behind him and he looked back at Hope who was dozing off in his arms, he rocked the little girl gently, she wasn’t a newborn anymore, now filling his arms as she was set to be tall like her parents. 

‘You could have gone back to sleep like three hours ago, pumpkin.’ Scott mumbled lovingly at his child, she had inherited his eyes, the rest she was the spitting image of Jean. Hope yawned again and the pacifier was ready to fall but Scott was fast –having learnt the hard way- and put the pacifier back in time. 

He wouldn’t change the current phase for nothing in the world. He and Jean had been through literal hell and made it out alive and by each other’s side. They had wanted children for years and the pregnancy and birth of Hope had been challenging, the joy of having a child was to see every phase, every first and every milestone. As teachers, they had been loved by many children and they had loved the students back, now it was a period of simply enjoying their own baby. 

Scott looked at Hope with pride, she was to be a kind, compassionate, powerful woman. They knew the dangers but they had prevented the most crucial moments that could have them descended into chaos, Hope had the chance to thrive, and she would, with her parents’ guidance.

‘You’re my pride and joy,’ Scott murmured as Hope’s eyes closed and she finally gave in and allowed sleep to take her. Stubborn little one, like her mother. 

Scott placed the baby in her crib, smiling proudly as it remained asleep. He was really good at it. He tiptoed out of the room, trained as a soldier to be silent. He closed the door carefully behind him and moved to the one next to him, Jean was silent within the bond. She had dropped in the bed. 

He moved inside their own bedroom and he was ready to join her at least for sleep but he paused to look at her for a moment in the moonlit room.

She was on her side, her hair spilt over the pillow, the makeup remover on her nightstand unused, still in her dress, she was beautiful. 

He knew her since she was a young adult, shy and scared, the freak of the school. He was there when the world turned against her, against them. And she had survived it all, the cosmic force and the aliens, the betrayal and the fear, the hatred and the pain. She had strived and thrived. And she was alive, by his side, his wife and mother of his daughter. 

Scott still couldn’t believe they made it. He smiled at the sleeping form for a moment, proud, happy. 

Hope’s wailing from the room split the silence around the mansion and destroyed Scott’s smile. 

‘Oh fuck,’ he whispered as Jean didn’t even stir, she was out. Scott lowered his frequency of the bond, allowing her to finally rest and rushed out of the room again. 

Realization of happiness was nice, fulfilling, but the mansion students and staff needed their peace and Hope Summers made things very difficult for her parents. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could imagine these two as struggling parents in the middle of the night, what do you think? thank you for reading!


	30. Between Rage and Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a request shot by my lovely Adriana, it's coming right out of my Equilibrium fic, chapter two, where I give small summary of how I think the new timeline unfolded between apocalypse and dofp, in this case, this is my take on the scene of x3, where they visit Jean's old house, only here is the jott version  
> if you haven't read my fic it's totally fine, this is the aftermath from Magneto's ambush at the house of the Greys

_ The Point Between Rage and Serenity _

 

Scott was frantic, his mind poisoned with terror, his hands stained with warm blood, Jean’s blood, he pressed down on the wound at her side, his fingers pressed against her swollen belly, she winced in pain. 

‘I… I can still feel her, she’s alive,’ Jean tried to comfort her husband and herself as she whimpered in pain and exhaled, her heartbeat was unsteady, her pregnancy jeopardised. 

Scott was terrified of Jean using her powers during the pregnancy. The looming threat of the Phoenix Force attempting to take over its host during the pregnancy was a possibility they couldn’t dismiss. Her powers were unstable like back in her early years, that potentially could be proven disastrous. 

Scott had allowed her to follow in her condition only because they were picking up her own nephew and niece, to make the experience less traumatic, so much for that; as the attempt had descended into chaos. They had been ambushed by Magneto and his new addition to the Brotherhood: the Juggernaut. Raven had been shot by the cure, abandoned by Erik who was obviously out for new blood. Calisto could track down mutants, she had sensed the young children, Joey and Gailyn had both manifested and he had wished to take  _ some _ of the Grey bloodline in his ranks, hoping for them to be powerful like their aunt.   

Magneto had attacked Jean first, she had blocked his attack, grasping him in her telekinetic grip like years ago, when she had almost smashed his skull within his helmet, but like back then, she hadn’t finished him and he had taken the chance. A metallic shard had punctured through Jean’s protective field and injured her on the side. If he had pushed a little deeper, he would have penetrated the sack with the fetus Jean carried. 

The Secondary Blackbird was finally landing in the base by Ororo who was shaken and muted during the flight. Hank had been summoned and rushed inside the jet the moment it touched down. Kitty and Rogue were also there to pick up Joey and Gailyn who were still cowering in a corner, escorted by Sara who was crying among her children for their mutation, for Jean and they Greys’ fate. Scott didn’t care about anyone else but his wife and unborn daughter. Storm would take care of the rest while he and Jean remained in the jet.

‘Scott, make some room and let me examine her, please.’ Hank’s voice was steady, reassuring, as he approached the couple on the seat Jean was on, a bag full of medical stuff with him. 

‘I took out the shard, I cleaned my wound, it needs stitches, I couldn’t do them on my own, my blood pressure is high and I feel dizzy and dehydrated.’ Jean tried to explain calmly as Hank nodded his head and cut down her blouse to expose the injury, it wasn’t bleeding anymore. Hank put something on a gauze and pressed it down on the wound, making Jean curse through her teeth and throw her head back against the seat, her face a mask of pain. 

His pregnant wife in pain was almost unbearable to witness. Scott cursed himself for taking her with him, he and Storm should have gone on their own. He had been so stupid to throw his pregnant wife in danger. All this pain and anguish had been unnecessary. ‘Stop blaming yourself, it was supposed to be a bloody visit to my sister.’ Jean snapped at her husband through her pain before she could gasp as Hank removed the gauze from the wound and examined it, passing it with a metal detector and preparing an ultrasound he had brought with him. 

‘No metal inside the wound, you did a good job, Jeannie.’ Hank offered and nodded to himself as he took out a sterilized needle and thread. ‘That’s gonna sting,’ he added and Jean braced herself as she grasped Scott’s hand, their fingers still in blood. She shut her eyes as Hank started sewing the wound and Scott could only watch helplessly at his wife. 

Their bond was filled with their shared fear for their child, for the possibility of infection and rage for Magneto and his attack. His fight for mutantkind was turning uglier with every day, abandoning Raven, using mutants as weapons and attacking others because of their gifts, and now attacking unborn children to send a message to the parents. Hank finished the stitches quickly and used a spray that made Jean gasp in shock and groan. He was fast with the ultrasound on her belly. Jean bit down on her lips to mute herself as the jet fell in complete silence, the three mutants waited in fear. 

The place was filled with the sound of a heartbeat after a moment, making the three X-Men exhale in relief, the baby was alive. 

‘The heartbeat is normal, strong and steady,’ Hank confirmed mostly for Scott who nodded his head and looked down at Jean. 

_ ‘He missed on purpose.’ _ Scott sent the truth as Jean looked up at him, her front was a mess, cut blouse, blood stained skin and bra, the spray had turned blue the wound, her hands were red, the seat she was on was full of blood and so were Scott’s clothes and hands. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. 

‘Next time I won’t hesitate. I’ll smash his brain in his own helmet.’ Her voice was laced with fury, Jean’s hand tightened around Scott’s but he shook his head. 

‘Jean, your baby’s heartbeat is good, but yours isn’t. Calm down.’ Hank instructed sternly as he checked her pulse.

‘There won’t be a next time, Jean. Not after today.’ Scott clarified and Jean looked up at her husband furiously, the medical stuff trembled by her side. 

‘He attacked me, he aimed for our child! This won’t go unanswered.’ Jean rasped out and Scott this time snapped. 

‘It won’t, I’ll make sure he’ll die a painful death,’ Scott promised her angrily, unable to hold back his own fury and guilt. ‘But your field failed to stop him exactly because of our child inside you. And you won’t be a target for him in your condition, not again. It was my fault you followed today and I won’t make the same mistake again. Your powers are unstable, Jean.’ Scott added and Jean seethed as she watched her husband. 

‘Scott…’ Hank tried to calm them both, always the diplomat but Scott couldn’t stop himself. 

‘No, Hank,’ Scott snapped at one of his oldest friends and once professor. ‘Today was a failure,  _ my  _ failure. Jean and the baby could have died, her family could have died, my family. I should have thought Magneto would attack. Jean had no place in that mission.’ Scott was shouting, to himself, to his wife, to his teammates. Damn it, that had been close. 

‘I… it was an ambush, we couldn’t possibly expect him to attack like that. It was a simple visit to my family house, Scott…’ Jean tried to calm down while Scott raged on before her, she couldn’t go against him at that moment. Their bond was full of his anger for what happened and fear for the baby and her own safety. He was always cruel to himself, always took the blame. ‘Even if you had asked me to stay, I would have followed to pick up my nephew and niece, Scott…’ Jean added and Scott sighed. 

‘Believe me you wouldn’t have if I had seen it as an actual mission and ordered you to stay behind.’ Scott added angrily and Jean chuckled in disbelief this time, unable to hold back. 

‘Excuse me?’ she asked as she finally rose from her seat, wincing momentary at the pain. Scott was ready to help her but she batted his hands away. ‘I’m one of the captains of the team.’ Jean declared to remind him and Scott shook his head. Hank was watching awkwardly at the corner. 

‘Not while pregnant, Jean.’ Scott declared back and Jean huffed, she looked oddly scary, all blooded and disheveled, pregnant and angry, she looked like a goddess of fertility and war. 

‘Guys, you really should calm down and-’ Hank tried to interfere in vain but both Scott and Jean raised their hands for him to shut his mouth. He stopped and recoiled as through the years, the Summers fought rarely but when at it, the entire mansion shook. The two spouses remain before each other, breathing heavily.

‘Hank’s right, it’s my fault, I’m upsetting you, this ends here.’ Scott finally admitted as Jean was the only person who could have a staring contest with him despite his visor. He was ready to move past her and out of the jet but Jean grasped his arm, her hand engulfed in a hue of fire as she made him turn towards her again. 

‘You won’t walk away from me, Scott Summers.’ Jean demanded, Scott remained only as not to make her more upset than she already was. The adrenaline mixed with her hormones did no good to her bloody pressure. ‘We’re in a war with that monster, and when the time comes, I’ll finish him off. I didn’t in the past because of Charles, but he won’t be a threat by the time our daughter is born.’ Jean declared and Scott sighed and took her hand off his arm, he held it close to his chest. They needed to calm down, she needed to calm down, she was fire and Scott could feel the bond filling with all too familiar rage, coming not only from Jean but from the Phoenix feasting into her emotions too.

In Egypt, in Genosha, at Liberty Island, at Alkali lake, they always spared him because Charles wouldn’t want them to be murderers, because Erik was special for Charles, but they could see: it came down to either them and their child or Magneto, and they’d pick themselves every time. 

‘I promise you, by the time she’s born, he won’t be a threat.’ Scott finally promised calmly, using her own words. Jean remained on edge for a moment more before she could finally burst into tears, her mood changing rapidly, she was venting all the shock and frustration over the ambush. Scott pulled her in his arms and kissed the side of her head, then her lips, his blooded hands cupping Jean’s face as their foreheads touched. The bond finally emptying from rage and filling with serenity as they relied on each other for comfort. They had been so close to disaster, but they would be prepared next time. 

Their daughter would always be the Queen piece on Erik’s chessboard for his army against humanity and it was their duty as her parents to protect her from him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I wanted a shot about an argument, almost a fight between the two, this was a stressful situation for them both so I wanted to explore the feelings, we reached 30 chapters, I can't believe it, thank you for reading, please comment your thoughts?


	31. Ever the Loyal Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> although exhausted I made it to update, I hope the editing is ok, my brain cannot function properly to fix errors so please pardon any errors, it was either tonight with some editing or who knows when because of my new job and busy schedule. I hope you like it, this is another shot requested by Adriana and I'm happy I finally made it, this follows my story Equilibrium and what we learnt about the timeline on chapter 2,thank you very much for reading!

_ Ever the Loyal Soldier _

 

Twenty years of X-Men, Scott straighten his sweater before the mirror of the suite he shared with his wife. He sighed as he didn’t look forward to the celebrations of something that started as an undercover special force team and ended up as a worldwide famous super hero initiative. 

 

Charles had decided to go public with the X-Men in 1991, wishing to show to the world that there were people fighting actively for co-existence. Despite Raven, Hank and Scott’s concerns, Charles had taken the decision to go out and expose the X-Program as many referred to their team at first. 

 

People had obviously wished for superheroes and embraced the special team. Children loved them, the house filled with new students and at the same time, fundings were raised from many sides, along enemies of the team and the vision Charles had for the world.    
  


They fought the enemies, both political and actual, they used the fame to promote coexistence and when everything backfired royally with the Phoenix Force, the X-Men struggled with one of their own in the open while the world watched and waited to be destroyed by the most powerful X-Man of them all. 

 

But they survived all that and now Scott looked back and saw that it had been twenty years from that public start, they had started years before that with a team of seven and after new additions, betrayals, members stepping down or turning against the team, they were now eleven. Soon to be ten as one more was stepping down, and for that one, Scott was grateful for her decision. 

 

‘Stop brooding and go downstairs, the boys are waiting for you,’ Jean’s voice pulled him out of his stupor. He smiled at her, she was beautiful in her black dress that failed to conceal her swollen belly, the reason she was stepping down was still unborn. The moment he saw her facing Magneto just a month ago on Alcatraz Island was still haunting his dreams. ‘I said stop brooding!’ Jean commanded this time as she brought her long hair to one side and clipped it in place. 

 

‘Sorry, it’s a reflex.’ Scott apologized and Jean smiled sweetly at him. ‘I don’t like such affairs,’ he admitted and Jean nodded and approached him, stopping when her prominent belly pushed lightly against his abs. 

 

‘I know but see it like a boys’ night out,’ Jean offered and Scott chuckled. 

 

‘With tens of fans there winning internet competitions to meet us, stupid politicians who want to snap a photo and awful club music.’ Scott complained and Jean chuckled. 

 

‘Sounds better than our own deal,’ Jean admitted and Scott shrugged. The men of the team would go to a massive youth party for the twenty years of the team, organized by one of the school’s fundraiser, the Worthington labs, while the ladies would attend a dinner gala hosted by the McTarget Initiative for the first hospital for mutant kids in the country. Jean as a doctor would give a speech over mutation and the benefits of a special school where it’d be safe for powers of patients to manifest during procedures and recovery time. Her pregnancy symbolically showed the way for the future of mutantkind, Charles was cunning into organizing such events. ‘Politicians, doctors, speeches, fake clapping, expensive champagne I can’t consume thanks to this…’ Jean pointed at her belly with a smile. ‘I almost envy the club,’ Jean joked and Scott this time chuckled and nodded, his features sobering after a moment. 

 

‘If you sense anything… someone approaching,’ Scott tried and this time Jean sighed and placed her finger on his lips, stopping him. They had been over this again and again. Retaliation from the remaining, uncaught members of the Brotherhood or supporters of Magneto was a reality after the havoc on Alcatraz and Jean was target number one as she used the human’s weapon of the cure against him. But the team had to show they stood strong and united. 

 

‘Storm and I will be there, leading of the girls, and we’ll all be sober, in contrast with your boys… Stop worrying about me,’ Jean offered and Scott sighed again, his hand going to her belly. 

 

‘Don’t think I’m not worried about the guys too, in a club full of children, but I’m also worried about our own child,’ Scott couldn’t help but speak the truth that remained underlined within their bond. 

 

‘Our child is relaxed and stretching against my bladder, she’s content and she’ll remain that way no matter how bored her mother will be at the gala, or how edgy her father will be at the club,’ Jean offered, as this time tagged her husband by the elbow, gave him a kiss on the lips and led him out of the bedroom. ‘I can’t say the same about Ororo who has been waiting for me in her car for over ten minutes now.’ she added as with a twitch of her eyes their bedroom lights went off. 

 

~*~

 

‘For fuck’s sake… smile, Bub!’ Logan commanded Scott broodingly with his cigar between his lips, both men remained close to each other at the bar, overseeing the crowd around them. The loud music making them irritable more than usually. The rest of the team members had spread out in the club, each with their respective fanclub gathered around them. Remy was easily recognized from afar, playing with his powers and a deck of cards he had acquired specifically for the night, causing his fanclub to clap and cheer, take selfies and high five him after every trick. Same was happening for Bobby and his ice tricks, Kurt who admittedly had the most colorful fanclub as many kids of various skin colors looked up at him as an example, was having fun with acrobatics too. Hank was surrounded by a bunch of geeky kids as he advised on universities for their future. Scott and Logan had remained close to the bar. Scott was nursing a beer while Logan downed whiskey as if it was water. Their fanclubs were limited, the stiff leader and the brood were not as popular to kids and even to the ones they were, the poor lads were too intimidated to approach their idols and both men were both glad about it as they sucked at such engages outside the classroom. That, of course left place for every politician, internet and TV persona and older fan to approach once in a while, shake hands and exchange fake pleasantries with the two leaders of the team while the reporters stalked them from a small distance for every chance for a photo. Boy, the night seemed endless and they were in the club for less than forty five minutes. 

 

‘You can’t command me to do anything,’ Scott spat back and Logan chuckled challengingly. ‘And stop glaring at everyone.’ he commanded back. 

 

‘One-Eye shouldn’t command people on how to  _ look… _ ’ Logan challenged and this time Scott smirked, years ago, they would have engaged into a fist fight already, trying to show who’s the man in the den, now he could only chuckle. 

 

‘Danger Room, 3 am, then we’ll see how you’ll look after what I have in store for you,’ Scott challenged and Logan grinned wolfishly. 

 

‘Gladly,’ he agreed and both men clicked their glasses, they’d need to vent after all this discomfort they were going through because of Charles’ grand ideas. ‘Isn’t it unfair that we’re here, displayed like animals in the zoo and he enjoys his wheeling around the mansion at peace?’ Logan added as both men thought of their mentor at the same time. 

 

‘First, he probably needs some peace at the mansion without all of us. We make way more noise than the students…’ Scott started and Logan shrugged at the truth of the words. ‘Second, you are an animal worthy for the zoo….’ Scott added and Logan growled at him. ‘Third, life isn’t fair, that’s why poor Ororo hooked up with you.’ Scott found the opening to spat back, there was nothing more refreshing than good old rivalry with his best friendenemy. 

 

‘Oh you talk about ‘Ro... Poor Jeanie is knocked up by boy Scout, poor her and poor child, trapped with you for life…’’ Logan spat right back and Scott nodded with a tight smile. The two men had been rivals for the team  _ after  _ they got rivals for Jean’s affections when Logan arrived at the mansion. Jean had chosen her husband over Logan from the first moment but Scott had to admit: Logan had been the most serious rival he had to encounter for Jean as she kept a close friendship with the older man which bugged Scott to no end even if from Jean’s side, it was platonic and he knew so because of the bond. Yet, Logan loved to flirt with his wife no matter what.

 

‘Danger Room, 3am.’ Scott only verified and Logan smirked more. Scott brought the beer to his lips and focused inwards, to the bond. Jean was across New York, watching Ororo talking about racism, values against it and the future, the rest of the X-Women were gathered around her on a round trouble. Everyone was clapping, Jean was having peach juice -the only fruit juice that was accepted by her stomach during the pregnancy- and clapping for her best friend. 

 

_ She was spread on their bed, playing with her finger between her folds, gasping his name, he was between her legs, thrusting inside her welcoming body, naked and beautiful, she was the very sight of femininity with her swollen belly and rich hair on the pillows.  _ The mental image went out as fast as it had flashed in his mental vision, making his heart skip a beat and his face to go blank with the beer almost dripping from his lips. 

 

‘Cyke, you’re ok? What is it?’ Logan had sensed Scott’s change in posture and heart beat, he scanned around them at full alert, sniffing the air, his enhanced senses trying to find the danger. 

 

‘No sorry, I’m ok, everything’s fine,’ Scott quickly recovered, Logan was looking at him strangely, with the corner of his eye still looking around at the rest of the team members. Scott emptied the glass and ordered another one as he tried to focus on Jean again. Their bond was a mixture of sensations, feelings, thoughts and during the pregnancy, hormones and emotional ups and downs. 

 

She was currently being summoned to the stage of the gala by Moira McTarget. Kitty was helping her to her feet as the late state of the pregnancy made things difficult for her and the dress didn’t help. Jean was taking her papers with her, her speech had been carefully made by her and Hank. Scott felt pride for his wife as she reached the stage among clapping and beaming people. Years ago, some of those very people requested her head on a plate because of the Phoenix Force. 

 

‘Thank you for the warm welcome,’ Jean started with a smile at the audience. Scott could feel her worry over the bond, she always felt uncomfortable before audiences. Remy and Bobby showed up behind him and Logan, ordering shots, but he couldn’t take away his attention from within the bond he shared with his beautiful wife. 

 

_ She was above him, riding him, moaning his name as he held her by the hips, guiding her up and down on him, their bodies joining in a passionate dance.  _ This time he groaned as the cold beer was served to him and he gulped down almost half of it. Logan was watching him now, certainly seeing the change. 

 

‘You disgust me,’ Logan only muttered but Scott simply ignored him, trying to compose his heating body and arousal. Remy hadn’t heard a thing and Bobby chose to ignore the rivalry as he was used to it.  Logan of course smelled and sensed Scott’s body change. The feral mutant thought it was the mention of Jean, he had no idea how much more virtual things could get when you share a psychic bond with your wife. Jean seemed oblivious to what she was projecting, engaged on finishing her speech without embarrassing herself, focused on how her left ankle hurt because of the high heels she hadn’t worn in months and chose to wear for those few hours of that night. Scott had been used to some shared wet thoughts, just like Jean had, they were a couple and their minds drifted to each other often enough for the other to receive projections. 

But Jean was hormonal and stressed, more stressed than she had admitted to be and more hormonal than Scott had thought her to be. Her sexual projections were powerful and in the back of her head, where the bond had been built from the start. 

 

And the mental bursts didn’t stop for the rest of the three hours they remained at separate venues. People engaged with them, friends and strangers, people they knew in general and people unknown to them. And Jean kept projecting like a madwoman and Scott kept receiving and trying to hide his reactions, both mental and physical on what he was enduring. He could have contacted her within the bond, or via the phone for her to stop but at every projection, she seemed to get more relaxed, gaining comfort at her memories and fantasies of proximity with her husband and Scott didn’t have it in him to take that away from Jean. Plus, he craved  _ every  _ projection, the vivid images and the sensations laced with them, were both refreshing and exciting, all closely protected in the familiarity of their bond. He couldn’t wait until they were back together in their bedroom. 

 

She actually reached for him mentally twice that night, making sure he was ok and reassuring him she was also fine. He had been proper, a little stiff with her as fresh waves of arousal were surging through him, all gathering around a specific region of his body with her in his mind, innocent and at the same time so horny for him. She had joked  _ it’d all be over soon _ and withdrew from the bond. The projections continued all the more powerful and explicit after that. Scott Summers was unable to block his wife’s sexual mental assaults no matter his infamous naturally built psychic barriers, he was a sucker for every little image she sent his way. 

 

Logan and Hank were looking at him funny by the end of the night, probably smelling the change of hormones in his body. Remy and Bobby were too drunk to notice anything else but the very ground they walked on and Kurt was on cloud nine after so many kids showed their admiration for him, plus his innocence would never allow him to think Scott was engaged into mental porn with pregnant Jean. Scott was sure Elisabeth had picked up on Jean’s telepathic fantasies too from her side but Jean had spent the night obliviously fantasizing about the fun she wanted to have with her husband. 

 

Scott almost darted out of his car the moment they reached the mansion, leaving Hank to deal with a singing Bobby and Logan in his own car, trying to pull out a wasted Remy who warned he was about to throw up. The girls had arrived first a few minutes ago, their cars neatly parked in the garage. Scott could feel Jean was already in the shower, relaxing her body under the hot water after the hours that passed in the uncomfortable dress and heels. He sped up to their suite, got inside and kicked off his shoes as he rushed to the bathroom. She had sensed him approaching thanks to their bond, she was waiting for him. 

 

‘I admire your courage, my love,’ Her voice from behind the glass of the shower sent a new shiver down his body, her voice was seducing, not the innocent voice she had used while mentally checking up on him. 

 

‘You have no idea what you’ve done to me all night,’ he finally said, his voice tight and strained from all the mental torture of arousal and excitement he went through.  

 

‘Haven’t I?’ she wondered as he almost ripped his clothes from his body and got inside the hot shower, she had her back to him already, her hands up in a messy bun. He grasped her waist and slammed her back to his front, their bodies finally against each other, his hands already over her body, caressing and gripping, her own hand was above her shoulder, caressing the back of his neck while the other moved above his on her body. The bond pulsing with passion and the truth laid bare in it. She had been intentional all along. Scott’s lips were trailing kisses and small bites down her neck and shoulder.

 

‘I thought you’d escape the club, command me to leave too, but ever the loyal soldier; you endured, although I did my best to take you down.’ Jean whispered against his lips before they could share a passionate kiss. Scott couldn’t help but groan as he placed both her hands on the tiles in front of them to steady her. 

 

‘Jean, the only thing you achieved was for me to be  _ up,  _ you’re cruel.’ Scott rasped out against her shoulder as he raised her leg carefully and adjusted them both, holding her in place in case she’d slip, making sure she was comfortable before he could thrust inside her, both gasped and moaned. They played their game many times, they’d hide in classes or the base, in her infirmary or the garage, and they’d always be careful not to get caught, but this was the first time Jean tortured him like this while they were away from each other and he was so naive to believe his heavily pregnant wife was unintentional and innocent when all she did was use the weapons in her arsenal to drive him mad.

 

‘Punish me for my cruelty?’ Jean asked with a moan, he only drove faster inside her with a groan, unable to stop after her torture. Their encounter was quick and finished abruptly for both of them, it wouldn’t be any other way after so much teasing. They remained under the shower against each other, Jean lowered her leg and turned around in his arms as they took their sponges and started cleaning each other between kisses, their unborn baby between them. Scott smiled at her as he stole a kiss from her lips before she could yawn and giggle as he tickled her ribs. She had exhausted herself, the gala, the projections, the preparation before it and the encounter in the shower after it, her stamina was low because of the pregnancy and that day she had been super busy. 

 

‘Time for bed, love,’ Scott spoke softly as he turned off the water and she summoned their towels, he wrapped one first around her body and helped her get out of the shower before he could dry himself and wrap his own around his waist. He felt her admiration for his toned body, and the tiny spike of self-consciousness for her heavily pregnant figure. ‘You’re absolutely beautiful,’ Scott commended vocally as the thought had been shared in the bond. Jean smiled and nodded her head as she waited for him to follow her to their bed. She changed quickly in her nightgown and a pair of knickers and he got a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. They’d love to sleep naked but they lived in a school, late-night occurences with students were common and they needed to be ready to go to the emergency around the mansion. 

 

They laid on their bed, Scott took off the visor and wore his sleeping blindfold as Jean turned around so they could spoon each other. It was impossible to hug otherwise with her massive belly between them. Scott kissed her shoulder as her breathing evened out, without his visor he allowed his other senses work on overdrive and the bond he shared with Jean to guide him in the darkness. The pregnancy although challenging for a woman in her 40’s, allowed Jean to sleep the moment she touched her head on the pillow and that was amazing for the most powerful telepath in the world who struggled with her powers for almost half her life. Scott’s hand moved to her belly and caressed the spot close to her navel, in the darkness he loved her scent, her skin’s texture and the sound of her breath, the tiny kick of their baby girl from within Jean’s womb. 

 

‘After she’s born, we’ll spend months -maybe a couple of years- before we can sleep properly again, so don’t waste the chance,’ Her voice came almost from within her slumber but she was coherent. 

 

Scott smiled and kissed her head before he could let sleep take over, engulfed in his wife’s familiar scent, there was a still a smile on his face as they both relaxed against each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a little bit of everything, scott and jean being cute with each other, the boys out having fun, some scott logan interaction and then naughty scott and jean <3 I hope you all liked it  
> please leave a comment, they keep motivated!


	32. Of Demons and Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is a story I wanted to make for a long time as I wanted Scott and Jean going on their own in a mission, this story stems from the shot "Between Life and Death: Part 2: Death" no need to have read it however, just a closure to that arc (hehe this series of shots is setting up its own timeline and universe)

_Of Demons and Angels_

 

Jean’s breath hitched in her throat as Scott zipped her uniform from her back to the nape of her neck. Her body had changed ever since Hope, especially her bosom, making it slightly difficult to breathe in the suit. She didn’t complain though, she wrapped her hair up in a ponytail before she could look at her husband.

_‘Ready?’_

Jean was to join a mission for the first time since Hope was born. Last time was in Alcatraz, when she depowered Magneto. She wouldn’t join if it wasn’t for the peculiar case of the person tracked down, or the fact Scott had almost been slaughtered last time they tried to reach that person.

_‘Always.’_

Colossus was hard to take down, yet he had been psychically assaulted and the X-Men knew the “enemy”. They had been trying to track down Illyana Rasputina for months, their last encounter with her had almost cost Scott’s life. Her powers were a mystery to the team although both Jean and Charles had tried to track her down through Cerebro. Her imprint felt like _ceasing_ to exist and reappearing every few months, as if she somehow traveled to another dimension.

_‘It’ll be over soon, we’ll be back before her night’s milk.’_

Illyana was strong, stronger than what they believed when the first mission was planned, resulting to Scott’s serious injury. After months from that failure, she had resurfaced and it was a good chance to finally get to her. The team had decided on a different tactic, face a powerful force with a match for it. Many teammates would  mean many targets. Illyana was unstable, unmapped. Scott and Jean would go on their own, get her and bring her to the school contained. Scott had been opposed to the idea at first but Elisabeth, even though powerful, she wasn’t strong enough for Illyana’s vast scope of powers, a scope matched by the Phoenix Force if need be. Jean had volunteered -naturally- to follow her team like back in the past. Scott hadn’t liked it but she hadn’t liked finding herself elbow-deep into his gut either, saving him like last time.

_‘Lets go,’_

They moved down the corridor to the Blackbird and inside, strapping themselves on the seats. The moment they were airborne, they glanced at each other and went supersonic in comfortable silence despite the worry over the mission.  

They reached the abandoned warehouse in Baltimore easily and landed the jet gently, still hidden from radars. The place was aery, both Scott and Jean exited the jet and approached the warehouse cautiously. Jean tried to scan the place with her power, sharing the result with her husband via their bond, but encountered only silence.

And then suddenly, a thousand voices, making Jean wince in pain and raise a forcefield in instinct, dimming the mental noise. Only the voices were not human, more like imprints, pockets of power with some thoughts, nothing like Jean had ever mentally tested before, yet the taste was oddly familiar. A believer in Abrahamic religions would identify them as demons.  

 _‘She creates illusions, somehow projecting them as if they are energy forms.’_ Jean tried to examine what she sensed with her powers through the field. The energies felt odd, they had human traits, fragments of what a human brain could have emitted. But they also felt ethereal, unfamiliar to human perception. _‘Powerful illusions,’_ she insisted as she refused to believe the projections as demons, this was something people of faith would say, people like Ororo or Kurt.

 _‘Keep the forcefield around us, lets move forward.’_ Scott proposed and Jean nodded as they started for the broken doors before them. In the darkness, the place felt haunted.

There was the sound of a crow’s cry, illusion. Male voices screaming in Latin, illusion. Chanting of children, illusion. Things moved around, smashing against walls, old buckets, pots and knick knacks, telekinesis. A child was crying somewhere, that was real. The cry of a bird, so very familiar to Jean, yet, another illusion.  

Jean pointed towards their left, Scott was already with his hand semi lifted to his visor’s button. There were shadows and smashing noises before three massive _monsters_ rushed towards them, bared teeth and growling. Jean raised her arm, holding the field the moment Scott blasted through them, dissolving them into nothing.

 _‘She’s scared, I can feel her eleven o’clock, behind the stack of trash.’_ Jean sent to her husband who nodded. They could see more monstrous forms approaching, dissolving the moment they reached the field or got destroyed by Scott’s beams. Ilyana's illusions were getting weaker, she was hurt.

Jean finally reached her, realizing she was only a girl, no more than eleven, she was a tall child, long blond hair, stained by blood and dirt. She was skinny and tired, shaking on the floor, bleeding, the child had been abused.

‘Illyana, we’re not here to hurt you, dear,’ Jean offered kindly, Scott remained a step back, a motherly figure always worked better than a man you can’t make eye contact with. Illyana glanced at Jean for a moment. Her eyes widened and she screamed, the roof above them gave way in itself, ready to smash on them. Jean reacted on time, stopping the rumble and dissolving it into nothing, exposing the night sky above, the milky way was visible in the darkness. Illyana seemed mesmerized by the stars for a moment, lost in between fear and awe. ‘We know Peter… your brother, he’s waiting for you... .’ Jean tried again, the field still protecting herself and Scott. Illyana looked at Jean for a moment, she shifted and Jean glanced at the bleeding between her legs. ‘If you only allow me to help you, all this torture can be over. We’ve been searching for you, dear,’ Jean explained kindly as she lowered before the girl on the floor. Illyana shook her head, fresh tears running down her dirty cheeks.

‘я боюсь’ Illyana whispered in her native language. Jean could feel the fear the child expressed, the shock didn’t allow her to speak English. Jean decided to reach for her, thinning the field that surrounded her as she extended her hand, smiling at Illyana reassuringly.

‘You don’t have to be scared.’ Jean whispered but Illyana suddenly grabbed Jean’s hand with one of her own and the other touched her temple, Jean allowed the girl’s projection after the initial shock.

‘я делаю.’ The girl whispered as the projection started within Jean’s mind.

_Demons, men abusing Illyana. A place that seemed like Christian Hell, blood and gore. More abuse, sexual, physical, mental. Pain, anguish, torture. The Phoenix, The Phoenix Five, Peter, a completely different Hope Summers. Magic, the occult, fear, power, rage, calmness. Nothing._

Jean could feel the girl’s mind was jumping into other dimensions, other timelines, mentally as to save herself from the abuse she had suffered. Jean spread her powers carefully, slowly shutting down every department of Ilyana's brain until the girl could be put into a deep sleep. She mentally nodded at Scott who finally approached and reached for the girl, picking her up in his arms and guiding her back in the Blackbird, trailed by Jean who followed, muted.

The return was in total silence. Another underage mutant abused, afraid, powerful, left to die, a runaway. Her mind was still too fragile and open to stimulants to be mapped and read. That would take weeks after they calmed her down. Charles had a lot to do with the poor child, the X-Men needed to find who did this to her, and where she had been when her imprint was completely gone.

Jean reached in silence and used the touchscreen, summoning Hank, Ororo and warning them to keep Kurt at bay for now. The girl was hallucinating of demons for so long, seeing Kurt in the flesh wouldn’t probably help. She sighed as she felt Scott’s small thought.

 _‘Was she dreaming of them?’_ he had wondered and Jean shrugged after a moment. Through the Phoenix she had seen the Universe, its very fire, dimensions and timelines they knew existed only in theory, her experiences had re-written several laws in physics. It was hard to dismiss the psychic imprint of the beings that dissolved before them at the warehouse. _‘She was mostly summoning them, or rather harling them at us.’_ Scott added and Jean glanced at the unconscious child at the emergency stretcher behind them and then at her husband.

‘We fought aliens…. _Actual_ aliens, shapeshifting beings from other planets. A cosmic force resides in my head... I wouldn’t be that surprised if Demons exist, through her, in some other dimension I saw the Phoenix Force fragmented and imprinted on her, along Peter, two people I don’t know and inside of you.’ Jean finally spoke, her voice hoarse after the extended silence. Scott nodded his head, he had seen that through the bond, they had glimpsed into the reality of Jean’s total absence in that timeline or dimension, they had felt the agony and desperation of those times. Yet Illyana seemed to prefer those dark moments rather than the torture she went through currently. Who could blame her? ‘Lets stick with the scenario of her being a powerful illusionist, for now. It’s been a long day.’ Jean offered finally and Scott nodded and they fell in silence for the rest of their flight back in Westchester.

When the basketball court opened for them to land, they could see the rest waiting as expected. Ororo’s worried eyes softened the moment she entered the blackbird and laid eyes on the child before her.

‘My Goddess, poor soul.’ she whispered as she picked up the child with Hank at her wake. They would take over from there. Hank nodded to Jean, he would take care of the girl so she could return to her own child. She and Scott moved down the corridor, unable to shake off the ideas that plunged them. An abused mutant child, another one, even after all the battles they had won for their rights. Hope was supposed to be brought into a better world. Hope was supposed to be safe from a world that used to be so hostile against mutantkind.

Yet, moments like these made them realize they needed years before they could reach normalcy, safety for all of them. Sometimes the haven of Westchester made them forget that out there, mutants were still killed for simply being that.

Charles found them midway in the corridor after glancing at Ororo and Hank, reassuring them he’d be there shortly. He was ready to ask, to learn about the details and Jean gave him a quick mental report, leaving him shocked and appealed. He could sense their need to simply get rid of their uniforms and go upstairs. They had missed her night’s milk for sure. He nodded and took Jean’s hand in his, she had joint a mission after so long, encountering a child, as a new mother, a teacher for so many years, it was impossible for her, for both of them not to contemplate in matters of their own child.

‘We’re all safe here,’ Charles reassured his students, they’d always be his students, no matter their age, no matter what. And from all his students, Jean and Scott were the closest Charles had to children, the daughter he once betrayed but made up to and the son who always stood by his side, at their best and in their darkest times. The Summers nodded and forced smiles at their mentor as they continued for the changing lockers, allowing him to go deal with the newcomer.

Jean and Scott were out of their uniforms in minutes, avoiding showers until their bedtime. They were desperate to go to the nursery, simply to make sure Hope was alright. They moved to the upper floors quickly, reached the door by their suite and entered it carefully, finding a semi slept Kitty taking care of their child.

‘Thank you, dear,’ Jean whispered as Kitty smiled, stifled a yawn and bid them good night, waving her hand to show it was her pleasure to take care of the child.

The room was peaceful, the lamp with the stars and moons was on, the papercut around it creating the spinning stars around the walls. Other than that, the room was dark, allowing Hope to sleep peacefully. Both parents reached the crib of their child and looked inside.

The very sight of innocence, the toddler of eighteen months was sleeping on the baby mattress. Eyes closed, lips parted with the tiny teeth finally emerged, relaxed fists close to her face, a pajama with a butterfly on, a mop of ginger hair slowly forming at the top of her head, rosy cheeks and facial features completely relaxed and calm. She was their angel and they’d let nothing in the world harm her. Jean touched the rail of the crib and Scott cupped her hand with his, they looked at each other.

They world was full of horrors, of that dimension and others, but in this one, they were doing their best to make a better world for Hope and themselves. Together, they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I wanted to play with the idea of demons and how two realistic and non-so-believers (as I see movieverse jott being) dealing with the notion, I also wanted Illyana added to the universe and contrast between her demonic sense (as in the comics she's been through various realms thanks to the occult and her storyline)and Hope's more "angelic" toddler sense, the contrast between two sides, experiences by the parents who are also superheroes and saviours themselves. I hope you liked it :) comments are love, thank YOU ALL WHO HAVE COMMENTED SO FAR THROUGHOUT THE STORY :)


	33. Out of Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while watching a jott video on youtube someone mentioned in the comments how Jean is scared to shut her eyes and Scott is afraid to open them, so this little drabble came in mind, promise the following shots will be larger, thank you

_ Out of fear _

 

She stared up at the ceiling of the room. She was naked, tired, wide awake. 

He was face-down by her side with his sleeping blindfold secured on his face, in his pajamas, resting, fast asleep. 

She sighed as she looked at him. 

Ever since they started sharing her bedroom, he tightened the blindfold around his eyes, out of fear. 

Ever since they started sharing her bedroom, she got more exercising hours with the Professor, out of fear. 

She was afraid to shut her eyes, he was frightened to open his. 

They matched.

Biggest freaks of the school. 

She had fallen in love with him.

Damn it, the sheer truth in that gave her another reason not to sleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small and simple, the moment Jean realises she's in love, I hope you liked it   
> please comment?


	34. In The Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and after Jean's realisation about herself and Scott, here is his take on the realisation, slightly different setting may I say, familiar for the ones who have watched x2, I hope you like it :)

**_In the Moment_ **

 

Scott gritted his teeth as his finger pressed on his visor’s safety button. His optic blasts hurled at her. Jean had already raised a shield around herself, yet she had to push against the force of the beams as her boots slipped against the floor. She kept her balance and pushed harder, he could hear her struggling whimper. The Danger Room was bathed in red glows. 

Raven had forced them against each other, knowing they were a thing. They both knew their friend and mentor dreaded having a couple inside the team, they could kill themselves and risk the rest if they put their feelings for each other before the missions. Raven wanted to make sure Scott and Jean would be able to withstand anything while together in a mission, even each other.

Scott could only keep the button of his visor pushed. He hated attacking her, his gut twisted and turned at the thought of her losing the shield, she’d die in an instant, murdered by him, his worst fear was seconds away. With his eyes and the visor open, he could see her clearer, her hair was copper -with his glasses he could see it as fire-red-, her skin was pale, her eyes honey-green she was so beautiful. 

She was struggling against him, her usually kind face was screwed in effort. Her entire body pushing against the blasts. Scott was trying to focus on the instant she’d lose the shield so he could close the visor. Jean had shut her eyes in her effort to survive.

God she was beautiful. 

She was kind and compassionate, standing by him after losing Alex, fiery and temperamental, killing Apocalypse in Egypt, shy and powerful, fighting with incredible powers, scared and determined, willing to tame these powers and help him become a better man himself as he had transformed from an arrogant boy to a growing man by her side. Boy, she was everything he ever wanted in a woman and somehow she was mutually interested in him. And he was attacking the woman who made him a better man, who made him whole, the woman he wanted by his side forever. 

The shock of the realization hit him at the same time -and as hard- as her counterattack. Jean finally tapped into her desperation and unleashed a wave of power that pushed through his breams and against him sending him hurling at the wall behind. He was ready to feel the pain of having his head crushed against the metal wall when he abruptly stopped mid-air and was allowed gently on the ground. Jean’s hands were still raised, controlling him delicately, the moment he touched down, her hands were falling at her sides and she was collapsing on all fours, fighting to catch her breath. The Danger Room was heated from their powersets. She was gasping, his own breath stolen from her powerful counterattack and his realization. 

He was in love with Jean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again small and a little more action packed, I liked Scott drifting between fear and fascination for Jean. I hope you all liked it, comments are love, next shots will be larger and we'll see Hope soon I promise :)


	35. Four Times Scott Succeeded as a Father and One He Failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 35 and this is one of my most favorite, dedicated to Adriana who requested specific moments between Scott and Hope, I hope you will all enjoy the jott family moments. go to the end of this for more

_ Four Times Scott Succeeded as a Father and One He Failed _

 

_ One- What Daddy keeps _

 

Scott was so proud of himself, a little sweated and very tired, his sweater covered in baby food, funny smelling baby food. 

 

He’s proud of himself. 

He saves people, he fights evil mutants and humans, he leads of a superhero team, a team full of big egos and erratic behaviour. He’s married to the most powerful telepath on the planet and still, he conceals his thoughts enough to make surprise gifts to her. 

And he’s awesome at changing diapers and feeding his eight month old daughter. Her mother is out, at a very much needed shopping therapy with her best friend -and part time babysitter of the eight month old- they both deserve a break and they both gonna be angry at the mess Scott created in the nursery, and the baby itself as Hope’s onesie is covered in baby food too. But Scott made it, fed child, changed the diaper in between, refed, made her burp and lulled her to sleep. 

He was a keeper and knew how to keep his daughter settled. Only thing, he had to somehow clean the mess without waking her. One victory at a time, he thought happily as he collapsed on the rocking chair of the nursery and passed out.  

  
  
  


_ Two - What Daddy does _

 

Scott was in the conference room, sitting at the leader’s chair, looking at a hologram of a facility they believed mutants were kept for experiments. He hated the world in days like that. Experimenting on a new species, on people, he sighed as he used the touchscreen. They had to infiltrate within seconds, clear out the guards, find the hostages, make it out alive, no killing. He sighed again and wrote down on his notepad, he prefered writing than notes on a computer or a smartphone, no matter how much Jean teased him. He was an old soul, writing made him remember every detail, typing irritated him. 

 

Jean was busy at the lab, too busy from what he could get from their bond, she was updating the archive with everyone’s latest blood test results and notes on them. She was bored half to death, he thought with amusement. She didn’t like typing either.

‘Daddy?’ Hope’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and bond prying and made him turn his head quickly at his daughter’s direction at the door. The six year old’s large blue eyes were glued on the hologram. ‘What are you doing?’ she asked innocently and Scott felt Jean reaching out. 

_ ‘She left while I was working, sorry.’  _ Her apologetic thought was answered with a reassuring one from Scott. He smiled at Hope and opened his arm for her, she ran to him. 

Hope was supposed to be kept by Ororo while Jean and Scott would work in the lab but the child had flat out denied being away from her parents while they were at the mansion. Jean’s attempt for logic and Scott’s promise of ice cream had been countered by a tantrum that led Jean taking Hope with her at the lab, with a warning of boredom to no end. The child was silent as a cat and had obviously slipped away from her telepathic mother in search for her dad. Scott should have closed the door of the room.  Now she was looking at the hologram in awe even from Scott’s arms, her wonder begged for explanation. She was raised with honesty and objectivity, she was sharp and knew daddy wasn’t just a professor at the school, like mommy wasn’t just the physician in it. She never had the full picture but she had seen her dad on the television after a mission, avoiding on commenting and leaving aunt ‘Ro for the public relations. 

‘What are you doing?’ Hope asked her father again and Scott helped her on his lap, there was no way to shut down the hologram and call it a day. 

‘Making a plan on saving people from this building,’ Scott explained calmly, Hope nodded. ‘Thinking how to get in unnoticed, with your noisy uncles and aunts with me, it’s challenging,’ Scott added and Hope this time grinned and squealed as Scott touched her ribs, ticklish like her mother. ‘See, a squeal like this and we’d be caught,’ Scott added and Hope tried to sober. 

‘What will happen if you get caught?’ Hope asked, this time her voice laced with fear. He hated that fear, a fear no child should be feeling for her parents. He loved the team, it was part of himself, but ever since Hope’s birth, he left for every mission with a pang of guilt in his heart, wondering if he was doing the right thing each time. Wondering if his time was up fighting for a better future before the present he should be spending with his own child. 

‘I will have to stop uncle Logan from growling and popping out his claws and threaten people with them, aunt ‘Ro from creating crazy wind to blow away our enemies, aunt Marie from touching people without her gloves, uncle Remy from firing his silly cards at people….’ Scott numbered only some of his teammates, and family members, making Hope chuckle. ‘You get the picture….’ He added and kissed her cheek as Hope giggled and nodded. 

‘But you won’t get caught, right?’ she added confidently, with a tiny pang of worry again. Scott shook his head. 

‘Never,’ he promised, Hope smiled satisfied and only then, he shut down the hologram. ‘But what we do here is secret, every strategy is secret.’ Scott added and Hope nodded her head vigorously. Scott smiled at his girl, wondering for a moment how six years had passed already, she was a tiny Jean, only with his eyes, and it seemed only like yesterday when he was changing diapers. 

 

Three - What Daddy Has

Jean had made sure the photographers would remain away. The public knew of her legendary telekinesis, not her telepathy, that helped wonders with keeping people away while the Summers tried to have some fun. A slight tap as to keep the prying eyes away. Nothing too drastic to overstep Jean’s moral code on her powers, especially when Hope was concerned, or around. 

Hope was currently ahead of them running towards a roller-coaster, in her Merinda costume, the eleven-year-old was ecstatic, and high on sugar because of the shitty candies she had been consuming. 

But it was her promised Disneyworld day and they couldn’t help but spoil her. Jean had accepted the position of the Madame Secretary, they were moving to the boathouse despite Charles’ dislike of their decision. Things were changing and they wanted to make some memories to cling to because of the changes ahead. 

‘Daddy!!!! Lets go on it!’ Hope was jumping up and down, Scott glanced at Jean’s amused smile. 

‘She calls for you…’ Jean answered his unspoken invitation. ‘I need to digest the hotdog,’ she added. They followed a healthy diet as to bear up with constant training and the life of a special force team, even if Jean had stepped down years ago, her lifestyle demanded a good diet, that hotdog would need hours to be digested. 

‘Fine… take some photos,’ Scott finally surrendered and stole a kiss from her lips as Jean took out her smartphone. 

The queue opened up for them, people were excited to see Scott Summers aka Cyclops aka Superhero with his daughter and everyone was happy to give up their spot for them, although Scott tried to deny and say they were alright waiting, people patting him on the back, thanking him for keeping them safe and Hope pulling him through towards the roller-coaster had him mounting the bloody thing in no time. 

They were soon zooming around on the rails, Hope was squealing and Scott let loose, laughed and shouted for Hope to be encouraged and express herself. The adrenaline he got from the ride had nothing to do with flying in the Blackbird or racing down an interstate with one of his cars but he was joyous with Hope laughing next to him. He could feel Jean tasting the excitement through the bond.  

When the ride was over, Hope was still hectic and Scott laughed as she was wobbly the moment they stood on the ground. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, making her squeal and kick playfully as he approached Jean again who was checking around for them. She beamed and waved the moment she saw them. When they approached her, Scott stole another kiss and turned around for Jean to look at their child over her father’s shoulder. Jean kissed Hope’s cheeks many times before she could grin at her. 

‘Had fun?’ She asked and Hope nodded. 

‘Tell daddy to let me down!’ Hope laughed and squirmed as Scott tickled her. 

‘Daddy, could you leave Hope down?’ Jean asked kindly and Scott bluffed by leaving Hope fall only for an instant before he could catch her again, making her scream and laugh. 

‘Hmm nope, not until we’re at the souvenir shop, we need that Mickey with the X t-shirt.’ Scott decided and started for the place. Jean shrugged at her daughter who laughed. ‘Daddy has his princess Merinda and she’ll be released only to buy stuff.’ Scott concluded and Hope and Jean laughed. 

 

_ Four - What Daddy knows _

Scott stood silent before the tomb, Jean and Ororo by his sides, Hank and Logan by theirs. The memorial service for the five years from Charles’ death was held privately. Moira was there too along the rest of the X-Men and some friends. Hope was also there, next to Laura and Dawn Diaz, this year however, Franklin Richards was there too. By Hope’s side, too close to her. 

Scott knew, of course he did, Franklin had shown him that dystopian future. The future they prevented, the reason Charles died on time to stop. Franklin was engaged to Hope in that future, almost had a cosmic child with her through the Phoenix Force. Franklin had killed Hope in that future. 

Things are different, Scott reminded himself. Hope’s in control of her powers, Franklin was leading of the X-Force with her, the future was better than Scott could have hoped for. 

And that led him to his actual annoyance. Hope was growing up and ready to have a boyfriend. A man was the reason why she didn’t sleep at night, her powers used to keep her up, now young love did. And Scott hated it. 

He should have been focused on the memorial, Jean had made an amazing little speech, so had Ororo and Hank. Logan and himself had nothing to say. Charles was their father, their closest friend, their mentor. No words could enclose their feelings, even after these years, they felt like orphans. There was nothing to say and his visor concealed his eyes who remained glued on his daughter and her boyfriend. 

How the years passed? What if in this timeline, Franklin broke her heart? Who would stop Scott from breaking every bone in the lad’s body? 

Jean allowed him to brood in peace, distracted by the image of his girl. She wasn’t his girl anymore, she was a young woman, a woman who would soon belong to another man, and that man would belong to her like Scott belonged to Jean. And no one would be able to get between them, like no one made it to get in the middle of himself and his wife. 

His fists tightened the moment he saw the small gesture. Franklin’s hand was subtle, intertwining his fingers with Hope’s close to the flap her black dress made. His fist loosened only when Jean’s hand got in it. 

_ ‘You know she’s happy. They love each other.’  _ She tried to alleviate the turmoil. 

_ ‘I know,’  _ Scott could only answer and raise their own hands to peck her knuckles. 

 

_ Five - What Daddy Loses  _

Scott was seething as he moved down the corridor of the base, Jean, Ororo and Logan behind him. It was supposed to be a simple pick up mission for the X-Force. They had almost killed themselves, on live television and it was all his daughter's fault. 

Franklin had jeopardised the mission, trying to save her, making everything spiral into chaos from there. If it wasn’t for Deadpool and Colossus, someone would have died, Hope more likely. 

Scott was disappointed and frustrated. Even Logan had tried to calm everyone down, although Scott knew his best friend would make the idiots pay in the Danger Room the next day, after debriefing their failure. He allowed the X-Force members hide in the showers and locking rooms, they did gladly, only  _ two _ were missing. Jean was awfully quiet by his side. He looked at her, searching for her input in all this. 

_ ‘Let her breathe.’  _  she tried calmly but Scott wouldn’t have it. They had seen their daughter almost kill herself on TV, put first before the entire team and mission by Franklin. The X-Force like the X-Men were supposed to save and protect people, not jeopardise others and themselves. 

‘I don’t think so.’ Scott retorted angrily, Ororo and Logan didn’t say anything at his words towards his wife, they were used on the Summers’ inner conversations. 

‘I can make them pay tomorrow at the Danger Room,’ Logan tried, in an effort to save his niece from her father. 

‘That will happen anyway, Logan.’ Scott retorted sternly. Logan only raised his eyebrows for a moment. 

‘She’s young, Scott,’ Ororo tried with her turn but Scott shook his head. 

‘Yet, she drove me and her mother crazy to join the team. I won’t have her killed because of her stupidity.’ Scott spat back, his closest people knew there was no escape for Hope. ‘I’m the one who picked them up for the X-Force. Peter is the field leader and you Logan the coordinator. This is my job so please excuse me, I need to talk with her alone.’ Scott finally added. 

He wouldn’t have Hope with her defenders around. She wouldn’t have the luxury to play with the charisma on winning people over. 

‘I’m out of this,’ Logan finally said, only half wanting to leave Hope in her father’s mercy, he pulled at Ororo’s hand who after a hesitant look at Jean, followed her husband. Jean stood by her own husband's side for a moment. Scott preferred this time not to look at his wife, their daughter deserved the same like everyone else in such situations. 

‘Remember, we made mistakes too,’ Jean said calmly, using her soothing voice instead of their bond. ‘And it was only because of Magneto’s mercy that one of our mistakes didn’t cost her life….’ Jean added, recalling that fateful rescue mission of her niece and nephew from her old family home in Redhook. Scott bit his tongue, trying not to soften at the memory of a bleeding pregnant Jean, the terror he had felt as he pressed on her wounded belly with their child within. The same terror he had felt while watching Hope getting blasted away and being saved by Franklin at the last second. 

‘Please, go upstairs,’ Scott only said and Jean nodded. She wasn’t in the team anymore, she wouldn’t be able to save Hope from this even if she was. Failure was part of being an X-Man and Hope was about to face that. She left districtly, allowing Scott to face his own failure as he took every misstep of Hope’s as his own. 

He remained standing, waiting, thinking. Shouting wouldn’t do, explaining and analysing wouldn’t do either. He wanted to shock his child like she had shocked him, with her recklessness, her wrong choices, her aloofness, her ignorance. He wanted to slap her and he wanted to hug her, make sure she was alright. She must had been shaken, she had almost died. Boy, he would need days to watch television again, the news would replay the moment again and again. 

For a moment he wondered, was that the fear Hope felt every time he was gone on a mission? He didn’t allow himself to ponder on that, this was about her choices, not his. 

The doors of the base across the corridor opened, revealing her figure approaching. She glanced at her father only once and then started walking towards him with her head lowered, her left leg was injured, she limped with each step but kept walking. Her gloves in hand, lean figure, long red hair up in a ponytail. Scott only then realized how much his child had grown, and how much she looked like her mother. His pride and joy, wounded and failed. 

Hope reached her father, in her uniform, she looked older than sixteen, she was only that, a sixteen year old thrown in battle, a powerful, the  _ most  _ powerful sixteen year old on the planet, but still only that. 

He didn’t have to command her to raise her head and look at the leader of the team. She had the courage to do it on her own. She was also smart enough to come alone, reaching him with Franklin by her side would have him in a fit. Scott looked at the blue eyes he had given her -the only physical feature she inherited from him ironically- and remained silent and unmoving, regarding her. 

She was sad and embarrassed, disappointed and in physical pain, the tiny limp she had while approaching him betrayed that, but he could also see a tiny gleam in her eyes, something was making her happy, giving her strength for the current encounter with her father. 

‘Reckless, ignorant of the team’s tactics, aloof because of your powers, an idiot who thinks that everything can be solved by raw force and no technique.’ Scott started, his mouth forming the words, knowing what to use to get to her. ‘A disappointment, to the big team, the civilians involved, the teammates who were jeopardized.’ Scott went on, lashing out with all his weapons. Hope lowered her head, unable to face the truth. ‘You look at me when I talk to you, Summers,’ Scott barked the command and Hope raised her head quickly, both surprised at his tone, they both recovered quickly. ‘Followed by another idiot who put you before the rest, before the mission and the person tracked down.’ Scott added, referring to Franklin. Scott caught the slight change in her eyes at the mention. They were closer than he thought, that made him angrier. ‘You’re off the team until I think you’re ready and he will lose his sponsorship to be the captain unless-’

‘But, Dad…. it was my fault, not his and I-’ Hope tried but Scott’s hand was raised, gesturing at her to be quiet. 

_ ‘Unless  _ I think he’s worthy. You’re alive only because of him, no one died because of seer luck, the team doesn’t rely on luck, luck means there is no leader.’ Scott added sternly and this time Hope frowned, he was pushing all her buttons. 

‘There was no leader when mom got possessed by the Phoenix in that shuttle?’ Hope dared to counter, referring to her grandfather Charles, aunt Mystique and uncle Hank. ‘There was no leader in Alcatraz when mom attacked Magneto while out of the team? Or on Liberty Island when aunt Rogue almost killed uncle Logan? In Alkali when mom almost died again?’ Hope pushed more and Scott remained stoic, knowing how to infuriate his child, just like she did with him. She was spreading out the X-Men’s most famous leading failures but he wouldn’t play her game. 

‘I will have you both out of the team altogether,’ Scott threatened and Hope huffed. 

‘Oh so it’s a kind of revenge? I have no right on mistakes?’ Hope wondered and Scott frowned too, matching her anger. 

‘You have no right on stupidity.’ Scott declared angrily. 

‘I’m on a mission, I took a risk, it didn’t work. You saw it on TV because grandpa made the X-Men a reality show and we have to put up a show every time we try to pick up a new mutant in the city. The X-Force is supposed to be something new and you’re not there anymore. Have you never almost died in the field? Because Mom has told me otherwise.’ Hope was shouting by that point. ‘Punish me for my failure and punish Franklin for his, but not both of us for other reasons.’ Hope added furiously. 

‘There are other reasons you both should be punished for?’ Scott asked boldly and Hope threw her arms in the air, exasperated. 

‘Is this about it? About me and him? You’re using the team to get to us?’ Hope shouted and Scott realised they were both screaming at each other. Venting their tension and anger after what happened, they were both scared and needed time away to cool off and recoil.

‘You’re dismissed.’ Scott finally said curtly and Hope chuckled angrily. 

‘Of course I am,’ Hope verified furiously but made no step to move away. ‘I’m the next Phoenix Host, I’ve been training since the day I got my powers,  _ harder  _ than anyone else to make sure I won’t be a ticking bomb inside a school full of people. I have been a good daughter for both of you, because you’re examples to everyone and I try to step up with you, the perfect Professor S and Doctor Grey-Summers and I get  _ this  _ because I am your daughter.’ Hope couldn’t contain her anger, her eyes flaring up as she screamed, filling with tears of fury and exhaustion. Scott could see the pressure she had on her shoulders. 

‘Hope, you almost died out there, you jeopardised it all. You’re out of the team for the time being, dismissed.’ Scott summarised, unable to counter her position, unable to fight his child more, he was already regretting his attack on her, his heart breaking at her sight. 

_ ‘Mom  _ jeopardised it all,  _ you  _ jeopardised it all for m _ om _ … Many times over!’ Hope shouted. Scott hated she knew every detail of their old adventures, of the Dark Phoenix days, when Scott was against the world to save Jean, using every mean to his ends. 

‘You’re dismissed, Hope,’ Scott added, this time softer, unable to push her further, still too proud to apologise to her tearful face, they had both failed that day, she in a mission, he in separating father duties from leader authority. Hope wasn’t ready to apologise either. 

‘I’m not returning home tonight, I’ll stay here.’ she added angrily as she passed by him. He wouldn’t let her near Franklin after this, or near anyone when she was so tired and upset. Her powers could be proven dangerous after such a tough day, she’d be safer at the boathouse, close to Jean. 

‘No, you’re grounded,’ it’d be easier to have her hate him a little more at the moment than show her his fear over her powers, making her insecure on top of it all. 

‘Whatever,’ she shouted before she could shut the door of the locker room with her powers, the metal bent ever so slightly because of the force. 

He remained there, analysing the situation. Soon, Franklin would be facing him. He had a few seconds to recoil and regret his actions and words. He had been frightened, he had seen Jean sacrifice herself more than once in his life, he had watched his child almost die that evening. He had overreacted, he knew that he wouldn’t have acted like that if some other X-Force member had been saved at the last moment. Hope was his daughter and he couldn’t lose her. Although he felt like he was losing her that evening. She was drifting away from her father as she struggled to follow his steps. She was growing into a woman, a woman in love, and that scared him as she was finally stepping into territories he couldn’t protect her in.

He had never asked for her to follow some reputation or name, and she had never asked to have him and Jean as parents, role models, superheroes, people written in history books. She had never asked to be touched by the Phoenix Force, but like Jean, she had no choice, yet she never complained, like her father, she simply took on the mission of taming the cosmic force, no matter how painful and soul consuming it could be. 

Scott sighed and wondered how he could make up for this. His pride and anger disappearing. He should have hugged her, make sure she was alright. The lines between the leader and father blurred when it came to such a powerful child, such a beloved child. He would have to talk with Jean, she would help him, after looking at him disappointingly and after doing the same with Hope for father and daughter to bury the hatchet and move on. 

But for that day, he had lost the battle, like Hope had. At least she was back, alive, slightly limping -Jean would have to look at that ankle too- and even though she was furious at him, hurt and sad, she was alive. 

As a father, he cared primarily about that. As a leader, he had to relearn -even after all those years- to put emotions aside as not to lose his most precious X-man. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I hope you liked the different dynamics, how Scott was with baby, toddler, kid, teenage and young adult Hope, I felt this shot needed a tie-in shot for the two Summers to work things out between them, I have planned out shots until the day before the Dark Phoenix premiere, thing is, I have made more shots than weeks separating us from the movie so some updates will be faster than others, I'm planning on updating again sooner than next week so please keep an eye for the rest of this :) thank you very much for reading  
> comments are love and make me so very happy!


	36. Between Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, everybody, this chapter is posted a day earlier so I can post a new one on Monday (the updates will be more now that we reach the DP movie) today's my birthday so I thought of uploading today as a treat to you all, thank you very much for the support through this series of shots, I'm so glad you liked it  
> this is a tie-in shot of the aftermath from the fight of Scott with Hope, I hope you like it

Between Us

 

Jean was sat before the island of her house’s kitchen, drumming her long fingers against the mug with “think positive” printed on it. One of Scott’s countless little gifts. She sighed as the message looked back at her in irony. She closed her eyes slowly as she felt the first person approaching, a wave of fire and energy. 

The door of the house got slammed open and it was Jean’s reflex and powers that stopped it before it could hit the wall and damage it. Hope rushed inside the house, limping, angry tears running down her cheeks, she had changed from her uniform but had no shower after the mission, the scratches and bruises were still muddy and dirty on her skin. 

Pain, fear, sadness, disappointment, embarrassment, they were all mingled and radiating from her child like a tidal wave. 

‘Sweetheart….’ Jean only dared speak the word - not reaching mentally- but Hope was already reaching the door of her bedroom, slamming it open ‘Your foot needs…’ the door was shut, shaking the entire house. ‘Help,’ Jean finally added the word but remained on her seat. Hope needed time and space, Jean would only fuel the fire if she ran after her child, and what a fiery child she had. 

She knew what unfolded between them through the bond she shared with Scott. The words father and daughter had exchanged would need time to be forgotten. Scott needed to rethink if he could accept his daughter into a team of heroes and said daughter needed to put some logic into her actions while at it. He had pulled her out of the team, grounded her, screamed at her and in response, she had used all the weapons in her arsenal to get back to him, challenging his authority through the past and present. Proud people against each other were hard to reconcile, but under Jean Grey’s roof, they had to.  Jean brought the black coffee to her lips as the door of the house opened again, another tidal wave of anger, pain and wounded pride. Scott got inside the house and avoided her eyes at all costs, yet she could look right through him. 

‘Scott…’ Jean tried, Scott turned towards her, their bond filled with awkwardness and underlined anger from both sides. ‘You had  _ every  _ right to be strict with her, I get it, but care to explain why you ended up screaming at each other about me, Franklin and the Dark Phoenix?’ Jean wondered and Scott remained silent for a few more moments before he could throw his hands in the air. 

‘Have you talked with her?’ he asked exasperated but Jean shook her head. 

‘I think she had enough talking with a parent for the day,’ Jean tried and Scott huffed. 

‘We ended up like that because she’s just like you!’ Scott shouted, gesturing at his wife, Jean didn’t have time to frown or get angry as he went on. ‘And me!’ he shouted, pointing at himself desperately.  ‘She’s our child and knows how to strike back when cornered and I cornered her badly. I admit it, but she almost died, Jean!’ Scott kept shouting, knowing Hope could hear him, if she paid attention over her crying. Jean sighed and nodded her head finally, there was no point in fighting with each other, she had to be the peacemaker. She could feel his remorse, his need to make things write, his willingness to let his pride down for the sake of his relationship with his child.  

‘You both need to calm down,’ Jean pointed out. Scott shook his head and approached their bedroom, he seemed done for the day, his wounded pride and fatherly failure too raw for him to handle. 

‘I need you on my side on this,’ Scott countered but this time Jean stood up from the stool she had occupied all this time while waiting for father and daughter to face each other, she obviously would have to do more than wait. 

‘No,’ Jean flat out refused, her husband expected that response she could tell. ‘No sides, you’re both stubborn and proud, you were both at fault here,’ Jean offered and Scott was ready to object but Jean raised her hand to pause him. ‘You took things personal, Scott, you turned it to be about her and Franklin and this is unacceptable,’ Jean added and Scott tried to object again but Jean stopped him again. ‘And her words towards you were simply uncalled for, what happened in the past do not concern her and can’t be used as a weapon against us every time. Hope needs to remember that.’ Jean added the rest of the blame on her child, to calm her husband. ‘We’ll both talk with her, get through this,’ Jean concluded but Scott shook his head. 

‘No,’ He stated and Jean frowned at him this time.

‘No?’ she repeated, she could feel he wasn’t ready to face all his failures in one day, he was embarrassed, he wanted Jean first to talk with Hope, he was afraid of making things worse. ‘Fine,’ Jean only added, understanding, in this fight, she was to take the reigns and take the first blows. ‘Stay here,’ she commanded him finally and reached for her child’s bedroom, the door didn’t resist as she opened it with her hand. 

‘Get out!’ Hope screamed against her pillow as she turned around and saw her mother, Jean felt the fresh guilt. Hope had thought it’d be her father, having lowered her powers like Jean had taught her, probably unwilling to feel her parents’ thoughts and feelings. Jean had no part in all this and Hope at least recognized that. Jean closed the door of her bedroom and approached Hope’s bed. 

‘Can I sit?’ Jean asked softly and Hope sniffed and shrugged, wincing in pain as she sat up herself, her ankle was swollen. Jean sat on the mattress and traced her fingers over the swollen limb, a sprained ankle. ‘It’s a miracle you’ve been walking on it for so long, sweetheart.’ Jean tried softly but Hope looked away, taking away tears with her sleeve. 

‘You’re here to tell me how wrong I was with dad? How much I failed him?’ Hope asked angrily but Jean smiled and shook her head, sensing Hope’s pain over what had happened. Failure didn’t suit the Summers, Jean thought with an inner smile, they should have learnt from the Grey of the family. 

‘No, but I’m here to tell you something about failure,’ Jean replied and sighed as she watched her child, the spitting image of hers, only more powerful and confident, as stubborn and proud, currently weak, injured and defeated. Hope reminded Jean of herself at her darkest days. 

‘I’m listening, mom.’ Hope finally said, impatience lacing her pained voice. Jean nodded and sighed as she opened her hand, flames engulfed her fingers until the flame formed a small bird in her palm, Hope looked at it in awe.

‘I have failed your father too, you know.’ Jean started. ‘More than once.’ she added, keeping her eyes on the small firebird. ‘I almost killed him when the Phoenix possessed me. I chose him over the Force; but only after he fell into its wildfire for me…’ Jean said. ‘I had put my desire for revenge above his for my safety when I fought Magneto in Alcatraz Island…’ Jean went on and sighed. ‘And for a few moments, I had made up my mind on sacrificing myself in Alkali so the rest could live, deciding for both of us that he could live without me...’ Jean concluded softly. ‘But these, Hope, are my failures,’ Jean added and looked at her child who was watching the firebird, mesmerized, hoping that one day she’d control the Force like her mother. ‘You have no right using these things against your dad or me, these things are between me and him.’ Jean added, this time sternly as Hope lowered her head. 

‘Has he ever failed you?’ Hope asked, her voice broken, Jean smiled and shook her head. 

‘He failed the team for me, that makes it our failure, and together, we failed Charles when he decided to die for all of us.’ Jean replied and looked deep into her child’s eyes as Hope looked up at her. She knew, Hope of course knew, she had lost control a few weeks back and saw both into Logan’s and Franklin’s minds, she knew of the time traveling both did. She knew Charles had died to save her and as a result, the rest of the world. ‘What I’m trying to say here is that I was willing to die on your father more than once. He took it hard when he saw history repeating itself this afternoon with you…’ Jean concluded and Hope lowered her head as more tears run down her cheeks. ‘I’m asking you to forgive him, he loves you, loved you from the first moment he learnt I carried you inside me, protected you from the Phoenix while I was in labour and in a coma… Always put you first ever since he knew of your existence…’ Jean elaborated on things Hope didn’t know. 

‘And all this, for both him and me, seemed like it was yesterday… But you’ve grown, and you have a boyfriend, suit up and fight like we did. Only we didn’t have parents to worry about us, only one another, and your father and I always found our way back to each other.’ Jean explained calmly as she smiled at her child. ‘But you have your parents, and we’re not worried about you getting into a car accident because we know you’d survive that. We’re worried a mission could go wrong,like today…. that you might slip and the Phoenix will consume you, that I won’t be fast enough to exchange my place with yours… Because it’s our fault you carry this burden-’

‘It’s not a burden, mom,’ Hope tried instinctively to lift off the guilt from her mother’s heart but Jean smiled sadly. 

‘It is,’ Jean whispered,  ‘No matter how stubbornly we choose to carry on with it. We both know it is, the temptation of absolute power, its singing to be free and only our minds holding it in its place.... It  _ is  _ a burden, Hope, a burden that can destroy the world if unleashed.’ Jean explained sadly as Hope reached her hand and touched the flame, it wasn’t burning her. ‘But I mastered it the hard way, first your father and then both of you were my only reason not to give in.’ Jean added and smiled at Hope. ‘But you’re young and haven’t tasted its full force yet, because I keep it at bay for you to learn and embrace it… When you will, I want to make sure you’ll have some reason to hold onto your humanity as not to get consumed.’ Jean added and Hope opened her hand for the firebird to move to her palm, Jean allowed it. ‘But for that to happen, I need you to value your life more and reach the age of mastering the Force, so one day, both your father and I can rest knowing we didn’t leave behind a miserable existence, out of control and hunted down by God-knows-who might come after you.’ Jean explained and Hope sighed as she held the firebird in her hand before she could snap her hand closed into a fist, extinguishing the flame, Hope looked at her mother. 

‘I’m so sorry, Mom,’ Hope finally sobbed. Jean knew her child had thought of all those things, she was a mature child, a good soul, raised to be the confident, powerful woman she was supposed to be. Jean and Scott had succeeded where their parents and mentors had failed them, raise a powerful being without fear holding it back, fear that could destroy everything.  Jean wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tightly as she kissed the side of her head, tears gathered in her own eyes. 

‘I know you are, my love, I know,’ Jean whispered soothingly, the shock of almost dying was settling within Hope, shaking her to the core. Jean could also feel Scott sensing everything through the bond, regretting he lashed out at his child instead of approaching things like Jean had done. This time she had been the calmed one and he had been the temperamental. ‘He failed you today, like you did him, but… these things happen between people who love each over very much,’ Jean said with a smile as she brushed away Hope’s tears from her cheeks. 

‘You think dad wants to talk with me?’ Hope asked and Jean smiled and nodded. 

‘I’m sure he does,’ Jean reassured her beautiful child as she allowed Scott to know he was welcome in the room. It was seconds later when there was a knock on the door before he could open it. He moved inside the room and approached the bed, kneeling before his daughter and wife.  

‘I’m so sorry,’ father and daughter said to each other at the same time before Hope could leave her mother’s arms to be engulfed in her father’s. Scott hugged his only daughter tightly, exhaling a breath of relief.

‘I was awful to you,’ Hope whispered ‘I didn’t mean to hurt you, dad,’ Scott shook his head and kissed his daughter’s cheek.

‘I handled everything poorly, I was unfair to you, I’m sorry, pumpkin.’ Scott admitted  ‘I promise I’ll learn from this,’ he added as he looked back at his child, cupping her tearful face.

‘And I’ll be more careful, dad, I promise I won’t jeopardize my life like that again,’ Hope promised sincerely and Scott could only nod and smile, he looked at the expectant eyes of Jean before he could smile and nod again. 

‘I’m fine with you and Franklin, let him know that,’ Scott finally added and Hope blushed but smiled and nodded her own head. The man had proven his love for Hope when he time-travelled for her sake. Scott had only to accept his daughter and the young man were meant to be. The two embraced again until they felt Jean standing up, they both looked at her curiously. 

‘All the love and forgiveness in the world won’t fix that ankle.’ Jean explained her exit as Scott and Hope felt her intention of bringing ice, painkillers and inflammatory medicine for Hope. They smiled as Jean got out of the room, happy she was able to build the burnt bridges between her closest family. 

‘I guess I’m grounded anyway,’ Hope stated as she looked at her bruised ankle, Scott reached for a heart shaped pillow he had bought her a few years ago and helped her place her ankle on it, she winced in pain but thanked her father for the help. 

‘Franklin can visit you,’ Scott offered the peace token and Hope smiled. ‘I’m gonna help Mom with the ice,’ he added a little awkwardly as he regarded his daughter with his eyes, she was almost a woman. He started for the door of her room when Hope called out for him and he turned around. 

‘Thank you, dad, I love you very much,’ Hope said honestly, her mother was right, he had been through a lot, sharing his most precious people with a cosmic force, fighting for the things other men got for granted, he had to know she loved him dearly, just like he did. 

‘Love you too, pumpkin,’ Scott finally replied, as honestly.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it, I wanted Jean to be there as the medium and I at first I thought I'd want her all angry and "done with both of your nonsense" mode but then I could only write her as compassionate and reasonable as Famke was in my mind the whole time with her gentle smile and sweet voice, I hope you liked it <3
> 
> comments are love!


	37. New Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is another quick update, I realized that I hadn't wrote a chapter focused on Nathan even though I have added him in the family in Equilibrium, so here is one, based on my mother fic, x-men equilibrium and made with so much love for Cable

_ New Parents _

 

Scott drove the car as fast as he could, he’d never drive like that with Hope in the vehicle. Jean was sat next to him, her eyes closed, both were frowned, in worry and concentration in the perspective tasks at hand. 

Nathan had finally resurfaced, after almost three and a half years of Jean searching for him, he simply had allowed himself to be found by his biological mother. Jean’s search through Cerebro had became a daily routine, a few minutes every day for the past years, after her return from DC, before her medlab duties for the day, that day’s duties would have to wait. Jean had traced Nathan’s long lost but strikingly familiar mental imprint, so very close to them in downtown New York. 

Scott had shared her shock and need through the bond, left Hope with Ororo to finish her dinner. Maybe ‘Ro would have to tuck Hope in at the boathouse until they could be back. For now, they remained in silence as Scott rushed away from Westchester in search for their son.

He wanted to ask if she still felt him but she sent her confirmation before he could ask. She wanted to ask what they were supposed to do when they’d find him but he sent his strategy before she could send her own question. 

Talk, try to see why he resurfaced after so long, somehow build bridges with a man who was part of them, yet, he was made without them knowing to be a weapon. Nathaniel Essex had been obsessed with their genetic code combined, creating the perfect weapon through the Weapon X and Ω programs. Scott slammed his hand on the wheel, his teeth gritted. After so many years, they still struggled with the biggest mistake of their lives, willingly falling into Essex’s hands, the consequences had been severe and alive. 

‘Scott…’ As a mother, out of the team for so long, she had been emotionally tied with their long lost son, even if they hadn’t had him normally, like they had Hope, Jean considered Nathan their son. Scott however was torn between his fatherly feelings for his firstborn -that hadn’t even been born- and his instincts into not trusting artificially made mutant weapons. Nathan could very well have his own agenda, he hadn’t been emotionally tied to his biological parents, he could easily hate them even. Scott sighed as he glanced at Jean before he could look back at the road. 

‘Just… just don’t jump into conclusions, please,’ Scott tried and Jean sighed but nodded, knowing what her husband meant. She had already invested so much time into finding Nathan and now she was finally there, tasting success no matter how bitter it could be. 

‘Just don’t by biased against him,’ Jean countered her husband who nodded his own head. 

‘I’m not, but what if he’s been hiding for so long because he had to hide something? Or because he had a plan set for us?’ Scott wondered and Jean huffed this time. 

‘We’ve been through this before, Scott,’ Jean countered irritated and Scott sighed.

‘And where do we end up in that case?’ Scott asked, challenging his wife, she was fire and emotion, especially when it regarded her family but he somehow had to maintain a balance. 

‘I’m more powerful than him, I will bend his mind if I have to make sure, but what if he’s honestly ready to face the people from which he was created?’ Jean asked, her voice getting softer at the prospect. Scott kept his eyes on the road. 

‘Then we build some bridges, we open the mansion to him like we have done to so many lost mutants before him...’ Scott sighed and nodded his head. ‘And eventually, we introduce him to Hope, she’s fifteen, she’s dealing just fine with her powers, she’s growing, she can take the truth about Alkali Lake…’ Scott added and Jean nodded with a smile on her face.

‘She’s a good child,’ Jean confirmed and they both fell in silence again. They didn’t want their daughter to feel betrayed or scared, they couldn’t risk the implications of her emotions darkening now that she had just started facing the Phoenix Force. They had to trust their daughter -and themselves -into accepting their son in the family. 

They left the car in the closest parking of 72 Street and reached inside the Central Park, he was close to the Rock with a View. Just like Franklin a few years ago, he had chosen an open space, the same park,  the two men seemed to think alike, open spaces, full of people, the choice in itself betrayed insecurity and vulnerability. 

They moved through the park as fast as they could, soon someone would notice the Madame Secretary for Mutant Affairs and the Chief strategist of the National Defense Office / ex-superheroes, roaming around the park. Jean did her best to conceal their presence but if their encounter with their son was to turn ugly, she’d be unable to conceal an entire battle. 

They could see his massive form by the lake, waiting, he seemed alone, Jean scanned the area after Scott’s mental push but she could sense no danger, only Nathan’s open worry and fear, matched by theirs. 

The couple approached as Nathan turned around and the three looked at each other in silence. He was as unsure, at loss of what to do or say. The couple remained a few feet away from the young man until Jean made the first step towards him. Scott clasped her hand, stopping her but Jean only glanced at him, reassuring him as she approached their son. She was more powerful than both men after all. She approached Nathan and smiled at him, extending her hand. She could feel Scott’s worry radiating off him through the bond, she could also feel Nathan’s. 

The young man finally reached for her with his normal hand and touched her. Soon, Jean was pulling her son into her arms, wrapping them around him, her eyes closing, after almost four years, she had found him. She felt his metal arm wrapping around her carefully not to hurt her. She smiled at the gesture, sending reassuring thoughts to Scott who gingerly approached them. 

‘I wish you had allowed us to you sooner,’ Jean whispered as they broke their hug and she moved a step back for her son to meet his father. Nathan shook his head. 

‘I… I didn’t know what to do,’ he finally said, listening to his actual voice for the first time made it all so very real. ‘I could feel you trying to find me every day, at first I was afraid of your intentions, but I could also feel your need and…. And love,’ Nathan added at Jean who nodded before he could look at Scott. This time it was Nathan who extended his hand first, Jean remained between the two men before Scott could finally accept his son’s gesture, the two men struggled to trust, open up to strangers and allow people close. They were very much alike. 

‘We wish you no harm, Nathan,’ Jean offered as the two men broke the handshake. She hated her son had the name of the man who inflicted all this pain upon them, but she couldn’t help her heart filling with love for the son she initially didn’t know existed and searched so hard to find. 

‘What do you actually want from me?’ Nathan asked finally and this time Scott decided to speak, after being once more reassured by Jean that it was safe for them to move forward with him. 

‘We want you to join us, at the mansion, we want you in our family, Nathan,’ Scott finally addressed his son who regarded both his parents with his eyes, one normal and one shining slightly, he was using his powers on Jean and she knew it, opening her mind to him.

‘I have a sister, you already have a child,’ he stated and Jean and Scott nodded, trying to avoid the reflex of concealing their daughter for her safety, she wasn’t threatened by Nathan. 

‘We do, and she’d be joyous if she was to learn she has a big brother.’ Jean offered as Nathan looked at them unsure. 

‘She’s fifteen, her name is Hope,’ Scott explained but Nathan sighed and nodded. 

‘I… I’m not good around people, but I want to serve the country, I want to join the army,’ Nathan finally expressed his wish and Scott smiled, proud of his son, he wanted to serve, like Alex had done in Vietnam. 

‘That can be arranged,’ Scott offered and Nathan nodded, he knew very well who his parents were. 

‘But we’d love you to meet Hope, meet the rest, keep a minimum contact with us… Nathan, we might not have bore you but you’re part of us.’ Jean said, her hand touching his metal arm. He nodded after a moment as he cupped her hand with his normal one.

‘That can be arranged,’ he repeated his father’s words, making both Jean and Scott smile at their son and his willingness to be part of their lives even in the slightest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what you think, guys? was it good? was it something jott would truly go through if Cable was theirs (100%)? thank you for reading!


	38. Learning to Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a new shot, as we reach the dark phoenix movie I will be trying to update twice a week so keep an eye open for updates, I hope you like this one :)

_ Learning to fly _

 

_ ‘Ready, girls?’  _ Ororo’s voice was heard from the control room. Jean and Hope stood before each other, about twenty feet separating mother from daughter, both dressed in their uniforms. 

‘Ready,’ both redheads answered as Ororo started the program and the Danger Room changed, various heavy objects appeared, along a table with a glass, a bottle of water, a thread and needle, as Jean had requested. 

This would be Hope’s final flying lesson and both ladies knew Scott was with Ororo, watching his daughter being trained by her mother. Hope was supposed to levitate heavy objects, fill a glass of water to the middle, get the thread through the needle and levitate herself at least three feet high, all at the same time without dropping anything, or herself, while enduring her mother’s “improvising” as Jean had warned. 

Hope loved levitating ever since she remembered herself, her mother always delighted her when she was younger  by giving her a lift or taking her with her for a small round above the lake. After gaining her own powers -and passing the first months afraid even to levitate a leaf off the grounds- Hope experimented with levitating herself and soon she was achieving her goal. Jean always restricted Hope of flying more than a few inches off the ground -especially after Hope twisted her ankle because she got scared from another mutant while in the air and fell- and it was so hard to avoid your mother from knowing every mischief when said mother was the most powerful, fully blown telepath in the world. 

Jean had been adamant, if Hope wanted to actually fly -and not simply levitate as Jean always insisted- and do so while in the team, she needed control, absolute domination of her body and surroundings before she could dare lift herself a foot in the air. And Scott backed his wife wholeheartedly, to Hope’s dismay. Their daughter was sixteen and so much like her parents at that age, a little arrogant, feisty and with a natural disfunction to follow rules, all together concealing her fears, insecurities and rampant hormones. Hope Alexandra Summers was a typical mutant teenager, only difference was, she was among the most powerful mutants on the planet and the future Phoenix Host. 

‘Telepathy off,’ Jean first stated, mother and daughter sealed their minds from each other, no emotions, no thoughts. Hope had insisted for her mother to treat her like the rest of the trainees and Jean had agreed to be neutral before her only daughter.  ‘OK, Hope, first, ten inches,’ Jean ordered and Hope spread her arms slightly on her sides, her body rose slightly off the ground. ‘Now the rock on your left,’ Jean ordered again, ‘At ten inches,’ she added and Hope complied, the heavy rock behind her was easily levitated. They had been practicing for months, if she finally got everything right that day, she’d be able to fly at sixteen and get her mother off her back. ‘Rock to your right, at five, you, at twenty five inches.’ Jean ordered again and Hope obeyed her mother, the rest would cower at Jean Grey commanding them in the uniform she bothered to wear only for training, Hope couldn’t help but admire her mother. 

Hope only blinked her surprise the moment Backstreet Boys’  _ Everybody  _ blasted through the speakers of the room. Hope could recognize the 90’s style of pop but didn’t get the tiniest of smiles her mother threw towards the control room for a brief moment before she could refocus on her child. Hope hadn’t quivered despite the loud music that started unexpectedly, she felt proud of herself. 

‘Pick up the glass and turn in it upside down,’ Jean’s voice was heard the moment the music lowered, Hope did as commanded easily. ‘Now turn it up again and pick up the bottle,’ Jean ordered and Hope couldn’t help but smirk at her mother as she did so, and unscrewed the bottle without being told. ‘Up to a foot now, you and the objects already in the air,’ Jean added, seemingly indifferent at her daughter’s smirking. Hope did so as requested. 

‘Get at seven feet and hover there, pick up the needle and the thread,’ Jean’s voice was steady and Hope was actually surprised at her mother asking her to go so high while keeping the objects so close to the ground. She could feel her powers stretching out as her body got distanced from the things she held. Hope had to screw her eyes as to see where the needle and thread were on the table below, it was a tad harder without her mind allowed to spread out telepathically to feel the place, telekinetically engulfing a rock was easy, a needle was harder to pick up . Hope chose not to glance at her mother as she knew now she was the one smirking. 

‘Take the rocks at two inches, fill the glass at one third,’ Jean ordered from below and Hope hadn’t realized she was grinding her teeth already. As she lowered the rocks, she felt the strain on her powers, as if holding two bags for far too long and needed a break for the weight to be set down for a few seconds. She made the bottle turn steadily above the glass and filled it at one third, her breath was turning ragged. 

‘Now the thread, Hope, focus and pass it through the needle.’ Jean’s voice from below was heard. For a moment everything was quiet, Hope closed her eyes the moment Duran Duran’s  _ Come Undone  _ started from the speakers. Hope clenched her jaw, she was familiar with the song, one of her father’s favorite, and her own, she was losing focus. The thread missed the hole, Hope spread her arms wider and tried again, picturing the bloody thing in her mind. Jean’s voice was heard among the 80’s music the moment the thread passed through the hole of the needle, no time for triumph. ‘Fill the glass to the middle,’ her mother’s voice was commanding, annoying, only then Hope realized her nose was dripping from sweat, her entire body was coated with a thin layer of sweat, she was really struggling. ‘Lower at five feet at the same time,’ Jean added from below and Hope bit her tongue from retorting something at her mother’s curtly words but chose otherwise as she focused on the bottle that trembled as the water filled the glass a little more, damn it she was losing control. She lowered her body and straightened the bottle, looking at her mother below. The music was still filling the room as the seconds ticked away and Hope fought to keep everything midair, the thread had been harder than expected combined with the rest. 

Hope’s eyes widened slightly as Jean kicked off the ground and flew at the same height with her daughter, it was a rare sight to see Jean Grey flying without a firebird raging on from within her, she somehow achieved to look as intimidating even without it. ‘Balance your body horizontal, fly to me and stand straight again,’ Jean ordered and Hope this time actually groaned. Moving things while staying still herself was something she achieved so far, keeping things still and moving her body was the catch. Hope realized why her mother insisted she simply levitated instead of flying, flying required airdynamics and Hope needed to be fast and efficient. 

Jean watched her child struggle in the seconds it took for Hope to fly towards her and she smiled the moment Hope straightened up again, her daughter was sweaty and tired, on the edge while she held everything together. ‘Drop the objects, Hope,’ Jean ordered and she could see Hope’s relief as she let go of the things below. Jean’s eyes twitched in the slightest -probably giving Ororo some order for the Danger Room as Hope guessed without her telepathy- and the room changed into a scenario of destruction, there was a burning facility beneath them, fire shooting up in the air, the objects Hope had previously let go of were now students in danger. ‘Pick them up and fly higher,’ Jean’s voice was stern as Hope felt the need to fly higher to save herself and pick up the people out of reflex. She did so and followed her mother higher above with the fake students at her wake. Jean nodded her head, even without her telepathy she could feel Hope’s impatience and annoyance, along her triumph. The scenario was suddenly over. Hope felt relief as she stopped holding the weight with her powers but she didn’t dare say a word as her mother regardered her for a few more moments. The two remained still as they hovered at least twenty feet in the air. 

Hope’s body jerked as the telekinetic poke at her ribs startled, tickled and made her lose focus, she was losing height before she knew it and only got herself a foot before crashing on the floor of the Danger Room. For a moment, she wondered if it was her own powers or her mother’s, or both. She felt embarrassed as she finally allowed herself on the safe ground with a small stumble due to her exhaustion and waited for her mother to come down too. She had passed through it all, the weight lifting, the focus on details, the bloody music blasting in her ears, the change of body balance and the initial fear and shock of a rescue mission while in the air, she hadn’t expected her mother to use a lame trick of a ticklish spot for her to lose focus. 

Hope remained silent, her head -and ego- lowered as her mother landed gracefully close to her.  Hope knew her father also watched, so did aunt ‘Ro and probably uncle Logan by then. She messed up because she didn’t expect actual body contact, damn it, it was rule number one, gather yourself in a telekinetic grip, don’t let contact break the grip, simple as that. In her vision she could see her clothed boobs, the floor and soon her mother’s body as she approached. Hope picked up the courage and lifted her head, looking at her mother in the eyes. 

Jean watched her child carefully, they lowered the mental walls and she tasted the emitted disappointment and anger, towards her for tricking her, towards herself for being tricked. Jean lifted her hand and touched her daughter’s cheek affectionately. Her poor snowflake had no idea how it was to be trained by Raven and Hank on flying. Jean smiled as she felt Ororo’s similar train of thought, both women had left the Danger Room in tears of fury, pain and disappointment. Hank had restricted Jean of using the tactics he used on her to be used on his favorite niece, of course.

‘Hope,’ Jean started and Hope sighed through her nose as she bravely kept her eyes on her mother. Jean could feel Scott’s amusement and adoration towards their overly dramatic teenager daughter. ‘You’re fifteen, you’ll be entering the team next year for small missions  _ if  _ your father and uncle allow it.’ Jean started and Hope remained unoving for the verdict. ‘You won’t be flying during missions until you’re at least seventeen,’ Jean added and finally smiled. ‘But you’ll be flying in general,’ she finally allowed and Hope couldn’t help but squeal and throw herself in her mother’s arms, Jean wrapped them around her only daughter. ‘Not close to-’

‘Cables, not in the night, not in storms, not in the city, not in shooting range of some maniac, not above highways, not too high for the oxygen to be light, not too low for the trees, not too fast, not lifting others.’ Hope spoken the rules and restrictions she knew by heart as she jumped up and down in her mother’s arms. It was strange hugging her while in their uniforms, her mother’s soft form was now hard and cold but the warmth coming from her mind and heart made up for it. Jean smiled and nodded her head as she kept her child at arm’s length after a moment. 

‘If you fracture a bone, you’ll be grounded until the bone heals. If you break one of the rules you just spoke of, you’ll be grounded until your father decides otherwise.’ Jean added sweetly and Hope sobbered and nodded her head,glancing for a moment towards the place she knew the control room to be, she knew her father was watching. ‘Is that understood?’ Jean added and Hope nodded rapidly as her mother finally let go with the same sweet smile on her face as she turned around to leave. Damn, she shouldn’t have smirked before. 

‘Mom!’ Hope called out as the Danger Room allowed its door to be shown. Jean turned in her uniform and looked at her daughter. Young and beautiful, with her long hair and clear features, she was to be an amazing X-Woman. ‘Thank you,’ Hope added as she glanced at the place her father was watching too and Jean nodded her head and winked at her girl before she could exit the room, leaving her girl proud and happy to enjoy her new liberty. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore telekinesis and how Jean and Hope would be during Hope's training, I wanted Jean to be a little harsh with her as she knows all the risks and troubles with lack of control so I think she'd be ideal for training Hope not only for the phoenix as we have seen in equilibrium but also for her telekinesis  
> thank you very much for reading, please comment? thank you


	39. Mothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok his is one of my very favorite shots so far, requested from my dear Adriana, I wanted to add more to it so here it is, Jean and Ororo as Mothers, to Hope and and Laura respectively. I hope you all like it

_ Mothers _

 

Jean was fighting down every fear and urge to panic as she worked on the IV serum of her daugther’s. Hope’s fever wasn’t breaking down for the past three days, reaching the border of actually getting worried over this not being a nasty cold and turning into something worse. 

  
Scott was in a mission for the past five days, when he left Hope was only with a runny nose, Jean was afraid he’d come to a delirious Hope from a lung infection as Jean could see from the blood results before her. 

She injected another drug in the IV drip, hoping for the fever to break, then antibiotics would be useful and working then. She was exhausted, for the past days she had been treating Hope day and night, lying to Scott through their bond as not to distract him from his mission, worrying over him and trying to make their child recover. 

Jean took the wet cloth from her daugther’s temple and put on another, hoping it’d give her some relief. Every once in a while, the child mumbled in her sleep, called for either Jean or her father and her mother was always there to reassure her nine year old that everything would be alright. 

The doors behind her opened and Ororo showed up, a sympathetic smile on her face as she reached the enclosed part of the medlab with a tray on her hands. They always kept sick children in quarantine-like conditions as diseases could easily spread among the mutant students.    


‘Jean, take a break, please, you need to eat,’ Ororo offered but Jean simply kept working, gathering the wet cloth again, it was hot from the contact on Hope’s skin. She sighed and nodded, more paracetamol. 

‘I’m ok, ‘Ro, thank you, you should stay away, the results showed a lung virus.’ Jean spoke mechanically until Ororo grasped her friend’s wrist to stop her. Jean looked at her best friend for a moment. 

‘Step back and eat, Jey,’ Ororo insisted, using the nickname only she held for her best friend. ‘Hope won’t be helped if you keep depriving yourself of sleep and food, eat.’ This time she commanded, for a woman at least three inches shorter than Jean herself, Storm could be intimidating. Jean was a doctor but her temperamental character couldn’t help but bring her to panic when it came to her child or husband. 

Doctors shouldn’t be treating their relatives but Hank had left the mansion years ago and became a politician, fighting for their kind in a completely different field, leaving Jean as the sole physician of the school. Jean finally sighed and took a step back, reluctantly retreating and reaching the tray. She started shoving the chicken nuggets, beans and rice down her throat, not really feeling the taste of the food as her eyes were locked on her feverish child. Hope had never been so ill before, always a vitally strong child, they had gone through most of colds and children diseases easily, she hadn’t had a high fever for so long, and Scott was always there to help. What kind of doctor was she if she couldn’t treat her own child? Self-doubt started eating her up as she watched Ororo adding the paracetamol inside the drip. 

The doors opened again and Kurt showed up, smiling sympathetically at his close friends, his eyes sad as he looked at little Hope. the rest of the X-Men were on the mission, allowing strong defense and escape mechanisms behind in case of attack. Scott and Charles always wanted at least two or three team members helping the school while Jean would take care of enemies, now she couldn’t even take care of her daughter. 

‘How is she?’ Kurt’s thick German accent hadn’t gone away through the years. Jean shook her head as Ororo smiled at him.  

‘She’ll get better,’ Ororo reassured them all and herself. Kurt nodded but stayed slightly behind as he respected Jean’s commands of quarantine-like conditions around patients. 

The trio of old friends fell in silence as Jean finished her meal, Ororo changed the cloth on Hope again and Kurt watched from the distance, his rozar in his three-fingered hand, like always. Jean appreciated the prayers for her child even if she wasn’t a believer herself. 

The beeping sound had the three adults on alert as Jean rushed close to her daughter, her fever was getting higher. 

‘Shit,’ Jean cursed under her breath as she tried another shot in the drip. ‘We need to drop her temperature, now,’ Jean said frantically as Ororo nodded her head. ‘We must move her to cold water, in the showers.’ Jean explained further. Ororo glanced at the scared eyes of Kurt for a moment before she could look back at Hope and then back at the teleporter again. 

‘Jey, I have an idea, Kurt, come closer.’ Ororo instructed as Kurt reached the two women gingerly. ‘Hold Hope, teleport us outside,’ Ororo told Kurt as Jean looked at her. 

‘Are you mad?’ Jean countered as Kurt remained unsure between his friends, one was the doctor, the other however had a plan, the sick child before them. 

‘You need cold and fresh air, nature will help,’ Ororo said confidently and Jean kept looking at her best friend as if she had grown a second head. Ororo reached for the IV drip, Jean raised her child in her hands, Kurt teleported them with a loud  _ bamf _ . 

The moment Kurt brought them all on the basketball court Jean kneeled down with Hope still in her arms for the drip to be higher above, Ororo closed her eyes for a moment and when she reopened them, they were white, summoning the clouds that brought the hard rain. The air chilled around them and Jean felt soon the first drops falling on her child’s burning skin. The lights from the grounds and the mansion illuminated the night before the first thunder could struck. 

Soon, they were all soaked to the bone, allowing the rain to hit them, Hope steered and shivered as she opened her eyes and smiled shyly at her mother, Jean touched her child’s forehead, noticing the rapid change in temperature. Jean moved her head above Hope’s head to shield her from the falling water. Ororo smiled down at her niece, her eyes still white and wild. Kurt smiled at the dear child as well, more scary in appearance with the storm around him but always humble and kind. 

‘Mommy?’ Hope asked groggily, Jean chuckled her relief and nodded. 

‘I’m right here, baby,’ Jean reassured Hope. 

‘Daddy?’ Hope asked next, Jean smiled and caressed away some strands of hair from the child’s face. 

‘He’ll be back soon,’ Jean reassured again and Hope nodded, opening her lips to taste the drops. 

‘Aunt ‘Ro makes good storms, they feel nice,’ the child expressed tiredly as her eyes closed again, exhaustion and lack of strength catching up with her as the fever dropped. 

‘Kurt, take us back please,’ Ororo said calmly through the sound of rain and Kurt complied. 

They were back within a second, Jean put back the monitors on Hope as Ororo hanged the IV back in its place. Jean started taking off Hope’s soaked robe as Kurt made a step back, the adults were dripping wet but happy and content now that the child was recovering. 

‘Gute Nacht meine Freunde, I’m so glad das Mädchen is recoverin’ ‘ Kurt said with a large smile on his face as Jean thanked him for the help and looked back at Ororo as he left, her friend was handing her a new robe for Hope, a smug smile on her face. 

‘The showers would have done too,’ Jean replied to the smugness. Ororo laughed. 

‘But it wouldn’t have you out of the infirmary, changing and resting for a while as I take care of Hope,’ Ororo countered as Jean changed her child and added the necessary antibiotic in the drip. 

‘I’m not going anywhere,’ Jean replied in a matter-of-fact tone, apart from Scott, only Ororo would have made her eat, but that was as far as it was going with her success. 

‘Oh you are, otherwise I will contact Scott and tell him you’re driving yourself on edge because of your stubbornness.’ Ororo reassured her friend and Jean clicked her tongue. 

‘Don’t be childish, he doesn’t need the pressure ‘Ro.’ Jean said as she looked at her best friend seriously, she received the same look. 

‘As the co-leader of the team I don’t need the pressure of the most powerful mutant on Earth missing sleep and exhausting herself in a school. We all have limits, Jey, and you passed yours like a day ago. Go upstairs and I swear by the Goddess, I will stay here with Hope and the moment she’s up, I will notify you right away.’ Ororo urged her friend and Jean sighed after a moment. She hated arguing, especially with her headstrong best friend. ‘Now piss off,’ Ororo used the language she used back in Cairo in her early years, making Jean finally chuckle and hug her friend tightly. 

‘Thank you,’ Jean whispered, she knew Ororo considered Hope like her own, she was the best choice Scott and she had made for Godmother of their only child. 

 

XXX

 

Jean entered the Headmistress’ office to find it empty, the fastest of mental scans showed her Ororo was at the large balcony connected to it, and at the foulest of moods. The night had fallen a couple of hours ago and it was cold for the month of May. Something had happened. 

Jean was supposed to finish some paperwork in the lab and then meet with Ororo for some joint work on even more paperwork for the Institute. At weekdays, Jean was in DC but in the weekends, she focused on her duties at the school that was only expanding and currently functioning as an orphanage too. Ever since the mission for Weapon X in Mexico, Ororo’s life had changed drastically, being a teacher and mentor for tens of kids was one thing, adopting a child of her own had been completely different. 

Jean moved outside in her high heels and fitted black dress. Most of the staff still wore black because of Charles’ death. The redhead reached her best friend and looked at her as lightning struck above the lake. Jean looked at the illuminated boathouse on the grounds. Scott was there with Hope, relaxing on a Saturday evening without duties and homework. 

‘I would appreciate it if you didn’t drown my family,’ Jean said in an attempt to humor as she saw the downpour hitting the lake with the boathouse above it. Storm closed her eyes and her shoulders relaxed, when she reopened them they were normal and the rain lessened. 

‘How do you do it?’ Ororo asked and Jean waited, allowing her friend to express herself. ‘How do you recover every time Hope lashes out and says something harmful, something that hits too close to home?’ the white-haired woman asked and Jean sighed and nodded her head, turning around and resting her back on the railing of the balcony, she always liked resting like that on the balconies of the mansion. 

‘I…. I suck it up, I guess,’ Jean said casually and smiled sympathetically at her best friend. Ororo and Logan had adopted Laura, the four year old -even though with the painful memories of the experiments erased by Jean- was still struggling to adjust and and accept her new life, and parents. ‘Want to tell me what happened?’ Jean offered and Ororo shrugged. 

‘A tantrum turned ugly,’ Ororo said simply enough. ‘Both Logan and I try to become parent material. She didn’t want to eat her vegetables, Logan got exasperated, Laura did the same, I tried to calm them all down. She screamed at me I’m not her mother, smashed her plate with her claws and ran away. Logan went after her, wanting to build some bridges, or burn the remaining ones, I’m not sure. I remained behind as he -at least- is her biological parent.’ Ororo’s voice broke at the final words and Jean reached and hugged her best friend. 

‘You are her mother, ‘Ro, and an amazing one at that.’ Jean reassured her friend as she felt the tears falling on her dress’ shoulder before the first sob could be heard. Jean rubbed her friend’s back soothingly. They had dealt with hundreds of dysfunctional children over the years but Jean knew it was harder when the balance between parent and child had to be maintained. Showing the path to young strangers was easy, finding your own path as a stranger was harder. ‘I know it’s hard to suddenly have a child,’ Jean offered, she and Scott had recently found out they had a grown up son, which they still searched for as he had disappeared from the battle of the Finger Lakes. They were still struggling themselves with what they were supposed to do if they ever found him. Ororo was a step ahead of them with her new child, already struggling with her actions and reactions. 

‘I just…’ Ororo tried but trailed off as Jean nodded. 

‘You just hoped it’d be easier, like with the students, like with Hope,’ Jean offered and Ororo nodded as the two came at arm’s length again and Ororo looked away. ‘Laura is only four, Ororo and don’t compare her to Hope, Hope has been raised here… Laura has been through a lot. She might not remember them but her instincts kick in, she hasn’t experienced such continuous love and interest before, and if she has taken the slightest from Logan, she will need time to trust us all.’ Jean tried and Ororo nodded. ‘Plus, I am a telepath, that’s probably the biggest parenting hack ever to raise a child without driving yourself to a stroke,’ Jean added and this time Ororo laughed and looked at her friend through tearful eyes, nodding. ‘Let Logan try, he must have his own fair share of parenting failures, talk with each other, find her easy spots and try to be truth to your words.’ Jean gave her piece of advise as Ororo nodded.  ‘If nothing works out, I can help with my powers, keep tabs on her and help you through the first phase, till we know how she wants to behave and what she wants in general.’ Jean offered but this time Ororo shook her head. 

‘That won’t be necessary, but thank you, we’ll try with Logan’s senses maybe,’ Ororo added and Jean smiled and nodded this time. 

‘You’re in no mood to work through the fundraisers’ applications, are you?’ Jean asked after a moment and Ororo clicked her tongue. 

‘No, not really,’ Ororo confirmed and looked at Jean with a mischievous smile. ‘But I’m all in for Charles’ rum,’ she added and Jean actually giggled. Scott was with Hope, watching some sci-fi series they so loved and Logan was somewhere out there, tasting the bitter part of being a father. This was a unique opportunity for the two best friends to relax and enjoy a drink with everyone thinking they’ve got series work to do and should be undisturbed. 

‘Sounds good,’ Jean offered and draped an arm around her best friend’s shoulder as the two got inside the office, the clouds behind them clearing for the night, allowing the bright moonlight to shower the grounds at Westchester. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and naturally we'll have a shot about the Fathers of the girls, I will upload on monday as my scheduled posts come up to the day of the DP premiere, and from there we'll see if this story continues or comes to an end, it all depends on how my muse will feel from because of the movie, if things go well, we might even have a third instalment in this series, we'll see :) thank you very much for reading, please let me know what you think as these two characters are rarely shown as mothers in the marvel universe, thank you.


	40. Fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is the other half, with Fathers, as promised, thank you for reading

Fathers

 

Logan threw away the cigar he had between his teeth. He sniffed the air and approached silently as the child remained curled up under the tree in the rain. He thought Ororo would have helped more without downpouring on his poor ass, the smell had been hard to detect. 

He noticed the tree, it was the one Scott, Jean and Hope usually sat under. Laura’s wild eyes were locked on the boathouse close by. Logan finally sat down at the wet grass and looked at the wildling of a daughter experiments had brought in his life. For a moment he wondered if she had noticed the Summers together under the tree, he wondered if she’d preferred them as parents instead of him and ‘Ro. If so, he couldn’t blame the kid, Scott and Jean were parent material.

‘Those veggies were not so bad,’ he tried, thinking what Cyke would say in such circumstances. Laura wrinkled her nose.

‘Mierda,’ she replied angrily and looked at him, challenging. Logan shrugged and looked at the lake, the rain seemed to lessen somewhat. 

‘OK, they are shit, but instead of making such a mess, we could simply hide them while Or… while Mom didn’t look,’ Logan offered and Laura huffed and looked away, not accepting the peace offer. He and Ororo had agreed on referring to each other as Mom and Dad before Laura, for her -and themselves- to get used to it. 

‘She’s no’ my Mom, and you’re no’ my Dad,’ Laura said, her thick latin accent evident. Logan sighed and looked at the kid. 

‘Actually we are,’ he said calmly, he had vowed to protect and raise the little beast before him. A few weeks ago, he had woken up to a new timeline, a few days later, another time traveler had arrived, turning their lives upside down. They had lost Charles, betrayal and danger had struck them all. Yet, among the chaos, he had received the biggest clean slate and chance to have this lifetime meaningful by gaining a daughter, or at least that’s how Ororo perceived the outcome. ‘We adopted you and we love you, we want to see you happy. That’s what parents do,’ Logan added and Laura turned and looked at him again, her wild eyes unsure. 

‘You love me,’ she repeated, under the anger and wild instincts, Logan could see she was just a scared four year old, unable to trust, never taught to, actually.

‘If we didn’t, I’d have left you in the rain alone, but I’m here,’ Logan added, Laura seemed to appreciate simple, logical and honest answers. 

‘She’s no here,’ Laura countered, her voice laced with fear of what Ororo’s absence implied, Logan nodded. 

‘She was left behind to clean your mess, and to cry because of how you behaved to her while she loves you and cooks for you. Even if she cooks so badly, she tried for you.’ Logan added and Laura looked away, pondering on the new information. 

‘I like her,’ Laura added after a moment, the rain seemed to stop completely and Logan wondered how Ororo calmed so relatively easy. Maybe Jean was there, helping her with the School’s shit or something. ‘Can we eat pizza?’ Laura asked, the food seemed to be her favorite, ever since she tried it for the first time a few days ago, when it was take-out night for the students. Logan chuckled and shrugged. 

‘It’s up to your Mom, after you apologize to her,’ Logan was honest and Laura sighed but nodded after a moment, she stood up after a moment, her clothes soaked, she looked at Logan. 

‘Lets go, apologize and pizza,’ Laura tried her own peace offer this time and Logan smiled and nodded, indeed, she was just a four-year old with relatively easy buttons. He stood up as well and started walking next to her, thinking of taking her hand in his but then deciding against it, it was too soon. He would want no one taking his own hand mere days after Alkali. Laura wouldn’t appreciate such sudden proximity. 

Father and daughter passed a few yards by the boathouse, there was light coming from the living room windows. Logan wondered if it was easy for Scott to be a father, he wished he remembered the years that passed in the new timeline, he could have taken some tips from Cyke on how to raise a decent human being. 

 

XXX

 

Scott was slumped on the couch, his arm draped over the back of it, on his forearm, Hope was resting her head as they watched the Expanse, a massive bowl of popcorn and potato chips between them. 

There was a revelation at the end of the episode, a cliffhanger that left them with more questions than answers about the mysterious bioweapon that had landed on planet Venus. 

‘Another one?’ Scott asked as he checked the wristwatch on his free hand, Jean should be back anytime now. Hope smiled at her dad, he could see the cliffhanger would wait. 

‘Dad, can I ask you something?’ Hope wondered and Scott nodded as she shiftted on her position to get a better look at her dad, draping her legs over his lap, her head still resting on his arm.

‘Anything,’ Scott offered and Hope smiled. 

‘You’re always honest with me, right?’ Hope wondered and Scott nodded although he fought the frown that tried to form on his face. 

‘Always, pumpkin,’ Scott confirmed, using the nickname he had for her since she was a baby. ‘Why? What’s wrong?’he asked and Hope nodded but smiled. 

‘Grandpa and grandma aren’t your real parents, right?’ Hope asked and Scott this time frowned but nodded. 

‘No, they adopted me and my brother when we were very young, at least I was very young, Alex was almost ten. But they are my parents no matter what, “real” is not always what matters.’ Scott explained the known truth. ‘Why do you ask?’ Scott asked and Hope nodded. 

‘I just…’ Hope started but decided to be open with father like she always was, the eleven year old was really struggling. ‘I know aunt Raven lied to all of you about stuff, and I know aunt ‘Ro and uncle Logan got Laura but all these kids got lied to by these bad guys in Mexico.’ Hope started and Scott could understand the struggle. Hope’s life had been peaceful, in a matter of weeks, Logan had changed, they had moved to a new house, Jean was absent during the weekdays and most importantly, Hope’s beloved grandfather -and everyone’s mentor- Charles had died. The changes were massive and in years from now, Hope would be learning Charles died to evade her eventual fall into darkness. 

‘Ok, ask me whatever you want and I will answer honestly, I promise,’ Scott offered and wished Jean would be there to help him through this, slowly Hope was entering her teenage years and this would be challenging. 

‘Where are your real parents?’ Hope asked and Scott smiled. 

‘There are no “real” parents, just biological and the ones who raise us, the biological ones died in an airplane accident. I barely remember them. Uncle Alex and I were put into foster care until Grandpa and Grandma adopted us.’ Scott offered and Hope nodded her head. 

‘It’s true Mommy killed her own Mommy by accident?’ Hope asked and this time Scott frowned at his daughter, a lump forming in his throat. Suddenly, having Jean away at the moment didn’t seem so bad, she didn’t need facing this.

‘How do you know that?’ he asked surprised and Hope shrugged. 

‘I googled “Jean Grey Summers”, read it on Wiki,’ Hope replied innocently and Scott internally cursed as he knew these things would come to the surface by a simple net search. 

‘Yes, by accident, when she was very young, it’s why grandpa John struggles even today,’ Scott decided to be completely honest as Hope had rarely seen her perfectly healthy biological grandfather in contrast with the regular contact she had with his own parents. 

‘Were you afraid to live with Mommy?’ Hope asked and Scott smiled at his child this time. 

‘You mean because of her powers?’ Scott asked and Hope nodded, he chuckled and pinched lightly her nose. 

‘Since she wasn’t afraid to live with me,’ he said pointing at his glasses, ‘No, I had no fear living with her,’ Scott confirmed and Hope giggled. ‘She’d never hurt me intentionally.’

‘Was she afraid to live with you?’ Hope asked and Scott grinned. 

‘That, you should ask her about,’ he added easily and Hope nodded. 

‘Do you love Mommy?’ Hope asked and Scott could see the insecurity in her eyes. The changes had indeed been many for the eleven year old. 

‘With all my heart,’ Scott spoke the truth and Hope smiled. ‘And she loves me as much, for that I can assure you,’ he added and Hope smiled wider. 

‘Am I going to be a telepath like her?’ Hope asked and Scott nodded. 

‘As far as I can guess, yes,’ Scott offered and Hope nodded, after a moment she looked back at him. 

‘Will I have the Phoenix?’ she asked and Scott this time really hoped Jean would be there, he reached out for her through their bond but found her too far away to listen to him, she also seemed rather preoccupied. 

‘Yes, you will,’ Scott finally answered truthfully and Hope nodded. 

‘Will I have a firebird around me like Mommy?’ Hope asked, this time hopefully and Scott couldn’t help but laugh, this was her only concern about it and he was grateful for that.

‘Yes, an awesome firebird,’ Scott offered and Hope beamed at him. 

‘Cool!’ She commented and Scott could only laugh and pat his daughter’s head. ‘Were you afraid when Mommy fought against you all?’ Hope asked and Scott made a mental note to block Wiki from their browsers. 

‘Yes, I was afraid for her, not  _ of  _ her, do you understand the difference?’ he asked this time and Hope nodded with a small smile. ‘Because I love her so much and I could see she was going through a very hard time, but we made it,’ he added, saving himself from a couple more questions on the matter. 

‘Has she ever betrayed you?’ Hope asked and Scott smiled and shook his head. 

‘She has disobeyed my orders while in the team, yes,’ Scott started, the terror of seeing her, heavily pregnant and marching against Magneto on Alcatraz Island, breaking every safety rule and disobeying his orders to stay in the jet while the fight unfolded. The fear of her becoming a monster by killing him and the sheer relief when she struck him with the cure instead. The fury he had felt afterwards, when they were safely back home, fury broken only by Jean’s serene reaction of taking her revenge on the master of magnetism has been one of the hardest parts to swallow. ‘And I have disagreed with her in many occasions, but no, she never betrayed me, even when Mommy struggled with the Phoenix Force, she overcame that obstacle because of me, and for that I’m very proud of her, and myself.’ Scott added and Hope smiled, he indeed had been chosen over the absolute liberty of a Cosmic Force, the power of a God. Jean had proved all her love during her Dark Phoenix days to him. 

‘OK,’ Hope stopped to ponder the answers for a few moments, Scott remained silent for the child to process everything. She then looked at Scott, her blue eyes honest and genuinely curious.

‘Are you and Mommy happy?’ Hope asked and this time Scott pulled his child gently in his arms, holding her close and kissing the crown of her head. Sooner or later, Hope would learn of a brother who was currently out there. He still needed time to accept another child of his existed. Jean struggled day and night to find him, what they’d do with him once found, Scott had no idea about. But they would find a way, they would unite their family, what Logan and Franklin had done for them had showed Scott the way forward. He wouldn’t have his children united over the joint grief of losing their parents, he would find a way to unite his family and make it whole even if until recently, he had no idea it needed completion. 

‘We are very happy,’ Scott finally replied and looked down at his child. ‘And you know why?’ Scott asked his child who shook her head. ‘Because we fought very hard to get here, with you and our house and the team and our friends.’ Scott added and Hope nodded her head. ‘I always dreamed of marrying Mommy and making a family and a beautiful house like this with her and she dreamed the same, and look at us, right where we wanted to be, the question is, are you happy with me and Mommy?’ Scott finished his words with a question of his own, looking at his child and feeling a pang of fear at her reply. Instead, Hope wrapped her arms around her dad, embracing him tightly. He returned the hug and felt Jean’s cheerful mental touch as she checked on them and found him exercising his fatherly skills. 

_ ‘I’m on my way,’ _ Jean sent and Scott nodded, still waiting for Hope’s reply.  

‘I’m very happy, daddy, I love you and mommy very much.’ Hope finally replied and Scott smiled and nodded satisfied with his child’s response, kissing the tip of her nose. 

‘Great then, we’re all happy!’ Scott cheered and made Hope grin and nod. 

‘You know what would make me happier?’ Hope tried her luck as Scott smiled at her. 

‘What would that be, Hope Alexandra?’ Scott wondered and Hope grinned at the sound of her full name, he hoped she had forgotten the idea of a kitty for at least two or three more years. 

‘Pizza!’ Hope exclaimed and Scott laughed, mentally reaching out at his approaching wife, he felt her cheerful mood, she had been having girl time with Ororo instead of working on the fundraising paperwork they should have taken care of, it was a day of breaking rules and habits. 

‘With extra pepperoni, like Mommy likes it? Scott asked and Hope nodded vigorously as Scott picked up his phone to make the online order, and block wiki from his browser. The keys on the door were heard and Hope shot up from her father’s lap to greet her mother with a massive hug as she jumped on Jean who wrapped her arms around her child and kissed her cheek again and again before she could beam at her, as happy to see her youngest child. 

‘We’re having pizza!!!’ Hope announced to her mother who seemed surprised and looked at Scott’s amused face. Through the bond, they shared the questioning he went through from their child and Jean’s hard time calming down Ororo because of Laura. 

‘We are?’ Jean asked for confirmation as Hope didn’t know about the telepathic bond her parents shared. Scott nodded his head, they deserved the spoiling to themselves after such evening. 

‘We so are, with extra pepperoni because the three of us are awesome like that.’ Scott added and both Jean and Hope cheered happily as Jean took Hope to the couch and Scott opened his arm for both his girls, kissing Jean on the lips and finalizing the order for the pizza.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it :) I wanted Logan and Laura's dynamics and at the same time Hope and Scott talking about everything in honesty and father-daughter realtionship, thank you for reading, please comment?


	41. A Quiet Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is another Friday update, I hope you like it, We're so close in DP and I'm both scared and excited  
> this one is a family shot, I hope you liked it :)

_ A Quiet Sunday _

 

Hope Summers rushed down the paved path to her family house, angry tears running down the fourteen year old’s eyes, her lips a thin line, her eyes wild. 

 

It was supposed to be a quiet Sunday, her parents had been in the boathouse, spring cleaning, her mother would take care of her precious roses in the garden while her dad would fix something in the atrium. Hope was to study her homework away from the commotion in the library of the mansion and find her parents for Sunday lunch, aunt Ororo would cook that day her infamous African flavours. 

 

_ ‘’People get bored of each other. Look at the couples here, I bet Professor S and Dr. Grey are bored of each other after so long, they look so cold and aloof.” Hope was studying when she overheard older students mentioning her parents.  _

_ “Nah, word has it, they are still at it, I mean look at Jean Grey, she’s gorgeous, those legs and figure…. Whoo” A boy was saying, laughing. Hope felt sick to her stomach.  _

_ “Ned’s right, she’s a hot milf, Professor Summers would be stupid if he stopped shagging her from now,”  another student added added. Hope struggled to gather the homework and books she had spread on the table, her stomach tightening at the way people talked about her parents. She hated these kids.  _

_ “I bet he’d be scared to stop doing whatever she liked him to, or she could fry him with her Phoenix powers,’’ the first boy added and there was laughter.  Hope glared at the bookshelf separating her from them, she wished she had manifested her powers so she could give them a lesson. Her mother would hate to know her daughter got engaged into a fight, especially with children older than her.  _

_ “ You’re animals,’’ Another girl chimed in. “Professor Summers is a gentleman.’’ she added as Hope finally picked her bag over her shoulders.  _

_ “Don’t be stupid, Meg, gentlemen fuck too,’ the guy said laughing, earning a slapping noise like a high-five, probably from his friend, and exasperated “shut up” from the girls. Hope was running out of the library by that moment.  _

She had rushed out of the library, her blood boiling. She hated people talking like that about her parents. She hated to have to be the good girl of her parents and not engage into a fight with the rude idiots. Her mother always reminded her that many children in that mansion didn’t have parents at all, teaching them manners was hard. While alive, grandpa Charles had done his best raising the kids. Hope realized angry tears were running down her cheeks. For others, Jean Grey and Scott Summers were simply their teachers -and in many cases, not even their favorite ones as both were infamous for the amount of homework they could load their students with- but for Hope, they were simply her mom and dad. Their sex life was something she wanted distance from. 

Uncle Logan always blamed it on hormones, maybe, teenagers seemed to always be frustrated or jerks. Hope had hit puberty the year before, the emotional changes were enormous, one moment she was fine, the next she was angry, the next in tears. She hated that rollercoaster of emotion and she only feared the day her powers would be on and she was to “hear” an entire school of hormonal idiots. 

She had almost bumped into her favorite aunt as she had rushed through the corridor, head first. Hope raised her eyes to meet aunt ‘Ro’s worried eyes looking at her, examining the damage, Hope was sure. 

‘Baby girl, what’s wrong? Ororo asked worried and Hope frowned at her. ‘Did you have a fight with Laura again?’ she added and Hope shook her head. 

“I’m not a baby, aunt Ororo,’ Hope demanded, using her aunt’s full name to pass her point across. Ororo took half a step back and regarded the teenager, her eyes always soft. 

‘You’re right, dear, you’re not a baby. I’m sorry,’ the right way to deal with teenagers was not to mock them and acknowledge your errors. “Want to talk about whatever troubles you?” she added and Hope shook her head, ready to keep moving. 

“I’m fine,” Hope finally declared and moved passed her worried aunt. 

“I’m here, always remember that, Hope!” Her aunt called out after her, Hope could not even nod as she’d never talk with her aunt about a matter like this. What to tell her exactly? People trash talk her parents. She doesn’t even have her powers yet to shove them up some wall and call it a day. 

She rushed out of the main gate and rushed to the boathouse by the lake, wanting to reach her bedroom and lock herself in. 

She found herself reaching the house her parents had built for their little family almost two years ago. She paused as there was no sight of her mother at the garden, the sack of fresh dirt, her tools and garden boots abandoned carelessly outside.  The main door of the house was ajar. Hope slowed down, a frown etched across her face as she tried to calm down and listen to anything that could indicate what was going on. Her mother would never leave her garden like this. 

There were voices, familiar voices, crying out, screaming, begging, laughter, cries for help, her mother’s voice, then her father’s, growling, threatening someone, her mother. 

Hope was confused, scared and absolutely curious of what was happening. She tiptoed inside the house, the atrium doors were abandoned open, fresh air entering the large living room and joined dining room and kitchen. The smell of fresh coffee and muffins still lingered in the air from the breakfast the Summers had earlier. The door of her own bedroom was closed, as she had left it before she took off for the library. Her parents’ bedroom door however was open, Hope made the necessary steps for the inside of the room to look inside. 

Her parents were on the bed, on their knees, pillow fighting like children, her mother cheated by hitting her father telekinetically with two more pillows from the couch they had in their bedroom but Hope’s dad, ever the loyal soldier fought against the odds until he changed tactics. He abandoned his pillow weapon and tackled her mother on the mattress. Her mother squealed and squirmed, begging for mercy as he tickled and kissed her on all the tickling spots. Her mother’s summer dress had pooled around her knees and soon her father was changing tactic again as the pillows kept on hitting him, averting him from raising the skirt and biting on her thigh, making her scream and laugh as she wriggled underneath him in her effort to save herself. 

Hope couldn’t help but smile at the sight of two grown ups, so cold and aloof to the eyes of many, being so playful and happy with each other. Her parents were happy and Hope didn’t have it in her to spoil that Sunday morning to them. She knew they thought they were alone, she knew they shared a bond and her mother believed Hope was in the library, hence she had let her guard down and hadn’t felt her in the house yet. 

Hope chose to retreat to the garden as it’d be impossible to cross before their open door to reach her own bedroom. She got outside the house and started walking around the lake until she reached the Summers tree as they called it, she sat down and spread her homework again.

She gave space and time to her parents, they obviously needed it, she needed some alone time too, her anger had evaporated at the sight of her parents’ happy encounter. She wondered if they were always like that. Uncle Logan often joked that they always made him sick with their lovey dovey affections. 

Hope knew her parents had been through a lot in their years before and during their marriage. She knew her mother had almost been gone to the Phoenix, she knew many bad guys had tried to take them down. But she also knew how much her father and mother had struggled to make it, to be together and eventually have her. 

Hope took a deep breath and observed the lake before her, taking her hair on one side, her treces cascading to her belly. She focused back on her textbooks, the smile on her face unable to go away as she realized that no matter what people thought or said, her parents were happy, and that made her happy as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Hope is sweet isn't she? even when she's angry and frustrated and overdramatic and jott had no idea because they were playing carefree in the boathouse <3 I take (and love) happy jott every day!  
> comments? they are love!


	42. Someone's Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved making this, if you remember in "she hated skirts" a long time ago, we saw that Scott and Jean had been caught in the act twice by Storm, well here is the first time ;)  
> warning, fluff and smut!

_ Someone’s Coming _

 

Jean moved up the ramp of the Blackbird and smiled at Scott as she approached him. He wore casual clothes, slacks and a t-shirt, she was in a dress and ballerinas. He opened his arm for her to move closer and they shared a kiss. Jean could feel his excitement over their link, the engaged couple shared more than enough through it. 

‘Ready to be amazed?’ Scott asked happily and Jean laughed but nodded, he was a geek with mechanics and he and Hank had just installed the new autopilot for the Blackbird, all enhanced with no-detection technology and communication system linked to their pagers. Jean had to be taught of the thing as she would have to pilot the jet in various missions. She nodded and sat at the pilot’s seat, looking up at her fiance with soft eyes. The t-shirt fitted his toned chest nicely. Scott grinned at her, dodging the flattering thought sent his way. 

‘Focus, baby,’ Scott instructed softly, stealing a kiss that Jean tried to keep but he broke it and strapped her on the seat, she’d have preferred to have him in their bed -maybe strapping her there- instead of being taught a program at the Blackbird but she had wore a dress and it wouldn’t go to waste. 

Scott leaned above her, talking about the buttons she had to push for the autopilot to initiate and Jean just watched smiling. His excitement about the thing only fuelled hers for him. All innocent eyes and smiles, she made sure to brush her arm against his pants once or twice. Just the right way and moment to make him stammer and fight to refocus. Jean loved feeling him fighting to maintain his excitement for the new autopilot and fight the desire she invoked in him. She brushed her hands over his, pretending to listen to what he was saying. Scott cleared his throat at least twice and she found cute the fight he put up against his desires.

The Sunday morning sex time was a standard for them but that morning had been wasted as Scott had to teach Ororo the new autopilot and Jean had been summoned in the medlab for an emergency with a student. Damn it, she had been left hot and bothered and it was almost noon and still she hadn’t gotten her way with her fiance who insisted on finishing up with the Blackbird before anything else. Jean’s sexual frustration had made her hate him a bit for choosing the tinker over her but she had vowed to make him pay. 

The dress itself was an invitation, Scott knew the rules and she knew he’d break  _ after  _ his duty list was empty, she had other plans in mind. Jean ran up and down her hands on the straps that wrapped around her and ended up between her legs. Scott couldn’t help but stop talking about the altitude the Blackbird needed for the autopilot to set off or whatever, and looked down at her exposed thighs. He licked his lips, gulped down and grinned at her.

‘Jean, what are you doing?’ he asked verbally, he had been trying to avoid her arousal through their link, tasting too good when he had to teach her something that could save the team, the woman was insatiable. 

‘Wondering,’ Jean simply said, her voice however was low as she reached for his hand and brought it on one thigh. 

‘About the autopilot?’ Scott tried weakly but Jean only smirked at him as his hand touched the soft skin close to the pooled dress. He could see her lacy underwear from above her, he needed that bloody thing off her. Damn it, he took a deep breath, the autopilot worked as a charm, he knew, but they needed new air conditioning system, he felt so hot. 

‘Mhm,’ Jean hummed. ‘The Blackbird on this amazing autopilot... while you and I are fucking each other up in the air…’ Jean was bold, hot and horny and he couldn’t help but groan at the mental image she shoved into his mind. ‘You’ve taken me in your car… in my car and on the motorbike… but never here…’ Jean’s voice was husky as she unstrapped herself so Scott could reach between her thighs properly, under the dress. He felt his knees going weak as he touched the wet lace of her underwear. 

He wanted her since the break of dawn, had woken up with a boner that had been poorly taken care of in the bathroom while she had to go to that emergency in the medlab. Then he had to teach Ororo about the Blackbird. Spending time with his sister-like friend had extinguished all carnal needs but the moment Jean had gotten inside the Blackbird in that innocent dress he had promised himself they’d be done with teaching fast so they could go back to their room, obviously his fiery fiancee had other plans. 

He had fantasized about it, they both knew it, they both had. He had a hot girlfriend soon-to-be-wife, expensive cars and motorbikes and a cutting-edge supersonic jet.... What man wouldn’t want to take his woman in it? 

‘Jean…’ Scott tried in vain as she was standing up from her seat, locking her lips with his and pushing him on the chair of the co-pilot. Scott found himself sitting with his pants and underwear telekinetically shoved down his legs and Jean straddling him. Her hair created a curtain around their kissing forms, his hands were lifting the dress as she rubbed herself against his stiff member, making both moan against the kiss. 

The ramp behind them was open but Scott was glad the cockpit’s glass blocked the view. He broke the kiss only to get rid of the dress and couldn’t help but grab both her breasts and knead them as Jean moaned and threw her head back. She was wearing matching underwear, this was her plan all along, she knew he couldn’t help it with lacy panties  _ and  _ bra. 

‘Scott, I want you,’ Jean gasped the words as he unclasped her bra and engulfed one nipple with his lips.  _ ‘Inside me,’  _ Jean added mentally, her voice an aroused whimper inside his mind. They didn’t have much time, it was a Sunday, they had to close up the medlab and the base and go upstairs for dinner. Scott’s hand moved behind her and put aside the bloody lace that separated them, guiding her on him until he was entering her body, making both gasp and moan each other’s names. They stood still only for a moment, her hair framing their faces, their lips locked in a passionate kiss as they started moving against each other. Breathy words, gasps and moans shared as Jean opened their bond widely and focused solely on Scott and herself. 

Scott held her against him, kissing, nipping, biting at her sensitive skin, her dress had fallen somewhere by the pilot’s chair, he cupped her face with both hands, catching her hair too as she steadied herself from the back of the chair and his shoulders. They were both breathless as they were reaching their peak, from the corner of his eye, he’d swear he saw a shadow close to the ramp of the jet.

‘Someone’s coming,’ Scott rasped out, unable to stop himself from thrusting up as Jean fell off the edge first, taking him with her. 

‘I’m coming,’ she gasped the words as she threw her head back and moaned his name the moment Ororo climbed the ramp, lost to her notes as she looked up. 

‘Scott I wanted to ask something about the autop-’ her words were cut off as the two people she considered siblings were riding each other, fucking in the most sterile and strict environment they could have chosen. She stumbled down the ramb, her face a mask of shock as both Jean and Scott collapsed on the chair, Jean’s head resting on her lover’s shoulder. 

‘You didn’t sense her?’ Scott asked breathlessly after a moment, only then, guilt and embarrassment kicked in for both of them. 

‘I… I don’t use my powers while we’re having sex, you know that Scott.’ Jean said, her voice still breathless. He knew, of course he did, the fear of projecting something inappropriate. The two lovers looked at each other before they could chuckle, both blushed and embarrassed.

‘I will offer erasing the memory,’ Jean offered and Scott shook his head as he kept her closer, kissing her neck lightly. 

‘She will fry your ass before you even try,’ Scott mumbled against Jean’s skin, slapping said ass to make her squeal and unmound him. She did so as she summoned her bra and dress, putting them on as Scott gathered himself and clothes. 

‘That was a bad idea, we should have closed the ramp.’ Jean tried to fight the guilt from eating her up but Scott stood up next to her and pulled her in his arms. 

‘She’s a grown woman, she can take it,’ he tried with a small smile. ‘Besides, it was awesome!’ he added as he stole another kiss. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't made jott smut in a while and I felt like it had to be done lol, thank you very much for reading, please comment? thank you


	43. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are guys, less than a week for dp, the premiere in my country will take place on the 6th so i will update then, hopefully my muse will survive the movie, if not another shot will be added after the 6th to announce the end of this and bid my farewell to this large series of shots, if the muse survives some exciting news will be announced instead  
> for now back to the story  
> this is Jakeline’s request  
> hope you all like it

__

_ Distraction _

 

He had insisted, no matter his mood - the loss of Alex still fresh in his soul - and no matter her fear to shut her eyes after the ordeal in Egypt, he had insisted on going out. Just the two of them, they had finally made the first step back to normalcy, they had their first date.

Back at the mall, playing video games, Jean handing his ass to him. In her beautiful purple dress, him in his jeans and shirt, jacket above and cocky smirk on, always turning into a kind smile to match hers while looking at each other. 

They had needed the distraction, he had bought that Boy George vinyl to her, oddly that was his first present to her, she had accepted it, mumbling how much of an asshole he really was. He had blushed and laughed but she had taken his hand in hers and thanked him as they moved forward to the cinema. 

_ The Twilight Zone: The Movie  _ sucked balls but they had snuggled close to each other while watching it, whispering their dislike for the thing and getting “sssh” and “shut it” from others inside the cinema chamber, making them point at each other to stop talking. 

Currently, they found themselves in the car Scott had borrowed from the garage, parked at the outskirts of the newly built mansion, fries and burgers spread between them, their cokes balancing on their laps along the rest. The night was moonless, the stars were twinkling in the sky as they smiled at each other. 

They finished their junk food as soft music played from the radio. They crumbled all the containers back into the paperbag and looked at each other. 

‘Tonight was really nice,’ Jean spoke before the silence could stretch too far. Scott nodded, shifting slightly so he could get closer to her, their cokes still in their hands. 

‘Nice indeed,’ Scott offered, his voice low as finally it was just the two of them in the car and so close to each other, he couldn’t help but notice the black circles under her beautiful eyes. He had been rushing into her bedroom while she screamed and struggled to escape the nightmares. She was there when he broke things and bent under the pressure of the new duties, they were in a team now, they had to be soldiers, not just students and young adults. He missed Alex and all the chances he had to talk to his brother. 

‘We needed that,’ Jean added as she looked at Scott, she felt like the only person who could detect his eyes and even look deep into them. He only hoped she felt the same comfort she gave him by looking into his bloody glasses instead of his eyes. 

They weren’t stupid, they felt the attraction, the mutual interest, above their fears and their duties and demons, they clung to each other. 

‘We need much more,’ Scott whispered as they leaned closer to each other, they hesitated for a moment, their lips an inch apart, their breaths brushing each other’s skin, their eyes drifitng closed. The popping sound snapped them out of it as the frizzing liquid soaked their laps, making them jump apart and look down between them. Somehow they had squeezed Jean’s soda and the paper cup had snapped open, the cold soda and ice falling on their clothes, for a moment only, they wondered if it had been Jean’s powers rather than their bodies so close to one another. 

They both laughed under their breaths and tried to clean their clothes in vain. Their bodies cooled down by the soda, their moment broken, they looked at each other and chuckled.

‘Sorry,’ Jean said awkwardly as Scott  shrugged and grinned. 

‘No, I’m sorry,’ He said as awkwardly, Boy he never felt so… strange before a girl, or anyone for that matter, Jean provoked feelings inside him he couldn’t even name, it scared and excited him. 

‘We better be going back, we have to study for tomorrow’s algebra test with Professor McCoy.’ Jean offered a way out of the awkward, broken moment as Scott nodded and started the car. ‘I need to learn to drive sometime,’ Jean observed -or mostly thought out loud- Scott smiled at her. 

‘I could teach you, it’s very easy,’ he offered cheerfully but lost his smile when he noticed her sober face. He knew, he had seen it through the projected nightmares, there had been a car accident, something with her parents, she never talked about it, Scott wasn’t sure even if she was aware of that specific nightmare, it always felt like a flash of memory, deep buried in her brain.. ‘Whenever you are ready, I mean.’ he added softly and Jean this time looked at him, the fear in her eyes lessening. 

‘That sounds like a good idea,’ she finally admitted and Scott’s smile returned in his face. At least they’d have more time alone, and maybe, just maybe, another moment to each other. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts and opinions???


	44. I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it's technically Thursday (almost 1 am) and here is the 44th shot of my beloved series and hopefully more will come after this, in about 18 hours I'll be watching DP and I sincerely hope I will continue writing, I read what happens with spoilers in the movie because I just couldn't watch it blasted on my face, I think the muse survives somehow, we'll see tomorrow, without further ranting, this shot is in night before the space mission shows in the trailers so no spoilers there, I tried to work through the dynamics of what the trailers have shown

_ I Promise _

 

_ Fire, destruction, pain, death, Scott was fighting to save her, in vain. She was against a powerful being, against herself, destruction felt good, Light was consumed by Darkness.  _

_ “JEAAAAAN!!” he was the only one left standing before her, ready to be sacrificed for her, to save her. _

“Jean! Wake up!, Jean, follow my voice and come back to me.’ Her unfocused eyes snapped open as she gasped for breath, his hands already behind her neck, holding her head in place as he had been taught, right above her, too close if she lashed out, as he had been warned not to be. He didn’t care, he had to wake her up. “Hey, it was just a dream, you’re awake now,” he was saying in a soothing voice. She fought for a breath and tried to focus, things around their room fell on the ground with thuds and cracking noises. She hadn’t lost control like that in years. 

‘Scott…’ she gasped his name, the only thing that felt familiar and soothing at that moment. Scott nodded his head as he grabbed her painkillers from the nightstand and helped her sit up. She took the blister of pills gratefully as she summoned the small bottle of water by her side, it trembled as it reached her and she let it fall on the covers of their bed.

Scott’s hands brushed away her sweaty hair and withdraw his hands for her to have some space and gather herself. He was glad she couldn’t see the worry in his eyes, this was the third time in a week, and the worst of them so far. She had been restless, full of nightmares, with headaches and a bad feeling. 

‘You’re safe, baby, it was just a dream.’ Scott soothed her as she took two painkillers and swallowed them down with water, drops running down her chin before she could set the bottle on the ground and hide her face in her hands, a massive headache again, she whimpered her response. Scott had talked with Charles about Jean’s nightmares as she refused to, dismissing the night terrors. Charles had promised to look into it, too busy with the team’s schedule and raising fame, like Raven and Hank, Scott was angry with Charles, and he was sure that’s why Jean was also postponing her talk with him about her powers acting up. 

‘Come here,’ he could only whisper as he wrapped his arms around her and led her back into a laying position with him. She went willingly, hiding her face into his t-shirt, he could feel the pain she experienced through the peculiar link they had developed over the years, even if she was holding back most of the pain for him to be spared. 

‘My dreams are getting worse...,’ She mumbled the words. Scott kissed her temple gingerly, not wanting to put pressure on her skull. 

‘I know,’ he whispered, his hands holding her close and rubbing her trembling back. 

‘I’m scared, something terrible is about to happen.’Jean’s words were barely heard. ‘To us,’ she added and Scott knew she meant to him because of her, he wouldn’t let her through this alone, he wouldn’t let her for anything in the world. 

‘I promise, everything will be alright, I’m here for you,’ he whispered back, reassuring her as she snuggled even closer if this was possible. ‘I promise,’ he repeated as he held her close. He intended on keeping that promise. He wouldn’t dismiss her like she tried to do with herself, he wouldn’t postpone her need for attention like Charles did, he wouldn’t just sit around and show sympathy, he was there to protect and save her from whatever was ahead of them. ‘I would never let anything happen to you,’ he echoed the words he had told her almost ten years prior, at the start of their relationship and ever since repeated when things went downhill for them. 

He held her for hours, until she fell back to sleep, until the sun started rising. He kept her face concealed from the morning light with their covers, he remained unmoving for her to sleep in his arms, although his muscles screamed and burned for him to move. Scott remained still with Jean in his arms until the pagers started buzzing. He shut his eyes behind his glasses and internally cursed. He hated when he had to choose between his needs and the team’s. He reluctantly reached for his pager and looked at the small message. 

_ Nasa request of help. Mission ensue. All X-Men summoned.  _

He had to wake her up, no matter how much she needed the rest, no matter what he wished for her, he had to wake her up, they were needed. 

He gave them a moment more as he looked down at her sleeping face, peaceful for the first time in days. He couldn’t help but wonder if this mission was the reason she had all the mental warnings about. He couldn’t help but fight the pang of fear as he shook her lightly to awareness. 

She stirred and he smiled at her as she opened her eyes, she could feel something was up, she nodded her head and gave them a moment more as well, for both of them to worry in unison and find some solace in each other’s arms.

He had promised, he would never let anything happen to her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a few bits from Apocalypse, x2 and DP, hopefully it was nice, thoughts? comments?  
> continuing this or not, there will be a 45th shot with announcements in the coming days, thank you so much for your support through it all, this story along Equilibrium pulled me through a failed immigration attempt, the loss of my job and house and destruction of my life as I knew it, thankfully my relationship with my husband survived it all and we came out of this stronger than ever, it all signalled my survival of it all and a new start back in my country, just like a Phoenix, I've risen and this story kept my sanity intact along your support and love for it, thank you so much!  
> may the Phoenix Force be with us all <3


	45. From Dusk Till Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, so the muse survived, I watched the movie and I think I liked it, I won't spoil anything here on the comments, just wanted to inform you that I will continue with this story up to shot 50 and then we'll move to the third part of this series as originally intended, the third part will follow the events of Dark Phoenix and then will tie up the series with the one part I never added in the Equilibrium, or here, Legion, so please follow me here up to shot 50 and then allow me to take to a new story :)
> 
> Spoiler warning for this shot, don't read if you haven't watched the movie yet, thank you

_ From Dusk til Dawn _

 

‘A Prom night? In a house full of mutant children?’ Scott wondered as he rested his hip against the desk of the headmistress of the school. Storm nodded excitedly, glancing at her best friend for support, Jean was on the old couch of Charles’, her long legs tucked under her as she nursed a cup of tea. 

‘Scott.... It’ll be fun,’ Jean offered kindly and Scott clicked his tongue as Storm rolled her eyes. 

‘Come on, it’s not the end of the world,’ Storm said exasperated, her accent still and always noticeably besides the years in the United States. 

‘What Logan has to say about it?’ Scott tried for his last ally as he could see -and sense through the bond he shared with his wife- Jean liked the idea. 

‘I’ve chosen a date that won’t disturb his Danger Room schedules with the X-Force, so he has nothing to say…’ Ororo added patiently and Scott finally raised his hands in the air. 

‘Fine, but don’t load me with your classes for preparations,’ Scott declared and both women before him chuckled but nodded. 

‘Jubilee and Alison are arriving for that weekend,’ Storm announced happily and Scott groaned. 

‘Jubs and Dazzler are coming here all the way from England? For a student prom?’ Scott asked frustrated, Jean looked at him softly. 

‘These kids deserve to have some fun, and this will be the first  _ ever  _ Prom at Xaviers’, we never had that, Charles never thought of organizing one, we had a world to save, now we have more time.’ Ororo offered and Scott sighed, giving up.

‘I have exams to prepare, you make everyone lose focus when semester exams approach.’ Scott added as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Ororo looked at Jean as she rose from her seat.

‘What’s his problem?’ Ororo asked in disbelief, Jean shook her head. 

‘He’s still trying to adjust at the idea that his daughter is a grown girl,’ Jean offered finally and Storm nodded, remembering the fight Scott had with Hope after that failed mission of the X-Force, about two weeks ago. Storm had eyes, she knew Hope better than any other child in that mansion, even Laura, Storm had noticed how the young Summers looked at Franklin Richards. Storm smiled at her best friend before she could chuckle. 

‘Who are you taking to Prom?’ Storm finally asked, more comfortable now that she knew what was going on. Jean chuckled and stood up from the couch, her cup in her hands. 

‘There’s a grumpy guy… terrible sight problems, smiles like this,’ Jean frowned, making Storm laugh as Jean actually giggled and reached the door. 

‘And you?’ Jean asked and Storm grinned. 

‘Another grumpy guy, strange hair, smiles the same with yours,’ Storm offered, feigning another frown, describing Logan and making Jean laugh as she left the room with a smile. 

~

The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters buzzed with excitement days before the Prom. Superstar Dazzler would be there to sing for them and give one of her awesome shows. Like she did back in the past when she had first risen to fame. Everyone was excited, whispering of dating, dressing and drinking plans for that night. 

Hope took a deep breath as she opened her locker. She could feel him near, they hadn’t said a word since that kiss after the mission. Franklin made her heart beat faster, her mind race. Her mother pretended she didn’t notice and her father was simply uncomfortable. But Hope cared only for Franklin, she wondered if falling in love was like that, it scared her. Fear make people do stupid things, that’s why she strode up to him, older than her by almost six years, a college student when she was only sixteen, staying at the mansion while he studied at New York University, where there were older and prettier girls than her. Franklin smiled at her as he paused before her, the corridor was full of students, stopping to look at them. Franklin had tried to speak to her after the kiss but she had avoided him at all costs, not sure what to say to him. 

‘Do you want me--- do you want to come to the Prom with- me?’ Hope finally put the words in order, her breath caught in her throat. Franklin looked at her for a moment more before he could smile at her gently. 

‘I would love to, Hope,’ Franklin finally replied, his blue eyes happily looking at her, the sunlight from the window catching his blond hair and her fire kissed mane. 

Scott watched the scene as he came out of the class of Algebra, his eyes catching his daughter’s form instantly as she moved close to the young man. Scott’s jaw clenched as he watched the small exchange, unable to hear what they were talking about but Scott could see it, in their eyes. Damn it he had seen it in Jean’s eyes for years, the way Hope looked at Franklin Richards, with love. 

A hand wrapped around Scott’s palm and he glanced at his wife, her other hand held books of Philosophy against her body. She was smiling at him. 

_ ‘It’s ok… this is normal.’  _ Jean sent and Scott sighed and nodded, pulling at his wife’s hand and moving to the other direction, hoping to spare his daughter from their presence at that specific moment, and seeking a place to lick his own wounds.  _ ‘You can remain broody and angry, or you can follow your daughter’s lead and ask your crush to the Prom…’  _ Jean sent via their link and Scott sighed, verifying what he suspected Hope was doing before, he pulled his wife closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. He would take Jean to the Prom, to the stars, like she did with him.

 

_ ‘Will you come with me at the prom, baby?’  _ Scott asked through the bond and Jean grinned, nodded and stole a quick kiss from his lips as the place was full of students and their daughter just around the corner. 

 

~

 

Jean was on her favorite armchair, waiting patiently as her daughter exited her room and looked at her mother expectantly. 

‘I put on my shoes and I’m ready,’ Hope announced as Jean turned and looked at her beautiful child. Hope had grown to be an amazing young woman and Jean couldn’t help but rise and hug her, it was only yesterday when she was rocking her in her arms while she was teething. 

‘You look beautiful, love,’ Jean offered quietly and Hope blushed and smiled. Dressed in a green dress, a simple phoenix pendant her mother had given her years ago around her neck, her long hair down her back in waves. Hope was radiant. 

‘Thank you, mom, you look beautiful as well,’ Hope offered and Jean chuckled, still unable to realise how fast her baby girl had grown. Jean was dressed in a black dress, her own hair on one side as she liked it the past years. ‘Where’s dad?’ Hope asked nervously and Jean smiled. 

‘He’s getting ready, he’ll be here in a moment,’ Jean offered and reached out mentally for her husband.  _ ‘Honey?’ _ she urged him on and Scott finally came out of the master bedroom of the boathouse and smiled at his daughter. 

‘How lucky I am?’ Scott wondered as he looked at his daughter, he had promised to himself and Jean he’d be an example of a father and true to his word, Hope deserved to be free to choose on her own. ‘To have the most beautiful ladies under my roof.’ he added as Hope lowered her head with a huge smile on her face and Jean smiled approvingly and rather proudly at her husband.  

‘Thank you, daddy,’ Hope offered quietly but Scott didn’t have a moment more to say something as the doorbell rang. 

‘Scott, get that please’  _ ‘and behave.’ _ Jean asked of her husband as she rushed with Hope in the girl’s bedroom for her shoes. Scott reached for the door and opened it, finding Franklin Richards in his suit, smiling awkwardly at the former leader of the X-Men. Franklin had proved himself for Hope, years ago, when he had breached the timeline for her and the rest. But Scott couldn’t hope but wonder if this young man was the same with that one since the swift of the timeline and if Hope was old enough to go down that path. 

‘Franklin,’ Scott offered his hand and the younger man rushed to shake it.

‘Sir,’ the blond man greeted back and cleared his throat unsure of his next words. ‘Tha--thank you for allowing Hope to go out with me to the Prom,’ Franklin finally said and Scott smiled wryly at the young man. 

‘We’re a household believing in democracy, Franklin,’ Scott offered and Franklin smiled. ‘I personally believe in equality too,’ he added and Franklin nodded again. ‘Whatever you do to her, I’ll do to you if  she comes back with one tear down her cheek,’ Scott’s voice was a lash that had Franklin sober up and straighter his spine.

‘I swear, Professor Summers, I will treat Hope with utmost respect and-’ Franklin’s words were clouded from Scott’s perception as he felt Jean probing harshly in his head. 

_ ‘I asked you to behave, Scott,’  _ Jean’s voice was forcible, but Scott didn’t even wince as the two redheads came out of the room, Hope first, smiling nervously at the young man in the room, her father completely forgotten, to his own dismay. 

‘Wow, I mean  _ oh  _ hey, Hope, you look…. beautiful.’ Franklin stammered the words and this time Scott averted his gaze, too embarrassed to witness this while Jean lowered her head to hide her amusement at the gobsmacked face the young man held for her daughter. Hope smiled, blushed and happy, both she and Franklin were telepaths, they could feel each other slipping and reading each other’s minds. Scott was glad Jean held the reigns of their own bond for the first years or he would have embarrassed himself like that almost daily.

‘Hello Franklin…’ Hope’s tone made Scott almost gag but Jean saved him -after glaring daggers at his direction- and urged Hope and Franklin towards the door, the young people never sparing another glance to anything and anyone but one another. 

‘Go, you will miss the opening of Dazzler,’ Jean offered and the two nodded without listening as they were finally out of the house and in the comfort of their privacy. Jean turned and looked at Scott, half amused only. 

‘You’re insufferable around Franklin and Hope.’ Jean complained, her powers and their bond filled with Scott’s hostile feelings of murder and possessiveness respectively.

‘Excuse me for not liking him ogling my only daughter,’  Scott retorted as Jean approached him, for a moment they stood within each other’s personal space, always comfortable and open to one another. Her hand cupped the back of his neck, shushing him with her lips as they shared a kiss. ‘Do you know how hard is to keep a secret from a telepath?’ Scott asked huskily as they broke their kiss, his hands around the small of Jean’s back and hip, bringing her closer. 

‘Any telepath or the most powerful in the world?’ Jean asked teasingly and Scott grinned,  stealing another kiss. 

‘The most beautiful, sexy dressed telepath in the world,’ he replied, their bodies pressed against each other. ‘Come with me…’ Scott offered, breaking the hug to their dismay as he led Jean outside the house. 

The night was perfect, a clear sky, a light breeze, the stars shone bright above them due to the clear atmosphere, Storm had made sure to grant them the perfect night. The trees around the mansion were filled with campfires, twinkling stars and bursts of light as Dazzler sang for them all, her power amplifying the sound and light around them. The show was concealed by the trees, allowing Scott and Jean privacy around the grounds.

Scott lead Jean to their tree. Tealights in jars, hanging from the twinks, a blanket and a bucket of fine wine in ice, accompanied by a tray of cheese and fruit and two glasses. The spot overviewed the lake, their own house and the trees around, filled with twinkles and music from the show that took place within. 

Years ago, they were joining the small parties Storm hosted, as young teachers among the students, drinking from plastic cups. Now as senior members of the staff, almost a lifetime later, with a daughter at sixteen, they preferred the outskirts of it all, the company of each other and their privacy and taste in having fun. 

‘Oh Scott… this is amazing,’ Jean offered, happy to see he had achieved on setting this little precious moment for them. Scott smiled and stole a kiss from her. 

‘That’s nothing, you’re amazing,’ Scott offered as they approached and Scott reached to fill their glasses with wine. The clicked the crystal and drank, some of Charles’ cellar, some of the finest. ‘It’s not every day I take you to prom,’ Scott offered to the unanswered question on how special this occasion was for the wine to be brought out. 

The song starting had Jean filling the bond with joy as she loved the rhythm. Scott smiled at her with humor as Dazzler started singing.

 

_ Not tryna be indie _

_ Not tryna be cool _

_ Just tryna be in this _

_ Tell me how you choose _

_ Can you feel why you're in this _

_ Can you feel it through _

_ All of the windows _

_ Inside this room _

 

‘I love the rhythm, the melody,’ Jean offered unapologetically and Scott grinned and nodded as he projected his intention, she telekinetically set the glasses on the ground as he wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to dance, he wasn’t insecure anymore. She wrapped her own arms around his shoulders, kissing him on the lips. 

 

_ Cause I wanna touch you, baby _

_ And I wanna feel you, too _

_ I wanna see the sunrise and your sins _

_ Just me and you _

_ Light it up, on the run _

_ Let's make love, tonight _

_ Make it up, fall in love, try _

 

‘Hmm it’s a nice song,’ Scott admitted as he held onto his wife while the lyrics echoed around the grounds, more sparkles lighting up the night. Jean nodded her head as she rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his so familiar scent. 

‘Isn’t it?’ Jean offered and Scott looked down at her. Sometimes, it felt like a dream, it felt like all of it was a lie, he was afraid he’d wake up and he’d be back in the days she was gone, in the days she was struggling to choose between a Cosmic Force and him, and in his nightmares, he lost to the Phoenix. 

‘I came back to you,’ Jean mumbled the words, trying to sooth his fear. ‘I’ll always come back to you,’ Jean echoed the words she had told him before. They had been through so much, yet they were slowly dancing under their favorite tree, bodies fit together, hearts beating as one. 

 

_ But you'll never be alone _

_ I'll be with you from dusk till dawn _

_ I'll be with you from dusk till dawn _

_ Baby, I'm right here _

_ I'll hold you when things go wrong _

_ I'll be with you from dusk till dawn _

_ I'll be with you from dusk till dawn _

_ Baby, I'm right here _

 

‘Always,’ Scott confirmed, his hand cupping her cheek as they shared a long kiss, pouring everything they had in it, making sure they both know how much they love each other, just in case the world decided to end at that moment.  _ ‘You always came back to me,’  _ his thought echoed through their bond. 

_ ‘I love you, Scott,’  _ the mental message was clear, honest, not so much sent from her mind but from her heart. 

_ ‘I love you so much, Jean,’  _ his own reply had them only deepening the kiss as they lowered on their blanket, the stars witnessing their passion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what happens when you want more jott and you watch my big fat greek wedding 2 after a few days from dp lol  
> the prom was inspired from there, the forest party/prom for dp and some of the dialogue too <3 , yes Sia is Dazzler I guess :P I hope you liked it, thank you very much for reading, please comment?


	46. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are with a new shot, this was an idea of my best friend and I enjoyed making it, we're around 2012 and post the events of the alternative and original timeline movies, so SPOILER alert for Dark Phoenix!  
> thank you

_ Freedom _

 

_ ‘Are you sure about this?’ Storm was asking her best friend as she helped her load the car with the large backpack, Storm’s eyes regarded Jean with worry in them. Jean smiled and hugged her friend tightly. _

_ ‘Both Scott and I need this, and we’ll be a phone call away if you need us,’ Jean soothed her friend’s worry and Storm nodded, breaking their hug. _

_ ‘Same stands for you, alright?` Storm asked for confirmation as Scott approached and hugged his best friend, Jean moved to the driver’s seat, she’d start the journey and first five hours of driving.  _

_ ‘Take care of the team, yeah? Don’t be too hard on their poor asses.’ Scott instructed and Storm only half smiled, too worried of her friends, too worried in general ever since Alkali Lake. _

_ ‘Take care of her, of yourselves,’ Storm said to Scott as he nodded his head and moved inside the car with his wife.  _

_ ‘It’s beautiful up here,’ Jean sent telepathically as Scott wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck as they observed the landscape within The Jasper National Park. Scott hummed his agreement, his hand traveling to her belly. Serenity spread within their bond as they remained standing before the river and the forest. Nothing could disturb the peace that settled inside their souls at that moment, shared only by the two of them. They were not Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers, they were not Cyclops and Phoenix, there were just two people in love.  _

The large SUV sped up through the Alaskan Highway, Jean’s eyes lingering on the breathtaking mountain view before them. She smiled as her hand moved to the small lump of her stomach and rested there, she inhaled the fresh air. Scott glanced at her and reached for the same hand. Through their bond he had sensed Jean’s memory of Ororo a few days back, along the rest of their on-going road trip from New York to Alaska. 

‘Anytime you feel the need for a break tell me, yes?’ Scott asked for confirmation and Jean turned and looked at him, his hand moving above hers so he could touch the place she had been covering before. 

‘Don’t worry, baby, I’m fine,’ Jean confirmed with a smile. 

‘We’re not far away, just in time till nightfall.’ Scott added even though Jean could see on the navigator they were a few miles away from their destination. 

It had been weeks since they found out about her pregnancy and Scott’s almost fatal injury. Life was changing rapidly again and Scott and Jean found themselves at crossroads as a child in their life was to change everything. Jean’s pregnancy was smooth and Scott’s recovery was going great but they knew in a few months from then, Jean would have to go to some short of coma for the child to be born without the Phoenix Force being disturbed. Charles would have to help through his powers and at the idea, Jean had felt like suffocating. The Dark Phoenix days -as they had been called by the media at the time- had long passed but new worries were filling Jean’s mind. Scott had needed a break as well, to reevaluate, to realize that soon, they’d be parents and this was the only chance they had for a small break. Just a few days, away from everyone, undisturbed, on a roadtrip to Scott’s almost forgotten family home in Alaska. 

Sightseeing through Montreal and up the Trans Canada Highway, Jasper and Banff had been worthy, cheap motels and nights of passion spent on remotely clean sheets had been the taste of the adventure they hadn’t experienced before in the almost sterilized and so very proper mansion of their household haven. They had loved every moment, Jean had made sure in every stop, motel, diner and B&B that people wouldn’t recognize them let alone disturb them and for the first time in a lifetime, Scott and Jean had lived like any other couple, enjoying their alone time in an adventure for two. 

‘Hmm I think I feel a bit dizzy,’ Jean hummed the words as she closed her eyes. Her body changed rapidly as the days proceeded to weeks, she kept her eyes closed only for a moment, before she could snap them open again as the image of the car accident she had caused when she was eight and in her parents’ car, flashed through her mind’s eye. Scott sensed her stiffness and fear and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, his hands leaving the road only momentary. 

‘I’m alright, you control it all, Jean,’ Scott offered soothingly as he knew she was afraid she’d have him lose control by accident. She hadn’t had a slip in her powers in years, ever since the Phoenix. With Essex and even at Alkali she had mostly snapped, but her pregnancy made her feel uneasy even at the idea of affecting her control. ‘You want me to pull over?’ Scott asked as he took the exit that would lead them to the final miles to the old house. Jean sent her refusal, again trusting his words and closing her eyes once more, the dizziness passed after a few moments.  

It was less than half an hour later as Scott stopped the car close to a small cottage. He had made sure it’d be clean and waiting, his adoptive parents had left him with it in case he’d wish to retire one day from his life as an X-Man and he was only glad it existed for such occasion. 

Jean opened the door and allowed the chill of the snow to rejuvenate her as she stepped on the ground and stretched, finally feeling better as she smiled at Scott who did the same before they could grab their coats and take out of their luggage. 

This was the first time she was there despite the many years she was with Scott. They never had the chance to visit the place and always promised they’d do so sometime as it wasn’t going anywhere, finally they had gotten the chance. Scott wrapped his arm around her as she levitated their stuff to the door. Jean could see there were chimneys for at least two fireplaces, two floors, it was tiny but so beautiful. 

‘You like it?’ Scott asked happily and Jean beamed at him as he got the keys from his pocket and opened the door fully for her to go in, the wooden patio would be amazing for her to meditate in the morning, Jean thought before she could look inside. 

‘I love it,’ Jean whispered as she looked around at the antiques inside, the place was indeed beautiful in warm creme colors and mahogany wood. Scott had organized even for the fireplace to be ready and fridge to be stocked with food. She felt contentment through her body as he closed the door behind them and smiled at her, she wrapped her arms around him, feeling happy, hoping they could stay there forever. ‘It’s beautiful, Scott,’ Jean added and Scott stole a kiss from her lips. 

‘Wait until you see the bedroom’ he offered cheekily, making her laugh, she swatted his shoulder playfully but he waited no more as he pulled at her hand towards the stairs leading upstairs, their stuff forgotten at the entrance of the house. 

They reached the second floor, a master bedroom with its own bathroom, a smaller bedroom for Alex and Scott when they were boys and another bathroom was what Jean could see as Scott turned on the light of the large room and allowed her in. 

A king-size bed with a beautiful roof and draping curtains, two armchairs around the fireplace and an old but beautiful wooden closet, two nightstands with photos of Scott and Alex as young children, probably close to the age of their adoption. 

‘Let me start a fire,’ Scott offered as he stole a kiss from Jean before he could kneel before the fireplace, the cold was biting inside the room as it had been closed for a very long time. 

‘You know... I could do it,’ Jean offered but Scott shook his head with a smile. 

‘No, it’s alright, baby, it’s no effort.’ Scott dismissed the proposal and Jean knew, he was afraid of her using her powers during the pregnancy, not for his safety but hers and the baby’s. She was lucky she had moved their stuff from the car to the door without him frowning or complaining about it but he’d never let her use her pyrokinesis. They were in unmapped waters as the first surviving Phoenix Host was expecting a child and Scott wasn’t willing to lose her again. 

‘Scott…’ Jean tried but the flicker of fire started and he stood proudly and smiled at her. 

‘See? No effort at all,’ he offered, trying to dodge her exasperation. 

‘I’m pregnant, not handicapped,’ Jean tried to point out but Scott approached and wrapped his arms around her. 

‘I know,’ Scott cupped her face with his hands as she looked at his eyes even with the visor between them. ‘But I am not worried about me, I’m worried about you,’ Scott added and one hand moved to her stomach. ‘And the little one,’ he whispered and Jean sighed and nodded as she leaned in for a kiss. He was right, she knew this, even if her powers sung to be used, her body changing every day with the whisper of life tucked within, Scott was right, she had to be careful. 

Their kiss deepened as they stumbled towards the bed, collapsing on it with Jean atop Scott. Motels and B&Bs had been interesting but this place felt quickly like home, like their own. She broke the kiss with a smile as they both pushed away the worries and fears. She smiled at him as his hands moved to her hips and rested there. She raised her body to remove her sweater and helped him do the same before she could use her hands to unbutton their trousers, all between kisses and caresses from her husband. Her hormones were turning her from exasperated to hot and bothered to oversensitive and ready to cry in no time. She had never expected a pregnancy would made her feel like her primal years as a telepath, and after so long in control, it felt strange to be vulnerable again. 

‘I want you,’ she whispered against his lips as he pushed down her bra to knead her right breast. ‘Slow,’ Jean instructed and Scott nodded obediently. ‘And hard,’ she added with a smirk and knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back as he flipped them on the mattress so he could be above her. 

They were free and alone, no students outside in the corridor, no hushed moans and worry over being heard, they were on their own and it felt amazing, and scary and exciting. She allowed him to remove their underwear with his skillful fingers instead of her powers and Scott was within her in a long thrust, making her gasp as he waited for her to adjust. 

‘Jean…’ her name was a forced whisper as he restrained himself from moving. 

‘Scott…I won’t break,’ Jean whispered huskily in his ear, reassuring him. ‘Make love to me,’ she commanded softly as he finally moved, causing both to moan in pleasure as they found their rhythm. 

They allowed themselves the pleasure, the noises of lust and passion as they made love until the peaked and called out each other’s names into the snowy night. Both collapsing on the bed with heavy breathing and smiles on their faces. 

They moved under the covers and spooned each other, both facing the flames, Scott’s hand moved automatically on Jean’s stomach and rested there. The memories of the days they had been through after that space mission filled their bond as the fire roared in the fireplace. Jean closed her eyes, chasing the memories away, the pain and the fear, the insecurity, the betrayal, being cast out by everyone except Scott and Charles. Freeing herself from mortal existence only to come back to it, to come back to him as she promised, he was her purpose, her love, her reason. Yet she craved freedom and this little cottage could have been enough, for them, for the child. 

‘If I asked you to leave, would you do it?’ Jean finally asked vocally, her eyes closed. She had left the team before, during college and after Vuk, he had almost abandoned the team after her darkest days. Now, with a child of their own, they had to consider if they wanted to be a normal family away from a place where children turned into soldiers and saved humanity for all its ungratefulness. She felt Scott’s body stiffening behind her, his breath deepening as he proceeded the words, she was too scared to hear the answer. Silence lingered for a moment until his hand caressed her naked skin and his lips reached her ear.

‘If I asked you to stay, would you do it?’ he asked the same thing, only in reverse. The team had given him purpose, saving the world had become a duty that ran so deep he couldn’t imagine his life without it, just like Jean’s love. When he lost her, for that period of time, the world had seemed empty, unworthy of saving or living in, he had been ready to give up and leave. Maybe that house in Alaska would have been his home back then, but things had changed and he had stayed, she had returned and he had found a reason again.  

Jean sighed and opened her eyes, head turning to look at him from behind her shoulder, he propped himself on his elbow so he could tower her slightly. She finally sat flat on her back, their naked bodies melting into each other. They could keep the words away, their bond was full of her worries and his fears, her hopes and his contentment.

‘I don’t know,’ she finally replied and Scott nodded his head, caressing her cheek with the hand that had been resting on her belly. There was no judging and no anger, only understanding. 

‘I don’t know either,’ Scott replied as honestly and both nodded. ‘You and the team are the only thing I’ve ever known,’ he added and smiled at her. ‘Through you, of course I have seen the stars and the universe, our bond sharing the Phoenix has been an experience but here, down to earth, I only know my love and my duty,’ he explained his feelings like he’d do only with her and she nodded and gave him a small kiss on the lips, rewarding his opening up to her. 

She had tasted life and death, she had been a cosmic being until she found a way to compromise with its existence within her, a coexistence she never asked for but had to deal with as to lead a life beyond fear and worry, beyond the mortal end and beginning. But now, her mortal body was hosting a child while her mind hosted that power and she felt both elated and terrified. She felt desire and contentment,craved freedom and stability, adventure and settlement. Scott could feel it all and oddly, he understood, he was the only one who could after all, he always did, when she was losing control and when she was regaining, when she was waking up from a nightmare and when she created life, he was there, as if he was the rope and she was the kite. 

‘Jean… listen,’ Scott finally spoke and she kept looking at him, hoping he could find a solution to their issue. ‘We have our jobs and our lives, your labour will be easier at home, with all of us by your side, the baby will have us and our family, the family we chose to have, through better and worse…’ Scott offered the words slowly, making Jean nod, his words echoed Charles’ and her own reasoning, when she chose to listen to reason, because sometimes, she chose to listen to her desires even if they were reckless. ‘But we should have left the mansion earlier than now, we could renovate the boathouse, we could live there with our baby, how that sounds?’ he asked and Jean smiled and nodded her head, happier than a moment before. 

‘Yeah, it sounds nice, our home,’ Jean whispered and this time placed her hand on her belly, her eyes stung with tears as she chuckled through them. ‘Sorry, I’m turning sappy to horny to sappy in no time,’ she added, making Scott laugh and brush her tears away before he could kiss her gently. 

‘It’s alright, I’m here, I’ll always be here and you’ll always come back to me, right?’ Scott asked and Jean nodded as more tears ran down her cheeks, she shoved him playfully at the shoulder as they laughed. 

‘Stop with the sweet words, I’m getting worse,’ she complained as they chuckled and kissed. When their kiss was broken, Scott smiled down at his wife. 

‘I can’t imagine my life without the team,’ he whispered. ‘But I can’t imagine  _ living  _ without you,’ he added and she could only kiss him in response. 

‘I want to step down from the team,’ Jean whispered her own truth after she broke the kiss. Scott nodded his head, unsurprised, although the missions would never be the same without her. Their child needed at least one parent not risking their life, they lived the lives of a special force team, Jean was done with that. 

‘I want the same for you,’ Scott expressed honestly and Jean nodded her head, happy they saw things in the same light. ‘And I promise, if the boathouse is not enough, we’ll find another way,’ he added and Jean nodded her head again, believing his promises as he always kept them. ‘I love you, more than life itself.’ his voice was soft, adoring. ‘You and our baby are everything to me,’ he added and kissed Jean with all the love he had. 

_ ‘I love you, Scott, always and forever,’  _ Her mental voice reached his mind and heart as their kiss deepend and he moved atop her again, both ready to show to each other how much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I wanted them free for awhile and always wanted to add a shot with Scott's place of origin, I loved making the roadtrip and their encounter in the bedroom talking of leaving the x-men! 4 more shots and we're starting with a brand new POST / Fix It Dark Phoenix story to complete the "Equilibrium and Beyond" series <3 stay tuned!


	47. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small shot of Jean, Scott and newborn Hope

_ Perfect _

 

Jean’s eyes opened in darkness as her newborn squirmed in her cot by her side. She sat up with effort as the cesarean still pulled at her skin and reached for the two-week old baby girl before she could cry and wake everyone up, Scott needed rest. Reaching out her mind gently to feel a whisper of the baby’s need, she realized the baby was hungry, no change of diaper yet, Jean stifled a yawn as she brought her child in her arms and lowered her nightgown to expose her left breast, her body too sensitive for any kind of special bra. 

Her daughter found her easily and soon she started sucking at her breast as Jean brushed circles on the soft baby hair at the top of her head. The baby looked up at her mother with her large blue eyes, inherited by her father and Jean smiled sweetly down at her beautiful miracle. 

Jean felt Scott waking up through their bond before he could actually stir and reach for his glasses, changing the sleeping blindfold for them. 

_ ‘Go back to sleep, love, it’s alright,’  _ Jean offered as their baby was being lulled on her breast while feeding. Scott smiled at her and propped himself on his elbow as he looked at the tiny baby, her hands were tucked close to her by Jean while her legs rested on her mother’s lap as Jean held her close to her chest. Scott reached for the tiny wrinkled foot and held it in his palm. 

‘She’s perfect,’ he whispered as he looked up at Jean and the baby. They still hadn’t found a name but both had some ideas, they needed to adjust at the idea of the child existing, being theirs, healthy and sound among them and they’d find a name eventually. 

‘She so is,’ Jean said quietly as Scott leaned closer and kissed the tiny foot. Ten toes, ten fingers, a strong hold and a powerful cry. “Baby Summers” as the children called their daughter was a healthy newborn with strong lungs and the brightest eyes a baby could have. ‘We deserve her,’ Jean added and Scott smiled up at his wife. 

‘We do,’ he confirmed, after all they had been through. After everything, they did deserve happiness and this was their child. 

‘We do….’ Jean added, in their bond they could both feel each other’s emotions, the love, the struggle to believe everything had turned out alright for them, the care and affection they held for someone else but one another. Through the Phoenix Force, Jean had taken and created life, but in this case, she had created life with Scott, between them, a perfect baby girl had been born and it was hard not to marvel at the simple miracle of life. 

‘She  _ is  _ perfect,’ Jean repeated her husband’s words as the baby stopped sucking her breast and whimpered, her hands moving close to her face, tired and annoyed. Jean smiled as she raised the baby to her shoulder and started patting her back, helping her burp. Scott rested his head on his wife’s lap, listening to the baby, learning the signs so he could feed her with the formula later on and make her burp himself. They had such a long journey before them with parenthood and for now they had to learn the basics. Jean held her child against her and lowered her body with a whimper back on the mattress. Scott moved up until he could rest close to her, his lips on her shoulder as Jean adjusted the baby to her breasts for the infant to sleep against her mother’s beating heart. 

_ ‘I’m happy,’  _ Jean sent in the darkness and felt a kiss on her shoulder. She was exhausted, her body had changed, apart from the gained weight, the cesarean and the breasts full of milk, she could feel her body in a deeper level, a level only someone who hosted a cosmic force could feel, she had given life and the Phoenix had witnessed that, in a way had fed on it. Scott had been there and finally they had their child, she was happy, she was content and complete. 

_ ‘Me too, Jean, you’re the mother of my child, as I imagined it when we got in our relationship. No matter what we’ve been through, this is all worth it.’  _ Scott’s voice within their bond made her sigh and nod at his sweet words. 

_ ‘Love you, baby,’  _ Jean sent through the bond as Scott changed into his blindfold again and both closed their eyes, their hands resting on Jean’s body and their baby. 

No matter what had taken place in the past, the pain and betrayal, the joys and sorrows, there was this tiny being on Jean’s chest that slept peacefully that made it all worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed a shot of Jean and Scott simply realising they have a child <3


	48. In the Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably one of my favorite shots, set right before the start of Equilibrium, I hope you all like it :)

_ In the Making  _

 

Hope Summers was proud of herself as she sneaked in the corridor, seemingly unnoticed. Her grandfather Charles, always kept her in his company on Friday afternoons as she was the only non-teenager child in the mansion and had to be babysat while the team “practiced”, what they practiced, Hope couldn't understand. She adored her grandfather and he always spoiled her with cookies, chocolate, even ice-cream -although her mother scolded him for it- but that Friday, Hope had decided she’d have a small adventure to satisfy her curiosity. Grandpa Charles had offered for her to draw something for her parents, her favorite superheroes, but Hope wanted to see said superheroes in action. 

She knew they’d be in the lower levels of the mansion, “for practice” dad always said and Hope knew they made some kind of training. Rumors ran wild around the mansion, about the base, the basketball court that opened for the Blackbird to come out, the way the team fought in the lower levels, the Danger Room and the Cerebro where powers were amplified and enemies sprang to life out of thin air.  Hope’s mother was not in the team anymore, however she participated once a week and Hope wanted so much to see them like she had seen her dad on TV, fighting for the good out there. Children spoke of the Phoenix bursting into life while in practice. Hope wanted to see all these things with her own eyes as every time her parents were back from the Danger Room, they were calmed and composed as if they were out for a walk.

Hope’s heart thudded in her chest as the elevator doors opened before her and she got inside. Her grandfather had been awfully quiet in his study, too endorsed in his books and Hope had slipped out of the study as the door had been left ajar by a student who had passed by to ask something on some Plato. Hope could feel the sweat on her forehead as she reached for the button panel the moment the doors closed, leaving her alone in the harshly illuminated space. She knew the code from the times her mother took her along in the medlab, either because there was no available babysitter or Hope simply refused to leave her mother. Now Hope felt her beating heart almost to her mouth as she knew this was out of the boundaries and against the rules. No child was to roam in the lower levels without a reason and the escort of some staff member.

 

_ 2 0 1 2 1 9 9 2  _

 

A white led light turned on and the elevator started its descend from the ground floor. Hope held her breath the moment it stopped and the doors opened soundlessly, revealing the metal coated corridor in total contrast with the wooden interior of the floors above. Across it, there were the doors leading to Blackbird, for that, she didn’t have the code as her dad always went there with his team while Hope always remained behind with her mother. 

Hope moved gingerly on the corridor,  the doors of the elevator closing behind her, she turned and looked at them, wondering if the same code would work for her to go back upstairs. She gulped down the saliva that had gathered in her mouth, the flavor of cookies still lingering in it, she looked around, feeling tiny at the large place. 

One door she knew well, it opened it automatically, revealing the empty medlab, where her mother worked. The other door was the changing rooms, Hope knew. Another one was locked, she had no idea what was in there. The other opened stangely, she knew only that, Cerebro, where only grandpa and mom got inside to find mutants in need. And then there was the conference room, where she once had found her dad looking at a hologram, that was the first and last time she entered that room. There was one more door and Hope wondered if this was the correct one as she approached, the silence of the corridor made her shiver, she shouldn't have been there but she was so curious, if one of her uncles and aunts caught her then… she shuddered at the idea of her parents catching her. If she were to be busted, she’d be grounded till Christmas. 

The single door opened on its own and Hope moved inside the room hesitantly, looking at the empty chairs before a huge panel, before it there were windows overlooking something, yet the panel was too high for her to see beyond the glass, she had to climb on one of the chairs before it to look.  Hope smiled in triumph, the Danger Room. Where daddy practiced, yet she couldn’t understand what was dangerous about it, or where everyone was, the room was tiny, barely able to fit more than three people. That door closed behind Hope as well and she fought the feeling of being trapped, the place seemed safe enough for its name.

The lightning that struck somewhere  over the window had Hope rush closer and on the chair in no time, careful not to push any buttons as she leaned forward. Her eyes widened as she looked over the tempered glass, her breath stolen as she took in the scene. 

There was the front of the mansion, Hope was watching as if through the second floor, outside at the grounds, she was so confused, she was underground, how could she watch from the second floor? There was an attack from soldiers and large robots, the robots could change shape, weapons and size, they were created out of thin air. Hope was sure this couldn’t be happening outside at that moment, no one would be peaceful like she had left the upper floor, or was it lower level a few minutes ago, her heart was beating fast in fear at what she saw. 

There was a line of fighters, all the X-Men in their uniforms, on the right there were aunt Marie, uncle Bobby and uncle Remy, uncle Kurt was teleporting, trying to take down the robots, aunt Phylocke was fighting with her purple sword of power. Hope’s eyes traveled to uncle Logan who groaned as he beheaded a robot, its head crashing on the floor with a thud. Uncle Piotr was taking down soldiers, aunt Kitty was phasing them out, burying them waist deep in the ground and aunt ‘Ro was electrocuting robots and helicopters who rushed on the ground, allowing more soldiers to advance. The entire team was fighting coordinated, in harmony, all guided by their leader.

Hope’s eyes last found her parents and her breath was stolen at their sight. In their dark uniforms, her mother levitating in the air, her arms outstretched, her hair up in a ponytail, her face a mask of anger and concentration, so different from the kind features Hope was used on seeing, a fiery aura engulfing her body as she remained to watch the team fight, without intervening. Her father was a familiar sight, she had seen him in his uniform before, only now he had a deep cut on his brow, he was screaming the commands over the chaos before them. Everyone was following his orders as he coordinated them at holding back the enemies, he blasted more than few with his powers, that was something Hope saw rarely. The girl wasn’t sure but it seemed as the X-Men were trying to gather their enemies on the front, bending and holding the line they had formed, creating a target. Her mother remained idle, her body defending the school and at the same time, she levitated across the gathered enemies, as if she was the weapon that would destroy them.

‘Phoenix, NOW!’ Hope's dad screamed the command above the noise and Hope’s lips parted in shock, she had never heard her father command her mother like that, and Hope had never seen the magnificent firebird before.  

Her mother closed her eyes and levitated higher above, her arms lowering to her hips before they could go back to her shoulders’ length, the firebird erupted with a sound of a screech that didn’t match her mother’s voice. The firelight bathed the grounds in bright colors of orange, red, purple and white, causing waves of energy surge through the grounds and even make the tempered glass Hope stood before to tremble. The girl had to narrow her eyes at the sight as she struggled to keep them on the bright form in the sky. Hope gasped the moment her eyes met her mother’s fiery gaze as she snapped her head towards Hope’s direction, sensing her and looking at the young child, her face turning into a frown of shock and fear. 

Everything happened fast, the enemies were vanished but not destroyed, the entire scene was turned into a dome with large metallic tiles, no enemies and no robots, only the team left to gasp through the adrenaline that still surged through their veins, looking wild at what stopped the scenario as the robotic voice was heard.

 

_ Stimulation Cancelled _

 

Everyone turned and looked at the direction her mother was looking: at her. Hope gulped down and felt her legs trembling on the chair as she realized she had been busted. With the corner of her eyes she could see her father and uncle Logan tapping something on their uniforms’ wrists, a door opened bellow from where Hope stood.  Yet her eyes didn’t dare leave her mother’s gaze as the firebird was extinguished and her mother’s frown had turned into a mask of anger as she landed by her father’s side and together they exited the place, followed by the rest of Hope’s aunts and uncles.

Hope knew she had it bad, she had seen it in all in her mother’s face. But she couldn’t contain the excitement, the awe she felt at the sight of the X-Men. She knew the X-Men fought for a better world, grandpa Charles fought for a better world through them. Hope wanted to fight too, children out there held dolls and had posters of the X-Men, they were heroes and Hope wanted to be in the team one day, with a firebird like her mother’s around her, when her powers would manifest. She wanted to save the world like her dad still did and her mom used to do.

The single door opened and Hope could only flop on the chair -hoping not to be scolded for standing with her shoes on the furniture too-  as her mother and father stormed inside the small place that only then Hope realized was the control room. As she sat on the chair, looking up at her mother in her uniform, all sweaty and wild eyed, Hope realized just how tall her parents were, looking down upon her, frowned with worry etched on their faces. She was glad for the first time that she couldn’t see her dad’s eyes, the storm in her mother’s gaze was enough. 

‘What are you doing here, Hope Alexandra?’ her mother’s voice was breathless, strained, exhausted and angry at the same time. Hope hadn’t had the privilege of hearing her mother like that before, nor had her full name called previously. She was in trouble, she had to be honest and maybe, just maybe, one of them would show mercy. 

‘I want to be in the team one day! I wanted to see you fight!’ Hope said honestly and smiled at her dad as she saw his brows losing their frown, she could also see uncle Logan smirking from behind while aunt ‘Ro smiled. Yes, maybe, she could get out of trouble, she knew the rest of the team was in the corridor as the room couldn’t fit them all but she had to focus back on her mother who was still looking down at her frowned, her eyes distant for a moment. Hope wondered if her mother was communicating with grandpa Charles, she felt shame eating up at her as she realized her favorite grandpa in the world would be disappointed at her along her parents and family. 

‘I have seen daddy, but not you, mommy, I wanted to see you fight, I wanted to see the Phoenix,’ Hope felt her tongue doing the talking and after a moment more of glaring at her, her mother almost collapsed on her knees before her and cupped her cheeks in her long hands, making her focus solely on her. 

‘This is  _ not  _ a game, Hope, it’s not entertainment.’ her mother pointed out, her voice sounding more familiar, yet stern. ‘How did you get here?’ this time her mother’s voice almost trailed off in worry, at loss, Hope could see her mother was desperate and exhausted, they both felt awful. 

‘I…. I’m sorry, mommy, I knew your code,’ Hope explained quickly, feeling tears stinging at her eyes. She never wanted to make her mother look like this. `I'm so sorry,’ Hope whispered again and her mother finally wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Hope wrapped her arms around her mom, burying her face in her neck to hide the shame. Hope wondered if her mother would read her mind but she knew very well telepaths didn’t do that without permeason. She was also sure her parents communicated through her mom’s powers as her dad knelt before them, putting an arm around her and his other hand comforted her mother at her back. 

‘Did you get scared by what you saw?’ her mother’s voice was fearful, Hope pulled away and shook her head honestly. 

‘No, mommy! It was awesome! How you fought, all of you, like the children and the news say! And the firebird!... Wow!’ Hope finally exclaimed her excitement, her mother smiling at her with effort, Hope could see. ‘Really, mommy! I loved it! I want to fight and I want to fly! I want to be an X-Woman one day! Like you!’ Hope added and her mother sighed and pulled her back in her arms, her shoulders slumping as she sighed in Hope’s hair. 

‘You will, pumpkin, when you’re old enough,’ her father spoke the first words ever since Hope was caught, his own voice was harsh after all the screaming in the practice. 

‘Scott…’ her mother’s voice held protest but Hope’s dad shook his head with a smile. 

‘She will, if she wants to…We can’t deny her that.’ Scott answered proudly as he smiled at Hope, whatever they said to each other mentally, remained between them. Hope wasn’t surprised, her parents seemed always at harmony with their actions, this was one of the rare occasions they saw things differently. Hope was sure only because she had shocked them, she felt more ashamed. 

‘You broke one of the most important rules around here, Hope Summers.’ her mother started and Hope knew there would be a lecture. She lowered her head and sniffed as the tears that had gathered finally fell, landing on her mother’s uniform. ‘You could have harmed yourself, this is no place for children. You shouldn't have seen the things you saw,’ her mother added and this time her dad added to her words. 

‘Mommy’s right on this Hope, you shouldn't have left grandpa and you shouldn't have used your mother’s code. The base isn’t for children,’ her father’s voice was calmer than her mother’s and Hope sighed and nodded. 

‘I’m really sorry,’ Hope mumbled honestly, she hated seeing her parents like that, because of her. Hope hated the fear she saw in her mother’s eyes as she looked at her up and down, she seemed as if the worst accident had happened. ‘Really mommy, I’m fine,’ Hope tried to reassure her mother who nodded and sighed as she glanced behind her at uncle Logan as he spoke.

‘We’re lucky she didn’t push some button, she could have fried us all...’ uncle Logan said with a smirk, Hope would swear his words held pride in them. 

‘That’s why she will be grounded, for two months,’ her mother’s sentence felt like a bucket of cold water as Hope’s eyes widened, still in the embrace. No ice-cream, no pool, no weekends outside Westchester, Disney World was in three weeks, no Disney World! Hope yelped in protest and panic, still in her mother’s arms, yet she didn’t dare complain.

‘Love…’ her father tried, addressing Hope’s mom as the girl looked at her dad desperately over her mother’s shoulder.

‘Two months is a lot, Red,’ uncle Logan protested too. 

‘Jey… maybe it’s indeed too long, she just watched after all,’ Aunt ‘Ro rushed to add as Hope had turned her pleading eyes at them all. She felt her mother pulling away from her and bringing her at arm’s length, her eyes calmer than before. 

‘You will have to prove with everything you have that you regret your wrongdoing, only then,’ her mother glanced at her father who sighed but nodded, ‘we’ll reconsider.’ her mother’s words held a finality that Hope couldn’t encounter in any way, no tears and no apology, she would have to use her actions or there would be no Disney in three weeks time. 

‘I will, mommy, daddy, I promise I’ll show you, I’ll be the best.’ Hope only offered as her father finally gathered her in his arms and exited the room. Her uncles and aunts looked at her with a mixture from joy to mischief, to shock and understanding. As Hope looked at her mother over her dad’s shoulder, she noticed how the worry had clouded her mother’s usually peaceful eyes. 

Hope sighed and promised to herself she’d be the best for the next weeks, for the next years, forever, for her mom.    
  


-

 

_ ‘Love…’  _ Scott’s mental voice made Jean’s eyes close as she remained in the darkened room of their daughter, next to theirs. The girl was sprawled on the bed, face down, one leg outstretched, the other bend at the knee, her arms beneath her pillow, copper hair spread all over her face. Jean’s fingers waved slightly and the hair moved back so her child could sleep easily. Jean sighed as she opened her eyes and looked at the peacefully sleeping child. 

The door of the bedroom opened silently and closed, Scott slipped inside carefully not to step on some toy or drawing book and wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist. 

_ ‘I’m scared for her,’  _ Jean offered mentally, Scott of course knew but she needed to say the words, even mentally. The rest of the afternoon had been relatively easy. Hope had agreed on a dinner of peas and carrots, had taken her shower almost on her own. Jean had helped only with her hair and had jumped to bed without protest for the early hour. Jean knew she was being perfect in hope of elevating her mother, and lifting the punishment. It made Jean feel proud and amused but the worry gripped at her again the moment she felt the child drifting off to sleep. 

Jean was terrified Hope would have been scared or shocked, repulsed by her mother’s deadly powers, thankfully Jean had felt Hope’s presence before she could annihilate the holograms like she had done in the past with enemies of that planet and others. She didn’t wish for her child of eleven to see her mother killing anyone. Jean had been shocked and scared and even ashamed. Her life as an X-Woman had ended when her pregnancy began, twelve years ago. She had engaged twice in a fight while with child but that was it. She had stopped being a soldier, she had focused on being a mother. 

But that mother was requested to be the school’s last defence. The X-Men wouldn’t allow Stryker’s history to repeat itself. She had sworn she’d take care of the children and the school she loved so much. And for that she had to always be prepared to kill again. 

_ ‘Is her sleep disturbed? She looks pretty peaceful to me,’  _ Scott’s mental voice made her nod her head and lean to his shoulder as they watched their only child. Jean had brushed her powers at the outskirts of her daughter’s mind, searching for nightmares and terrors from the moment the girl fell asleep. 

_ ‘She’s as peaceful as ever. Only images of excitement, herself in a Wonder Woman costume, saving the world, chocolate chip ice-cream, the X-Men… she’s happy and content.’  _ Jean offered what she received from Hope’s dreams. Scott actually chuckled in the darkness, quietly not to wake the girl, yet enough to make Jean smile at him. 

_ ‘Sounds like Hope,’  _ he offered affectionately.  _ ‘Loosen up, baby, she is fine, no fear, no worry, just joy to see the team. You can’t blame her….The X-Men are heroes out there…. No wonder we are her heroes as well…’   _ Scott tried and Jean sighed and nodded. 

_ ‘I know, I just…’  _ Jean tried but Scott squeezed at her waist. 

_ ‘You just project your fears as her reactions. She’s not us, Jean… she’s growing up proud of who she is, happy in a place full of mutants, confident around us, her parents who happen to be superheroes…. She actually looks up at the moment she will manifest, for us it had been the end of the world, for her, it’s the beginning of a new one.’  _ Scott tried mentally and Jean knew, all this would have been said only thus, mentally, in the middle of the night, only to her. Scott Summers would never open up and be so talkative before others. 

_ ‘Wow, and I thought I was the telepath,’  _ Jean teased for the first time ever since the afternoon and Scott shrugged and kissed her neck as he leaned closer to her. 

_ ‘You’re an amazing mother, she’d never be repulsed by you, or your powers, or the Phoenix.’  _ Scott cut in deeper to the core of Jean’s fears and she sighed this time and closed her eyes in relief as “hearing” it from Scott, of all people, made all the difference in the world.  _ ‘You freaked out, you’re right, I freaked out the moment I saw where you were looking at and saw her there… but she’s eleven, Jean. the world is simple for her, mom and dad are superheroes, she wants to be a superhero too, end of story.’  _ Scott added and Jean nodded frantically. 

_ ‘She was mesmerized by the Phoenix…’  _ Jean added in a warning and Scott nodded this time as well.  _ ‘And the Phoenix noticed her… again,’  _ she added dreadfully. 

_ ‘Of course she was…. You have no idea how magnificent you look with the firebird around you… powerful, a Goddess.’  _ Scott added and Jean glanced at her husband with a forced smile.  _ ‘And before you continue this…. It’s 3 am for God’s sake… we’ll be there for her and the Phoenix. You will be there for it and I will help as much as I can and she will control it like you control it, only with no drama and alien manipulation in the mix.’  _ Scott got her before she could allow herself back in desperation.  _ ‘Can we please go to bed now? I’m exhausted,’  _ he complained and Jean glanced once again at Hope and nodded her head as the couple exited the room of their daughter. 

‘And by the way, we paid about seven hundred bucks for Disney World, next time she does something good, lift the punishment because we can’t get a refund.’ Scott added sleepily as he opened the door of their quarters for Jean to enter first. She rolled her eyes and chuckled but sent her agreement through their bond as they stripped their tired bodies from their clothes and slipped into simple t-shirts for the night. 

Peaceful sleep overtook both the moment their heads hit the pillows, facing each other as they slept with their arms wrapped around each other. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I wanted a small parallel with Hope and her defenders, this time having them instead on the shot "Five times Scott Summers succeeded as a father and one he failed",   
> I also wanted Jean facing conflict within her for Hope and the Phoenix and Scott being there to support her while she remained sleepless for her girl, but also stopping her stern ways because there can't be a refund for the Disney World :P  
> and yes, maybe, just maybe it was all Charles' plan to allow Hope be mesmerized by the X-Men so he could make sure a new generation would rise through the old one.... I tried to write this from Hope's POV so she's eleven and not a telepath, not sure on how things work but she's been raised by a telepath, she knows some things, I didn't want an in depth analysis of some things as we see it from Hope's eyes, that's why I shifted to Jean and Scott at the end <3  
> I hope you liked the shot, opinions? thoughts?


	49. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a next to last shot of this story, I hope you all like it, specially dedicated to Adriana who has been asking about it for months <3

_ Welcome Home _

 

Scott and Jean were in the kitchen, making Hope’s favourite pasta, Scott checked the fridge for his daughter’s favorite ice-cream: chocolate chip with syrup, all stocked up. They smiled nervously at each other as Jean nodded to her husband and he sighed and approached the closed door of Hope’s bedroom. 

_ ‘He’s on his way here,’ _ Jean sent as Scott knocked on the door and got no reply. After a few moments of going unanswered he opened the door to find his daughter with headphones on, leaning over some homework. Hope smiled innocently at her father as she unplugged the headphones and stretched her legs. 

‘Sorry, daddy, is dinner ready?’ Hope asked and frowned slightly at the tensed silhouette of her father. She would never use her powers without permission but she knew her father so well it was obvious something was wrong with him. 

‘Not yet, pumpkin. Could you please come in the living room for awhile? Mom and I want to talk to you,’ Scott offered and Hope this time shut her phone’s player and books and stood up, dressed in a simple pair of pyjamas, her reddish hair on the side, she looked like Jean back in her teen years. 

‘Did I do something?’ the girl asked hesitantly but this time Scott shook his head with a smile as hesitant. 

‘You did nothing wrong, love.’ Scott reassured his daughter and only then she approached, letting her guard down. Scott was sure she wondered how bad could it be and he asked himself just the same. 

‘OK…’ she replied cautiously but followed her father nonetheless. When they reached the living room, there was already a bowl before the couch and her mother sat on it, allowing space for Hope and Scott to approach and sit down. 

Hope glanced at the bowl of ice-cream, certainly for her, her favourite flavour,  _ before  _ dinner, something was going on. 

‘OK, guys you scare me,’ Hope admitted at her mother’s uneasy expression, her father smiled as uneasily as he gestured for her to sit down, he sat by her other side. Hope looked between them and the ice-cream that was slowly melting. 

‘Are you breaking up?’ her voice was failing her, her heart beating fast, she just wanted to penetrate their minds with her powers to get the answer already. This couldn’t be, they were happy, they were  _ them _ , they had been through Hell and back. The Phoenix and entire universe of difficulties couldn’t break them, they couldn’t be separating. Her parents shook their heads quickly, her mother relaxing only for a moment.  

‘No, no, love, we’re not, we’re fine.’ Jean rushed to reassure her child who still looked unsure, although relieved as she sought confirmation from her father as well and he smiled genuinely and shook his head as well. 

‘Then whatever it is, it can’t be that bad, right?’ Hope asked and Jean nodded with a smile. 

‘That’s for you to decide, baby girl.’ Jean replied and after Scott’s curt nod, she decided to simply get things from the beginning. ‘Hope, you know our stories, dad’s and mine I mean.’ Jean started and Hope looked at her for a long moment, regarding her mother and realizing she had never seen her so uneasy before. 

‘Yes…’ Hope replied and urged at the same time. 

‘You know about the Phoenix of course, but you also know about Nathaniel Essex,’ Jean added, the last words painful to mention even. 

Hope couldn’t tear her eyes away from her mother’s. Never in her life, had their parents referred to the experiments they had been through. Hope knew about them from the internet and history books, it was a fact about her parents she simply knew ever since she was twelve or something but had chosen not to ponder too long over. Her parents were always happy, she always remembered them like this, she knew  they had been through a lot but for her, they were always fine. Terror gripped at her heart at the thought of something happening to her mother’s or father’s health because of the experiments. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm her brain, the tingling of the fiery presence at the outskirts of her very mind was present. She had to be calmed. 

‘During those experiments, samples had been taken from us, genetic material,’ Jean tried to be as cold and clinical as she could, her voice even, struggling to keep it together as if she was narrating a simple medical fact and not the worst time of her and Scott’s life. She could see Hope’s frown, she had felt the agony over some health problem and the confusion that followed her words. ‘From that genetic material, bioweapons had been undertaken.’ Jean added and Hope finally looked at her father who had been silent but his hand was running soothing circles on her back already. 

‘During a mission in Canada, we found the… results and destroyed them while they were incomplete,’ Scott added, taking the burden off Jean as she closed her eyes at the memory of destroying fetuses, embryos, children and teenagers made of their DNA, all incomplete yet alive within tanks of preservation liquid, Essex’ favorite method of incubating.

Hope was left speechless, looking between her parents, she wouldn’t bear to see the scenes through her mother’s power. The pain was evident in her parents’ voices and expressions, she instinctively reached out for their hands and they both took hers in response. 

‘I’m really sorry,’ Hope whispered her sympathy, not sure why this conversation was taking place whatsoever but she was glad no divorce or health issue had risen from it. Yet, as her parents kept silent for a moment too long, she felt there was more, and that was the reason they were worried about, because until then, they were sad about the past, there was something in the present. 

‘However, one of those experiments survived, Hope,’ Jean finally spoke the words, pulling her child’s attention on her again. ‘He survived and we saw him briefly for the first time, about four years ago, during a battle, he had been freed from the facility in Mexico, from which we brought Laura and the rest.’ Jean added, feeling Scott’s worry over the revelation through their bond, marrying her anxiety. She preferred to add the rest of the information before emotion could overtake Hope as she looked at her mother in shock. ‘And before you ask, we saw him for seconds, confirmed he was made from us, artificially, his name is Nathan, Essex had named him after himself…’ Jean’s words were stiff in a mix of anger and composure. ‘And his mutation is similar to yours and mine. He has been made with extra skills, hence he had been able to hide his mind from me, even with Cerebro. I couldn’t track him down, and I had been trying for years,’ Jean added and Hope could only nod her head. She had a brother, a brother lost even to her parents. ‘Until recently, he finally resurfaced and allowed us to approach him.’ Jean finished her explanation with an uneasy smile. Allowing Hope to process all that was vital, Hope seemed impatient more than anything, no anger, no confusion, no worry or tears.

‘And….? Does he like you? Does he know about me? Does he want to be close to us?’ Hope wondered, always worried over other peoples’ wellbeing and emotions. Jean finally smiled and cupped her daughter’s face with her free hand.

 ‘He’s a grown man, barely over thirty, he wants his own life but he had been feeling my attempt to reach for him and he allowed us contact. We told him of you and our open home, the mansion, we explained to him we consider him family.’ Scott finally spoke, his life and family were one of the oddest, but he wouldn’t change it, he struggled through it all to have them. ‘He wants to join the military, he wants to meet you, he wants to have some connection with us.’ Scott admitted and Hope finally smiled, taking a deep breath as the information finally settled. 

‘So…. I have a big brother,’ Hope tested the words and both Jean and Scott tried to keep calm as she stared off into space, her eyes landing without really seeing the melted ice cream before her. ‘Do you think he will like me?’ she finally asked and both Jean and Scott sighed in happy relief as they scooted closer to their daughter. Always with a heart made of gold, always accepting things for what they were, always easy to adjust without fear or jealousy. 

‘I think he will be amazed by you,’ Jean added proudly at her beautiful girl, in moments like these, she was the proudest mother, and the most elevated at that. 

‘But Hope, you need to remember, he grew up without a family, he was made and raised as an experiment, he will need time to adjust, time to open up to any of us, and even if he decides he wants to stay away, we’ll have to respect his wishes. He’s been through a lot, do you understand that, pumpkin?’ Scott asked, trying to pave the road to failure, he didn’t want their always giving and lovable child to feel miserable, but they also didn’t want to keep secrets from her, not the way Charles had done with Jean. Hope nodded her head, understanding what her father implied. 

‘I just want to meet him, can we arrange that?’ Hope wondered, trying to keep her excitement, an older brother, that would be lovely. Even if he had twice her years, it’d be nice to have a big brother by her side, even if he showed up rarely. 

‘Actually, we agreed for him to come over for dinner, we’d inform him not to if this conversation didn’t go well.’ Jean offered mildly and Hope smiled and nodded. Jean had known, deep down, her daughter would want to meet her brother. Scott had objected but Nathan himself had been alright with the plan, even if there was the possibility of canceling the whole deal. Hope’s eyes widened as realisation drawn in on her. 

‘So he’s coming over!’ she said and shot up from her seat on the couch. ‘I’m not meeting my brother in my pyjamas!’ she called out as she rushed out of the living room as if she had spoken the most normal words in the world. Scott could only watch proudly as his daughter shut the door with her powers, her closet opening with noise as she dug in it for something to wear over dinner. Jean’s overwhelming relief through their bond had him turning towards her and getting closer as she hid her face, her shoulders slumped, letting the tears fall. 

‘That went astonishingly well,’ Scott confirmed and Jean nodded through the tears. One moment she had been sure over Hope’s reaction, the next she had been afraid their daughter would hate them over it all. ‘We’ve done a fucking good job raising her alright,’ Scott added and had Jean slapping him on the chest at the use of language as she laughed and nodded, he assisted her taking away the tears from her beautiful face before he could kiss her gently on the lips. 

‘ _ How long do I have?!’  _ Hope’s voice was heard over the closed door and both Scott and Jean laughed at her desperation over getting ready. Jean closed her eyes and outstretched her mind, feeling Nathan approaching. 

‘Fifteen minutes tops!’ she called out to their daughter. The indistinctive “shit” was heard as more ruckus followed. Jean didn’t have it in her to call out for the language as Scott chuckled and nodded his agreement, it was alright to swear sometimes, under extreme circumstances. 

The minutes passed by quickly, with Scott and Jean waiting patiently as Hope got ready, she exited her room in a pair of jeans and a beautiful blouse, gift from her aunt Jubilee. She was ready to ask how she looked when the doorbell rang and all Summers stood to attention. 

‘OK,’ Hope whispered, running on nerves as the family moved closer to the door. Jean reached for the door and as Scott and Hope remained behind for a moment, Scott placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. 

‘You’ll always be my little girl, pumpkin,’ Scott whispered, unable to communicate telepathically with his child, yet he felt the need to reassure her, she was the child he watched growing within her mother’s womb. He was there when she was born. He changed diapers and helped through her first steps, tooth and words. She had been his only child until four years ago. Hope smiled reassuringly at her father, all the love her parents had shown her, all the trust and care had made her confident and happy. 

‘I know, daddy, don’t worry. I love you too,’ Hope replied as her eyes left her father only after they reassured each other to look at the door. Her eyes widened at the sight. Her mother was making way for the man at the door. Massive in build, his eyes blue like hers, white hair, oddly matching his young years, one arm was made of metal, he had scars on his face and Hope wondered, what could he had been through while she was raised in the warmth of her - their-  parents’ embraces? If her parents knew of him, she would have been raised with him. 

Jean closed the door behind Nathan as he stepped inside the house, she could feel his discomfort and awkwardness, yet he was trying to calm due to the house’s atmosphere. He had greeted her with a hug. He acknowledged Scott with a nod, answered with one more in response by his father. Jean still felt awkward and delighted at the idea of her son in her house. His eyes moved to his sister as the two children approached each other. Hope looked -and was- tiny before his massive form, yet she didn’t hesitate when he outstretched his hand, instead of a shake, his palm was up. Hope reached for the made of flesh hand, the two touched and Jean could feel the two outstretched their powers, mentally touching each other’s imprints, getting familiar in ways only telepaths could, two things in common, their instinct and their powers. Scott could feel the exchange through his bond with Jean, the two parents remained silent as their children got to meet each other in the same silence. 

_ ‘I think they like each other,’  _ Scott sent hesitantly as he watched the two holding hands. This was weird for a non-telepathy but Scott had been around telepaths for so long nothing surprised him, his children were familiarizing with each other, learning their mental touch. 

_ ‘I think they do, this is such a relief,’  _  Jean sent back, smiling at him from across the room, they didn’t even dare move not to break the moment for the young Summers. 

_ ‘Even if we didn’t raise him, he’s a decent man,’  _ Scott admitted and Jean smiled wider. 

_ ‘Of course he is, he’s got your genes,’  _ Jean sent and Scott could only respond with love and pride for her through their link. The two stopped the exchange as Hope withdrew her hand and to the surprise of everyone in the room, hugged her brother tightly, pretty much like Jean had done the moment she reached Nathan in Central Park. 

‘Welcome home,’ Hope finally greeted her big brother with a gentle smile on her lips, reminding Scott so much of Jean, her compassion was like her power’s potential: unlimited. Nathan wrapped his arms around his sister carefully, towering around her as she was a tall girl but he was simply massive in comparison. 

‘Thank you, sis,’ he dared call her with what she was, earning smiles from his entire family. ‘I brought you this,’ he added as they broke their hug and he withdraw a book from the inside of his coat, it was used, read many times over clearly by the state of the edition. ‘My favorite,’he added as Hope took Issac Asimov’s  _ “The End of Eternity” _ from her brother’s hands. They both loved time travel and mechanics, a love for mechanics earned by their father. Hope grinned and rushed to her bedroom, bringing her own copy of the same book, in a better state but still read several times, she handed it to Nathan. 

‘So you won’t miss it, since it’s your fave’ she explained as she handed him her book and both smiled. 

Both Summers-Grey children tried to ignore the radiating emotion emitted by their mother as their father finally reached for her and they hugged. 

_ ‘Let me show you my room, maybe you’ll find more books you like, lets give mom and dad a moment to chill,’ _ Hope sent to her brother mentally and he nodded, glancing at his parents, he dared identify them thus as he followed his sister to her bedroom. 

_ ‘Yeah, they look like they need it,’ _ Nathan sent back and Hope nodded with a grin, he marveled at her beautiful room, so many books, photographs and strings of lights. He was glad she was happy and content, he was happy she was comfortable and safe. He knew, if their parents knew of him sooner, they would have moved mountains to find and bring him home. He could see clearly how good parents they were in Hope’s mental touch and behaviour, how loved and well raised she was. Despite their own trauma from which he was created, they opened their house to him, allowed their once thought only child to approach him and interact with him, know him, they considered him family. 

He wasn’t alone anymore, he had two parents and a sister, and the first gift ever from someone as he held Hope’s book in his hands.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked reading as much as I enjoyed writing it, thoughts? comments?


	50. God Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, shot 50 and the end of the Rigid and Aloof, the feelings are mixed as I finish this with sadness but I'm all excited about Parabellum, this contains references to Dark Phoenix movie, it might feel confusing but I promise we'll get all the explanations in the new story which will be made of two parts all posted in one story and will be linked with this one and X-Men Equilibrium.

_ God Syndrome _

 

The elevator's massive doors opened with an ominous thud before the Madame Secretary, the Chief of Strategy for the Defense Department and the Ambassador of Mutant Rights for the United Nations. Jean Grey, Scott Summers and Hank McCoy found themselves before a dark corridor with lights turning on automatically as they detected the trio’s movement. The walls were plain, painted in a dim grey, the two men were by the telepath’s sides, all of them walking towards the end of the concrete floor with solemn faces. 

Anger, disbelief, anxiety, fear and betrayal flooded within the minds of the three mutants who had been through so much in their struggle to keep the world safe over the decades. Jean’s term was due to its end along the President’s, ending two terms of fighting for a better society, a just world. Only to be thrown under the bus once again by the revelation from the secret services. 

The revelation had a name, lineage and powers that gave Jean nightmares. 

David Haller, self-called Legion, Charles Xavier’s only son, a son unstable and powerful, the question lay only on how far his powers and madness extended. 

He had been kept secret from them, no matter how hard Jean had tried to find the secrets of her department, he had been the best kept. Like Eden, like the secret experiment bases had been kept secret from previous Secretaries, even Presidents. Her hand clenched into a fist at the memory from a couple of days back. 

They had been summoned by the President himself, two men were among him. They had been referred to as “service men”, they were CIA, devises on their heads, blocking Jean’s powers, they were there only to reveal  _ that  _ to her, Scott and Hank, only because they were losing control over the subject of their secret. 

They had known for decades. David Haller had been given for adoption in 1966 by Charles Xavier and Gabrielle Haller after a “mental episode” that involved Charles and Amahl Farouk, “the Shadow King”. Charles had defeated Farouk but gave his son for adoption, changing his name yet erasing Gabrielle Haller’s memory of her very child, in fear of more enemies finding either Gabrielle or David and hurting them. After that, Charles Xavier had shut down his institute as he had lost his legs, friends, allies, partner and child along his hope for the world. The child had shown abnormal behaviour from a very young age in his foster family and in his young adult years had been taken to a hospital for mental health problems, suicide attempts, petty criminal behaviour and instability had led him to a phyciatric hospital from which he had escaped in 1998, leading to a fight with Division 3, a secret organization of the goverment that led to a secret manhunt of the mutant that left dead several tens of people from that Division. After about two years of absence he had been found and captured, kept for experiments and observation as he was the only such powerful being on the planet without hosting a Cosmic Force within him... The only known visit from his father -which David seemed to remember only after a point during the two years of captivity and treatment- had been in 1992 while his foster family was in Paris for summer vacations, the duration or reason of Charles’ visit was unknown as David refused to speak about it. Legion called himself thus because of his multiple personalities, each personality held a power, so far he had manifested more than seven hundred, all bending a different gift but for the past months, he recalled things as David who he seemed oblivious to for decades, possibly because of his disorder/mutation snapping open a part of his brain previously locked. He was manifesting more and more personalities, grew greater control over them all and it seemed as if he could bend the different powers from his control as David. 

And of all that, Jean Grey had no idea about, no matter how many times she had plunged deep into Charles’ mind, no matter how deeply connected she had been with him. She had no idea about David Haller and either Scott or Hank knew about all this. She felt betrayed, appalled and she could feel these emotions tenfold by Hank, who stood by Charles’ side for so long yet was kept in the dark as well. 

The CIA had contacted them only because they were losing control of the mutant, they always revealed such things when they were in deep shit and this time, it seemed like they were losing big time. 

So far he had murdered four people by the blink of an eye and the inhibitor collar on around his neck. He kept saying “I’m looking for hope…” and soon he was asking for Jean Grey, his sister as he called her, before threatening of killing more and escaping, yet he seemed uninterested into leaving or killing. 

The three mutants stood before the tempered glass cage at the end of the room, cameras, alarms and guns were pointing towards the cage, similar to the ones Magneto had been kept times and times again. 

The man was sitting comfortably in the uncomfortable chair, waiting for them with a bright smile. Dressed in a white uniform, hands cuffed before him in a lock, his fingers playing with each other maniacally, his light hair unruly. He had his father’s eyes, only twisted with madness and cruelty. 

‘At very long last,’ his deep voice came clear, welcoming through the glass, as if it wasn’t there. He was looking so intrigued by the presence of people around him, these specific people. ‘Hank McCoy,’ David Haller first looked at Beast, a sinister smile on his features. ‘You were supposed to be something like uncle Beastie to me, I guess.’ he started with mocking sympathy. Hank didn’t have time to say a word, even a whisper of sympathy as Legion turned towards Scott. 

‘Scott Summers, the Son all but in name,’ David declared and started laughing hysterically. ‘No worries, I didn’t get the name either.’ he said breathlessly before he sobered up within a moment and his eyes darted to Jean, narrowing. ‘And of course Jean Grey, the Beloved,’ he spat the words as he snapped up from his chair. The trio remained unmoving before the abrupt movement but on guard, nonetheless. It was obvious, he found Hank and Scott dislikable, but there was something deeper against Jean. 

_ ‘If you break something, anything... I can fix it.’ _ He mocked his father’s words, spoken to Jean over so many decades ago. 

_ ‘Not anything,’ _ he mocked more Jean’s response back from the day she had reached the Mansion for the first time.

_ ‘She can’t be helped, she’s a lost cause…’  _ Her own father’s words, spoken with malice.

_ ‘No she’s not, as long as there’s someone to care for her, who believes, then there’s still hope,’  _ Legion mocked his father’s memory again, Jean’s patience was thinning. 

‘What are you trying to prove?’ Jean finally spoke as impassive as she could, giving Legion the satisfaction of her very reaction. 

‘People with God Syndrome tend to be awful parents to their children.’ Legion finally responded, reaching the glass in such proximity it fogged because of his breath. ‘Your father simply erased you, mine replaced me with you…’ he glanced at Scott and Hank. ‘And the rest, taking over my home, my legacy, you were all guided by him, played his game, Raven Darkholme dared speak against it all and died because of  _ his  _ choices.’ he added with a smile. Jean clenched her jaw as she felt Scott’s panic through their bond. 

‘Raven Darkholme is alive,’ Jean kept her voice steady and unphased. She could feel Hank’s confusion at the man’s words. She lashed out her powers, wishing to plug into David’s mind, she hit a wall. 

‘1992 had been a very interesting year, hadn’t been?’ Legion asked her with a knowing smirk. The Phoenix Days, the aftermath and her return, her struggle. She tried to penetrate his mind once again, tasted a mind of unlimited whispers, screams, colors and images, she could go mad by sinking in such a sea of people only within a brain. He didn’t seem to mind her achieving entrance into his mind, he gave the impression of enjoying it.  ‘Do you remember the White Room?’ he asked this time genuinely interested and Jean felt her stomach dropping at his words. Mind reading was common, deep mind reading with an inhibitor collar was remarkable, but speaking of planes of existence so far away from the human standards -planes she believed she had reached alone- was something different. ‘Once you went on your own, to retrieve your body, the second time I send you there by accident, when I bent reality for the first time, all manipulated by my father,’ David finally revealed and Jean couldn’t help but defend Charles once again, no matter the times he had let her down, kept secrets from her, her own father, his own son, the road to Hell was paved with good intentions, and Charles always tried for the Greater Good. 

‘I’m really sorry he mistreated you, but I had no idea of your existence, none of us had. He always tried to do things out of love.’ Jean tried to explain how things were, she was done listening to his taunting. 

‘Oh yes, Dad always loved people in a very… disturbing way. Made you soldiers, kept on pushing until some of you literally burnt out… then tried to fix his mess as not to lose his task force.’ David smiled at Scott while speaking. ‘But some of you died and came back, one way or the other,’ this time he winked at Hank who was still frowned at the words about Raven. 

‘You requested to meet me, I’m here,’ Jean tried to keep him focused and this time the man smiled at her and nodded. 

‘I’m glad Cyclops is here too, you two were the closest he had to children, we could all be siblings, and of course he knows everything because of the special bond you think no one knows about,’ Legion revealed the things he knew of them but both Jean and Scott remained stoic as they stared at the man. ‘I just wanted you to know… I’m looking for hope,’ David replied with his own father's words and this time Jean frowned. She couldn’t penetrate his mind anymore, he had erected a powerful wall around him again, preventing her from reading him. This was something new for her, she had struggled but entered Franklin Richard’s mind again and again, but this here was different. 

_ ‘Hope in what?’ _ she was ready to ask when the realisation hit her, her heart skipped a beat. Her and Scott’s daughter. Their nineteen year old child. Scott felt Jean’s thoughts and panic, marrying his own agony. Legion clearly read her eyes and Scott’s posture as he nodded, satisfied. 

‘If you touch our child, I’ll fucking kill you, monster.’ Scott threatened, finally losing his infamous composure and making a step closer, Legion snapped his head towards his direction, intrigued by the word. 

‘You know, my doctor used to say that the word “monster” is not a noun, that to be a monster, you’ve first got to do something monstrous…’ David was pointing his finger in the air, remembering his therapist’s words, suddenly lost in his own conversation. Jean had enough, she stepped closer, reaching her husband, her lean body almost touching the tempered glass that separated her from David Haller. He was a tall man, his eyes so similar yet so different from the calm sea of his father’s, his were a tormented ocean. 

‘I know about daddy issues and I know about mental issues, unlimited powers and losing it because of betrayal,’ she spoke boldly, she had been through so much, she wouldn’t have anyone threatening her child. 

‘You know nothing,’ Legion tried angrily but Jean countered back.

‘And Everything,’ she insisted. ‘You probably blame me for Charles, for my position and not finding you sooner, for the bend in 1992,’ Jean decoded his threats and riddles. ‘But I swear to you, if you try anything against our child, I’ll send you to wherever Charles is so you can solve all your problems. I loved your father yet I let him die on me so my child could live. You don’t want to go against me,’ Jean’s words were calm, even, but her eyes flared with fire, the firebird screeched within her defensively at the mention of Hope. 

Jean finally turned her back and started walking in the opposite direction, her heels echoing on the floor as Hank and Scott turned around too, both itching with tension and fury, leaving the man seething behind them. He smiled before he could scream and punch the glass that kept him prisoner. 

‘I do! I so do and I will. He always said there’s still hope! I’ll make sure there’s Hope no more! So you can taste what I tasted! His vision will die along your child!’ David Haller was screaming the words, punching his cuffed hands on the glass again and again, getting madder by the second he had no more reaction from the three X-Men. 

The massive door closed behind them, their backs still turned at the corridor that fell into darkness again. Both Jean and Scott turned at each other, their bond wide open and sharing their terror for their child. 

‘The guy is completely mental, half of the things he said didn’t even add up, Raven never died,’ Hank tried to make sense of the words he had heard. Jean and Scott felt their bond filling with old-time guilt along the terror and worry. Somehow, Legion knew of secrets only the two of them knew of as Charles had died years ago. Secrets that could destroy the trust of the team and the world. 

‘What do we do?’ Hank asked weakly as the elevator was taking them up. Jean closed her eyes in defeat as she nodded at her husband’s idea. 

‘We assemble the X-Men and the X-Force, inform them all, no secrets, we keep no one in the darkness. We first talk to Hope, Franklin will help too, I’m sure,’ Scott spoke the words Jean knew that was the right path. She’d never do what Charles did -and kept doing even after death- to her.

 No more secrets, no more lies, no more playing God. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this shot took place after Equilibrium and will continue with Parabellum, thank you very much for reading, I promise everything will be explained soon in the new story and from there we'll explore the post DP X-Men, the thing about Raven, how Jean returned and what part Legion plays in all that. Thank you so much for following in this journey of almost a year, comments? thoughts? ideas and requests? I'm here to listen :)  
> thank you  
> CP09


End file.
